Read All About It
by Alice1290
Summary: It all happened by chance. The right place at the wrong time. Their meeting changed the course of her fate, and hisOne desires to be Pirate King and one wants to save the world. Their identity was a secret, their parentage unknown to the World Government, but a series of events changes everything. Will they survive long enough to achieve their dreams once the Marines learn of their
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

I had to cut the Summary due to FF's character limit so... full summary from AO3 here: It all happened by chance. The right place at the wrong time. Their meeting changed the course of her fate, and his. Who would have known the Pirate King's son and a Yonko's daughter could have such an impact on the world? One desires to be Pirate King and one wants to save the world. Their identity was a secret, their parentage unknown to the World Government, but a series of events changes everything. Will they survive long enough to achieve their dreams once the Marines learn of their lineage?

"So put it in all of the papers  
I'm not afraid  
They can read all about it,  
Read all about it"  
-Lyrics from "Read All About It, Part III" by Emeli Sande

Rated MA for future lemons.

**Author's Note**: This is my first bit of One Piece fanfiction. I'm a bit nervous to post, but if not now, when? I'll be 100% honest and say I have not finished the manga nor the anime, but have made it a bit past the Marineford Arc. I have my own plans for this story and how my Original Character will change plot... there are currently several directions I could go, and I have a feeling I will pick one and then use the others as Alternate Endings later... maybe... anyway! I really hope you love it.

**Chapter 1**

The alarm sounded and she cursed. Shit. What the hell was going on? Her partner surely hadn't been discovered. They'd gone over the plan meticulously. They knew how to get it, get what they wanted, and get out. Alarm bells and Marines rushing all over the place was not part of the plan. Thunderous footfalls echoed down the halls, but thankfully no one opened the door.

"Damn it," Ashina cursed. She knew she only had minutes now before she too was discovered.

She closed the drawer she had been rummaging through and opened the next. She just needed a few more seconds to find the documents. They had to be in this room. Flipping through papers quickly, they already knew intruders were here, what did it matter now if she made a mess of things, she yanked the ones she wanted from the bottom of the stack with a triumphant noise.

The door banged open and in charged three Marines. "Stay where you are! Don't move!"

"Well boys, that's no fun at all, is it?"

Ashina smirked and rolled the papers up before slipping them into the leather pouch at her hip. She did a backflip away from them before launching herself out the window behind her.

The whole town square around the Marine center was a flurry of motion. Townsfolk and Marines running around and shouting.

"Grab her! Don't let her get away!"

"You boys really are no fun!" she shouted back, looking up at them staring down from the broken window before taking off for her exit route.

A hoard of Marines coming from the other way redirected her down a different road. "Fuck. This mission turned into a shit storm."

She was running away from the docks. Doubling back was her only option. A huge explosion sounded and smoke began to rise to her left. Explosions were definitely not part of the plan.

Barely dodging the hand that reached for her, she swung herself to the left, kicking off the next Marine who reached for her, and sprinted down the road. She skittered to a stop in the town market. They'd cornered her. Fuck it all.

She withdrew her sword, slender and just long enough for her slight frame, and prepared herself for attach. No one ever expected her fighting style, a strange combination of swordsmanship and mixed martial arts. The powerful blows were even more shocking to her enemies. Several men hesitated after the first one fell.

"Oh, come on boys. I'm just a girl," she teased. "The big bad Marines aren't scared of a little girl, are they?"

One shouted, making several brave buddies join in and charge. The group fell easily, but then more closed in.

"Hiken!"

The blast of fire blazed past her with a furious wave of heat. Marines screamed and the ones left standing around her hesitated. She whirled around as heavy boots hit the ground behind her.

Fire Fist. Huh. This was not part of the plan.

"Are you the one that sounded the alarm?" she snarled.

Ace shrugged. "Looks like you're in a bit of a pinch. What's say I make it up to you?"

Ashina didn't need his help. She could get herself out of island if she had to, but she wouldn't turn down his assistance. If he charred a few marines, then that was a few less she had to take down.

"Let's get the hell out of here," she said.

Ace grunted in response and about faced, putting his back to hers. "Docks?"

"To the docks."

"Hiken!" Ace blazed a path through the circle of marines and then grabbed her free hand. "Come on!"

Ashina almost lost her footing as he yanked her along. He dropped her hand once she was running beside him and laughed.

"Marines are always so slow," he panted between breaths.

They took a hard right, having been cut off again, and Ashina swore. "They sure know how to fuck up an escape."

Ace just laughed. "This way."

He kicked off the wall, catapulting himself down another street, and Ashina followed. The marines were still shouting behind them.

The docks were close. The cobblestone streets widened and the buildings grew scarcer. She wasn't sure when or how, but Ace had her hand again and he pulled her alongside him as they ran to the docks. There was no doubt that the large ship with the flaming spade jolly roger was his. Several men were standing near the gangplank.

"Go! Set sail!" Ace ordered, waving his free arm.

"Don't let them get away!"

The sound of gunfire made them both duck. Ashina's eyes widened as the ship began to pull away from the dock. His crew worked quick.

Too quick. They wouldn't make it in time, before it was too far out. A wave of marines curved in and cut them off again.

"Damn," she swore, preparing for a fight as Ace let go of her hand. The marines surrounded them, guns drawn and aimed.

"Fire!" the lead marine yelled at the same time as Ace roared, "Kyokaen!"

The wall of flames that surrounded them blocked the bullets from reaching them. The ping of the ball hitting the stones could barely be heard above the roar of the flames and the gunfire.

"Now!" Ace shouted, dropping the wall and blasting a path through the marines. They ran to the dock where the ship was now several yards out into sea.

"It's too far out!"

Ace found her hand again and in the next instant Ashina found herself slung onto his back. "Hold on!"

She barely had time to comprehend what he said before he launched himself off the end of the dock and into the air.

Ashina had to give herself credit, she didn't scream, but her arms and legs wrapped tightly around his torso. She could feel the sensation of him kicking off, like he pushed off an invisible stair, and launched them further out. His legs pumped under him and the deck of the ship drew nearer.

They landed in an ungraceful roll of tangled limbs, Ashina's curses, and Ace's laughter. Ashina sat up, brushing strands of hair out of her eyes as footsteps approached.

"Who's the pretty lady, Captain?" someone asked. Ashina noticed he a white cowboy hat.

"Huh? Oh… uh. What's your name?" Ace asked.

Ashina started to stand and Ace scrambled to his feet and helped her up.

"My name is Ashina."

"I'm -"

"Fire Fist Ace. I know who you are, Flame Boy. You ruined my mission." Ashina turned away and strode down the deck as far away from the Spade pirates as possible.

Pulling out the transponder snail she sighed. "K?"

"A? You get out?"

"Yeah. You?" She asked, eyes scanning the horizon.

"Yeah. I waited as long as I could."

Ashina sighed. "I know. It's cool. I ran into some trouble I'm off the island. Mission complete, sort of."

K giggled on the other end. "Hell of an exit. We saw from the bay. So much for in and out without being discovered."

"Huh. Don't even K." Ashina rolled her eyes, even if the other woman couldn't see her.

"Where are you?" K asked.

"The Piece of Spadille with the Spade Pirates."

There was a moment of silence before K spoke again. "Huh, Fire Fist. Nice. So that's who sounded the alarm."

"K." Ashina sighed when her friend didn't answer. "K! Stop daydreaming." she shouted into the mic. "Plan?"

"Oh. Hold on." The snail was silent for a moment, no doubt K was talking with someone at their base, before K's voice came back over the line. "Stick with them. Stay in touch. We'll rendezvous at another island later."

"Yo!" she yelled, catching Ace's attention across the deck. "Where you are going next?".

Ace eyed her suspiciously but then answered. "Sabaody is the end goal for now."

"You catch that?"

"Yep. Boss says hang tight. We'll contact you. Bye A."

Ashina slipped the little snail back into her pouch and sighed. "Great," she muttered, before sliding down the side of the ship to sit on the deck.

.

.

.

They fed her. They left her to her own self. They watched her and she watched them.

She was as unsure of them as they were of her. Exhaustion was making her eyes heavy, but among the unfamiliar men she didn't dare close her eyes.

Footsteps made her snap them open. Damn it. She'd drifted off to the gentle sway of the ship.

Black boots were in front of her. She dragged her eyes up the tall figure of Portgas D Ace and met his eyes. They were gunmetal gray in the darkness of the late evening.

"You can stay in the Capitan's quarters."

"No. I'm fine here."

"You'll fall asleep, and one big wave and you'll slid right off the ship."

"I can swim. I don't sink like an anchor, Flame Boy."

Ace huffed. "Bit of a nasty attitude you got there."

"You ruined my plans. That exit, this ship, which isn't going the right direction, it wasn't part of the plan."

"Who needs a plan?" he laughed, but it died on his tongue when he caught her deadly stare. "Fine. Fine. I'm sorry. I had no idea you were on some mission, much less on that island, or I'd never have picked a fight. Well, I didn't pick a fight, but that marine started it and then… I mean I did help you out of a tight spot when I saw you get surrounded, so that kind of makes us -"

"Fire Fist," she cut him off.

He stopped talking and watched her rise from the deck. "Apology accepted. A place to sleep would be nice, but I'm not taking your cabin."

He shrugged. "Only room that's private. Thought you might want a door that locks. I'll sleep with the crew."

"Oh. Thank you."

Ace grinned. "Your welcome."

He started walking off and Ashina followed him across the main deck. A door sat next to a series of steps leading up to quarter deck. Ace opened the door and stepped into the room. Ashina followed and looked around at the space. It was all wooden floors and walls, but it had a porthole window, which was a nice touch. The bed sat near wall with the porthole to her left, a desk was to her right against the other wall. A chest sat in the corner of the space, along with a pile of clothes. She room seemed tidy and the bed appeared clean.

"You do wash your bed linens, yes?"

Ace snorted. "Yes. Good night, Ashina."

He turned to go and she realized she had given him a nasty attitude when all he had done was try to help her. He had not left her behind when escaping the Marines and so far he had been kind.

"Ace."

He stopped and turned to look at her, eyes wider than they were a moment ago.

"Thank you."

He grinned, white, straight teeth brilliant against his tanned, freckled face. His hand reached up and he scratch the back of his head. "Not a problem. No big deal. I'll uh… I'll introduce you better to the crew in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since Ashina had joined him on the ship. She wasn't part of his crew, but she was sticking with him until she could meet back up with her own. She communicated with another female she called K every few days through a small transponder snail. Three weeks, and he didn't know much more about her than her name, that she liked to lay in the sun, she didn't eat much, and that, according to Saber, her coloring was striking.

At the first island they reached, she had departed off on her own and he wondered if he'd ever see her again. She'd surprised him by already sitting on the deck of the Spadille when he boarded, a backpack full of clothes beside her. At the second island, she surprised him again by showing off her haki infused hand to hand combat. She was deadly without a weapon, she was downright frightening with a sword in her hand. Oh, she was left-handed too, which came as a deadly surprise to a few pirates and one bounty hunter.

He slept with the crew while she occupied his bed at night. The idea was driving him crazy. Ace was no virgin, but he'd never had a woman occupy his thoughts like Ashina did. He didn't care about women, he was supposed to focus on his dreams, but she occupied his mind. The new clothes didn't help. She'd been pretty in brown pants and the loose white shirt, but she was striking in the pair of black shorts she had become so fond of wearing.

His eyes followed her now as she walked across the deck to lean on the railing, her own eyes on the horizon as the sun sunk into the ocean. The colors of the sunset made her hair look like a flame. The bold red glinting with hints of orangey-golds in the light. Her hair was long, falling in gentle waves down to the small of her back.

She crossed her booted feet, drawing his attention and Ace let his gaze follow the path of her long, toned legs from her feet all the way up to her hips. Ashina was slender, of average height, and her curves were natural. Her breasts weren't as large as most women that he encountered. He imagined they'd be a good handful though.

Damnit. He couldn't be thinking these thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking them. As if sensing that his mind had traveled down a dangerous, dirty road, Ashina turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

A soft grin graced her lips before she turned back to the sea.

"You should talk to her," Deuce said from beside him, too quiet for her to hear them. "Not just stare."

Ace grunted, not wanting to admit that he did stare. A lot. She was beautiful, any man with good eyes could see that, and several of his men talked about it. She was all tanned skin, gentle curves, long legs, red hair, and those shocking green eyes. They were liquid emerald and as deep as the sea.

"Go, scaredy-cat," Deuce teased, nudging him with his elbow.

"I'm not scared." Ace huffed out. He wasn't scared of her, not unless she was angry, but it did take him a moment to work up the nerve to stand up. He crossed the deck and leaned against the rail a few inches from her. He wasn't even sure what to say to her, so he kept his gaze on the sea.

"You've made quite the name for yourself," Ashina said. "High bounty for a rookie, eighty million beri."

"I've never seen your face on a wanted poster. You got a bounty?"

"No. I do my best to stay incognito. After that failed mission I supposed they know my face now."

Ace frowned. "I am sorry about that. That you got separated from your crew because of me."

"It wasn't all you. I wanted to find what I was looking for. I should have aborted mission when the alarm sounded. Besides, it really wasn't a failed mission. I retrieved what I came for, I just can't get it back to my boss until we meet up again."

"When will that be?"

"Saboady."

"Who's your boss?"

Ashina smiled and turned her head to look at him. "I'm a Revolutionary."

Ace sputtered. "You work for Dragon?"

Ashina chuckled, soft and low. "Yes. I found my way to the Revolutionaries when I was fourteen. Four years later, here I am." She was silent for a moment, turning her eyes back to the sea. A gentle smile still played on her lips. "Do you have a dream, Ace? A goal? Why'd you become a pirate?"

"To be free. Make a name for myself."

"Pirate King?"

She watched him from the corner of her eye as Ace laughed.

"One day, after everyone knows my name and has learned of my strength. It's my brother's dream too, so I guess I'll have to fight him one day too."

"You have a brother?" she turned, leaning her hip against the smooth wood of the ship, and facing Ace.

"Younger yeah." Ace about faced and leaned back, propping his elbows up on the rail. "Luffy. Not by blood, but he's my brother. We grew up together."

"Doesn't have to be blood to be family." Ashina turned her head to look out at the sea. The sun had almost set below the horizon and the sky was getting darker.

"You have a sibling?" Ace asked.

She turned her eyes back to him and shook her head. "No. Just me. A few friends in the Revolution. So, tell me about Luffy."

"Captain!" Mihar, yelling from the quarter deck, caught his attention. He waved an arm, motioning for Ace to join the group of men. "Captain!" he shouted again.

He turned to say something to Ashina, but she was already gone from his side.

.

.

.

It was late. Ace was tired. And sore. Sleeping in a hammock sucked. He missed his bed, but he didn't dare resend his offer to Ashina. He was also tired of staring at the maps on the desk, and trying deciding the best course to take.

"Oh," Ashina said from the doorway as she stepped into the room. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here. Mihar said you'd gone to the kitchen. I'll come back."

"No. No. It's okay." Ace stood quickly, making the chair topple over in his haste. He quickly caught it, just before it hit the floor and shuffled around to slide it back into its place under the desk.

Ashina giggled. "Are you sure? This is your room."

It was his room, but her pack of things sat in the corner near his trunk. An extra pair of boots she'd picked up two days ago sat carelessly at the foot of the bed. The room even smelled like her now.

Ashina walked further into the room, closing the door behind her. Even though it had been closed prior to her entrance Ace gulped, unsure of her actions. Unsure of her in general.

"You can stay, Ace. I'm not running you out of your own room."

He stood there awkwardly as she toed out of her short leather boots. The loose over-shirt she wore came next, leaving only her shorts and a thin, pale blue tank top.

She tossed him a look over her shoulder, a smirk on her lips. "Enjoying the show?"

Shit. Shit shit shit. Ace about faced, staring daggers into the wall. He was enjoying the show, way more than he wanted to admit.

Ace wanted to touch her. Most pirates would have already tried. Most captains wouldn't have given up their room, but the idea of turning her out caused images of a fuming Makino to appear behind his eyelids. Ace was raised to have some manners, some small part of him was a gentleman.

"You can turn around," she said on a giggle.

Ace did turn, slowly, because her voice came from a different location. She was in the bed, legs covered by the blanket. She was wearing a loose t-shirt, one far too big for her frame. It clearly didn't belong to her, nor was meant for a woman.

Ace, realizing she was clearly ready for bed, and that he was staring again, cleared his throat and turned for the door. "Goodnight, Ashina."

"Ace, you can stay."

Ace sputtered, whirling around to stare at her. "What?"

"The bed is big enough for both of us. I've slept in plenty of hammocks. They aren't awful, but a soft mattress is definitely better."

"But… you… and me… and you're a – a"

"Girl. Yes, and you're a boy. Are you scared, Fire Fist?" she was teasing, another smirk playing on her lips and he caught the glint in her green eyes.

Ace straightened, and shook his head. He wasn't scared. Nervous maybe, the women he'd been with before had been simple one-offs on random islands. None had ever slept in his bed. None had ever stayed on the Spadille for any length of time. He'd known Ashina now for two whole months. She had befriended his crew.

"It's just sleeping, Ace. Besides, Flame Boy, the air is getting colder and I bet you make a good space heater. The offer stands, you don't have to leave. Sleep in the bed if you want, or sleep on the floor for all I care. Goodnight, Ace."

"But the crew will think that we…" he trailed off.

"Fucked?" Ashina supplied, making him choke and sputter again. She smiled at him. "They can think what they want. Make up your mind. I'm going to bed."

Ace stood there for a moment longer, debating before finally deciding to throw his gentlemanly side out the porthole. He was tired of the damn hammock and Aggie's atrocious snores. His bed was soft, warm, and calling his name. The beautiful woman in it was just an added bonus, one that he was not going to touch. Maybe. Hopefully his gentlemanly side won out.

Kicking off his boots, Ace shed his hat, shirt, and accessories. He tugged both belts from their loops, but decided to keep his shorts on. Normally he slept nude by himself, but that seemed a step too far with Ashina curled up in the sheets.

Ace slid into the bed, being sure to keep as much space as possible between them. After a few moments a pair of ice-cold feet pressed against his leg.

Ashina hummed. "I was right. You are warm."

Ace had never cuddled with a woman before. Kisses yes, heavy make out sessions yes, and he'd had sex on a number of occasions. Sex was nice, it felt good, sometimes a bit messy, and it was intimate, but he'd never shared a bed with a woman like this. It was a new level of intimacy that made him nervous. The feelings that were stirring in his chest were foreign to him. She trusted him to do no harm to her. She trusted him enough to close her eyes and fall asleep inches from him. She trusted him.

Rolling to his side to face her, he noticed she was curled on her side as well with her back to him. If her feet were freezing he could only imagine how cold the rest of her felt. He hesitated for a brief second, before tossing the gentleman out the window and snaking a hand over her hip. He was a pirate after all. He pulled her flush to his chest and amped up his body temperature.

She let out a soft squeak of surprise, but quickly relaxed. She shifted slightly, pressing her feet against his shins and her back closer to his chest, and hummed. "So warm," she breathed.

.

.

.

"You know you really need a cook," Ashina stated staring at the spoonful of soup she held up in front of her. The food wasn't bad, but she was no professional cook. Growing up her mother had cooked for her, then she cooked for herself for a while, before she landed with the Revolutionaries and a team of cooks fed everyone meals.

Ace shot her a glance. "You and Mihar do okay."

"Really? That's you're answer. We do okay?"

"Well," he shrugged. "I used to have to catch my own meat and cook it over a fire myself. Deuce you remember SIXIS?"

Deuce gave an affirmative and chuckled. "I almost killed you."

Ashina rolled her eyes. "Ugh. At the next island I'm finding us a better cook. Maybe in the mean time you could catch a fish."

"I can't swim."

"Then make sure it doesn't pull you overboard, Flame Boy." Ashina gave him a smile and a wink and stood from the long wooden table.

Ace watched her take her empty bowl and spoon into the kitchen, disappearing behind the swinging door.

"So…Cap?"

Ace turned his attention to Saber. "Huh?"

"What's she like?"

Ace sat there, puzzled. "What?"

"You know… haven't you? With her?" Saber said, motioning between Ace and the door.

Deuce chuckled. "You've been sharing a bed for a week Ace, you mean you haven't had sex with her?"

When Ace sputtered and blushed Deuce grinned. "What a shame. Mind if I give it a shot?"

The table erupted into laughter when Ace's shoulder caught fire. He scowled at Deuce. "No. You may not."

Ashina reappeared and the room fell silent. The flames on Ace's shoulders disappeared and he looked down at the table. She raised a brow, giving them a puzzled look, before rolling her eyes and strolling through the room to the stairs. "You guys are weird."

Once she was out of earshot, Aggie said, "Ace, brother, you can't just say she's crew."

"Of course she is."

Saber chuckled. "Captain, she shares your room. That's like… having a missus."

The flames returned, shooting higher in the air than last time, but his cheeks also burned with a deep blush. "We're not… she's not... we haven't even," he sputtered making the crew laugh.

Deuce clapped him on the back and grinned. "It's okay, Cap. We like Ashina, she's cool, and she'd make a good missus."

Deuce ducked Ace's sudden punch, erupting in a new round of laughter.

.

.

.

Ashina finished the dishes from the night's dinner and dried her hands on a rag hanging from the oven door's handle.

Banshee was no professional cook either, but her time spent at her family's marketplace food stand had made her a better cook than Mihar and Ashina. Ashina made her way to the top deck. Several of the men, Ace included, were playing cards around a table. She noticed Deuce off to himself, sitting on the deck. His knees were bent, drawn up close to him, and he appeared to be writing in something.

Ashina strolled over and plopped down beside him. "What ya' doing?" she asked. She stretched her legs out in front of her and crossed her booted ankles.

"Writing."

"Writing? What do you write?"

Deuce hesitated before answering, "It's an adventure journal."

"Oh, cool. So you record the crew's adventures?"

Deuce was shocked. He waited for the teasing remark to come, but when it didn't he grinned at her. "Yes."

"Huh. Doctor and a writer, and a ship builder. Man of many talents. Striker is cool."

"Yeah. We modified it to work with Ace's Devil Fruit ability. It's a sturdy little vessel."

"How'd you meet Ace?"

"We were both stranded on SIXIS. Ace found the Mera Mera no Mi and split it with me. He got the powers, I just had a piece of fruit. We built the original raft that became Striker and got off the island."

"So you were his first crew member?"

"Yeah. Spade pirates have come a long way. Soon we'll be in the New World. Ace is a good captain. Strong, kind, he's fiercely loyal and protective. Bit of a goofball, and sometimes an idiot. He also tends to fall asleep at the most random times."

"He's a bottomless pit when it comes to food I've noticed."

Deuce and Ashina shared a laugh.

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "He says his brother Luffy is the same way."

"Damn. Can you imagine trying to feed the both of them?"

Deuce looked horrified, then his face shifted as he grew curious. "I wonder if it's the D? Monkey D Luffy and Portgas D Ace."

"Probably. Or they both just happen to be gluttons."

Deuce and Ashina dissolved into laughter again. They sat in comfortable silence then and Deuce began writing again.

After a while Ashina placed her hand on Deuce's shoulder, using him as leverage to stand. "Goodnight, Deuce."

"Goodnight, Ashina."

The Captain's cabin was cool and she shivered as the door closed behind her. Ashina crossed the space to her trunk, the one that sat next to Ace's. She was slowly growing her wardrobe with each stop they made. Some pieces she bought, others she had lifted from less than chivalrous people. Ashina pulled the newest article from the trunk, one she purchased, and then shut the lid. The floral printed fabric was lightweight and soft. She was unsure of wearing the nightgown, but it was longer than the t-shirts she had been sleeping in. It was however, thinner and more revealing than the shirts. The gown had thin straps and dipped low down her back.

Ashina looked to the door, wondering if she should lock it before changing on the chance that Ace should enter. Deciding she did not quite care if Ace saw or not, she toed out of her boots and began to strip off her clothes. She tossed them in the growing pile of dirty clothes on the other side of her trunk and then stretched. The cool air felt good against her naked skin, but she longed for Ace's warm touch. She wondered if it was his devil fruit ability that made him warmer than the average man. It seemed that some nights he would even amp up the heat if she shivered.

They slept together in the same bed, but other than those few intimate hours of peaceful sleep, Ace kept his hands to himself. Ashina sighed as she pulled the nightgown over her head. The hem stopped mid-thigh. Would the choice to wear the nightgown lead Ace to make a move? She wished he would. He was devilishly attractive with those strong features, gray eyes, and all those hard muscles. She also enjoyed his smile, his laugh, and his strength. Deuce had been right in his description of the Captain. Ace was strong, brave, and fiercely loyal, if not a wee bit reckless and wild.

Ashina wanted more than warmth from him during the night. She wanted to do more than share the bed, but she was hesitant. Would it mess up their dynamics? She was bound to leave the Spade pirates eventually. Once they reached Sabaody she would part ways with Ace and return to the Revolution. If they started something it would only be that much harder to leave later. But if she didn't take that chance with him… would she regret it?

Ashina grumbled to herself and climbed into the bed. She laid on her back, staring at the wooden boards of the ceiling wishing she wasn't so damn attracted to Fire Fist. This hadn't been part of the plan.

She was still staring at the ceiling when he entered the room. Ashina listened, keeping her eyes upward, as he partially undressed. He never slept with his pants off and it made her wonder if he went commando. That idea was hot as hell. She stamped down the feelings of wanting to find out for herself as he slid into the other side of the bed. It was a comfy bed, but not a large one, so there were only inches between them.

Ace moved his arm and Ashina rolled over onto her side, pressing herself against the length of his body, soaking in the warm of his internal fire. She rested her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. She felt him stiffen as his fingers brushed against the soft material at her lower back, but he relaxed after a moment, letting his hand rest on her hip.

They had become comfortable with this, the contact that was only slightly sexual. It never started that way, but several mornings over the last weeks of sharing a bed they had woken up tangled together, hands in places hands hadn't been before they'd fallen asleep. Ashina wanted more. As much as it might break her heart when she said goodbye, because surely, she would fall for Fire Fist Ace, she wanted it. Despite all her worries she wanted him. She sometimes felt his eyes on her, when she was on the deck, or eating dinner with the crew. Each time they docked at an island and they separated, she noticed the relief and joy in his face when she came aboard again.

She wondered if he wanted her? Some mornings were awkward when they woke up and Ace had been hard, his length pressed against her thigh or backside. Even if he was only attracted to her sexually, he never made a move. Ashina wondered if under all of his confidence he was nervous to start anything with her. She wondered if it was for the same reasons as her.

Ashina knew she had to leave eventually, and that idea tugged at her heart already and churned in her stomach. While she was here, on the Spadille with Ace, she was going to make the most of her time.

She tilted her head back so she could see him. His eyes were closed, so she studied him. With his eyes closed the thick, dark lashes lay against his freckled cheek. His dark, wavy hair brushed his forehead. The bridge of his nose was straight, his lips soft. The angle of his jaw was straight. Ashina leaned closer and pressed her lips against his jawbone.

Ace tensed under her touch and his fingers tightened around her hipbone. That foreign feeling stirred in his chest again and he relaxed. He enjoyed the feel of her tucked into his side as much as she enjoyed the warmth he produced. She fit well with his crew and she was a strong woman. He knew because he watched her train with Skull on two different occasions, and fight a group of men by herself on another. Her swordsmanship was excellent and she could use Haki to strengthen her kicks and punches. The boys teased him mercilessly about her being his missus. She would make a good partner – strong, smart, and the beauty was an added bonus.

The crew didn't believe they weren't actually having sex in this very bed, but only sleeping. He wanted to cross that line, wanted to know what it was like to touch her. He wouldn't admit that he was nervous though. She would leave him and his crew once they reached Sabaody. The transponder snail had said so a week ago, and they were drawing closer to Sabaody every day. He found himself wanting her to stay more and more each day. The idea of her leaving made him uneasy. Being a pirate was dangerous, but so was being a Revolutionary. If she stayed with him as a pirate he would be able to watch over her.

Turning his head, Ace pressed his lips to her forehead. Her hand that was tucked between them slid across his chest so that her fingers curled over his side. Ace raised the temperature of his fire and she hummed in pleasure, pressing closer. Ace kept his head turned so that his nose brushed against her hair, and he could breathe in the smell of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

The sun was warm on her skin as Ashina lay on the boards of the quarter deck. The blanket under her was soft and warm from the sun. She caught several crew members' attention when she shed her silk robe, revealing the black bikini. She was pretty sure Ace had a nose bleed. She knew she wasn't as busty as most women, but she liked her curves and her muscles were toned due to her rigorous training.

Banshee laughed as she walked up to Ashina. "Your causing quite the stir among the male population."

Ashina giggled. "Men are just a bunch of perverts. I'm not naked. Can't a girl get a good tan? The weather here is so crazy. Gotta soak up the warmth when I can."

"What about you and the captain?"

"He's just a friend." Ashina wanted it to be more, but she didn't dare say it aloud.

Banshee gave her a skeptical look and then grinned. "I'm going to start lunch. Any requests?"

"That grilled pineapple was delicious."

"Sure thing, missus," Banshee teased on a laugh. Ashina heard the crew tease Ace about having a missus. Saber and Deuce were the worst.

"I'm not," Ashina stated, scowling. Her rebuttal fell on deaf ears and she laid back down on her blanket. She rolled over onto her stomach, folding her arms under her head. A nap would be nice, rather than think on being called Ace's missus and the butterflies that gave her. Never mind the pooling in her stomach that made her tingle and shiver whenever she looked at him. Ashina closed her eyes, set on having an early afternoon nap before lunch.

A voice shouting woke her from her nap an unknown amount of time later. "Marines to the starboard side!"

Ashina groaned. "Well, damn. So much for a nice day." Ace's bounty and reputation drew them like a beacon, damn the handsome Flame Boy. Ashina sat up and looked off to the right. Fuck. It wasn't just one or two marine ships, but a whole battalion.

Ashina hopped up and weaved her way through the men running around the deck, following Ace's orders. She heard Deuce shout a few commands from the wheel, as she ducked inside the cabin. Her sword was laid against her trunk, and she snatched it up before strapping the small dagger to her calf. She didn't bother putting on shoes or clothes, there was no time as the boom of cannon fire struck the water near the ship. The Spadille rocked, but Ashina kept her footing.

She threw the door back open in time to see Ace launch a fireball across the water. The blazing fury ripped through one of the ships, catching the sails on fire and turning the mast into kindling.

"Nice one Captain!" Aggie yelled.

Another cannon fired, the heavy ball landing too close to the ship for her liking. Deuce shouted something about running the ships aground on the rocky reef and the Spadille jerked to the left as Deuce changed their direction, barking orders to the few men adjusting the sails and rudder.

Mihar was busy firing off shots at the closer range ships while Ace kept throwing long distance fireballs. Ashina reached out with her observational Haki, surveying the fight around her and then turned around to face the portside.

"Well, hello there." Ashina smirked and then gasped as she noticed the woman's strawberry hair. "And a fellow red head."

"Stand aside, I'm here for First Fist."

"He's a little busy at the moment with bigger fish. You'll have to take me down first, sweetheart."

The woman scowled and drew her sword. Ashina drew hers and readied herself. She would not let her pass, but she did not want to harm the young woman who appeared to be around her age. Her eyes were dark amber, warm unlike Ashina's deep emerald eyes. The Marine woman was definitely more voluptuous than her, but she would not be the better fighter.

"What's your name?"

Ashina grinned. "Who cares about names?"

The other woman charged at her and Ashina blocked her attack, standing her ground. She shoved the woman away and readied herself again. The Marine charged again at Ashina, engaging in a series of clashes together.

The fellow redhead was quick, Ashina would give her that, but Ashina was stronger. Using armament Haki to coat her blade Ashina took the offense and move in to deal a hard strike down. The woman flew back, landing on her backside and sliding across the deck. She jumped up to her feet.

"What is your name? Who are you?" she screeched as she got to her feet. "How can you use Haki?"

"I learned?" Ashina supplied with a grin. She loved teasing the Marines when she had the chance. They were all the same, so easy to rile up, just like the woman. "If you want to know my name so bad, how about you tell me yours first?"

"AH!" The woman screamed as she sprinted across the deck, sword poised at the ready. Ashina deflected her and then delivered a hard kick to the woman's stomach. The blow sent her tumbling back, but she recovered quickly.

"My name is -"

The ship lurched again and the women fought to control their stable footing for a moment before meeting cold stares again.

"My name is Isuka. I'm a Marine Ensign! I demand your name."

Ashina laughed loudly. "I don't give a damn what you demand."

The woman rushed forward and they traded powerful blows. Her anger made her strikes fiercer and faster, but Ashina blocked and countered each blow. The woman hissed when Ashina cut her upper arm with the tip of her blade. They clashed swords again and Ashina twisted and dipped around to land another kick. This one swiped her legs out from under her and she fell to the boards as a loud crash echoed in the air.

The cracking and creaking of wooden boards reverberated in the air and shouts and screams came from the Marine ship off in the distance. They had in fact followed Deuce and met their rocky demise, while Deuce had guided the Spadille away from the same disastrous fate.

Isuka jumped to her feet and scrambled across the deck to look out at her sinking ship and crew. Her angry eyes looked back at Ashina and cursed. "I swear I'll get you Fire Fist and now you too. And I'll have your face and name on a bounty poster!" She jumped off into her little boat and began to make her way across the water. The strong waves and still blasting cannons made it a difficult, if not short trek.

Ashina strolled across the deck and watched the woman rowing. Ace joined her side and Ashina could feel his eyes on her for a moment.

"You hurt?" he asked.

"No."

"Good."

A particularly large wave crashed upon the young Marine as the Spadille began to sail away from the Marine ships. The little boat capsized and the woman came up spurting water. She was trying to swim the rest of the way, but the ocean waves were strong.

Ace strolled over to the corner near the stairs and then came back with a life preserver. He tossed it effortlessly out into the water, landing inches from the woman. "Oi! Don't want you to drown on my watch! Now you can't say that the Spade Pirates never helped you out! It's been fun, maybe we'll see you around again in the New World!"

Ashina giggled as the woman shouted something, but the Spadille was picking up speed with the wind and they were too far away to make out her shouts.

"You're good with that sword you know," Ace said.

"Thank you. My mother taught me, and I practiced with my father when I could. I honed my skill with the Revolutionaries."

"I've seen your skin turn black. Armament Haki. Where'd you learn that?"

Ashina shrugged. "I think I've always had it, but I really started to be able to control it, to coat certain parts of my body when I wanted and my weapon, a couple years ago. You have the Will of D, I'm sure you have some unawakened Haki somewhere in there, Flame Boy."

Ashina gave him a smile and then headed off. "I'm going to go finish my sunbathing while the sun is still out. Try not to get into any more altercations with the Navy today, okay?"

Ace chuckled, watching the sway of her hips in that black bikini as she walked away. "Yeah, I'll try."

.

.

.

Ace reached for the warm body next to him, but touched nothing. He cracked one eye open, expecting to see Ashina just out of reach, but the space beside him was empty. Ace rolled over and looked out the porthole. The night sky was still dark and full of stars. Rolling back over, more awake now, confirmed that Ashina was not in the bed. She wasn't in the cabin at all.

Rolling out of bed, yawning, Ace strolled in just his shorts out onto the deck. Scanning the deck, he spotted her on the starboard side, near the bow. The moonlight painted her in a soft glow, her red hair a dark ruby. She was covered by a thin silk robe that exposed her lean legs. Her feet were bare. Ace knew she was cold in the night air, and wondered why she was by herself.

"You can join me you know. It's less creepy than standing back there staring."

"Oi! I was not staring." Ace said, walking towards her.

Her laughter echoed across the sea and she turned to look at him as he reached her side. "You totally were, Flame Boy."

"What are you doing out here? It's late. What if something happened?"

"Don't worry about me, Ace. Besides, Mihar is in the crow's nest." Ashina looked out to the horizon and gazed at the stars. "I couldn't sleep. It was peaceful out here."

Ace held out his palm and made a small flame appear, it grew larger producing more heat. Ashina brought her own hands up and held them out to the flame. She giggled and Ace smiled, watching her warm her hands to his fire.

"You're always cold."

Ashina shrugged. "Only when the sun goes down, but you're nice and toasty."

Ace wanted to ask her what she would do when she left, but he bit his tongue. He didn't want to ruin what little time he got with her. He enjoyed her company, the way she interacted with his friends. She was a skilled fighter and would be an asset to his crew. It was a bonus that she was beautiful and sleeping in his bed. He didn't want her to leave.

She reached out with one hand and caught his wrist. His flame faltered and went out as she moved his arm wider. Ashina tucked herself against his side, her arms going around his torso. Her head rested against his pectoral muscle and Ace lowered his head so he could inhale the sweet scent of her thick, wavy hair. Citrus and saltwater.

"Do you think that marine woman will follow you?"

Ace shrugged, wrapping one arm around Ashina and propping the other on the rail. "She won't be much trouble even if she does."

"Unless she calls for reinforcements. You have quite the bounty, Fire Fist."

Ace couldn't help but grin, even if she couldn't see his face. "The Pirate King should have a large bounty, right? The highest?"

Ashina giggled softy. "Of course, he should. Keep blasting Marine battleships to smithereens and you'll get yourself to the top."

"I've got to fight the best of the best pirates too."

"The New World is tougher than the Grand Line. The Yonkos call this Paradise compared to the other side."

"Have you been to the New World?" he asked.

"No."

He wanted to take her. Ace wanted her to go with him. They could see it together. She could fight by his side with his crew, their crew. She'd only be his missus if she wanted that from him, even if his crew already teased him about her.

"You've already started to make a name for yourself, Fire Fist Ace. You'll become a great pirate."

She reached up on her tiptoes to kiss his jawbone. Unlike the night before, Ace caught her. One hand tightened on her lower back and the other snaked up to tangle in the hair at the base of her neck.

Her eyes met his and for a moment neither of them breathed as they stared at one another. Ashina blinked, her lips parting slightly, and Ace closed the distance. The feel of her mouth on his, soft and smooth, was better than he imagined. Ashina let out a soft noise, and she let Ace deepen the kiss. His tongue slid against hers, probing her sweet mouth as his hands held her pressed to his chest.

Ashina slid her hands up his arms to wrap over his wide shoulders, holding herself closer to him. He was tall, and muscular, and oh so warm against her chilled skin. He was strong, but his mouth was soft against hers. Ashina wanted more, but crossing that line meant opening herself for deeper feelings. Deeper and stronger than she was already fighting against.

Breaking away from his delicious kiss, she pressed her forehead against his chest and slowed her breaths. Ace relaxed his hold, but did not release her.

"Sor-"

"Don't apologize, Flame Boy. If I didn't like your advances I'd have punched you."

Ace snorted and pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Okay. You need a nickname."

Ashina giggled and pulled back. Ace let her go, but she captured his hand in hers. She pulled him along behind her as she headed for the cabin. "The crew calls me Missus."

Ace sputtered and Ashina giggled.

"No? The Marine wanted my name. I didn't give it to her. I'm sure if they ever get my picture they'll think of something clever. Huh, Fire Fist?"

"Ashina…" Ace trailed off, trying to think of a good nickname for her, but coming up short. "I got nothing. You are good with a sword though."

"I have no intentions of being the World's Greatest Swordsman. A man's blows will always have more power, no matter how hard I train. Haki can make my blows stronger and my defense higher, but against someone like Mihawk?" She gave an unladylike snort. "Not a chance."

Ace closed the door behind them and Ashina dropped his hand. Her hands went to the sash of her robe and the robe loosened around her waist.

"I think you could become great. You could hone your skills, get better, in the New World."

Ashina hummed and shed her robe, leaving only the silky nightgown to cover her sun-kissed skin. Ace watched her climb into the bed and slide under the covers. He followed her and got comfortable beside her. She curled against his side, humming in pleasure as he raised the temperature, and rested her head against his chest.

"I have to go back. Dragon will have new missions, new goals. Our paths are sure to cross again once we part ways," she said softly.

The words were bitter on her tongue.

.

.

.

It was late. Ashina was in the cabin already, but several friends were still up drinking. Ace longed to bid them goodnight, he wanted to soak up every moment he got to spend with Ashina. At the same time, he enjoyed the brotherhood, the laughter and jokes.

"Hey, Cap," Saber said, waving a hand in front of Ace's face to catch his attention. "That one Navy woman was a redhead, and so is the missus."

"She's not –" Ace tried to protest, but Saber kept talking.

"You have a knack for attracting the fiery haired women."

The only fiery haired woman Ace was attracted to was Ashina. He took a drink from his cup to keep his eyes away from the closed door of the cabin.

Deuce chuckled. "That or they find him."

"Pretty ones too," Skull added. "That Marine was cute. The Missus.. well… we've all seen that black bikini."

Ace couldn't hold back the flames any longer and they erupted from his shoulders and back, the heat intense.

Deuce just laughed and leaned away. "Easy, Captain. It's just a little joking. A guy can't help but look. Don't you?"

"Don't I what?" Ace tried to play stupid, maybe they'd buy it.

They didn't.

"Really, boss?" Saber said seriously and then grinned. "You sleep in the same bed with that gorgeous woman and you say you don't look? You don't touch?"

"Of course I look, but it doesn't mean I'm going to discuss it with you knuckleheads."

"She'll be leaving soon, Cap," Skull said. His tone wasn't teasing, he was serious.

"I know that."

"You just gonna let her walk away? We tease you, but only because we all see the two of you dancing around each other. You say live without regrets right? Stop shooting the shit with us, and walk through that door you keep staring holes into hoping none of us notice."

Deuce chuckled and Ace shot him a glare, making the blue haired man hold up his hands. "Hey, man, I'm with Skull. She's nice to look at, real pretty eyes, but it's clear who she's attracted to and it's not one of us poor saps. Go. We've got one more island before Sabaody, we'll be there by tomorrow morning. Then it's on to Sabaody and she's back to the Revolutionaries."

Ace knew he was right, and it sucked. It sucked that she would be gone so soon. He had a few more days at the most. Would it be enough time to convince her to stay?

Ace stood from the stool he'd been occupying and, leaving his drink behind, headed for the Captain's cabin. The door was unlocked, which was no surprise to him, Ashina never locked the door to his knowledge. He took it as a sign that she'd always shared some level of trust with him. She was at the desk, writing something, and only briefly looked up at him before finishing what she was doing.

Ace toed off his boots. He hung his hat on the peg on the door and then crossed over to the desk. "What are you writing?"

Ashina rolled the sheet of paper up into a tube and set the pen down. "Promise you won't tease? I hear how the others pick on Deuce."

Ace held out his hand. "Swear."

Ashina slid her hand into his, squeeze it once and then let go as she spoke. "I write to my mama. She's… she died… but I write to her sometimes. I never do anything with the letters, but it's something I do. When she was still alive, I lived with her, and I didn't get to see my father all that often, but I wanted to tell him everything about every day. Mama taught me to read and write, so when I was big enough I started to write letters to him. We didn't send them, but I'd always give them to him when he visited. It must seem silly to write to someon-"

Ace cut her off. "It's not silly. My handwriting is shit, or I'd write to my mother. I didn't get a chance to meet her, not really. She died after I was born."

"That's very sad. Where'd you grow up?"

"In the East Blue. Dawn Island. I told you about Luffy? Monkey D Garp is my adopted grandfather. He checked in every now and then, when he could. Biggest pain in my ass."

Ashina could hear then fondness in his voice and smiled. She stood from the chair and slid onto the bed, crossing her legs and patting the spot next to her. "Dragon's father is your grandfather? Talk about a small world. So is Luffy still there? At Dawn Island?"

"Should be. We made a pack, him, Sabo, and I. Sabo was my other brother, but he… he died."

Ashina wondered if Ace could hear the pounding of her heart at the mention of Sabo. The same Sabo she knew, her partner, her friend. The Sabo that was very much alive.

"You said should be?"

"Oh, yeah. We made a pack to set sail when we turned 17, Sabo was killed by a Celestial Dragon before he turned 17. Luffy still has two years to go."

"Wait.. Ace, how old are you?"

"Eighteen. You?"

Ashina grinned. "I got a year on you, Flame Boy, I'm nineteen."

Ace rolled his eyes. "It's only a year. Where did you grow up?"

"A little island in the South Blue. If I'm not on a ship on a mission somewhere Baltigo is where I could call home now. Blasted winter island isn't much of a home, but it makes for a good base."

"No wonder you're always cold."

Ace grinned and Ashina giggled, shaking her head. "I'm not a fan, but I'd rather like to stay on Dragon's good side, and the alternative is Momoiro Island."

When Ace pulled as face Ashina burst into laughter. "So, you've heard of it?"

"Yeah. I'll pass."

"Me too. Not to mention Dragon is like eight feet tall. I'll do my best to stay on his good side, so I don't complain about the cold… that much."

Ace made a noise of agreement. They were silent for a moment before Ashina spoke, softer this time with a hesitation in her voice. "Ace, if Monkey D Garp is only your adopted grandfather… who were your parents? Did you know them?"

Ashina took his silence as if she had offended him and quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry, that's none of my business I shou-"

"My father was Gol D Roger."

Ashina felt as if her eyes practically bugged out of her head.

Ace waited for the snide remark, or the derogatory words, the ones he'd heard all his life without people ever knowing he was actually Roger's son, but they never came. Ashina sat in silence, mulling over what he had said.

"So then you're really, Gol D Ace. Why Portgas?"

"It was my mother's name. She was Portgas D Rouge. You ever hear about what happened after the World Government caught wind that Roger had a child?"

"Yes." Ashina's face twisted in disgust. The senseless murder of unborn children and women was one of the many reasons she hated that authority.

"Gramps told me that she carried me for twenty months. Long enough to ensure my safety. She died shortly after naming me. Gramps said she did name me Gol D Ace, but that bastard didn't leave anything for me but people's hate and distrust of him and his demon child. I chose to be Portgas for my mother, who sacrificed her life for mine."

"Ace…" Ashina blinked back the tears that had formed in her eyes and reached across the bed to touch his hand.

He jerked at first in surprise, but turned his hand over letting her place hers in his larger one. His fingers curled around hers. "Portgas D Ace. The future Pirate King all in his own right."

The corner of his mouth turned up in the smallest of smiles and Ashina steered the conversation to lighter topics. "So, Ace, what's your favorite food?"

"Meat."

Ashina burst into laughter. "That's not a food, that's a whole food group. What is your favorite?"

"Uh…"

She giggled again and Ace was distracted by her bright, green eyes and pretty smile. "Mine's Takoyaki, with ramen being a close second."

"Hmm. I guess I really like spicy peppers."

"Like a little spicy or the ridiculously hot ones that make you sweat?"

"The second ones, but they've never made me sweat, they're good."

"They're hot. Too hot, I like spicy but not where smoke comes out of my ears."

Ace laughed. "Maybe it's the devil fruit. I didn't eat a lot of peppers as a kid."

"No? Just meat?" She teased. "I've heard Devil Fruits taste awful."

"They don't taste good," Ace said, pulling a face at the memory of eating the Mera Mera fruit. "Definitely not like any other normal fruits. Would you eat one if you ever found one?"

"And lose the ability to swim? No thanks. Don't you miss being able to swim?"

"Not really. Does suck to be paralyzed in a bath. I can only go about knee deep into any water before I start to lose my power and the ability to move, it slowly drains away your energy." 

"So just showers then. See, totally won't eat one. A hot bath or spa is the best."

"I mean, I could, I'd just have to get someone to haul me out." 

Ashina burst into laughter covering her face with her hands and falling back onto the bed. She made a snort, which only made her laugh harder.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"I'm trying to picture Deuce attempting to haul your ass out of the tub in the bathroom. Oh, that's great!"

She snorted again, making herself laugh harder. Ace couldn't help but grin down at her. "It's not that funny."

Ashina uncovered her face, her bright green eyes meeting his, and she replied between giggles. "Yes it is."

Ace flopped on his back beside her, stretching out and folding his arms behind his head, and waited for her giggles to end. When they finally did she laid beside him in the quiet for a few minutes.

"I should change or I'm going to fall asleep just like this."

Ace moved to sit up. "I'll let you have your privacy for a moment then."

Her hand touched his upper arm and he met her smile with wide eyes. "You don't have to leave. You won't see any more than you do when I wear my bathing suit."

Ashina stood from the bed and walked over to where she kept her pack of clothes beside his. Ace flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to look, he should be polite and let her have her privacy, but damn it he was a pirate, too, and curious as fuck. In the quiet room he could hear her move about and when her shorts hit the floor with a soft plop, he opened his eyes. With his arms tucked behind his head, he could easily see her across the room.

Her back to was to him, and her long, wavy crimson hair cascaded down her naked back. The only article of clothing on her was the pale blue, cotton panties that covered a little less than her bathing suit did. Fuck, he shouldn't have looked. Ace wanted to touch her, wanted to really feel her, he wanted to have sex with her. Most of all he didn't want her to return to the Revolutionaries.

The floral nightgown slid down over her petite curves. She turned around and noticed his gaze. Ace smirked and shrugged at being caught, and Ashina's lips curved up into a seductive grin.

"Do you always wear shorts to sleep?" Ashina crawled back into the bed, stretching out across what had become her side of the bed.

"No."

"Are you going to go back out to the boys?"

"No."

"Then strip."

"Ashina!" he screeched.

She barked out a laugh. "For bed Flame Boy."

Ace laid on the bed for a moment longer before sitting up. He shed his shirt and tossed it across the room to land on his trunk.

He stayed in his shorts, only yanking the two belts free from their loops, before stretching out beside her.

Ashina made a humming noise. "Suit yourself."

She shifted around and then slid close to his side, pressing the length of her slender body against his side. One of her smooth, bare legs, slid over his while her hand found the center of his chest. His arm curved over her shoulders, holding her closer to him. Ace turned his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

When she lifted her head to catch his gaze, Ace hesitated only for a second before pressing his lips to hers. Ashina let out a soft moan, shifting to move higher which brought her closer. Ace depended the kiss and rolled them so he hovered slightly over her. Ashina let out another soft moan and her hands slid up his chest. They glided over his shoulders and then down to grip his biceps.

He nipped her lip playfully with his teeth as he pulled back and she gave a breathy gasp. Ace couldn't help the smirk that tugged at his lips. She was flushed beneath him and each panting breath caused her pert nipples to brush against his chest. The thin, soft material between them the only barrier.

Ace caught her eyes and Ashina caught his lips in a second kiss. She slid her tongue over his bottom lip and then delved into his mouth, gliding her tongue over his. She broke away, placing wet kisses across his jaw until she reached his ear.

"Touch me," she purred.

Ace raised his head to look down at her as he lifted one hand from the mattress. He started at her thigh, as far down as he could reach, and let his fingers glide up the smooth skin. He didn't dip under the fabric of her nightgown, but over it as he moved up to her hip. When he continued up her side she arched into his touch. Brushing the swell of her breast with his fingertips made her let out a soft moan. She arched into his touch more as he palmed her breast.

She shifted beneath him and her leg slid up his, widening and opening for him to lay between her thighs. Her leg wrapped over his and pulled him closer to her. It was his turn to moan as his hard length pressed against her warm center.

A loud banging on the door made Ashina pulled away from him as if he'd burned her.

"Yo! Captain! Unknown ship off the port side!"

"Damn it," Ace groaned, hanging his head.

Ashina giggled and slid her leg down his, she turned her head and her lips brushed his cheek. He turned his head, meeting her gaze for a split second before catching her lips again. His hand was still on her breast, and he slid it slowly back down her curves down to the swell of her ass.

"Captain!"

Ace pulled away. "Oi! I heard you!"

Ashina giggled again and shoved his shoulder. "Go, Captain." She stressed the title and gave him a playful grin. She shoved him again, so he reluctantly got to his feet.

"You staying in bed?" he asked, snatching his belt from the floor.

"Yell if you need me, Fire Fist." Ashina slipped her legs under the blanket and shifted to curl up near the middle of the bed. She gave him a wink and then closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the love so far! Lemons in this chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Ashina stretched on the deck in the midday sun, reaching to touch her toes with her fingers. She wanted to train, to fight, but stretching her muscles would have to do for now. Skull indulged her desire to train yesterday and traded blows with her while the others stretched their legs on the last island before Sabaody. The idea of reaching Sabaody gave her mixed feelings. A part of her wanted to return to the Revolution, to Dragon and Koala, Sabo, and her other comrades, her friends. A separate, traitorous part of her wanted to remain with Ace.

With a sigh she hopped up from the warm, wooden boards and surveyed the deck. Ace was near the bow, so she made her way over to join him. They stood in silence for a moment before Ace gave her a grin, looking down at her from the corner of his eye.

"The braids are different."

Before and after training with Skull, Ashina had braided two sections of hair on the left side of her head. The braids ran parallel to each other and ended near the back of her skull, tied in place with soft leather cord. The rest of her hair was left down, wavy and free.

"It helps keeps it out of my face during a fight or when training. I don't always like to pull it all back."

"I like it. Makes you look like a pirate."

Ashina laughed. "A pirate huh? Not a Revolutionary?"

"Nah, you should become a pirate instead."

She giggled again and looked out to the horizon. "I want to help bring down the World Government, the Celestial Dragons, too. I want to change the world in a way that helps the regular person. The Nobles are cruel and the Government hides behind lies and greed and unethical power. The Marines are just their war dogs, but the Admirals go around unchecked in their attacks."

Just the thought of the Government and the Nobles made Ashina angry. She'd seen the things they could do, the things they did. "Slavery continues in Sabaody because the Government can profit from it, buy up young men to become marines."

"That's terrible. Gramps wanted Luffy and I to become marines like him."

Ashina giggled and looked him up and down. "I don't think I can picture you as a marine, maybe a Revolutionary."

It was Ace's turn to laugh. "Then I couldn't be the Pirate King."

Ashina smirked. "No, but –"

"Captain!"

Ashina whipped around, glaring at the large man, and yelled, "Dammit Aggie you have the worst fucking timing!"

"Sorry Missus, but that Marine ship caught up to us."

Ace rolled his eyes. Isuka was a pest, but she wasn't a threat. It would be easy to take care of her, blast away her and her crew. He didn't really want to kill her, but maybe scare her a bit. That would be a good laugh. Ace held out his hand, palm up, and let the little ball of fire grow.

He was about to launch it across the water when a soft hand touched his shoulder.

"What you are planning to do?" Ashina asked with an arched brow.

"Launch this across the water."

"Why waist the energy? What does she matter? She's not high ranking. Don't waste your time."

"She's a Marine. Maybe if I scare her, she'll back off."

Ashina shrugged as she giggled. She waved a dismissive hand and went to walk away. "She's just got the hots for you, Flame Boy."

"What?" he squawked, turning halfway around to look at her with wide eyes. "No way! She's just chasing a pirate crew across the sea."

Ashina smirked and waved off his comment. "Whatever you say, Fire Fist. Launch your fire ball, it won't stop her unless you hit her ship."

Ace frowned. "Well, I don't want to hurt her, that would be bad karma after saving her from drowning."

Ashina turned around then and giggled. She pointed at the swirling ball of flames hovering over his hand. "You gonna do something about that then? Before you set the Spadille on fire?"

"Oh, yeah." Ace launched the ball out into the sea, the opposite direction of Isuka's ship, and then grinned at Ashina.

She tilted her head, watching the steam rise from the sea from the heat of the blast. "There, let Deuce handle outmaneuvering the ship. I vote we go get lunch from Banshee."

.

.

.

Skull, Deuce, and Mihar kept him occupied late into the evening, claiming it was a Captain's responsibility to sit in and help make plans and orders for the stop at Sabaody. They needed to restock and resupply before they departed for the New World. They needed plans for who would find a coating mechanic to coat the Spadille for the journey to Fishman Island, and who would go look for supplies. They made plans over drinks and then talked for a while before Ace bid them goodnight.

He expected them to tease him about running off to Ashina, but the trio kept their comments to themselves. Ashina would be leaving tomorrow. Deuce estimated they'd reach the Sabaody Archipelago in the morning. Ace wasn't ready for her to leave.

He reached the main deck, coming up from below, and spotted her at the bow of the ship. The late evening breeze lifted strands of her long hair and caught the hem of her short robe. Ace didn't hesitate to join her, coming up behind her and placing his hands on the rail on either side of her. Ashina leaned back into his chest, sighing at the warmth he provided. They were silent, sharing the comfort and peace of the quiet night.

Ace tilted his head down to brush his lips against the top of her head. He inhaled the citrus smell of her hair and then whispered, "Stay."

Ashina twisted around in his arms. Her green eyes were bright, curious, but they held a bit of sadness. "I have to go back."

The corners of his mouth turned down. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Ace," she began, but he kept going.

"Stay with…" he almost said me, but caught himself, "the crew. Become a Spade pirate."

Ashina gave him a small smirk. "Call you Captain?"

Ace opened his mouth to speak, but this time she cut him off. "Why do you want me to stay?"

"The crew needs you."

"And you?" she retorted.

Ace was silent. Gray eyes burned into green ones. He wanted to memorize every strand of color in those brilliant eyes. He wanted to be able to see them in his mind always, because she was going to leave. There was no keeping her, she was free, free to choose, and she chose the Revolutionary Army long before she met him. It didn't stop the longing though. He wanted to be able to touch her every day, hear her laugh, see her smile, and to be able to pull her close at night. He wanted her, and if he didn't speak up now he'd lose his chance. "I want you to stay. But if you don't, I want to live my life with no regrets."

Ashina nodded slowly. Her eyes looked down briefly and then flicked back up to meet his stormy gaze. She reached up onto her tip toes and kissed the corner of his mouth. "No regrets," she whispered.

Ace turned his head to capture her lips, as his arms tightened around her waist. Her hands slid up his chest and over his shoulders. When her leg raised, wrapping over his hip, he lifted her into his arms. Ashina locked her legs around his hips and moaned as his hands slid down to grip her ass.

Turning, Ace headed for his cabin, thankful the door was open. He fumbled slightly, but managed to kick the door closed behind him. Her mouth was still on his and she slid a hand to tangle into his thick hair. Her nails scratched his scalp and he moaned at the sensation. Ace blindly walked toward the desk, his thighs hitting the edge of the wood. He lowered Ashina to sit on the desk and let his hands trail over her curves.

She pulled away from his mouth with a gasp as his thumbs brushed over her nipples. Her eyes met his, and for a moment they stared, breathing heavy, before she crashed her lips to his again. Her hand that wasn't tangled in his hair slid down the muscles of his torso. She loved the way they bunched and jumped under her touch. When she reached his belt, she worked the first one out of the loops easily. The second one needed both of her hands.

His shorts hit the floor, confirming Ashina's suspicions that Ace went commando. Her fingers wrapped around his hard length and Ace let out a deep moan.

Breaking away from her sweet mouth, Ace trailed wet kisses down the column of her neck and across her shoulder. His hands worked the knotted belt of her robe undone and then pushed the fabric away, raising up to look at her. It fell off her shoulders and she released him to shrug completely out of the garment. Her fingers caught the hem of her nightgown and she pulled it over her head in one swift motion.

She was bare to him, naked in all of her beautiful glory. His eyes swept over every inch of her. Her tan line was a stark contrast of colors. Her torso and shoulders were deeply tanned compared to her milky white breasts. Ace curved a hand over one of the soft globes, brushing his thumb over her pert, pink nipple.

Ashina let out a soft gasp and her hand squeezed tighter around his length. She stroked him and he slid one hand down her body to dip between her thighs. She arched into his touch. Their lips met again in a fiery kiss as his fingers brushed over her damp center. When he swirled his fingers, coating her more with her wetness, she moaned into his mouth.

One of his long fingers slid into her and she bucked against his hand. Ashina wanted more. Ace was warm, he tasted like sin, and the feel of his hands on her skin was driving her insane. Ashina needed more. She pulled away from his mouth and tried to catch her breath. He had different plans. Ace added a second finger and pumped into her. The heal of his hand brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves and she cried out, grinding down against him.

"Fuck, Ace. Do you have protection?"

His hand left her breast and he fumbled to open the desk drawer. It was difficult to dig in the drawer and keep up his rhythm of sliding his finger in and out of her slick heat, so he stilled them. He felt her muscles squeeze around his fingers, and he moaned, eyes flicking to meet hers. Ashina giggled.

Finally, blindly, he found what he was searching for and pulled out the small packet. Ashina released his erection and plucked the condom from his fingers. She opened the package and expertly rolled it down his hard length.

Her green eyes met his and she smiled gently. "No regrets."

"None," Ace said.

"I want you."

Her consent was all he needed to hear. Ace withdrew his fingers from her slick heat and positioned himself at her entrance. Her hands found his biceps as he slid into her slowly.

She felt every inch of his length as she stretched to accommodate him. Her head fell back once he was fully seated and she let out a breathy moan. He slid almost all the way back out before thrusting forward. Gripping her hips, he pulled her closer to the edge of the desk and thrust into her again.

"Fuck, yes, Ace."

He grunted when she met his thrust with a roll of her hips. He trailed one of his hands up her back to tangle in her mass of long hair. Using the grip on the back of her neck, he pulled her impossibly closer and slammed his mouth to hers.

Ashina let out a shrill whine as he hit a spot deep inside her. Ace rocked against her, wanting her to make that noise again. She felt so good, sounded so amazing as he slid inside her.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Ace lifted her from the desk. They stayed joined together, and using her legs that were wrapped around his hips, she shifted and bounced on his length. It was only a few steps to the bed and they tumbled onto the blankets together, a tangle of limbs and sloppy kisses.

Ace slowed, shifting to hold his weight up with the arm whose hand was tangled in her hair. Her hands slid down his arms and then to his hips. Her short nails scratched over his abs as she made her way slowly up his torso. She flicked one of his nipples and he jerked.

Ashina giggled. "Keep moving, Ace." She punctuated the command with a swirl of her hips, grinding against his pelvis.

Ace held her down with his free hand, his fingers gripping the hard bone of her hip. His grip was hard, and might leave bruises, but Ashina couldn't find it in her to care because it was warm and passionate. He felt amazing and she wanted to keep going, she didn't want him to stop.

He dipped his head down, his lips brushing her forehead, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. The kiss was gentle as he slid out of her slowly. As he sunk back in, still moving achingly slow, Ashina moaned low in her throat.

"Ace," she practically growled his name, pulling back from his lips.

He chuckled, and green eyes met gray. There was something he couldn't name in the green depths, but it made his heart pound and heat shoot straight to his groin. Her nails scratched his scalp and she tugged on his hair. He smirked at her and bent his head to nip her jaw.

She turned her head and their lips molded together. His tongue slipped past her lips, an imitation of what he was doing with his cock. Each time their hips met, Ashina let out a noise, whether it was a groan or a cry of pleasure, and it urged him on. None of his past lovers had been so vocal and he loved hearing her pleasure, the noises she made because of him.

Ace picked up the pace and she easily matched his rhythm. They moved together in a sensual roll of hips, skin coated in a sheen of sweat.

Ashina arched against him, and her nails bit into his back. She broke away from their heated kiss with a gasp. "Don't stop, Ace… fuck… fuck… I'm so close."

He groaned at her words and the feel of her muscles squeezing around him as he thrust into her. The next second, she let out a mix between a scream and a moan, loud enough that he was sure the whole crew heard her, but he didn't care. The feeling of her contracting around his cock was overwhelming. She was hot, wet, and coming undone beneath him.

He wanted to last longer, keep going, but her pleasure was pulling him to the edge. Ace dropped his head and pressed his lips to the curve of her shoulder. "Fuck, Ashina. I'm gonna…" he groaned as she clamped around him, the ripples of her orgasm slowly fading. Ace pumped into her harder before his hips faltered and he came deep inside her, pushing as deep inside her as he could go with a groan. He slid back and pumped his hips several times as the waves of his own orgasm washed over him.

As spent as he was, he tried to keep his weight off her once he stilled, not wanting to crush her. Ashina pressed her lips to his jaw and he rolled over onto his back with a groan. She giggled and stretched her legs out, sighing as she relaxed.

Ace stood and quickly disposed of the condom, coming back to the bed with a soft cloth. Ace smirked at her before pressing the cloth to her sex. Her closed eyes snapped open and she let out a startled gasp. She relaxed, hooded eyes watching him as he gently wiped away the fluids from between her thighs.

He tossed the cloth onto the floor and then climbed into the bed beside her. Ashina curled into his side, pressing her naked body to his and slid an arm over his chest. "Goodnight, Ace," she whispered, her voice already thick with sleep.

When he didn't answer she tilted her head to look up at him. Of course, she thought with a smirk, he was already sound asleep. Ashina pressed a soft kiss to his chest and then closed her eyes.

.

.

.

Shouts and the commotion from the crew on the deck drew Ashina from her peaceful slumber. She was on her side, with a heavy weight draped over her waist. Long fingers brushed the underside of her breast and a broad chest was pressed against her back. She leaned back further into the bulk of his body and the arm around her tightened, his hand shifting higher to fully cup her breast.

A warm mouth pressed against her shoulder blade and she let out a soft hum.

"Don't get up. Feels nice," Ace mumbled.

Ashina chuckled and rolled in his embrace to face him. Ace cracked open an eye and then closed it again.

"It's warm here in the bed with you, but the crew is loud. We must be near Sabaody," she whispered.

Ashina did not want to rise. Once her feet hit the floorboards she would be that much closer to departing from the Spade Pirates. She had obligations, she belonged to the Revolution, but she wanted to stay. The idea of staying made her smile. She could train with Skull, laugh and joke with Deuce and Mihar, gossip with Banshee, and Ace… well… if she stayed there would definitely be more of last night. Sex with Ace wasn't the only thing she desired about the man. She noticed what Deuce had said was true. Ace was loyal to his crew, he was brave, unwilling to back down from a fight if challenged, but he was also kind, and shockingly polite on occasion. He kept her warm with his internal fire and his smile. He was a bit reckless, but he had a dream and he wanted to make a name for himself even greater than being known as the Pirate King's son. He wanted to be the Pirate King. He had a goal. She admired him for that.

"The crew is always loud in the morning." His arm tightened around her, gliding down to rest on the curve of her ass. He squeezed gently and Ashina giggled.

"You're beautiful," Ace said suddenly and Ashina looked up at him, her eyes wide but a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Thank you," she whispered, she brushed a finger across his freckled cheek. "You're rather handsome yourself, Fire Fist."

Ace grinned and Ashina leaned in to kiss his jaw. She moved to sit up, but he held her down to the bed.

"Ace," she scolded.

"No. Stay here a while longer."

"I'd love to stay in bed with you, Fire Fist, but my bladder says otherwise right now."

"Oh." Ace released her from his tight hold and she pecked his cheek with a quick kiss before sliding out of bed.

Ace watched her as she dressed and decided to get up as well. Once she made an appearance, his crew would expect him to show his face as well. He dressed while watching her get dressed in those damn black shorts and a blue bikini top. She pulled on a tight lavender tank over that and then slipped into her boots.

Just as she turned the knob he pressed one hand against the door and covered her shoulder with the other. He turned her and slid his hand down her body to her hip. Pressing her flush to the door with his body, Ace bent his head to capture her lips. The gentle kiss started out slow, but quickly turned into a heated frenzy.

Ashina pulled away first, lowering her head and resting it against his chest. Ace buried his nose in her hair before he stepped back from the door. She ran a hand through her tangled hair and then opened the door.

.

.

.

This was it. She wasn't going to see Ace for a long time. He was going to the New World and she was going back to the Revolution, to Baltigo or wherever Dragon sent her. He would become the Pirate King, she hoped his dream came true, and she would fight to destroy and overthrow the World Government, to change the world.

She lingered on the ship long after the rest of the crew had disembarked into the different groves. The only person who stayed behind was Ace.

"So, this is goodbye?" he said, coming up to stand beside her. She was looking out into the grove they were docked, but she turned her gaze to him.

"Not goodbye, just a see you later. We'll meet again Fire Fist. Maybe you'll be Pirate King Ace by then."

He laughed softly and grabbed her hand before pulling her closer. Her free hand slipped to his shoulder as his other hand moved to rest on her lower back. "I hope we meet again before I become the Pirate King, Ashina. Don't do anything too reckless with the Revolution."

"Reckless? You're the reckless one, not me. Remember how we met?"

"Of course." His nose brushed the tip of hers. "You can still change your mind," he whispered, giving it one last attempt.

Ashina hesitated but then answered softly. "I have to go back, Ace."

"I know." He'd known even when he'd asked, but he had hope. Ace closed the small distance between them and covered her mouth with his.

His fingers left blazing trails of heat on her skin as they dipped under the hem of her shirt. One stayed at her hip, but the other trailed up her spine. She deepened the kiss, her own arms snaking around his neck as she arched into him. Ace pulled his lips away first, but they brushed against her cheek and then slid to her ear.

A tender kiss just below her ear, and then his lips brushed the shell as he whispered, "Stay safe, Ashina."

Ashina stepped back and gave him a short nod. She turned and picked up her brown leather pack and slung the strap over her shoulder. Before she decided to say fuck it all and stay, she reached up on her tip toes and kissed his jaw before pivoting around and heading down the gangplank.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the love so far! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! In hopes of not giving too much away, you can expect lemons in this one, too. ;) **

**Chapter 5**

The streets below were busy, filled with people shopping and traveling. The noise was dulled in the second story hotel room. It was the designated meeting spot located in one of the groves more frequently visited by the unsavory sort of travelers. Koala was the one who relayed the message over the transponder snail two afternoons ago. Who would be meeting her at the rendezvous point was unknown.

While she waited for her partner to arrive she wasted time wandering the groves of Sabaody or restlessly sleeping on top of the bed. She did her best to keep herself occupied and her mind away from Portgas D Ace. She already missed Ace's warmth at night. After more than a month of sleeping with the fire man every night, she longed for the warmth of his strong body while lying in bed alone. It was going to be an adjustment getting used to not having him in her bed each night. They'd only had sex the once, and while it had been mind-blowingly fabulous, Ashina enjoyed the different intimacy they shared truly sleeping together.

She missed his smile, his infectious laughter, the way they gravitated toward each other. Koala said she had a crush, Ashina knew she had a problem. Her problem lied in the fact that she wanted to go back to Ace, she wanted to spend more days with him, see more islands, go on adventures and fight beside him, but she couldn't. Her loyalty was to the Revolutionary Army, to Dragon. She had a dream, and a goal, but she couldn't help but wonder if she could still achieve her dream if she sailed with Ace. Despite wanting to become the Pirate King, he shared many of the same views and ideals with her as well as a strong dislike for the Nobles and World Government.

It was late afternoon on the third day. Ace would be departing at some point soon if they had found a coating mechanic quickly. Her partner would arrive at any moment, and then she would be gone too. Only, she felt as if she was going in the wrong direction.

Ashina twirled around, brought out of her thoughts, when the doorknob turned and clicked open. The young man that entered the room was tall and broad shouldered, with wavy hair that brushed his jaw. His signature tophat in place.

"Sabo!"

He opened his arms as she jumped into his chest.

"Hi ya, Red!" Sabo's strong arms tightened around her middle and he lifted her off her feet. "I've missed you. Koala gushed all about your adventures with Ace."

Ashina answered as he set her on her feet. "Sabo, you should see him! They're having the ship coated, he should still be here! Tell him that you remember him and that you're alive!"

Sabo shook his head and gave her a small smile. "It's not time yet."

Ashina sighed, her shoulders visibly sagging, but let it go. "Whatever. We should get going then."

"About that…" Sabo scratched the back of his head, an action that reminded her too much of a particular freckle-faced man. "I spoke to Dragon before I departed to rendezvous with you. He said for you to stay. Well, actually he gave you a choice. He said you could stay, that you could still feed us information while being a pirate. He started to say something about Roger's son but stopped. He also said if you wanted to come back he'd always take you, you're a part of us and a damn good kunoichi. You can stay with Ace and the Spade Pirates, if you wanted to that is."

"Sabo, don't tease," Ashina said, it was all she could think to say. There was no way Dragon had decided this. "Koala may have spilled the beans on my crush, but I have a responsibility to the Revolution."

Sabo shook his head, narrowing his eyes. "I'm not teasing." He reached out to touch her arm, running his hand down until he grasped her hand. "Do you want to stay with Ace?"

Ashina narrowed her eyes. "What? Why would Dragon even give the option?" She couldn't understand. This wasn't part of the plan, Ace and the Spades had been a detour, a means of escape and safety until she reconnected with the Revolutionary Army.

Sabo let her go when she pulled her hand away, watching as she paced the room. "I don't know, he didn't give a reason. You know Dragon thinks… differently. He plans, looks at a wider picture. If you want to stay with the Spade Pirates I'm to take the papers back. We can still use the shipping routes. If you choose to come back, we can head out whenever you're ready."

Sabo stepped in front of her path and grasped her gently by the shoulders. He gave her a big grin. "I think you should stay with my brother."

Ashina let out a frustrated groan. "Sabo. Be serious! Dragon said to wait until Sabaody. Why wait this long? Why come all the way across Paradise just to give me the choice to not come back? Did he want to see what would happen since I stumbled upon Fire Fist? Why did he give me the choice to stay?"

"Maybe because you gushed to Koala about how hot, and cute, and sweet he was one night and Koala has a big mouth?"

Ashina scowled and Sabo laughed, raising his hands up in mock defense. "Who knows why Dragon does what he does, Ashina, but that's what he said. For whatever reason I think he wants you to stick with Ace. I mean it does make sense in a way, your father was part of Roger's crew, and Ace is Roger's son."

"I'm not a pirate," she argued. Trying to find anything to hold on to, any reason, that she shouldn't follow this wild idea. All the while she was trying to argue a point to leave, she was longing to stay.

"You should be. The Revolutionary Spade, I can see it on a bounty now." Sabo got a faraway look in his eye before adding in a lower tone. "I wonder if he's changed."

"You should see for yourself."

His eyes flicked back to hers and he smiled. "I will. One day."

"How about today? He should know you're alive," Ashina countered.

"It's not time yet. He's not ready, I'm not ready."

She couldn't understand why, but Sabo had his reasons, and Ashina trusted his judgement, even if she didn't like his decision. "Fine. I'll keep your secret. But I want you to know he talked about you, told stories about you and Luffy growing up. It was hard not to tell him about you, about our adventures. I want you to know how hard it was and will be to keep my mouth shut, but I know it's for you to decide."

Ashina looked down at her hands. She'd said it. How hard it would be to keep her mouth shut, meaning she'd speak to Ace again.

Her whole world had been turned upside down. All from the moment she met Portgas D Ace. She'd been with the Revolutionary Army for four years now. They had become her family, her friends. Sabo was her friend. He was her superior, but first and foremost he was her friend.

"Sabo? Am I crazy for wanting to stay? To see the New World as a pirate?"

Sabo gave her a smirk and a knowing look. "To have hot passionate sex with my brother?"

Ashina felt her face blush and launched herself at him. "Sabo!"

Sabo just chuckled and playfully defended himself from her soft blows. "I was only teasing. With that reaction, I'd actually think you were fucking around with Ace."

She stopped playfighting and leveled him with a serious gaze. "And if we did?" she asked with a slight hesitation.

Sabo chuckled. "I say good for him and I see you're sticking with tall, dark, and handsome as your type."

Ashina swung at him again, this one landing a little harder into the meat of his bicep.

"Ow! Okay, okay. Seriously, I'm happy for you Ashina. I love you, and I love my brother. If you want to stay, stay. Although if you become a pirate, you'll need an epithet." He gave her a boyish grin. "The Red-Haired Revolutionary Spade."

"That's a mouthful." Ashina giggled.

Sabo held out a hand. "I know you, Ashina, you should stay. Give me the papers. Keep the snail active and we'll stay in touch. If by chance he's already left, or you change your mind, I'll be here until the end of the day."

Ashina pulled the rolls of parchment from her pouch and handed it to Sabo before throwing her arms around his neck in one last hug that he returned. "Thank you, Sabo. It was good to see you. Have fun with K. Don't do anything too reckless, you and your brother are just alike in that aspect. I expect to see you again."

"Of course, Red." Sabo kissed the top of her head affectionately and then let her go. "Keep Ace on his toes."

He gave her a wink to which she rolled her eyes. Ashina hugged him quickly one more time before snatching up her bag.

"Later, Sabo."

"Later, Red."

Ashina left the hotel and strolled down the streets. The Spadille was no longer docked where they had once dropped anchor, so she decided to find the coating mechanics. If the Spades hadn't taken off for Fishman Island yet, then she'd find them. Ashina made her way through the streets, occasionally stopping to ask direction or for information on a coating mechanic. She learned both the name of the best mechanic and the fastest route to the grove where she could find him.

The streets in this area were filled with vendors. Little stands filled with different items for sale: clothes, shoes, purses, swords, fruits, cooked meats, log poses, and jewelry. One of the jewelry stands caught her eye and she stopped to inspect the beaded necklaces. One stood out to her instantly and she smiled. The round, red beads were large, but they reminded her of the ones that rimmed Ace's orange hat.

"See one you fancy, dear?" The silver haired woman asked.

"Yes. How much for this one?" Ashina gingerly touched the beads.

"200 beri."

Ashina nodded and dug in her pouch at her hip for the bills. She handed the woman the exact amount and then slipped the necklace into her pouch. As she headed off she murmured to her herself, "You better not have left yet, Flame Boy."

It wasn't long until she knew for fact that Ace had not left Sabaody just yet. The pillar of fire that erupted several yards away could only be made by one person. Most civilians were running away from what was clearly an altercation, but Ashina pushed forward through the crowd, a hand holding tightly to her pack slung over her shoulder.

She finally reached the vacant street to see Deuce off to the side while Ace was squared off with a marine. From the decorations on his jacket it was clear he was a vice admiral.

Well fuck. Ace sure did know how to attract attention. Behind the pair, who were still eyeing each other, clearly pausing in their fight to reassess their opponent, was Isuka. Ashina wondered if she had informed the higher ups of Ace's recent escapades.

The two men rushed each other again and it became suddenly clear to her why they had been sizing each other up. The Admiral could use Armament Haki. His blow connected to Ace's abdomen and sent him flying back.

Ashina surged forward, her own hand turning black, but Deuce caught her shoulder.

He shook his head. "This is his fight." Deuce nodded toward the burning buildings. "That wasn't Ace's doing."

Ashina nodded in sudden understanding and relaxed, worried eyes watching as Ace got to his feet. How long had it been since he'd been hit and felt the pain of the blow? She learned in her short time with the Spades that Ace was a kind-hearted man. If the Admiral had put innocent bystanders in harm's way then Ace would have saved them and then come back for revenge.

Ace used his Haiken, but it had no effect against the Haki coating the admiral. The marine surged forward and Ashina held her breath. Ace prepared to throw a punch and Ashina's eyes grew large as she watched in amazement. Ace's fist turned black, the dark pigment making its way up his arm.

The Admiral's fist connected to Ace's cheek, but Ace landed a solid blow to the Admiral's jaw a second later. The force sent both of them to the ground. Ace was slow to his feet, but he stood. His chest heaved with each breath he took as he stared down at the admiral.

"Draw!" Isuka shouted, but the man did not move. He was out cold from the power behind Ace's punch.

Ashina felt her lips twitch in a small smile until Ace turned to face Deuce, and her, and wavered on his feet. Ashina sped forward, catching him just before he fell forward to faceplant in the dirt.

"Ashina, are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that, Flame Boy." She gave him a smile. "I'm staying."

"What? You're staying?" he repeated.

Ashina giggled and pushed him back to stand on his own, not letting go of his biceps until he appeared steady on his feet. "I'm staying. Dr-" she stopped herself, side-eyeing Isuka, before continuing. "he said I could stay."

Ace wobbled again and this time Deuce swooped in to catch him, throwing Ace's arm over his shoulders and wrapping one of his around his torso. "Let's get back to the ship, Captain."

"Yeah. Oi, wait. Isuka!" Ace wheeled around, much to Deuce sudden alarm, and waved with his free hand. "Join my crew."

"I'm a marine!" She screeched, glaring at the trio with her fists clenched at her sides.

"So? Be a pirate!"

"No!"

Ace gave a half shrug. "Whatever. Let's go." Ace spun around, almost sending both him and Deuce crashing to the ground and Ashina laughed.

Ace tossed his other arm over Ashina's shoulder, and the three of them strolled away from Isuka and Vice Admiral Draw, who was still out cold.

It was a long walk to the peaceful, quiet grove where Deuce claimed the Spadille to be anchored. Ray, the coating mechanic, said it would be complete and ready to set sail before sunset.

Partway through the journey to the grove, Deuce let go of Ace and strolled a few paces ahead of Ashina and Ace. Ace still had his arm over her shoulders, and even though he wouldn't admit it, he was leaning heavily on her for support. The fight with Vice Admiral Draw wore him out. He needed a nap and some food.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" Ace mused. "You're really here?"

Ashina giggled, turning her head to look up at him. "You're not dreaming Ace. Although Draw did clock you pretty hard. I'm really here."

Ace stopped, the sudden halt forcing Ashina to stop as well. He used the arm around her shoulder to pull her close to his chest. He brought his other hand up to her face and his fingers brushed her hair back. "Why?"

"Why what?" she asked with a soft smile.

"Why did you come back?"

Ashina smirked. "Want me to go?" She jabbed a thumb in the direction they had just came. "My partner is staying until sunset."

"No!" Ace said hurriedly, his hold tightening slightly. "I just... Why?"

Ashina gave him a small smile. "Because I wanted to, Ace. I'll tell you more on the Spadille. Let's get to the ship before Draw wakes up and calls for reinforcements."

Ace dropped it, and let her lead him on as they trailed behind Deuce.

Rayleigh couldn't believe his eyes as the pair strolled out of the cover of the trees. Ace, as much as the young man was reluctant to admit, had some of the same features as the Pirate King. Rayleigh had no doubts that Ace was Roger's son, even if the boy had refused to talk about it when they met three days ago. Rayleigh only met Rouge once, but he could remember her face, and saw hints of her in Ace as well, like his freckles.

The woman beside him, a new face to Rayleigh, but clearly well acquainted with Ace, was another surprise. Many people had red hair, but that particular shade of bold, ruby red... well, he only knew one man with that color. The emerald eyes didn't belong to the redhaired man nor did the heart-shaped face. That long, red hair was a clear indication of her parentage, and he was surprised the marines did not know about her. How had he kept her hidden?

The young couple passed him, in complete obliviousness to anyone around them as Ace whispered in her ear. He was leaning on her, and she managed to support his heavier weight as she guided him toward the ship.

Rayleigh chucked to himself as she kept him from falling in the sea, yelling at him to watch where he was going before they toppled off the gangplank.

"Well old friend," he whispered to himself, smiling, "looks like your son's found himself Shanks' little girl."

"Oi! What's all over the ship?" Ace exclaimed.

"The coating, Flame Boy! You need to lie down, let Deuce make sure your head's okay. When Deuce gives the all clear we're going to start working on your Haki." Ashina's voice was fading as she spoke, clearly leading the man to his cabin, but Rayleigh heard her loud and clear.

She knew how to use Haki.

Rayleigh chuckled again, closing his eyes. "I think they'll make one hell of a pair, Roger."

It was later, as Ashina supervised the crew loading the rest of the cargo onto the ship, that Rayleigh approached her.

"I don't think we've met?"

"Oh, no. I went my separate way when we first landed. Name's Ashina."

"You're Red Haired Shanks' daughter," Rayleigh stated matter-of-factly.

Her eyes widened for a second before she scowled. Rayleigh chuckled, speaking before she could snap at him. "Shanks was an apprentice on Gol Roger's ship. I was his first mate. I knew your father well when he was younger. The hair is quite the giveaway, but I won't tell your secret."

"It's not so much a secret as something I don't talk about, so the Marines don't hunt me down for being his daughter. My mother and father decided that years ago."

"Wise decision. You can use Haki?"

She nodded in reply. "Armament and Observational."

"No doubt you learned that from him."

Ashina smiled her father's smile. "My mother taught me actually, but Papa trained with me when he could."

"How have you managed to stay hidden? No bounty?"

Ashina gave a proud smile. "I'm a Revolutionary… or… I was. I guess I'm technically a pirate now, as I'm going to be sailing with Ace and his crew. Doubt I'll be able to stay under the marine radar much longer. You said you were Roger's first mate?"

The young woman was bright, careful with her thoughts and words. "I was."

"So then your Dark King Silvers Rayleigh."

"Just Ray now. Are you prepared for the New World?"

"I can hold my own. If I can keep Ace from being reckless then I think we'll be okay."

Rayleigh chuckled. "He's more serious that Roger, but I can see his father in him."

"Ace isn't his father." She glared at him, her green eyes sparkling with danger and a silent challenge to say different.

"No, he'll be a better man than his father," Rayleigh mused and then grinned at her. "The two of you are going to give the marines a good time."

Ashina rolled her eyes, but chuckled lowly. "Hopefully the marines don't discover his father's identity, or mine. But even without that knowledge, Fire Fist has already made a name for himself. I'm willingly letting myself be dragged into the adventure."

"Ashina!" Deuce yelled from the ship.

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine, out cold. We should head out."

"Okay. I'll be right there." She turned her eyes back to Rayleigh and held out her hand. "It was nice to meet you, Ray. Papa told me some tamer stories when I was a little girl. I wish I had time to train with you, maybe another time."

"Maybe." Rayleigh shook her hand and then brought it to his lips for a quick kiss. "It's been a pleasure, Ashina, daughter of Shanks, I look forward to seeing this new generation become great."

.

.

.

Ace could feel the warm body beside him. He remembered going to sleep alone, and waking up at some point still alone, thinking her coming back had just been a hallucination caused by Draw's blows. It wasn't a dream though, Ashina was in his arms, her slender body pressed against his. Her head was under his chin, pillowed by his right arm, and his left was over her waist. He moved his arm slowly until his hand brushed her hip. She stirred against him as he trailed his fingertips down her thigh.

"Ace," she grumbled.

He smiled into her hair and trailed his fingers back up her leg, over her hip, and across her ribs. She shifted against him, trying to escape his teasing touch. When he cupped her breast in his hand, she arched into his touch, pressing her firm ass into his hard length.

"You're injured," she whispered, despite her body responding to his touch.

Ace moved his lips to her ear. "Not that bad."

He pinched her nipple through the fabric of her silk nightgown, and she moaned low in her throat.

"Ace." Ashina opened her eyes. She twisted slightly to reach his lips and pressed her mouth to his.

He deepened the kiss and then slid his hand down the flat of her stomach. She broke away from his mouth with a gasp as his fingers slid between her thighs. Ashina rocked against his palm, moaning again at the friction. The rocking motion ground his hard length against her backside. It was his turn to moan as he shifted his hips against hers. His fingers swirled around her entrance before he slid one digit inside her.

Ace peppered her shoulder with kisses as he slid a second finger inside her. With each stroke, his palm brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves and brought her closer to the edge. "More," she whispered.

His teeth nipped her neck and she titled her head, giving him more access to the sensitive skin behind her ear. He obliged her, sliding in a third finger and pressing as deep as he could. He stroked a spot inside her and Ashina bucked against him, letting out a strangled moan.

"Fuck, Ace."

He moaned, his lips pressed against her shoulder, and rocked his length against her backside. Ashina turned her head and Ace slanted his mouth over hers. The kiss muffled her cries as his fingers stroked that same spot deep inside her again and she came undone.

Ace groaned as her muscles contracted again and again around his fingers, her slick fluids coating his hand.

When they parted Ashina gave him a wicked smile. "Please tell me you have another condom."

Ace chuckled and pointed to the desk drawer, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. Ashina scrambled quickly out of the bed and retrieved the little package. His eyes watched her naked body move fluidly to the desk and back. Ace sat up, but she shoved him back down with a hand on his shoulder.

Another wicked smile graced her lips, and she pulled back the sheet. He was already naked, so she slid a hand down his abs before gliding down the length of his hard cock. She opened the condom and easily slid it on.

His eyes widened as she straddled his hips. "Ashina..."

She smiled at him. "You're no virgin, Ace. Hasn't a girl topped you before?"

He shook his head. Her smirk grew into a wicked smile and her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Good, new experiences…" she trailed off. Using one hand to angle him just perfectly she placed the other on his chest for leverage and then sunk down onto his cock.

Ace let out a groan. Ashina took his hands in hers and slid them to her hips. Keeping hers over his she dragged them up her body to cup her breasts before back down to her hips. She gave him a playful smile. "You can touch."

Then she was moving, her hips rolling and rocking, grinding and gliding against his length. After a few minutes, Ace found his rhythm with her movements, meeting her hips with an upward thrust of his own. He slid a hand up her flat torso to cup one of her breasts. She arched into his touch and her head fell back at the slight shift in position.

He was close to his own release, the feel and sight of her too much. He had an amazing view of her breasts. The pale globes, that remained hidden from the sun by her bikini, were a striking contrast to her tanned skin. Ace gently pinched one of the rosy pink nipples, making her shriek and grind hard down onto his cock.

Ace moaned. He wanted to see her do that again. He wanted to hear her. He knew he liked this way too much, but she came back to him and he was going to live his life with no regrets. She let out another cry when he pinched the other nipple and he moaned.

Her eyes met his and Ace lost himself for a moment in the fathomless green depths. Ace brought his hand up to cup the back of her head and pulled her down to his mouth. Their lips met in a heated kiss as Ashina continued to rock up and down his length. She broke away from the kiss first with a gasp of pleasure.

Ace watched with wide eyes as she cupped her breasts with her hands and then slowly drug them down her body. One slid to press flat again his chest, nails biting into his skin, while the other traveled lower. Ace groaned when she touched herself. He watched her, studying the way she pleasured herself in time with the roll of her hips.

Ace captured her wrist, and in a bold move brought her fingers to his lips. He darted his tongue out to touch the tip of her fingers and then sucked them fully into his mouth. The tangy sweetness of her fluids was a pleasurable surprise that brought some vivid ideas to his mind. Grasping her hip with one hand he released her wrist and used his own fingers to touch her.

"Yes, Ace," she panted.

He grunted in response, unable to form coherent words. He was so fucking close, but he needed her to orgasm again. He wanted to see her fall apart one more time. He wanted her to come with him.

He flicked his finger over the sensitive bundle of nerves and she shrieked, arching her back. Her movements faltered slightly, but he kept her moving with a strong hand on her hip. Then her warm, tight walls were clamping around his cock, contracting and squeezing. Her thighs trembled against his, but she never stopped moving. The feel of her, the sound she made, and the sight of her eyes closed, mouth open, and head thrown back in pleasure sent him over the edge.

Ace came with a loud groan, fingers tightening in her soft skin.

Ashina collapsed on his chest with a contented sigh and then giggled. "That was fun."

Ace chuckled and turned his head to kiss her. Ashina sat up then and carefully slid off him. She stood and strolled naked over to her trunk that still sat beside his. Ace watched her for a moment before rising to dispose of the condom and clean off.

She was already half dressed when he pulled on a pair of shorts and threaded the belts through their loops.

Ashina turned to face him as he shrugged on a yellow shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. Her hands were behind her back and a mischievous grin tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"What?"

Ashina giggled. "I have something for you. I saw it in the market as I made my way back through the archipelago."

"Oh?"

Ashina pulled her hands in front of her and held out the strand of red beads. They were large and matched the smaller ones on the brim of his hat.

"Cool." Ace took it from her and slipped it over his head. "Thanks, Ashina."

Ace pulled her into his chest quickly and tilted her chin up with his fingers. He lowered his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss. Her hands slid to his shoulders and he tightened an arm around her waist.

"Ace! Ashina!" Deuce yelled from the other side of the door, interrupting them before Ace could deepen the kiss. "Fishman Island is within sight!"

"We're already there?" Ace asked incredulously, making Ashina giggle.

"Yes. You missed all the excitement last night as we entered deep water. Mihar and Skull finally made me go to bed early this morning, but they stayed up to keep watch."

Ashina headed for the door and swung it open. "Come on, Captain. Last stop before the New World."

Ace smirked at her before stepping out onto the deck, catching her hand in his and pulling her outside with him. It was strange to see the ocean surrounding them, and even stranger for it to be light outside. He expected the bottom of the sea to be dark. They were rapidly approaching the island that was surrounded by a large bubble much like the one coating the Spadille.

"Wow," Ashina whispered beside him. "It's prettier than I imagined for a place at the bottom of the sea."

"What are your orders, Captain?" Deuce asked, coming up beside the pair and giving them a knowing grin.

"Let's find out how to get in the bubble and find a place to dock," Ace answered, his grin widening as he stared at Fishman Island. Ashina was going to see the New World with him, but first, they were going to explore this island together, and Ace couldn't keep the smile off his face. She came back, she called him Captain, and she had chosen him. Ace could hardly believe it.

"Ready to see the New World?" he asked her, turning his head to look down at her.

Ashina could not help but smile back at him, looking at that boyish grin, and nodded. "Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone for all the love!

I keep forgetting to mention that I do have a Tumblr account, not much is posted there yet concerning this story, but I do post a snippet the week in between chapter updates, so you can catch a sneak peak before the next chapter is out if you have a Tumblr too!

I'd love to answer questions or asks if you have any about the story, either here in comments of on Tumblr! I'd love to chat if you want!

Anyway, enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter 6**

Strolling hand in hand down the streets of Fishman Island made it almost feel as if they were a normal couple, not a pirate captain and a Revolutionary.

"So, my partner gave me a good nickname."

"Better than missus?" Ace teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. He called me the Revolutionary Spade. Really the Red-haired Revolutionary Spade, but that's a bit much."

"Eh, too long for a bounty poster. Revolutionary Spade is better."

Ashina shot him a playful glare. "I'm still trying to not obtain one of those."

"Sorry, missus," he teased, gently bumping her shoulder. "with me you'll end up with one in no time. Just wait 'til Isuka knows your name: Ashina the Revolutionary Spade."

"Ugh, at least with Missus they don't know my real name."

Ace laughed and let go of her hand, only to loop his arm over her shoulders and pull her closer. "I'm hungry," he said, catching the smell of food in the air. "Let's get some food."

When he spotted the ramen shop, he remembered it being one of her favorite foods, so he dragged her inside with him. The menu was small, but the place smelled amazing.

They ordered and true to her normal self, Ashina only ate one bowl. It was a large bowl, but still, Ace wondered if she ate enough sometimes.

"Are you sure you're full?" he asked, swallowing a mouthful of noodles and meat.

She giggled. "Yes, Ace. Are you? That's your eighth bowl."

"Almost."

Ashina giggled again, propping her head up on her fist, elbow resting on the bartop. "You really are a bottomless pit."

As soon as he was finished Ace grabbed her hand and strolled out of the restaurant.

"Ace, what are you-"

They made it a few paces down the street with the store owner shouted.

"Stop them! They haven't paid."

"Come on!" Ace shouted, breaking out in a run.

Ashina kept pace with him, grumbling at him for his dine and dash antics. By the time they outran the people chasing them, and were officially lost someone on the island, she was laughing. They came to a stop and Ashina bent over, hands on her knees, as she tried to catch her breath between laughter.

"What the hell, Ace, I could have paid."

"Sorry, it's a bit of a habit."

She rolled her eyes as he shrugged. Ashina looked around as she stood straight. "Why don't we find our way back to the market and then to the ship. The log pose should be set soon."

Ace grinned. "Let's go."

It was easy to find their way back to the heart of the city by the noise of the crowd. Ace stayed close to her as they weaved their way through fishmen, merfolk, and other humans. His hand occasionally touched the small of her back, directing her one way or another since he could see over the crowd better than her.

"Thanks to you and all that running, now I want a snack," she commented.

"You should have eaten more ramen."

"I was full then!"

Ace just laughed, but his eyes scanned the streets around them. He pointed to the left and grinned. "There's a takoyaki stand over there."

"Oo!" she squealed with excitement and took his hand, dragging him behind her through the crowd. "Hurry up, Ace."

They reached the stand and Ashina looked over the selection. "I'll take one regular and one spicy, please."

The fishman behind the stand expertly flipped four of the regular little balls into a cup and handed it to her before doing to the same from the pile of spicy takoyaki. Ashina handed Ace the spicy one and then dug out the requested amount of beri from her pouch. Once she paid, she looped her free arm through his and they started walking again.

She dropped his arm once they were clear of the crowd, and popped one of the little balls into her mouth. She hummed in satisfaction. "That's yummy. Ramen and takoyaki, we're going to make our way back to Fishman Island one day, just for the food. By the way, you never did say what the fight with Draw was about."

Ace scratched the back of his head, ruffling his hair. "Oh, well… uh… he offered me a position as a Shichibukai, and I said no."

"He did what?" Ashina stopped walking and stared at Ace with wide, surprised eyes. "Wait, you said no?"

"The Shichibukai work for the World Government, and I don't want to answer to them. I'm a pirate, not a marine's dog." Ace looped his arm back around her waist and pulled her closer. "Come on," he said, starting to walk again.

Ashina smiled as she fell into step with his pace. "They won't like that you turned down their offer."

"Draw didn't. He did say he doesn't like the idea of the Shichibukai either, but he got mad I rejected the offer. He set fire to some buildings and risked some people's lives just to push my buttons. He pissed me off, and we started fighting."

Ashina grinned as they reached the ship. "Your bounty is going to increase because of that, you know that, right?"

"That's a good thing." He gave her a big grin making Ashina laugh.

"Let's go, Fire Fist."

.

.

.

"So, Captain, where are we headed now?" Saber asked as the rest of the crew gathered on the deck of the Spadille.

The question caught Ashina's attention and she looked up from the book in her hand. Ace grinned at the crew. "I'm going to find the man who saved my brother's life when he was a little kid. Luffy used to talk all the time about Red-haired Shanks, so I'm going to find him and thank him."

Ashina felt the blood drain from her face. Ace had never asked about her parents, and she'd never volunteered the information. In all of their late-night conversations, after the moments that shared Ace's admittance that Gol D Roger was his father, they didn't talk about it. Ace knew he mother was gone and that he father was somewhere out in the world, but… now it felt like she was going to have to come clean.

"Rumor I heard in the market is that he's on a winter island," Saber said.

Ace nodded. "We'll go there first and see where the journey takes us. When I finally encounter Whitebeard, I'll prove I'm going to be King of the Pirates."

"Um… Ace," Ashina began, getting to her feet. "I feel like now might be a good time to mention something."

"What?" he asked, clearly confused. "I know you don't like the cold, but-"

She cut him off with a dismissive wave of her hand and blurted, "Red-haired Shanks is my father."

Deuce and Saber's eyes practically popped out of their heads and Banshee gave an unlady-like curse. Mihar and Skull shared a chuckle. Ace stared at her.

"What?" Ace managed to stammer out.

"Red-haired Shanks is my father," she repeated.

"Oh. Well…" He looked unsure of what to say next as he shuffled his feet.

"It's okay!" Ashina blurted reassuringly. Ace, I love my Papa. He'll be surprised to see me I'm sure, since the last time he saw me he was leaving me on the doorstep of the Revolutionary Army. It's been five years, I'd like to see him."

Ace beamed and pulled her in for a hug, keeping an arm around her waist and close to his side as he turned to face the crew. "Set sail, men!"

Ace gave orders as Ashina stood beside him and the crew scurried around the deck as they set sail out from Fishman Island, preparing to enter the New World. Her first adventure on the second half of the Grand Line and she was going to see her father.

"Hey, Ace?"

"Huh?" He stopped giving orders and looked down at her.

"It might be a good idea to _not_ let my father know we're a thing. I'd hate for him to kill you."

Ace frowned, but nodded, agreeing to her suggestion.

"How're we going to find him? Which island do we travel to?" Deuce asked, stopping beside them.

"Oh!" Ashina exclaimed, slipping a hand into her pouch. "I have the solution for that." She withdrew the slip of blank paper. "I have his vivre card."

.

.

.

"Can you use your Haki to tell where they are?" Ace asked.

He was standing close behind her, keeping her warm with his internal fire. "I could, but the vivre card will lead us to him."

She shivered and Ace pulled her closer, keeping an arm wrapped around her front. It wasn't snowing right now, but the cold, biting wind was relentless. "Let's get moving then."

It wasn't long into their trek that the snow began. The further into the snowy mountains they walked, the harder the wind blew and the more snow fell.

"The snow storm is getting worse. Even with your extra heat," Mihar commented.

"We'll keep going until we find them."

"Are you serious, Captain?" Saber yelled.

"I want to meet him. We keep going no matter what."

Ashina just shook her head, trudging through the freezing snow behind Ace. Being near him was slightly warmer than the surrounding temperature, but that would end as soon as they reached her father. She didn't want to give him any ideas that Ace and her were in fact lovers, mainly because she preferred her lover alive. It was late as they neared the cave opening and the sound of voices and smell of wood smoke reached them.

She already dreaded the idea of having to sleep through the night not curled up to Ace. Ashina fell back into the mix of the crew as they reached the mouth of the cave, suddenly nervous to see her father again. Deuce picked up on her actions, and stepped to the left, effectively blocking her from view.

"Who goes there?" One of the Red-Haired Pirates yelled out, Ashina recognized Yassop's voice.

"I'm Captain Portgas D Ace of the Spade Pirates."

"So," a voice Ashina instantly recognized as her father's answered. "The Spade Pirates? The famous Super Rookies… have come for me?" The slick of his sword being partially withdrawn echoed in the quiet cave.

"No, no that's not what I'm here for," Ace said quickly, shaking his hands in front of him. "My little brother owes you his life and he never stopped talking about you growing up! I just wanted to meet you and say thanks."

"You mean Luffy?" Shanks replied excitedly, letting his sword fall back into its sheath. "I never knew he had a brother! I see. I'm glad you came. Please tell me more."

"Oh, sure," Ace hesitated and looked behind him, eyes scanning his crew, before he turned back to the Yonko. "but I brought another surprise."

Ace turned sideways, looking back at Ashina, who was still partially hidden by Deuce, and she took a breath before stepping forward. Shanks took her in and his eyes widened as his smile grew bigger.

"Hi, Papa." She gave him a small smile and a little wave.

"My baby girl!" Shanks jumped up.

"She ain't a baby no more," one of the men near the back of the cave said, earning a glare from Shanks before he turned his attention back to Ashina.

Shanks swept her up with his one arm, easily lifting her off her feet. All the worry and nerves left her instantly as she relaxed into the strong, loving embrace of her father. She returned the hug just as fiercely, burying her face in the collar of his shirt to inhale the familiar scent of ocean, sweat, booze, and something distinctly Shanks. She pressed a kiss to his cheek as he set her back on her feet.

"What are you doing in the New World with pirates?" he questioned, a teasing grin on his face. "I dropped you with the Revolutionary Army, not Rookie pirates."

Ashina shrugged. "Got separated on a mission for Dragon. Orders were to stay with the Spades for now. Maybe he wants to see what's happening on this side of the world? Who knows?" She skirted around the real truth that Dragon gave her a choice and she chose to stay with Ace… for a multitude of reasons.

Shanks seemed to accept her answer and nodded, but turned a hard gaze to Ace. "Keep an eye on my daughter, Rookie."

Ace nodded quickly. "Yes, sir."

Shanks grinned then and spun around to his men. "Let's have a party!"

.

.

.

This was awful. The idea of Ashina not sleeping beside him, curled into his warmth as she did every night never crossed his mind. Every night she lay in his arms, but not this one, and he felt a fool for not understanding sooner what she meant when she said to not let her father know they were a thing. All night she avoided being near him, because when they were near, they gravitated closer and always wound up touching.

Of course, her sleeping with him would clue her father in to the truth of their relationship. A truth he wasn't sure he wanted to face the consequences for, because there would be consequences. One arm or not, Shanks was still a powerful Yonko, and Ace wasn't wishing to test the man's ability.

Ace glanced across the room and spotted those green orbs in the dying light of the fire. Ashina couldn't sleep either. They stared at each other across the cave, neither speaking for fear of waking the others. Ace watched as she silently sat up and then stood. She made no sound as she tiptoed her way gracefully around the sleeping bodies of two pirate crews, keeping her blanket hugged tight to her shoulders. She folded herself gracefully down to the ground, and he scowled at her, even as he lifted his own blanket for her to slide in beside him.

Ashina hummed softly in her throat as she pressed her back against his chest. He amped up his internal temperate and she hummed softly again. Ace pressed his lips into her hair as he slipped a hand around her waist to pull her impossibly closer.

"What happened to not letting him know we're together?" Ace asked softly, a teasing lilt to his voice.

He felt her shrug one shoulder. "It's cold and I can't sleep without you."

"Your father is going to kill me in the morning. You know that, right?" he whispered in her ear.

She turned in his embrace to face him and dipped her head below his. Her lips pressed against the hollow of his throat. "Maybe, but it will be worth the warm night of sleep."

He could feel the smile on her lips and huffed out a breath through his nose before pressing his lips to the top of her head. He couldn't argue with her logic and he'd use any excuse to hold her slender frame against his.

.

.

.

The morning sun was beginning to rise and fill the cave with light when Shanks woke up. It took him a moment to remember it was real, but he quickly turned his head to look at his daughter. She was no longer on the mat she had fallen asleep on, and he frowned. He scanned the cave, scowling when he spotted her red hair.

"What you make o' that, Captain?" Benn spoke quietly from beside him, already awake.

Shanks' frown deepened as he studied the pair. They were lying facing each other and the curve and ripple of the blanket made it obvious the Rookies' arm was curled tight around her waist, holding her close to his chest. His other arm pillowed her head. Her red hair was wild around them and the boy's nose was buried in the wavy locks.

"I don't like it, whatever it is."

"You left her alone at fourteen with the Revolutionaries. Had to of known she'd grown up."

Shanks sighed, unable to take his eyes away from his little girl, who was clearly no longer a little girl. "She's growing up too soon. It shouldn't be time for her to be doing…" he waved his hand at the sleeping pair. "things with boys."

"Ace isn't a boy, and she's not a little girl anymore, Boss. At least she found a strong man."

Shanks glared at Benn. "He's still a Rookie… and I don't have to like him, especially seeing as his hands are on my daughter… but he … he looks familiar," Shanks trailed off, studying the sleeping Rookie.

"How so?"

Shanks shook his head. "What are the chances though?"

"Of what, Boss?" Benn asked, not following his captain's random train of thought.

"I think he's Roger's kid," Shanks breathed out.

Shanks stared hard at the dark mop of hair. It was dark and wavy like his former Captain's had been. He'd caught glimpses of Roger's ghost in Ace's smile and eyes in firelight of the party. He'd also noticed the shared glances between him and Ashina. Shanks should have known they'd be together. He tried not to think too much on how they passed their time, he was more worried about her future. Being a pirate was dangerous, and the Rookie had big dreams. Ashina was smart, and strong, but a father worried for his daughter.

His only child. He knew she would remain secret no longer. Her secrecy was his only request to Dragon when he left her with the Revolutionary Army five years ago. _Keep her secret, she's already a skilled kunoichi like her mother, train her to be stronger, stealthier, help her remain unseen, unknown. _With Ace, the Marines would soon learn of her, and there would be no mistaking who her father was. Shanks only hoped Ashina was ready for the dangers she would encounter here in the New World. He also hoped the young man, who he was positive was his captain's son, would be strong enough to protect himself and her.

.

.

.

"Where's Papa?" Ashina asked, looking around the cave in the early morning light.

"Went outside since the snow storm calmed," Benn answered. He gave her a knowing look. "Was wanting to speak to you."

Ashina frowned slightly but nodded. She pulled her fur cloak tighter around her shoulders and headed out of the mouth of the cave. He wasn't far from the entrance, perched on a snow-covered boulder near one of the only, scraggly evergreen trees that stood near the cave. He looked up as she walked over, but did not speak. She hopped up onto the rock and leaned into his side. She still found it strange sometimes that he was missing his left arm. She remembered when it was still there and the year he had returned and it was gone.

"The Rookie's Devil Fruit seems to have lessened the snow storm," Shanks commented, breaking the silence.

"He's strong."

Shanks snorted. "He's young and reckless."

"Weren't you young and reckless once?"

Shanks grinned at her. "You callin' your old man old?"

Ashina giggled and shook her head. "Never, Papa." Ashina paused and then added. "Ace is strong and he'll only get stronger."

"Strength is good, Ashina, but it will bring danger."

"I'm not afraid," she stated with confidence.

Shanks kissed the top of her head. "Of course you're not. You're your mother's daughter after all. You look like her more and more each time I see you, Ashina."

He was quiet for a moment and they both watched the softly falling snow. "I wasn't much older than you when you were born."

"Papa…" Ashina cut in, hoping he wasn't going there. Her mother gave her the embarrassing sex talk, and she didn't really want to hear her father stumble through it.

"I want you to be careful, Ashina."

"We are careful, Papa."

"We? So you are having sex with the Rookie?" Shanks leaned back, his eyes narrowed and his cheeks slightly red with anger.

Ashina waved a dismissive hand. "He's not my first, Papa."

Shanks waved his hands in front of him and shouted. "I don't want to know this about my baby girl! Now I have two boys to murder. It is just two, yes?"

"Papa!" Ashina felt her cheeks burn from her blush. He wasn't wrong, but she wasn't going to admit that either.

Shanks smiled good naturedly and bumped his shoulder to hers. "Please be careful, Ashina. You have big dreams. I hope you still have those dreams. Don't let them go because of a boy."

"I still want to change the world, Papa, and I can still do that being a Spade pirate. But… you know, I didn't stop your dreams."

Shanks sighed. "I wasn't a good father either."

Ashina frowned and took his hand in hers. "Of course you were, you are, Papa. Just because you weren't there all the time doesn't mean you were a bad father. You're a pirate Papa, I learned what that meant and how much it meant to you. A pirate drop anchor in one place? Papa you'd be bored out of your mind," she said on a giggle, making him smile. She paused for a beat and then added softly. "I don't plan on babies, Papa."

"Things happen, Ashina."

"Well, fuck, Papa don't jinx me! Jeez. We're careful. I'm careful. I promise."

"Good. I want you to be happy. Doesn't mean I don't want to wring the Rookie's neck for touching my daughter."

Ashina giggled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I think you're allowed to feel that way, just please don't act on it." She rested her head on his shoulder and he squeezed her hand.

"I love you, Papa."

"Love you, Baby Girl."

.

.

.

Shanks wasn't ready to tell Ashina goodbye as they stood next to the Spadille in the late morning sun. Growing up, he'd made it happen where he could see her once a year, with the exception of a few times where it just didn't work, for a few days. Then she'd traveled with him for a year before he dropped her with the Revolutionary Army on Baltigo. That was five years ago. She was nineteen now, a young woman in her own right, but she would always be his little girl. It worried him that he didn't know when he'd see her again. Not to mention the lurking, deaded thought of _if_ and not when.

"Stay safe," he whispered, pulling her into a hug.

Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "I will, Papa. You be careful."

"Don't worry about me, baby girl." he said to her, keeping her held tightly to his chest. "Keep up your training, okay?"

Ashina nodded.

"Good. I won't have to worry too much then. Until next time, baby girl." Shanks kissed the top of her head and then let her go.

Ashina stepped back, and then lunged forward to hug her father once more before turning to board the Spadille.

"Ace, a word."

Ace stopped in his tracks, nodding to Ashina to go ahead, and turned back to Shanks.

"I know you and my daughter are… together. Break her heart and you're going to join the one-arm club, and if she gets hurt, or worse, I'm going to kill you, got it, Rookie?" Shanks asked Ace in a low voice giving him a deadly stare.

"Got it."

"Good." Shanks stepped back, clapped him on the shoulder and smiled at Ace. "Safe travels."

"Yeah, uh, thanks. It was nice to meet you, Shanks."

Ace turned on a dime and quickly boarded the ship.

Shanks waved goodbye to Ashina, who stood at the rail of the ship, waving back to him. Ace gave the orders for the crew to set sail, and Shanks watched as he came to stand beside Ashina, an arm looping around her waist.

Benn chuckled from beside him. "You're maturing as you age, Captain. I half expected you to not let her go with the Rookie."

Shanks laughed, but then sobered, eyes watching the ship was the sails unfurled and she picked up speed, carrying his daughter away from him once more. "Eh. As much as I'd like to castrate the boy for being with my daughter, I can't hold her back. Tsuna would never forgive me for not letting our girl chase her dreams and be free."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Ashina skimmed her fingers up and down Ace's bicep. The tattoo had healed nicely and the dark ink stood out against his skin. He shivered under her touch as she traced the curve of the S. His tribute for Sabo. The boys teased him for not being able to spell his own name, but Ashina knew. She knew exactly why the tattoo was spelled A-S-C-E. It was beautiful, and she longed for the day when Sabo revealed himself to be alive. She wanted Ace to know, but couldn't betray Sabo's confidence to keep the secret.

Ace's fingers danced along her ribs and she jerked, trying to get away from his tickling touch. He couldn't help but laugh, as he realized she was ticklish. Ace flipped them over, pinning her down with his hips.

"Ace!"

He grinned down at her, his fingers still dancing across her ribs. He held her beneath him, even as she struggled to get away.

"You're going to squirm your way right off the bed." Ace laughed as she bucked harder beneath him, still unable to break free of his tortuous fingers. Ashina wiggled again and Ace rocked his hips into hers. "Do that again and you'll start something else."

Ashina relaxed with a sigh when his fingers finally stopped moving over her skin. Her green eyes were bright as she smiled up at him. "Oh really?"

Ace dipped his head down to brush his lips against hers.

"Captain! Ashina!"

Ashina growled, making Ace chuckle. He kissed her forehead, her nose, and then her lips once more. "We didn't even take any clothes off, you can't be that mad."

Ashina grinned and went to retort when Saber yelled again.

"You've got to see this!"

She sighed and shoved on his shoulder. "Well, let's go see what all the ruckus is about this time."

Ace pulled her up with him and they strolled out onto the main deck.

"What's so important that we have to see?" Ace asked.

"Missus has a bounty!"

"No way!" Ashina screamed.

Deuce held out the bounty poster. "Sorry, Missus, the mail bird just dropped it off with the paper."

Ashina snatched the paper from his outstretched hand and stared down at the picture. One of the marines somehow managed to snap a good photo of her during their last battle. "Damn it."

Ace chuckled over her shoulder. "Forty million berry is a lot for a first bounty. It's a good picture of you."

"Missus Spade? Really? The Marines couldn't think of anything better?"

"We'll have to let Revolutionary Spade slip, or just Ashina," Ace teased her. His lips brushed against her ear. "Maybe Fire Fist's Lover?"

She elbowed him in the ribs, making him double over, as she thrust the bounty poster into Deuce's chest. "Absolutely absurd," she commented, before walking back into the cabin and slamming the door.

The rest of the crew, Ace included, burst into laughter.

.

.

.

It was late in the evening and Ashina was tired. Her head hurt, and the cramps, the same ones that had been coming and going all day, were nonstop now. She quickly ran a brush through her hair and then pulled off all her clothes except her panties. Forgoing a nightgown, she pulled one of Ace's t-shirts over her head. It swamped her, but she didn't care as she padded over to the bed.

Ace entered the room as she moved to sit down. She caught the smirk that stretched across his lips as he eyed her attire.

"Better add theft to your bounty poster," he teased, closing the distance between them. His hand skimmed her bare thigh and he grinned. "I think I like you in my shirt better, though."

Ashina smiled, but didn't reply. His touch was warm and the heat felt good on her skin. Ace ventured higher, fingers brushing the apex of her thighs and she pulled back.

"Ace, we can't."

A look of shock mixed with a bit of hurt flashed across his features, before his brows scrunched together in confusion. She never denied him before and she knew he was worried.

"Why? Did I do… are you upset with me?"

Ever the man to blame himself, Ashina gave him a reassuring smile. "No, Ace, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm on my period. We can't have sex."

"Why?"

Ashina giggled softly at his innocence and lack of understanding.

"I'm bleeding, Ace."

His eyes widened and searched her body for any sign of injury. His hands followed his eyes but he pulled back seconds later with a questioning gaze.

"You're not injured."

Ashina laughed at that moment. "Ace, has no one ever given you the talk about the birds and the bees?"

"What do birds and bees have anything to do with you bleeding?"

"It's an expression," she said between giggles. "Surely someone gave you the sex talk when you hit puberty? Penises and vaginas and sex?"

Ace blushed furiously. "Gramps said some things about boys, but he didn't talk about girls. Other than sex can cause babies. Where and why are you bleeding, Ashina?"

"Oh jeez." Ashina took a deep breath. "Ace… sex can lead to babies because of a woman's cycle. If I don't get pregnant, which I'm not, then once a month for about a week a woman will menstruate, or bleed. It comes from my uterus, but well... god this is a bit embarrassing… it comes out of my vagina. It's the female body's nice fuck you to itself for not having a baby. Technically, I guess we could still have sex, there's nothing preventing that per say, but I'm bleeding and it's messy."

"Oh… so you're bleeding now… does it hurt?"

"Not really. Sometimes. Tonight is one of those nights. It's just muscle cramps."

Ace frowned and pulled her carefully onto his lap. Ashina curled up against his chest and rested her head against his shoulder. Ace moved his hand to press against her lower abdomen. She hummed in delight at the heat and sighed. "Your warmth helps the cramps. It's relaxing."

Ace shifted them instantly so he leaned against the headboard of the bed, careful not to jostle her too much. He ramped up his temperature and Ashina hummed low in her throat.

His lips pressed against the top of her head, and she started to drift off in his arms. His next words brought her out of her half-asleep state and made her giggle, "So, what about sex in the shower?"

.

.

.

The sun was beginning to set as Ace boarded the Spadille. He and Deuce heard talks of a fight between a group of bounty hunters and a young woman on their way back. Ashina went off on her own again and Ace was worried sick that something had happened to her.

He didn't spot her on deck and shouted at Pinnacle. "You seen Ashina?"

"Missus is in the cabin, Captain. She got back a little while ago."

Ace let out a sigh of relief and nodded to Deuce. "Get ready to set sail."

Deuce nodded in understanding as Ace headed for the cabin. He swung open the door to see Ashina's bare back to him, her hair pulled over her right shoulder. A large bandage was over her left shoulder blade. Why hadn't Pinnacle mentioned she was hurt?

He closed the door as he asked, "What happened?" He came forward quickly as she turned slightly toward him. Ace gingerly touched her shoulder. "I heard there was a group of bounty hunters."

"That's not from them. They were easy to get rid of, didn't get a scratch on me," Ashina said with a proud smirk. She pointed to the bandage. "This was before I ran into the bounty hunters."

Before he could question her again, Ashina pulled back the bandage and revealed the fresh tattoo. Ace stared at the spade on her skin. The bottom of the spade was inked in yellow and red flames that curved into black.

"Ashina," he breathed.

She pressed the bandage carefully back into place and turned to face him. "I hope you don't mind. I didn't ask you, but…"

Ace silenced her with his mouth, molding his lips to hers as his arms wrapped around her waist. She let out a gasp and then melted in his embrace. Ace tightened his hold around her as he deepened the kiss. He couldn't get enough of the feel of her slender, strong body against his.

He pulled away first and trailed his lips across her jaw to her ear. He nipped the lobe gently with his teeth and then whispered, "It's perfect."

.

.

.

Ashina peeled off the dress she was wearing and let it fall to the floor along with her under garments. The climate changes of the Grand Line were incredible, and the room was warm even without Ace's added body heat. She walked over to the tall mirror that leaned against the wall near the desk. She stared at her reflection as she undid the braids in her hair. She grabbed the brush from the lefthand drawer, the one she had taken over, and pulled it through her long tresses. Along with the mirror, Ace let her hang the beautiful woven tapestry on the wall behind the bed, and several sheer, colorful sheets of fabric draped from the ceiling, creating a hazy canopy, and the illusion of privacy around the bed.

Due to the heat Ashina decided to forgo one of her nightgowns and pulled her hair up into a knot at the top of her head, securing it with a piece of black ribbon.

Ace gave an appreciative hum as he stepped into the room, shutting the door quickly behind him. Ashina turned her head and grinned at him, heading for their bed. He met her near the foot of the bed, looping an arm around her waist and dragging her into his chest.

Ace kissed her hard and then tossed her on the bed. She pulled her knees up to plant her feet on the edge of the bed and slid her fingers down to touch herself. Ashina watched with eager eyes as Acec quickly tugged his belt open. He pushed his shorts off as he toed off his boots. He yanked his shirt off and tossed his hat on the desk. She felt a blush warm her skin as his eyes slid over every inch of her body.

He surprised her when he knelt in front of her. His hands slid to her thighs and his fingers glided up to her knees, pushing them farther apart.

"Move your hand," he ordered.

Ashina complied, propping up on her elbows to watch him. Ace kissed the smooth skin of her thigh and continued to pepper wet open-mouth kisses along her skin. He licked the crease of her thigh and she jerked against him. Ace slid his hands from behind her knees back down her smooth skin. He slid one around to her hip and he used the fingertips of the other to caress her center.

He gave her a boyish grin, a soft blush tinting his cheeks, and she was surprised at the fleeting moment of uncertainty in his expression. He was normally so confident. "Can I try something?" he asked.

Ashina returned his smile and nodded eagerly. They'd had plenty of sex over the course of the months together, but he'd never done what she thought he was about to try. No one had ever taken her this way before.

She let out a soft moan and closed her eyes as his tongue darted out to taste where his fingers had just touched. "Ace," she moaned.

Ace swiped from her entrance to her clit with the flat of his tongue, and she arched her back at the sensation. His tongue darted inside her and Ashina gasped. He swiped his tongue up to circle her sensitive bundle of nerves and Ashina slid her fingers through his hair. His moan echoed with her cry of pleasure. Her nails scratched his scalp, as he slid two fingers inside her wet heat.

"Fuck, Ace," she gasped, trying to grind against him, to find more friction, but his hand on her hip held her tightly in place.

His tongue flicked over her sensitive skin faster and then he sucked hard, driving his fingers inside her and stroking that spot deep within her. Ashina fell back against the bed, her eyes squeezed shut, as she panted hard. She was so close and the building, delicious heat inside her was driving her wild as Ace continued to slide his tongue over her sensitive skin. His fingers stroked inside her again and she screamed.

His moan sent vibrations through her core as she plummeted over the edge of ecstasy. Her fingers tightened in his hair and her back arched off the bed. His name fell from her lips over and over again as his mouth and fingers worked together.

She was still coming down from the waves of her orgasm when Ace withdrew his fingers. He was gone for a split second, the sound of the scrape of the desk drawer opening and closing a tell to where he'd gone. They were going to have to move the condoms closer to the bed, she thought. Then she felt his hands on her and she opened her eyes in time to see him between her thighs. He aligned himself at her entrance and pressed forward. She moaned, closing her eyes again as he buried himself inside her.

Ace slid his hands down her legs to grip her hips. He slid out slowly and then sunk back in. Her eyes met his and she lost herself in the gray depths for a moment. Ashina reached up to touch his chest as she rolled her hips to meet his slow thrust. She squealed and giggled as he maneuvered her higher onto the bed.

Ace pressed deep inside her and covered her body with his. His lips slanted over hers, and Ashina deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth. His chin was still damp with her fluids and she moaned at the taste of herself on his tongue. Their hips met and Ace grunted as she ground hard against his pelvic bone.

"Ashina," he moaned, his voice husky, as he broke away from their kiss. His lips found her neck as he let his head drop.

She touched him everywhere her hands could reach. She couldn't get enough of the feel of his warm skin and the hard muscles, or the way they bunched and jumped under her touch. Her nails scratched his shoulders and she let out a shriek as he pinched her nipple. Ashina arched into his touch, moaning loudly.

"Ashina… I can't… I'm going to come."

Ashina could hear the strain in his voice as he moaned into the curve of her shoulder. She rolled her hips, grinding against him, and Ace hit a spot deep inside her. They both moaned and Ace jerked his hips hard, picking up speed, before he let out a deeper groan of pleasure. He slowed and then stilled above her.

Ashina sighed in pleasure as his lips left a trail up her neck. He slanted his mouth over hers in a sweet kiss before pulling away and hopping up from the bed. Ashina grumbled at the loss of his warmth, but took the chance to move onto her side of the bed.

Ace came back with a towel in hand and gently wiped away the fluids between her thighs. He tossed the towel toward the pile of dirty laundry and climbed into the bed. Stretching out beside Ashina, he held out his arm so she could scoot closer. She curled against his side, her naked body pressed against his, and she tilted her head so her lips brushed his jaw.

Laying her head on his chest, Ashina smiled as her fingers traced lazy circles across his abs. Ace's hand trailed down her spine and cupped her backside. His lips pressed against her head and she smiled.

"Are we ever going to reach land again?" she asked suddenly, making him laugh.

"We haven't been at sea that long."

"It's been almost two weeks."

"We're still going the same direction as the log pose is pointing. We'll reach the next island soon."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: First, thank you all for stopping by to read! I hope you are enjoying the adventure. We're entering Wano this ****chapter, so I do want to preface this with I wrote this before I got to see the Manga and clips of the anime showing all of the cannon Tama/Ace moments... Once I did see the manga, I've made minor changes, but this is definitely one of those moments where I've taken some artistic liberties. Anywho... **

**I'm also on tumblr under the same penname if you every want to drop by and chat or ask any questions. I love talking about the work and bouncing around ideas! **

**Chapter 8 **

Ace gave the order, whispered and passed along the deck in the shadows of the early dawn. Don't fight back. Now they were tied up, bound by rope, as the starving villagers raided their ship for food. The food they could replace, but being bound on the shore was embarrassing. Her dignity was taking a huge hit. They could have easily defeated the villagers, or at least defended themselves.

"Now what, Ace?" she asked, watching the last man stroll down the gang plank.

He grinned beside her and stretched his legs out in the sand. "Well, we reached land again."

Ashina pressed her lips together, glaring at him. "You're lucky I'm tied up."

Ace laughed and eyed the villagers finishing the last of the food they had taken. "Can you get free?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"Good. Don't attack." Seconds later Ace burned away his ropes, his whole body lighting on fire, before the flames were quickly extinguished. He stood and the villagers visibly shook in fear before him and the rest of the now free crew.

"Can I buy you dessert?" Ace asked with a big smile.

"Wh- what?" one man stammered.

A little girl, no more than six years old, with violet hair rushed out of the crowd. "Please don't attack! We're just hungry!"

Ace just grinned at her. "Where are we, little girl?"

The small girl gasped and looked up at Ace, her eyes wide. "Amigasa Village, in Wano Country."

"Wano Country," Ashina repeated. "Now the awful storms last night make sense." She knew of Wano. Her mother had told her about Wano when Ashina begged for stories of the Grand Line when she was a little girl. Wano was her mother's homeland.

Ace just gave her a big grin. "This island is nice, warm, sunny, we should stay for a bit. Relax." Ace tossed an arm over her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Ashina rolled her eyes. "Well, we'll have to gather supplies and repair the ship before we set sail again, anyway," she muttered. "Fine."

She was curious about the island, the people, her mother's past, but she remembered the look in her mother's eyes when she spoke of Wano and wondered if it was wise to go looking for answers, or family. Knowing they had disowned her mother, she wasn't sure she even wanted to look for any remaining family.

"What's your name?" Ace asked the little girl.

"O-Tama," she said quietly.

"O-Tama, can you tell us if there's an inn around?"

"Or a bar?" Ashina muttered, making Ace laugh.

.

.

.

Ashina cracked one eye open, the feeling of being watched disrupting her midafternoon nap. Deuce stood over her and Ace, who was still sound asleep, his back against the large tree they sat under.

"Comfortable?" Deuce teased.

Under the shade of the tree, seated between Ace's legs and resting against his chest, with his arms draped around, her she was extremely comfortable. Kotatsu, the lynx, was stretched out against Ace's leg, also asleep. She gave Deuce a grin and a muttered, "He's warm."

Deuce rolled his eyes. "Banshee was able to scrounge up some lunch. Wake the Captain so we can all eat."

Hearing that food was ready Kotatsu jumped up to his feet and darted off toward where the others were camped. There was no inn in the Village large enough to hold all of them, so instead they had found a spot near the shore, under a grove of trees to make a camp. They could have slept on the ship, but this was a fun, different adventure.

Ace grumbled as Ashina pulled away from his embrace. "Ace." Nothing. "Ace," she repeated, louder, shaking his shoulder. Still he did not wake. "Ace." Ashina rolled her eyes and reared back, punching him in the arm as she shouted his name. "Ace!"

Ace jolted awake with a start, wide eyes looking around until they landed on Ashina. "What? What? Are we under attack?"

Ashina chuckled. "No, Flame Boy. Lunch is ready."

"Oi, food!"

.

.

.

"Ashina I'm not going to fight you."

"It's training, I'm not trying to kill you, well not really. You aren't going to hurt me, Ace."

"But I could. I'm fire and your… not," he argued lamely.

"I can use Armament Haki, Ace. If you don't spare with me this is going to be a pointless training session. I love our crew and they're getting stronger, but Skull is only good at sword fighting, he's easy for me to beat in hand to hand. You're my best competition. I'm not going to hurt you, either."

Ace balked. "Ashina…"

"I'm tired of debating. Defend yourself or don't but here I come!" Ashina lunged the next second.

Ace blocked the strong left hook she threw and dodged her low kick. "Ashina! Hey!" Ace continued to dodge and block her blows, but didn't fight back as she assaulted him.

After a few moments of defending, Ace gave up. "Alright fine, but don't say I didn't warn you!"

Ashina gave him a cocky grin and prepared herself. They clashed together in the clearing trading blows and kicks. Ashina used the trunk of a tree to springboard off, her powerful blow missed his cheek and his arms wrapped around her. They crashed to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Ashina managed to gain the upper hand for a split second and pinned him to the ground by sitting on his chest.

"You aren't using your Devil Fruit."

"I can fight without it, I did for almost eighteen years," Ace said. He flipped them both over, pinning her by her shoulders to the ground. "You're feisty."

Giving him a smirk, she said, "Don't relax, Flame Boy. Who said we were done sparing?"

Ashina used her legs to launch him away from her. Ace landed on his feet as she jumped up to hers. They stared at each other for a moment, breathing hard, the second Ashina moved forward Ace did as well. Their fists collided together and he threw a punch as she swung her leg hard into his side. She ducked his fist and swung around to land an elbow. Ace couldn't block the blow, and she went threw him as he turned to fire.

"You're fast," he said as they broke apart.

"So are you."

Ace lunged and they traded kicks and blows. They used the landscape of the rocks and trees around them to their advantage, sparing in the air for a few seconds before they continued to trade blows, kicking up grass and dirt as they moved.

They both paused, breathing hard and eyeing their opponent. Clapping came from their left and they both turned to see little Tama standing several yards away.

"You're so good!" she exclaimed as they straightened. She ran over to them and stared with wide eyes up at Ashina. "I'm training to be a Kunoichi, too! You're amazing!"

Ace raised his eyes. "Kunoichi?" Ace laughed. "Ashina's a Revolutionary."

Ashina laughed as Tama looked confused. "But.."

Ashina ruffled her violet bangs playfully. "My mother was a Kunoichi. She taught me how to fight."

Tama's eyes and grin widened. "So cool! I want to become strong and go on an adventure! I want to be a powerful Kunoichi! I'm in training now! Will you train me?" Tama asked, excitement in her eyes.

"While we're here we can train with you," Ace said, drawing Tama's eyes to him. He gave her a big, childish grin. "But, if we teach you to fight what can you teach me?"

Tama was thoughtful for a moment before she beamed a big grin up at Ace. "I know how to weave a kasa! I can teach you!"

Ace laughed and squatted down to be eye level with the little girl. "Deal."

Ashina smiled as she watched Ace hold out his hand. The little girl looked at him with big, awed eyes, and then beamed as she put her little hand in his and he shook it.

.

.

.

Ashina was surprised how good Ace was with children. He was as taken with Tama as the little girl was with him. They played all day, a mixture of fun and training. She was a smart little girl, and she had a strong will and a big dream. Ashina thought of her mother and remembered training with her. Her mother had been a strict teacher, but she was loving, and it showed in the way she trained Ashina, making sure she was strong and able to protect herself.

Tama's laughter rang out over the water and Ashina was brought out of her daydreams. Tama sat perched on Ace's shoulders, as the pair strolled down the beach. In the shadows and fading light from the sun, Tama's violet hair was darker. With big smiles on their faces, they could have been related; brother and little sister or father and daughter.

Ashina shook that random thought away. They were much too young for children and their lifestyle would never allow for such a thing. Her own father had not wanted to take her to sea for the year she had traveled with him, and she was thirteen then. A small child, a baby, on the sea would be unreasonable. It was much too dangerous, especially with Fire Fist's reputation and bounty. Besides, the way Ace despised his father and his own bloodline, Ashina had doubts that the young man would even want to pass that on to another generation.

She couldn't help but daydream about it though, and wondered if all women eventually dreamed up imaginary children with their lover. She could easily picture them. A little girl with black hair and green eyes, or a little boy with ruby hair and Ace's gray ones. Either wouldn't be complete without Ace's freckles.

"Oi! Ashina!"

Ashina snapped out of her daydream to see Ace and Tama jogging toward her spot on the sand. Tama plopped down beside her with a big grin. "Tomorrow Ace-san is going to try learn to weave a kasa. Do you want to learn too, Ashina-san?"

"Sure."

The little girl grinned as Ace sat down in the sand beside Ashina.

"It's getting late, Tama," Ace said, "Shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Won't your parents worry?" Ashina asked.

Tama didn't frown, but her smile disappeared. "It's just me and Hitetsu, he's my master. He takes care of me and protects me!" she said fondly. "He won't worry about me, though."

Tama yawned and laid down on her back, resting her head on Ashina's thigh. "I'm an orphan," she said suddenly. "Did you know your mother, Ashina-san?"

"Yes," Ashina said, smiling gently down at the girl. She brushed her fingers over her forehead, sweeping the violet bangs out of her eyes.

"Will you tell me about her? What did she look like? Did she have your hair?"

Ashina chuckled. "No. My father passed down his hair color. I have my mother's eyes though, and my Papa says I look like her when she was my age. My mother had dark hair, like Ace's, though maybe not quite so black. She was strong, a fierce, powerful Kunoichi."

"She was from Wano then? Did you live on the Grand Line?"

Ashina tried to hide her sadness as she thought of her mother, but she smiled at Tama. "She was born here in Wano, yes, trained to be a Kunoichi just like you are, but she and I lived in the West Blue."

"Is she still there?" Tama asked softly.

Ashina could feel Ace's eyes on her as she answered. "No, Mama died when I was thirteen."

"I'm sorry," Tama whispered.

"Me too, but it's okay. I sailed with my Papa and then I made new friends. I know my mother is watching over me as I make my own adventure."

Tama sat up, gave Ashina a tight hug, and then scrambled over Ashina's lap to crawl into Ace's. Her little arms wrapped around his torso and her chubby cheek pressed against his chest. "What about you Ace-san?"

"I'm an orphan like you, Tama, although I do have two adoptive brothers."

The little girl was starting to drift off, no doubt lulled to sleep from the warmth of Ace's internal fire and the exhaustion of her busy day. "Will you be my big brother, too, Ace-san?"

Ace grinned down at Tama, patting her head gently. "Sure, O-Tama."

When Ashina leaned in to place a kiss to his cheek, Ace looked at her with wide eyes. "You're cute, Ace-san," she whispered.

Ace gave her a big, boyish grin and Ashina giggled. "We should move off the sand, high tide will be rolling in soon."

Ace gathered the little girl in his arms, who was now completely asleep, and easily stood. Ashina made a pallet of blankets for the girl beside the fire and Ace laid her down before covering her with the blanket Ashina handed him.

"Kotatsu, keep an eye on Tama," Ace said, taking Ashina's hand.

The large cat padded over to the girl and curled up next to her mat. Ashina smiled fondly at the sight of the violet haired girl and the lynx curled around her, before Ace pulled her away to their private tent.

.

.

.

Ace pulled Ashina closer, so she laid firmly against his chest, and ran his fingertips down her spine. She was quiet, ever since they came into the tent after talking to Tama, Ashina was… she was somewhere else. At least her mind was, and Ace wanted her to talk to him.

"Ashina… was your mother really from here? Do you have family here?" Ace asked softly.

She was quiet for a long moment before she rose up to look at him. "She was from Wano, born here, raised here, trained here to be a Kunoichi. She was going to work for the Kozuke family, who used to rule over Wano Country."

"What happened?"

"She met my father. Wano was different then, Mama said, so Papa stayed, he was building his own crew then, and wanted her to join because she was so skilled. She turned him down. Over and over, Papa said, but he didn't give up. Papa… I know my father holds no true romantic love for my mother, not the kind that would ever tie him down, he loves the sea, loves being a pirate, but they shared something. Whenever he came to visit us he always took care of Mama, he made sure we wanted for nothing, but then he was gone again."

"Why did she leave Wano? You said you were raised in the West Blue, that's where Shanks is from."

Ashina hummed in agreement. "Yes. Papa was raised on the same island I was. It's a nice little island, warm most of the year, mild winters."

"Just your kind of weather," Ace teased. He brought a hand up to brush her jaw before he pushed back a strand of her hair.

Her fingers traced his freckles and her eyes looked down at his chest to watch the movement of her fingers. "Mama found out she was pregnant. Her family disowned her, the dojo, everyone… they exiled her. They saw her pregnancy as a disgrace to all of her hard work, to herself. Kunoichi's are trained to have self-control over their urges: hunger, tiredness, anger, desire. An unplanned pregnancy, and when she admitted it was with a young pirate, was the greatest shame.

"Papa took her away. He never said how he managed to leave the Grand Line, to turn around and take her away, but he did. She left with him willingly, and that's all I know. Mama didn't like to talk about it. I'm sure I must still have some sort of family left, one grandparent if not both, but I doubt they would want to see me. I don't want to see them. They turned their back on her, their own daughter. How could they do that?" Her voice cracked.

Ace tightened his arm around her waist as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I don't know, Ashina. They sounded like horrible people."

He brushed away the tears she didn't know had spilled from her eyes with his thumbs. Ashina tried to give him a small smile. "Mama talked of fond memories of growing up, and she always promised me that no matter what had happened to bring her to the West Blue, she loved me more than anything in the world."

Ace kissed her forehead again and tried to change the subject to brighten her mood. "You also said you sailed with Shanks. Did you really sail on his ship for a year?"

Ashina's smile grew instantly and she nodded. "Yes. It made Papa a nervous wreck for the whole year until he finally took me to Baltigo. It was incredible."

"Made you want to be a pirate deep down, didn't it?" he teased.

Ashina laughed and pecked his nose in a quick kiss. "Maybe, but training with the Revolutionary Army was fun too. I learned a lot from them, grew stronger."

"Didn't I tell you before that you looked like a pirate?" he teased her again.

Ashina rolled her eyes. "That was because of my hair."

"You're a pirate now, Missus Spade."

She stopped tracing patterns on his chest and jabbed a finger playfully into his ribs. Ace shifted, trying to move away from her jab, and they laughed together.

"It's your fault I have a bounty."

Ace held up a finger. "No. It's the Marines' fault. I didn't start that fight. They did."

"Because they recognized you."

Ace shrugged. "The future Pirate King should be recognizable."

Ashina grinned and leaned up to press her lips to the corner of his mouth. "Whatever you say, Ace."

.

.

.

The day was warm as they strolled through the sparse market of Amigasa Village. Ace's hand was holding hers, their fingers intertwined together as they weaved their way through the crowd. Ashina quelled the urge to tell Tama, who was running in front of her and Ace, to slow down. This was her village after all, and she was still within sight. She was fond of the little girl, and so was Ace, who easily accepted that he was now Tama's big brother. The crew even seemed to keep a watchful eye out for the little girl when she was around.

The little girl was going to be heartbroken when they left. Deuce, Pinnacle, and Wallace had finished repairing the Spadille yesterday. The log pose had reset weeks ago, and whenever Ace said to set sail they would leave Wano and head deeper into the New World.

Tama wanted Ace and Ashina to meet Hitetsu, which was why they were on a midday adventure into the Village. The little girl had spent all of her time with them since seeing them training together in the forest, and Ashina was sure Tama's master was worried for her, even if Tama assured her he wasn't.

Ashina grinned as the little girl turned around to ensure they were still following her. Ace gave a big smile and a wave. Ashina's smile fell away as Tama's sandal caught on a rock. The little girl stumbled into a well-dressed man who sneered down at the little girl. Ashina surged forward as his hand raised, her arms wrapped around Tama's little body, shielding her with her own as the man's fist came down. It slammed into her shoulder blade. Ashina had been hit harder, but she still flinched under his heavy hand and Tama screamed.

There was no time to draw her katana before a fiery fist sent the man sailing across the street and crashing into a building. Ace scooped up Ashina, who held onto Tama, and took off running.

"Which way, Tama?"

The little girl opened her eyes and shouted, "Turn left!"

Ace easily outran the few townspeople chasing them, but skidded to a stop at the sight of the large man standing in the middle of the street.

"Hitetsu!" Tama shouted happily.

"What are you doing with O-Tama?" The man gripped the hilt of his large sword and Ace quickly set Ashina on her feet.

Tama jumped out of Ashina's arms and in front of them. "Hitetsu-sama, they are my friends! Ashina-san saved me from the mean man in the market and Ace-san ran away with us after punching the man. Ace-san is a fire-man Hitetsu! And Ashina-san is a Kunoichi, who's really a Revolutionary pirate!"

Hitetsu eyed them suspiciously and then smiled at Tama. "Friends of yours, eh? Well, come on inside then."

.

.

.

The only sounds that filled the air was the gentle breeze blowing through the trees and crickets chirping. The stars lit up the night sky. Ace traced patterns like constellations across the smooth skin of Ashina's naked back. He traced the outline of the spade on her shoulder and then placed a kiss to the dip in her spine. She smelt like she always did, citrus and saltwater, as he trailed his nose up her spine, leaving teasing kisses on her skin. He brushed her hair completely over one shoulder, exposing the other. His fingers were gentle over the bruise the man had left on her skin, but flames licked at his back as he remembered the sight of Ashina being struck.

He had seen her fight before, and she always defended herself. Never had he witnessed her willingly let someone strike her. She had rushed to protect Tama from the blow, taking the impact herself. Ace had seen red at that point and was lucky he didn't kill the man, although he still wanted too.

Ashina shifted under his touch, bringing him back to the present, and he nipped the curve of her shoulder before covering the bite with a wet kiss. "I didn't like seeing you get hit," he whispered in her ear.

The crew were all asleep, some in deep, drunken slumber complete with heavy snores, several yards away. Ace and Ashina were still laying on a blanket outside their tent. She shifted, turning to face him, and his hand slid over her hip, gliding across the small of her back to draw her in closer. Her fingers connected the freckles that were scattered across his chest and she pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat.

Tilting her head back she caught his eyes. "I'm okay. Tama is okay, I was worried about her. I was so angry when he raised his hand to strike her."

"I wanted to kill him for striking you. No one will ever put their hands on you," Ace swore before kissing her.

She was his and no one would ever lay their hands on her. Only he could touch her, and Ace wouldn't dare hurt her. He needed her, and when she deepened the kiss, moaning softly against his mouth, he knew she needed him too.

Ace rolled to lay on top of her, shifting to rest between her thighs. He kept his weight off her with one arm pressed into the blanket covered ground near her head. The sundress she wore made it easy for Ace to slide his fingers up her bare thigh. The dress bunched as he ventured higher. She gasped as his fingers brushed over her breast and broke away from his mouth.

"Ace."

He caught her green eyes and gave her a mischievous grin. "I learned from my mistakes the other day. I have a condom this time."

Ashina giggled, but shot back. "You enjoyed yourself still."

Ace groaned quietly, lips pressing against the curve of her shoulder as he remembered the feel of Ashina's mouth around his cock. He rocked against her, letting her feel how hard he was right now, and she moaned, nails biting into his back at the sensation. Her fingertips trailed down his back and then back up his ribs. She curved her hands over his shoulders and then tangled one into his hair.

She tugged on the strands as she rolled her hips, grinding against him. Leaning up, she pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss. Ace swept his tongue over her bottom lip and then delved into her warm mouth. He warmed up his touch and ran his fingers back down her torso, gliding under the band of her panties before dipping between her thighs. He swirled his fingers around her entrance, coating her in her wetness before slowly sliding one finger inside her. She was velvet and warm and wet and it was this touch that made him wish they didn't have to use condoms. The idea of getting her pregnant kept him from giving in to the fantasy of feeling her slick walls bare around his hard cock.

Ashina rocked against him and nipped his jaw. He caught her teasing smile and bright eyes. "Come back to the now, Flame Boy," she whispered.

"I'm here," he said, sliding a second finger into her and stroking that one spot deep inside her that always made her scream.

The sound was muffled by his shoulder as she pressed her lips to his warm skin. He withdrew his fingers then, wasting no more time, and sat up on his haunches. Her panties were the first thing removed, tossed over his shoulder, before he tugged open his belt. Ashina watched with hooded eyes as he opened his pants far enough for his cock to spring free. Ace fished the condom out of his pocket and opened it with ease. Ashina plucked it from his fingers and he watched with heated eyes as she rolled it down his length, squeezing his base in her hand.

Ace continued to watch as she guided his head between her slick folds. She used him to pleasure herself, sliding his cock up and down her slit. Ace groaned and jerked his hips forward, slipping inside her warmth.

"Ah."

He slanted his mouth over hers, swallowing her moaned gasp as he pulled back and then glided into her again, sliding a little further. He rocked, going slow, until he was fully seated inside her. They both groaned and Ashina tilted her head back. Ace trailed wet kisses down the column of her throat, while her hands slid from his hips up his back. Her legs wrapped around his waist, swirling her hips to grind against him. They both moaned softly and Ace set a slow pace, enjoying the soft moans and gasps she made. Her breasts were pressed to his chest and their bodies were quickly becoming slick with sweat as they moved together.

It wasn't long before she was starting to shake beneath him, her thighs quivering and her fingers digging into his shoulders. He turned his head, meeting her lips and her tongue slid across his. Ace slid his free hand down to her hip and then back up to caress her. She was clinging to him as he thrust into her. She moaned and broke awake from his kiss. Her lips peppered across his cheek before she licked the shell of his ear.

"Faster, Ace," she whispered.

Ace complied and moaned softly, echoing her cry that she muffled into the curve of his shoulder. He could feel her clench around him, and then she was coming undone, toppling over the edge of ecstasy and bringing him with her. Her tight, slick heat contracted around him over and over as she moaned. He could feel the vibrations against his skin. He knew she was trying to be quiet since they were out in the open. Ace didn't give a damn at the moment and moaned loudly as he released, his thrusts faltering for a split second. He slowed, lifting his head and pressing his lips to hers.

He peppered her face with kisses as he stilled, smiling as she giggled softly. Reluctantly he got to his feet to dispose of the condom and situate himself before returning to stand over her. She had fixed her dress, lest anyone wake up and see her, but was otherwise still stretched out on the blanket. She looked good in the moonlight, but Ace didn't want to sleep in the open. Morning sex would definitely need the cover of privacy in their tent.

Ace bent and scooped Ashina into his arms. She stirred, wrapping her own arms around his neck, head tucking under his chin. Ace carried her to their tent, ducking inside. He laid her on their mat and stretched out beside her. He brushed her hair away and then pressed a kiss to the fiery spade on her shoulder. Seconds later he was asleep.

.

.

.

Tama's laughter rang out in the open air as Ace set another kasa on fire. It was all on accident. He would get frustrated and the thing would burst into flames. Tama thought it was hilarious.

"Start over, Ace-san. Ashina is a natural!"

Ashina sniggered as Ace scowled, and Aggie and Mihar outright laughed at Ace.

"Ace, I want to sail with you a become a pirate!" Tama exclaimed.

"Tama, you're five years old, aren't you?" Ace asked.

She nodded and Ace smiled at her. "We'll come back here when our pirate crew is even bigger."

"Then will you lemme join your crew when you return?" Tama asked eagerly.

Ace nodded. "Pirates have to be strong! If you've become an enchanting Kunoichi by the time we come back… we'll take you with us!"

Ashina giggled and Mihar laughed as he playfully scowled at his captain. "Ace! Does she really have to be enchanting?"

Ashina laughed, but smiled fondly as she watched Tama light up with excitement. "Then, it's a promise!"

She jumped up front her spot next to Ace and said. "I'll become the strongest Kunoichi ever!"

.

.

.

"Promise you'll come back?" The little girl's lip waivered as she tried not to cry.

"Of course!" Ace said, ruffling Tama's hair. "You promised to become the strongest Kunoichi, and you'll be a Spade pirate."

"I'll train extra hard!" Tama added and then wrapped her arms tightly around Ace's legs.

He pulled her away and then squatted down to be eye level with her. "Good. Be careful, Tama, until we meet again." Ace pulled her in to a hug then and the little girl threw her arms around his neck.

Tears welled in her eyes and she sniffled, but didn't cry. Ace grinned down at her. "My little brother, Luffy, is a crybaby. Good to see my little sister is tough." Ace ruffled her hair again and then tossed his arm around Ashina's shoulders. "Bye, Tama!"

"Bye, Ace-san, Ashina-san!"

Ace gave orders as they set sail, but he stood and waved goodbye to the violet haired little girl until she disappeared from their sight.

"Where to next?" Ashina asked as she leaned into his side.

She could feel his lips press into her hair before he turned to look at the horizon. "Where ever the journey takes us. I'll get stronger, and become the strongest pirate in the world."

"Take Whitebeard's head?" She remembered the words he'd spoken to her father about his goals. She didn't mock him, merely questioning if that was still one of them.

"When we meet him on the adventure. Do you trust me?" he asked.

She didn't hesitate. "Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the love and readers! I hope you're enjoying the adventure so far! It's only just beginning! Drop a review or a PM if you'd like to chat about the story! I love hearing from readers. If you have Tumblr you can find me there too, under the same penname! **

**Chapter 9**

Five days. Ace had been fighting for five straight days. Ashina was surprised his narcolepsy had not kicked in. Five days. He was still fighting. Jinbe was too, though. As she watched Ace fight the Warlord, it was no wonder why the Marines had offered him a place among the Shichibukai.

"How long is this going to last?" Deuce asked.

"I would guess whenever one of them keels over." Ashina's eyes stayed on Ace as he leapt across the battlefield, striking with a blast of fire that was countered by one of water.

Deuce chuckled. "It does look like they're finally slowing down."

Ace waivered on his feet, but remained standing. He was breathing heavy, but prepared himself for Jinbe's next move. The Fishman took a step forward, but then faltered before collapsing. Ashina cringed as Ace collapsed seconds later.

"Well, does that count as a win?" Deuce asked, making Ashina shove his shoulder as she huffed out a laugh.

"Ace!" Saber yelled, but their captain was down for the count, exhaustion having finally taken over.

The hazy fog and dust from the fight was beginning to dissipate, revealing the massive battleship that was sailing into the bay.

"What's that?" Saber asked.

Ashina's eyes widened as the ship crept closer and the captain came into view. The whale figurehead was another giveaway as to the newcomer's identity. What great fucking timing.

"Where's the kid who wants to take my head? As you wish, I'll take you on!"

"It's the Whitebeard Pirates!" Saber shouted as the rest of Whitebeard's Commanders came into view, standing beside their captain on the bow of the ship.

Ashina couldn't believe their awful luck.

"I'm going to fight you single-handedly," Whitebeard boomed.

Ashina blinked and Whitebeard was on the ground. His landing shook the ground before he stood in a fluid motion and began striding across the deforested battlefield. He ignored Ace and headed toward the crew. Ashina held her ground, one hand on her sword as he came closer. He didn't make a move to strike them with his naginata, instead the powerful blast of Haki sent the crew flying.

Ashina stood her ground, bracing herself against the powerful blast, it pushed her a few feet back, but she stayed on her feet. She unsheathed her sword, but Whitebeard turned his head to look over at Ace.

From the corner of her eye she could see Ace wavering on his feet. "Enjoumou!"

The fiery blast cut a circle around him, trapping Whitebeard inside the flames while putting Ashina and the crew on the outside.

"Ace! No! Don't be reckless!" she screamed. The heat from the flames prevented her from attempting to get closer.

"Captain! Captain Ace, what are you doing?" Saber yelled.

"Don't be a dumbass!" Deuce added. The rest of the crew was beginning to stand and gathered around where Ashina stood near the raging barrier of flames.

"Run, you guys! Go!" Ace shouted.

There was nothing she could do against the flames, but she would not run. She trusted him, but she was realistic. In this state, after fighting against Jinbe for five days he was no match for Whitebeard. He could be angry with her later, alive, but once the flames fell, she was going to join the fight.

When the flames did fall, Deuce managed to get a good grip on her arms and wouldn't let her go. "The Captain would kill me if I didn't keep the Missus safe, part of my job as First Mate."

"Deuce he's going to die." Ashina struggled against Deuce's hold.

Ace was still trying to get up, limbs shaking as he rose to all fours.

What came out of Whitebeard's mouth next shocked the hell out of her and she froze in Deuce's stronghold. "Still some fight in you?" Whitebeard boomed as he chuckled. "You're too valuable to let die now, boy. If you still wanna run wild, run as wild as you want on the sea under my name." Whitebeard offered Ace his hand. "Become my son!"

Ashina groaned. Those were the worst words he could have said to Ace.

"Fuck you!" Ace yelled. He tried to throw a punch, but collapsed. He didn't attempt to rise again.

"Sorry, Deuce," Ashina whispered. Deuce let out a "Wha-" in response before Ashina landed a Haki coated elbow into his ribs.

Breaking free of his hold she rushed forward, drawing her sword as two of the Commanders joined Whitebeard in front of Ace. She leapt the rest of the way, closing the distance and landing just in front of Ace. She shifted into a fighting stance and glared at the men.

"Don't touch him."

"Gurararara." Whitebeard looked down at her, as Spade pirates behind her yelled and shouted at her, coming forward in her defense.

"No," she ordered as they started to rush forward. "Stay there."

"Gonna fight us yourself, Red?" the man with the pompadour asked.

Ashina didn't answer, not taking her eyes off Whitebeard as he was the biggest threat.

"Thatch," he boomed. "Capture her, as uninjured as possible. Marco, take care of his crew. Lock 'em up separate from the boy."

"We aren't going with you," Ashina sneered.

Whitebeard laughed again, but otherwise ignored her. "Hurry up, it's dark and I want dinner."

"Got it, Pops," Thatch answered as Whitebeard turned his back and walked away from her.

She wasn't foolish enough to strike him, but turned her attention to the two men remaining in front of her. Marco moved to pass and Ashina took the chance to strike. Her blow was met by another sword and the smiling face of Thatch.

"Sorry, lass, I'm your opponent, Pops' orders."

Ashina struck again. She used her Haki to sense his moves as best she could, but he was quick and unpredictable. She could hear the shouts of the crew behind her, but could not spare a moment for them. The next blow sent her flying back, but she landed on her feet and charged forward. As they exchanged blows, Thatch gave an appreciative hum and then a grunt. "Haki user. Talented woman."

"Ah!" Ashina yelled, swinging her sword down hard seconds before delivering a jarring kick.

"And fiery, the Rookie found himself a good woman for his crew."

Ashina moved to dodge his next blow, and realized her mistake seconds too late. His non-sword hand clamped down on her shoulder and forced her down to her knees. A booted foot kicked her sword away and arms pinned her own before she could reach for her spare kunai.

"Woo! How's it goin' Marco? What? You didn't even break a sweat. Pops gave you the easy job."

Ashina turned her head to see the rest of her crew, hands bound and roped together in a line on the ground.

Thatch bound her hands as Marco replied, "Yoi, thought she was gonna kick your ass there for a minute. Grab the Rookie, let's go back to the Moby Dick."

Ashina sat deadweight on the ground as Thatch lifted Ace over his shoulder and then reached down to her bound hands.

"Oh, now come on, lass. I'll drag you if I have to, but it'll look better if you walk on board. Or I can drag the Rookie and toss you over my shoulder."

She glared at him, but willingly stood when he tugged on the ropes again. She followed as they boarded the ship.

The ship was massive as Thatch led her aboard with the rest of the crew. Once they reached the deck where Whitebeard was seated in an equally massive chair, they stopped walking. Thatch dropped Ace to the deck with little care. The weight of his body thudding against the deck made Ashina flinch and glare at Thatch.

The booming laugh caught her attention and she turned to glare at the captain. "Good job, sons. Toss 'em in the hold. Marco, tend to their injuries. Thatch, keep the Rookie separated from his crew, then see to some food for our guests."

The binding of her hands was loose, and Ashina took the chance. A quick, burst of armament haki and a sudden jerk of her stiff arms snapped the bindings of her wrist. Her hand slipped to her pouch, withdrawing her kunai before Thatch registered she was free. A strong kick blocked her attack, and she realized with sudden alarm that Marco had seen her attack coming. She struck again and Marco met her blow with one of his own, one that she barely had time to dodge.

"Missus stop!" Deuce yelled. "You're out matched!"

She could hear the panic in the First Mate's voice, knew his concern was valid, but she didn't stop. She had to try, Ace fought so hard for them, she wouldn't give up. She dodged Marco's kick, spinning to move in closer and lashed out with her kunai, sending it soaring through the air. His head turned at the last second, the blade grazing his cheek, which turned to blue flames, before the blade stuck in the wood of the ship behind him.

"Feisty woman," he said, dodging her blows with ease. "Listen to your crew and give up. I don't want to hurt you."

"Fuck you," she swore, lunging again with her remaining kunai. Marco caught her wrist, fingers gripping the delicate bone, and his leg swept her feet out from under her in a hard kick. He managed to soften the blow to her knees with the grip on her arm as she fell.

Whitebeard's laughter rang out again, making her snarl and jerk against Marco's hold. He let her go, only to shove her back down when she tried to strike, keeping a strong grasp on her shoulder.

"Missus Spade," Pops boomed, and she turned her head to glare at him. "Your bounty does not do you justice. Most men cower under the presence of my First Division Commander."

"I'm not scared of you or of him," she snapped.

Whitebeard's laughter echoed over the sea and he leveled her with an intense gaze. "I acknowledge that. Marco, throw them in the hold."

Marco dragged her to her feet, calling out to one of the other men standing around to take the others and follow. "Thatch, take her kunai and sword. Put them with the other's weapons and locked them up."

"Got it! Don't let Red kick your ass."

Ashina glared at the man as Marco shoved her forward. "Walk," he ordered.

When she didn't move, hands gripped her, spinning her around before she was airborne. A hard blow knocked the wind out of her as he slung her over his shoulder. "Stubborn woman too," he muttered.

"Asshole."

The quip made the man snort, but Ashina frowned as her eyes caught sight of Ace still laying prone on the deck. She kept her eyes on him until they disappeared below deck. She was proud of his hard-fought fight, of his ever-increasing ability and stamina, but now she worried. Being taken by Whitebeard was not part of their plan. What would happen once he came to?

Marco dropped Ashina to her feet without warning. It was Deuce who caught her before her ass hit the floor. Ashina realized they unbound everyone's hands and she turned to Marco.

"What are you going to do with us?"

He leveled her with his blue gaze and shrugged. "Figure it out when your Captain wakes up. See what he does. I'll tend to your wounds first."

"I'm fine."

Marco took a step toward her, but Deuce slid in front of her, partially blocking her from the tall, blond-haired man.

"She's not going with you."

"She will go wherever I want her to go. However, I mean her no harm. I'm not in the habit of rape. I prefer my partner to be a willing participant."

"Nice to know," Deuce snarled. "Still, she's not going with you. Any wounds she has that need tending can be done here with her crew present."

Ashina knew Deuce would lose to Marco, was positive the man knew it himself, but still he held his ground. Ashina touched a hand to his shoulder and peered around him. "If you feel the need to tend wounds you created, go get your supplies, otherwise, leave us be."

Marco smirked at her. "Missus Spade has a sharp tongue to go along with the pretty face. Careful girl, we're still pirates."

"I'm not afraid of you."

Marco chuckled. "No, clearly not. I'll send Thatch down with some food. Go easy on the man, you've bruised his ego with that fighting style of yours. You made him work for the win."

"Fuck off," Ashina quipped as her captor turned around and headed for the stairs, leaving her and the rest of the crew in the cage of the dimly lit cargo hold.

.

.

.

Ace hung his head, back pressed against the wood of the ship. Ashina and his crew had come back for him. He was relieved when Thatch said they weren't dead. He tried to hide how elated he was to hear that she was at least on the ship somewhere.

He tried to ignore Thatch's next words, "Red put up a hell of a fight after you went down. Talented little spitfire with her armament and observation Haki. Withstood Pops' initial blow to the crew."

Ashina… damnit he should have known she'd fight as soon as he couldn't hold her back any longer. She would never give in without putting up a fight. She wasn't quick to start a fight, but she always finished one. He wondered if she was injured.

"We'll show a little good faith," Marco added coming up to join them. "Pops said to fetch the girl."

Ace didn't miss the whine in Thatch's voice. "I have to go get her?"

Marco just stared at him until Thatch gave in, hopping down from the edge of the ship and waving a dismissive hand. "Fine. Don't need shackles on the Rookie, but we could use some for Red," he muttered, walking off.

"We didn't hurt her," Marco said, catching Ace's attention. "If you're wondering. Most of the crew hasn't even seen her, just the few that were on the deck when you and your crew were brought on. Pops gave orders to capture her as uninjured as possible. Any bruises she's got she's earned herself putting up one hell of a fight."

Ace scowled, but got to his feet the instant he laid eyes on Ashina. She was dressed in a pair of black shorts and one of her blue tank tops with her hair partially braided back, leaving the rest to fall around her shoulders and down her back. She was scowling, staring daggers at Marco's back as Thatch walked beside her. She had a few bruises, the dark one on her shoulder stood out to him the most, the shape of a handprint gripping her. They were clearly from a hard-fought fight, but she was otherwise unscathed.

Despite his comment about putting her in shackles, Ashina's hands were unbound. Her sword was not present at her side however and neither was the pouch that held two kunai and her other assorted odds and ends. Clearly, they didn't trust her to not turn on them and murder everyone aboard in their sleep. Smart men, he thought, judging by her bruises and the way Thatch whined about retrieving her.

When her eyes caught sight of him, they widened. She hesitated for a split second before Thatch spoke, "Go."

She was across the deck in seconds. Ashina collided into his chest, her arms going around his waist as she buried her face into the curve of his shoulder. His arms encircled her waist and he bent his head to inhale her sweet scent.

"Damn, and here I was hoping Red was just a crew member," Thatch muttered.

Ace flicked his eyes up to glare momentarily at Thatch, but didn't respond as Ashina's arms tightened around him. He caught her sniffle and felt the wet trail of a tear against his skin. It surprised him. "Don't ever do something so stupidly reckless again," she whispered.

Ace smiled into her hair. "Can't make any guarantees, Missus," He couldn't help but use her nickname, knowing it would both tick her off and make her smile. He could feel her lips curve into a smile before they pressed against his throat.

.

.

.

It was a sunny day and Ashina was stretched out on the deck, enjoying the warm rays of light. She wasn't oblivious to the eyes on her, but most of the Whitebeard crew had now seen her with Ace so she didn't worry. Ace was rather possessive, and it made her smile. If he wasn't so hell bent on taking Whitebeard's head still, he might have paid more attention to the fact that she was sprawled out on a blanket in nothing but her black bikini. Maybe it was Deuce, completely clothed and sitting next to her while he sharpened his knife, that kept Ace from worrying. More than likely though, it was the fact that he was still hellbent on taking Whitebeard's head.

A large crash echoed in the open air and Ashina cracked an eye open as Deuce started to chuckle.

"Guys he fell overboard!" someone shouted.

"He can't swim."

"Somebody, help him."

Ashina sighed and got to her feet, muttering, "Such a pain in my ass."

She crossed the deck quickly, springing to the rail before diving into the water where the bubbles were appearing on the surface. God, he really did sink like an anchor, she thought stroking her arms through the water to propel herself deeper. She grabbed his wrist and then began to kick her legs harder, dragging his dead weight up to the surface with her.

Deuce tossed her a rope which she held onto tightly, coating her hand with Haki, and wrapping her other arm around Ace's waist.

Deuce and Jozu hauled them aboard. When they both hit the planks of the deck Ace sputtered and coughed, a stream of water expelled from his lungs onto the deck.

"You owe me, Flame Boy," Ashina teased, dripping wet and completely aware of all the eyes on her soaked frame. "I just washed my hair this morning."

She walked away, snatching her blanket off the deck and heading toward the small cabin that she shared with Ace. They originally offered her a space of her own near the other cabins occupied by the few women on the ship, but Ace didn't like the idea of her staying anywhere but with him, and neither did she.

Closing the door behind her, Ashina dropped the blanket and snatched her towel from the hook. She squeezed the excess water from her thick hair and wiped off the droplets from her arms and shoulders. She was about to strip out of her wet bathing suit when the door opened. Ace closed the wooden door behind him and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, Ashina."

Ashina smirked at him, rolling her eyes. "It's okay, Ace, just try not to get yourself thrown overboard next time."

Ace chuckled, and ran a hand through his own wet hair. "Yeah, okay."

She gave him a smile and untied the strings of her top, letting the fabric fall away. Her smile morphed into a smirk as his eyes widened. Turning her back to him she slid her hands to her hips, fingers dipping under the hem of the black bottoms. She continued to trail her hands down her thighs, bringing the bottoms with her. Ace moaned audibly as she bent over at the waist, touching her toes.

She stepped out of the bottoms and let out a surprised shriek when his hand cupped her sex. "Ace!"

Ace's arm chest pressed against her back, as she straightened and turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. He shrugged, a playful smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Can't help myself. It's your fault, you were the one that got naked and put on a show."

"So I could change clothes. Ah. Oh. Fuck, Ace." His warm fingers slid through her folds, teasing her, and she lost all conscious thought. His hand was warm and his fingers touched all the right spots.

"You can put clothes on later," he whispered in her ear before nipping the shell gently.

Ashina turned in his arms and trailed her hands up his chest. She shoved him back and onto the bed. Ace sat, but didn't lie down, even when she pushed on his shoulder. His hands fell to her hips and he tugged her onto his lap.

She eagerly straddled him and their lips met in a heated kiss. Ace was the first to pull back and he gave her a cocky smirk, his eyes meeting hers as his hands slid down to cup her backside. "I have other plans for the moment."

.

.

.

Ashina passed Marco, giving a wave with her free hand. Over the last one hundred days while Ace was hell bent on taking the Captain's head, Ashina was slowly getting to know each of the crew that they sailed with. With the fading of her bruise, the damage to her ego was also fading as was the anger toward Thatch and Marco. The two Commanders weren't so bad, and Marco was intelligent, well read, and she found he could carry on a decent conversation. The return of her sword and kunai had won him some extra points in his favor as well.

The First Division Commander nodded, hands in his pockets as he walked back to the rest of the crew. Ashina sat carefully next to Ace, her own bowl of seafood stew in her hands. She was silent, enjoying the last rays of light as the sun melted into the ocean. It was easy to see Ace was having some sort of inner turmoil, so she waited patiently for him to speak first.

He looked young, the setting sun casting a glowing light onto his head. It brought out the subtle copper tones hidden in the dark, wavy locks. Another feature of his mother, she thought, just as his freckles were. Ace told her that Gramps said he got a few of his looks from his mother, and she wondered how much of the Pirate King was really in him. Certainly not his personality, from the stories she heard from her own father growing up. Maybe some of his courage and resilience, but Ace was far from being his father.

Ace's head thunked against the side of the ship as he leaned back. "What am I going to do?"

"Eat dinner," she teased with a soft smile. She shifted her bowl to one hand and reached out the other to grasp one of his. "What do you want to do, Ace?"

"I still want to follow my dream."

"Okay then." Ashina set her bowl down and climbed onto his lap. She threaded her fingers through his hair, enjoying the sight of him closing his eyes and the little sigh that escaped his lips. "We have two choices, then. We can go, take the crew and sail away. We'll have made a really powerful enemy, but we'll go and the crew and I will follow you. Or, we can stay. We can become a part of a huge, hella powerful crew and you can still work toward becoming the Pirate King."

"We?" he asked, opening his eyes, staring at her in disbelief.

Ashina smiled softly. "We. You and I, and the Spades."

Ace sighed, looking away. "How can I be King if I'm no longer the Captain of my own ship?"

Ashina shrugged. "Maybe this is just one step of the journey. Who knows, Ace? The way I see it, we have a whole lot to gain by joining a larger crew, and nothing to lose." She lifted his chin with her fingertips, giving him another warm smile. "You decide."

"What if I make the wrong choice?" he whispered, gray eyes staring deep into her green ones.

Ashina leaned in to kiss his mouth gently and then smiled. "I don't think you've made a bad choice yet, Portgas D Ace. No matter what you chose, I'll sail with you."

Ashina gave a squeak of surprise when his hands wrapped around her tightly and his mouth slanted over hers.

A few men let out whistles along with Marco's hollered, "Yoi, you two get a room!"

.

.

.

Ace shivered as something trailed up his side. He cracked one eye open to see Ashina lying on her side next to him. Her fingers brushed back his hair and he gave her a sleepy smile. His arm tightened around her waist, and Ashina snuggled into his chest, as he buried his nose in her hair.

"You always smell good," he mumbled. "Citrus and saltwater."

Ashina giggled. "Really?"

Ace hummed, shifting to bury his head in the curve of her shoulder. His nose brushed along the slender column of her throat and she giggled. Ace peppered kisses across her skin before she wiggled in his arms. Her green eyes were bright in the early morning light.

"How's the back feel?" she asked, trailing one hand down his side, fingers dancing over his ribs.

"Good, I think it's finally healed up."

"Let me see."

Ace complied and laid on his stomach, reluctantly letting her go. He hummed as her fingers gently traced the outline of the large, dark purple and white tattoo. It covered a large portion of his back, but Ace was proud to wear Whitebeard's mark. He was proud to call him Pops, and be called son in return. He was slowly learning what that word really meant ever since saying yes to becoming an official member of the Whitebeard Pirates.

"All the women will stare at you now," Ashina teased.

"No they won't," Ace replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes they will. You strolling around shirtless… I'd stare. K would totally stare."

He was surprised that she mentioned K, as she rarely brought up anything to do with the Revolutionaries. "Have you heard from your friends lately?"

"K touched base a few nights ago when you were playing cards with Marco and Deuce. They are heading to the North Blue."

She shivered and Ace chuckled. "Glad to be missing the cold?"

"Hell yes. I get to be snuggled up next to my personal fire."

Ace rolled back to his side then and pulled her to his chest. She smiled, bright eyes catching his, but they fluttered closed as his mouth pressed to hers. She hummed softly and he deepened this kiss. Ace wasn't so sure how he managed to find a woman like Ashina, or how he was so lucky to have her by his side, but he was thankful. She didn't try to hinder his dreams or ambitions like he thought having a significant other would. Ashina traveled along beside him, fought battles with him, shared his bed, and she didn't care about his father being the former Pirate King. Ace was fully aware that he was a lucky bastard.

Ashina nipped his bottom lip, and he snapped his eyes open to see her staring playfully at him.

"Got lost there, Fire Fist?"

He gave her a big grin. "Sorry, Missus."

Ashina rolled her eyes. When Ace's stomach growled, she laughed loudly. The uncontrollable interruption killing the mood.

"Come on, Ace. Let's go get breakfast. We'll sneak off later."

She tried to escape the bed, but Ace pulled her back to him and trailed kisses across her jaw. "Food can wait," he whispered between pecks.

Ashina gave a playful gasp of surprise. "What? Portgas D Ace is going to deny food?"

He let out a huff of laughter, and nipped her earlobe playfully. "I'd rather have you for breakfast." Ace rolled on top of her, pressing her into the mattress. He peppered kisses down her neck and then continued down her chest. He slid further down her body, dipping his tongue in her naval while his hands ventured to her breasts.

Ashina moaned his name quietly when he placed a kiss just above her neatly trimmed curls. He kept one hand on her breast, pinching the rosy nipple between his fingers and enjoying the small shriek she let out. The other hand slid down her side to her leg, which he lifted over his own shoulder. Ace smirked against her thigh as she opened her legs even more for him. He nipped the tender skin at the junction of her thigh and hip, making her squirm.

"Ace," she breathed.

He flicked his eyes up to meet hers as he slid his tongue from her entrance to the sensitive bundle of nerves. Ashina let out a moan, watching him, as he repeated the motion. When he slid his tongue inside her, probing her gently, she bucked against him and cried out.

Ace moaned, enjoying the taste of her on his tongue as he lapped at her, pressing and sliding his tongue against her sex. He gripped her hip in one hand, pinning her to the bed. Wanting to hear her scream, he pinched her nipple again at the same time he sucked on the little bundle of nerves.

She didn't disappoint.

"Ace! Fuck, fuck, oh!"

He slid two fingers inside her wet heat, and when he stroked the spot deep inside her she came undone. Ace would never get enough of seeing her so vulnerable with her eyes squeezed shut, head thrown back, and a series of cries falling from her lips. One of her hands fisted in his hair, tugging at the strands, and he moaned.

Ashina groaned at the loss of sensation when he pulled away. He pressed her into the mattress with his hips as he leaned over her to the little table beside the bed. A condom sat on top and he snatched it off quickly before kissing her. They both groaned when she rocked against him, sliding her soaking wet center over his throbbing member.

Ace pulled back, opened the condom and quickly rolled it on and gripped her hips in his hands. He smirked at her surprised shout as he flipped her over to her stomach. She recovered quickly, raising up on her elbows to look at him over her shoulder. She spread her legs for him, tilting her hips to grant him easier access, and he shifted to rest between her thighs.

Ashina let out a soft moan as he entered her slowly. She watched him, but his gaze was focused on his cock as it disappeared inside her tight heat. She was wet and so fucking warm, even compared to his own heat. He dropped his head to her shoulder once he was fully seated inside her. Nipping the smooth skin with his teeth, he covered it with a tender kiss a second later.

When she tilted her head, he captured her lips as he set a steady rhythm. Keeping his weight mostly off with one hand he used the other to push her hair out of the way, revealing the black spade on her shoulder. He pulled away from her kiss to look at the beautiful expanse of her naked back. The red and orange flames licked the curve of the spade and Ace followed the design with his tongue.

Ashina moaned, bucking against him. He caught her eyes and seeing the lust shining in hers, thrust into her harder.

"Ace," she purred.

He groaned, feeling her tighten around him as he slid partially out of her. A glance down revealed her fingers sliding across her folds. The 'v' of her fingers rubbing against his cock with each stroke of her hand.

"Ah, fuck, Ashina," he moaned, slowly sinking back into her.

When he pulled back again, she tilted her hips up slightly and Ace slid deeper, enjoying the better angle. He groaned again, pumping into her faster. He gripped her hip in one hand and slanted his mouth over hers again. With a groan deep in his chest, Ace came, his orgasm exploding without warning. Ashina whimpered against lips, her body trembling before he felt her squeeze his cock, and he swallowed her shrill whine. He continued to thrust into her, her own orgasm seeming to prolong his. He slowed as she went slack beneath him.

He trailed kisses across her jaw and then down to her shoulder. She let out a sigh as he lifted away from her and smiled at him as he stood. Ace let his eyes roam her naked body, flushed and glistening from their lovemaking as she rolled over onto her back. His gaze met her eyes, sparkling with mischief.

"Work up a bigger appetite?" she teased.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, lovelies! Thank you for all the love! A special thanks to WhiteyWolf26 for all the inspiration! Be on the lookout for "Grand Line Shenanigans"! It's going to be a side piece to this story. So far it will include two pieces, A Shanks Meets Ace AU and "100 Days of Adjustment - White Ace Attempts to Murder Whitebeard". It could very potentially grow into more bits and extras as this story continues! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 **

The dining room was packed with crew members eager for dinner. Thatch was a good cook and Ashina was thankful that was something they gained by joining Whitebeard. The spread of meat, bread, roasted vegetables, and sweets that covered the tables was overwhelming. The room was loud, filled with laughter and chatter from multiple conversations. They had slowly begun to make friends with some of their new crew and many of their original members were scattered around the room at various tables.

Ashina sat between Ace and Deuce, and Marco, Thatch, and Izo sat across from them.

"So, Red, any chances of you ditching Fire Fist for a real man?" Thatch teased. He was a shameless flirt, and his favorite pastime was to aggravate Ace by trying to lure her away from him. Seeing as he never hit on her without Ace around, Ashina took it all in fun.

Even though she shot him down, he succeeded every time in making flames appear on Ace's shoulders. If his comment was lewd enough, his whole back would blaze. This time only small flames danced on Ace's shoulders. Deuce thought it was hilarious every time and laughed loudly.

"Not gonna happen, Thatch," she said. Her free hand sliding to grip Ace's thigh and the other bringing a forkful of carrot to her mouth.

"Damn. Will you still spar with me?"

"Maybe, I like kicking your ass."

Thatch grinned, and went to say something else but Marco interrupted. "How did you two meet?"

Ace laughed and Ashina turned to scowl at him as he answered, "I ruined her mission and then had to save her."

"You did not have to save me!" she smarted back.

Ace just grinned. "You were surrounded."

"And I was doing just fine before you sounded the alarm, Flame Boy. I could have gotten off the island all by myself."

"No way. Those Marines would have encircled you again just like they did to us at the docks. You needed my help."

Ashina rolled her eyes. "No, I didn't, but you keep thinking that Fire Fist. Had you not set a building on fire I would have never been noticed. No need for saving when you're in and out under the Marine's noses."

"Sneaky little thing aren't you?" Izo said. "And you have Haki. Hmm."

"Where did you learn to fight, Ace? You possess incredible strength even without your Devil Fruit powers," Marco asked.

"I grew up in Goa Kingdom with my two brothers, Luffy and Sabo. It was full of huge animals we fought all the time growing up. And Gramps used to drop by every now and then for some really tough training."

"Gramps?"

"Oh, my grandpa. Garp."

"Garp the Fist is your grandfather?" Izo half shouted, but no one else seemed to pay any mind to them.

Ace just shrugged. "Yeah, adoptive, but yeah."

"Damn. No wonder you're strong. What about you Ashina? Who taught you to fight? You have some wicked martial arts skills."

"My mother," she answered Marco.

"Haki?"

"Also, my mother," she said with a smile. "I learned my sword fighting mostly from my father. We would train together whenever he came to visit."

"You ever fight with Fire Fist?"

"We've spared, but I haven't tried to kill him."

"Ah, what?" Ace sputtered.

"Oh come on, Ace. I have Haki, I can touch you even when you turn to flame. I just need to get my arms around your neck and bam, K.O."

Marco, Deuce, and Izo laughed, but Thatch sat pondering. "You know," he said after a minute. "I bet she could. She's quick." Thatch looked to her seriously. "When we fought, if you hadn't moved your left foot, then I would never have been able to get the upper hand and pin you. She held her own up until then."

"Withstood Pop's Haki blast, too, even if he wasn't using his full power," Izo added.

Ashina snorted. "Kind of glad he didn't. Took a lot to stay on my feet that night."

"What did you do before you met Ace? He said he interrupted your mission," Marco mused.

"Oh," Ashina smiled proudly. "I was a Revolutionary. I've trained and learned from some very powerful people the last four years."

"Well… damn… A Revolutionary Pirate… what'd you know," Thatch chuckled. "Paired with the Mera Mera user you're a powerful addition to the crew."

"The Missus has a high bounty," Deuce commented.

"Missus?" Thatch screeched, eyes widening. "You're married!"

Ashina rolled her own eyes, laughing. "No. It's a nickname the crew gave me, and then part of the shitty epithet the marines came up with."

"Uh huh." Thatch looked between her and Ace, scrutinizing, before he finally turned to Marco. "How come the Rookie gets lucky enough to have a missus?"

Marco and Izo just laughed at his expense and eventually Ace, Ashina, and Deuce joined in.

.

.

.

The room was gradually becoming theirs. After a few stops at different islands Ashina had managed to replenish her wardrobe and find a few items to decorate the room. The rest of their belongings were still on the Spadille, which was anchored at the supply island where they had lost the fight to Whitebeard.

New, royal blue bedding covered the bed and a large wood and iron trunk sat at the foot of the bed. Ashina wanted to find another mirror and a new tapestry. They didn't have window, but the assortment of candles and lanterns lit up the space in a warm glow in the late evening.

Ashina brushed her hair and then slipped on the short nightgown. This one was a pale blue cotton and stopped just below her backside. It was soft and hugged her curves, and she was eager for Ace to see it.

He wasn't in their room yet, so she slipped on the knee length, pale pink robe. The soft cotton had purple and white flowers stitched along the edges. She tied the sash around her waist and padded out of the room barefoot. Having a feeling she knew where she'd find him, if he wasn't having a narcoleptic episode somewhere, she headed for the deck. As she neared the bow, she spotted him at the front side, where they used to stand together on the Spadille. His eyes were focused on the star spackled sky, oblivious to Thatch and Marco watching him from around the side of the captain's quarters.

Ashina strolled past them and headed for Ace. When she reached his side, she leaned in to his warmth and he instantly pulled her closer. His arm stayed around her waist and his fingers made circles on her hip. He held out his other palm, letting a flame dance and grow. She cupped her hands, warming them to his fire, as she leaned further into his chest.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered.

Ashina took her eyes away from the little flame to look into his gray ones. "Yes. I follow _you_, Ace. No matter what you choose to do. I trust you, Commander," she purred.

"I'm not a Commander yet," he replied softly.

She knew it was that choice, the ability to become the Second Division Commander, that kept him awake. "I don't think you've made a bad decision yet."

The little flame vanished and his warm fingers tilted her head up. He slowly lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her. It was tender, gentle, and it said more than any words ever could. He pulled back and his eyes studied hers for a moment before they found the horizon again.

The night was peaceful. The only sounds the waves of the ocean slapping against the side of the ship. It was a steady rhythm, as steady as his heartbeat. Ace took a deep breath and then spoke quietly.

"I want to tell Whitebeard about my father… before I decide to accept the offer."

"Still want out? Become the Pirate King?"

"Do you want to leave, MIssus?"

Ashina smiled. "I follow you, Flame Boy. If you need to tell him before you decide to accept his offer then do so, but I don't think we should leave. I would like to get my things off the Spadille one day."

Ace chuckled and kissed the top of her head. Ashina brought a hand to his cheek and caught his attention. "I'm serious, Ace. I will follow you, and whatever you're thinking. I don't think it's going to be as bad as you think. I trust you, have a little faith in yourself."

Ashina leaned up on her tiptoes to press her lips to his. Her hands slid to his shoulders and his traced her curves slowly, stopping only once they cupped her round backside. She pulled away and gave him a smirk. "Don't be all night. I'll be in our room."

When she passed Marco and Thatch, she cut her eyes over to them, catching their gaze. She gave them a wave and a grin. "Good night, creepers."

"Ack! I'm not a creeper, yoi!"

.

.

.

When Ace entered the room, it was dark. He brought to life the three candles that sat on the table beside the bed. It illuminated Ashina in a soft glow. Her back was to him and the sheet was tangled around her legs, draped over her thighs. The nightgown bared most of her back to him and his eyes focused on her tattoo. Ace was hyper aware of how many eyes stared at her and he wasn't ashamed to admit he was a little bit possessive. Ashina was his, she wasn't his property and he'd never dare to say he owned her, but she was his, just as he was hers. Whatever they were. The flaming spade was a clear indicator that she was with him. The tattoo was almost always visible unless she had to cover it due to the weather, and she hated winter islands.

Ace couldn't help but smile as he watched her for a moment, quietly toeing out of his boots. He shed his shorts and carefully crawled into the bed with her. Her eyes fluttered open as he pulled her closer to his chest. She looked up and him, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"There you are," she mumbled. Ashina stretched, back arching, before pressing against him, now more awake. "How'd it go? Should we be finding a way off the ship?"

Ace gave her a soft smile. "No, we're not going anywhere." He was still shocked by Whitebeard's reaction to his admission. "He didn't care, said we were all children of the sea."

Ashina smiled and kissed the hollow of his throat before moving to look at him. "I told you it was all going to be okay. I knew he wouldn't care. You aren't Gol D Roger, Ace. He's your father, but that's it. Otherwise, he's just a man. You are your own person. Your experiences have made you who you are, not him."

"I'm still the Pirate King's son."

Ashina gave a half shrug. "So? I'm a Yonko's daughter. You share the same blood and he passed down some features. That doesn't make you him."

Ace bent his head, kissing the tip of her nose. Ashina giggled softly and burrowed into his chest, pressing herself closer into his warmth. "So," she whispered, "should I start calling you Commander?"

"It's not official."

"It will be. Commander." She practically purred the title.

Ace smirked as her fingers brushed across his ribs. "Okay, Missus."

Ashina snorted, digging a finger between his ribs and making him let out a yelp.

"Hey now!"

She giggled and shoved him, rolling him to his back as she laid on his chest, lifting her head to look at him. Her hair cascaded over her shoulder and down his side. The locks glowing ruby in the candlelight.

"What are we going to do with the Spadille?"

It was hard to think as her fingers traced patterns over his chest and shoulders, connecting freckles in the soft light. Ace caught her hand, stilling her motions, and sighed. "Hard to think when you do that."

"Oh really? I should do it more often then," she teased.

Ace rolled his eyes and then frowned slightly, thinking of a reply to her question. "We'll have to burn her I guess, the Spadille, I can't see her in someone else's hands. Collect our things and then say goodbye. She was a damn good ship."

"She was, but I doubt Whitebeard lets you sail her separately. Seems like most of the crew sails together."

"Yeah. We haven't sailed far from the island. Maybe we can go back and say goodbye to the Spadille properly. Might be nice to have a huge crew."

"Might be nice to have a real cook," she muttered. "Who sails the Grand Line without a real cook? Oh, that's right, we did."

Ace chuckled and tipped her head up with his fingers. He opened his mouth to say something but the words died on his lips as her green eyes stared into his. They were a dark emerald in the dim light, swirling with her own emotions that he could not name. The way she looked at him made his stomach flip and his heart race. Instead of words, his mouth slanted over hers and his hand slid from her jaw to tangle in the hair at the base of her neck.

.

.

.

Deuce, Aggie, and Saber carried the last crates off the ship, taking them over to the Moby Dick. Ashina stood near the mast as Ace looked around the deck one more time.

"Ready?" he asked.

"She's yours. Are you ready, Captain?"

Ace smiled, surprised by her words, Captain he was used to, Commander was still new. Ace reached her side and wrapped his arm around her back, hand resting on her hip. Her arm slid around him and she reached up to kiss his jaw.

"I think so," he said. "She was a good ship."

"She was, Cap," Deuce said, coming up behind them. "Crew's on the deck of the Moby. Ready when you are."

Ace nodded to Deuce, who turned back for the much large ship.

"On to new adventures. Thanks for getting us this far." Ace pressed his hand to the mast and then turned both him and Ashina around.

He pulled her in front of him as they crossed the plank to the Moby Dick. Mihar and Aggie pulled the large plank back with the help of a few of the Second Division men.

"Ready, Commander?" Ashina asked, bringing Ace out of his thoughts as he stared at the Spadille.

Ace looked down at her with a smile and nodded. It was clear now, on the Spadille he had been a captain, but here, on this new leg of their adventure he was a Commander. "Yeah."

She squeezed his hand and then let go as he stepped forward.

"Shinka: Shiranui," Ace said, calling forth one of the long fiery lances. He hurled it across distance separating the two ships.

The lance lodged in the deck, just below the mast, the flames sparking and catching the wood on fire. The flames grew and spread, ember's catching the sails and suddenly the ship was ablaze.

Ashina stepped forward, brushing Ace's fingers with her own. He gripped her hand in his, holding onto her as they watched the Spadille burn. Their crew, now members of the Second Division, stood with them as they said their silent goodbye.

.

.

.

The celebration was in full swing, complete with copious amount of alcohol and food. Ace was officially the Second Division Commander. Ashina was proud of him. The role of a leader suited him, and the men in his division already respected him. His dream of becoming the Pirate King was shifting, he told her as much, but she thought no less of him. He still had a dream, a goal, and she had hers, and together they would try to accomplish them.

Crew members covered the expansive deck, but Ace kept her close. She didn't mind the possessiveness. In fact, she rather enjoyed the fact that Ace wanted everyone to know she was with him. They never said it aloud, never called each other words like boyfriend or girlfriend, and Missus was just a nickname, but the feeling was there. The relationship between them was more than just lovers, more than just friends.

There was a quiet pause that caught her attention, pulling her out of her thoughts just before most of the crew around them shouted.

"He fell asleep!"

Ashina laughed, smiling at the freckled man beside her, who was in fact asleep. "Yeah, he does that sometimes."

Whitebeard's laughter was joined by several others. The laughter increased after a few minutes when Ace woke up and went right back to eating.

The slightest smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth. The sun brought out subtle copper strands of hair scattered in his otherwise dark mop. Without a shirt, the freckles on his broad shoulders stood out as well. Ace noticed her stare and held out the roll that was in his hand to her.

Ashina giggled and shook her head. "No thanks."

Marco, a full mug of beer in his hand, sat across from them and grinned. "So, Ashina, are you going to get the Whitebeard mark, like your Spade?"

Ace paused in his eating to look over at her, waiting for her reply as well. The remark also caught Thatch and Deuce's attention, both men looked up from their card game.

"I'm not in a division, nor am I a Whitebeard pirate. I'm a Revolutionary Spade."

"The Spade pirates joined the Whitebeards," Thatch commented.

"And? Doesn't necessarily make me a Whitebeard pirate," she counted.

"Then what are you?" Ace asked with a smile.

"Commander Ace's Missus," Deuce coughed in his hand.

Ashina shot him a glare and then grinned at Ace. "What I've always been, Ashina the Red-Haired Revolutionary Spade."

Pops laughed, having heard their conversation, and chimed in. "I've never had a woman on the fighting crew, but you held your own against two of my Commanders. You'll be in the second division under Commander Ace, Missus Spade," he said, putting emphasis on the moniker the Marines gave her.

Deuce and Ace howled with laughter. Ashina dared to glare at Whitebeard. "Not funny, Pops."

"You called him Pops yoi!"

Ashina turned to Marco and arched one brow. "What am I supposed to call him? Whitebeard? Edward? Sir?"

"Pops is fine," Whitebeard said, catching their attention. "You're a daughter of Whitebeard if you sail on this ship."

Ashina caught the older man's gaze and held it. She could feel the others watching them, several intrigued and a few tense. Ashina's lips pulled into a grin, but she shot back, "I'll call you Pops, and sail under your jolly roger, but I still have my own father."

Whitebeard stared hard, but Ashina did not back down and after a moment he nodded. She expected him to ask her to name him, but surely, he knew. It wasn't hard to make the connection if you thought about it long enough.

"Your father know you're here?"

Ashina understood in those words, the meaning behind them and the questioning stare he gave her. Whitebeard was not a stupid man. He knew.

"He knows I'm with Ace. He'll figure it out soon enough, if he hasn't already."

"Will he show up looking for you?"

"Scared?" she teased.

Several of the crew gasped at her comment, but Whitebeard laughed loudly, "Gurararara."

"If he does it won't be to fight," she added. "Well, I guess at least not over me."

"Who's your father?" Marco asked.

Ashina grinned and stood from her place beside Ace. "A pirate."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to all who have come to check this little story out. I appreciate it! Enjoy this next bit! **

**Also, I love to chat about the story and I'd love to hear more of what you think, would like to see, ideas, comments, questions. Anything! You can PM me or find me on Tumblr and ask there! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11 **

The summer island breeze blew in from the ocean, catching strands of her hair and lifting them. She swung her feet back and forth as she perched on the low hanging branch of the palm tree. Ace was practicing a new move using his Devil Fruit and Ashina enjoyed watching his progress while taking a break from her own intense training.

"Hotarubi."

Little green balls of light were emitted from his hands. They floated in the air toward his target - a piece of old driftwood stuck deep in the sand. They were pretty as they danced in the air, floating around the wood without touching it. They were pretty enough to want to touch. Ashina knew better. She witnessed their destructive power minutes earlier. Her eyes flicked over to the charred remains of the first piece of driftwood and smiled to herself. As pretty as the little fireflies were, they were deadly.

"Hidaruma."

With his command, the little lights bombarded their intended target and exploded in a fiery blaze, catching the driftwood on fire. He was getting better, stronger. This time all the little lights had made it to the target before exploding.

Ashina clapped as she hopped out of the tree. Ace turned to look at her and gave her a big grin. His hand reached up to scratch at the back of his head as she walked toward him.

"I didn't know you were still watching."

"I think this is your prettiest move," she commented.

Ace made a squawk and dropped his hand. "What? It's not pretty!"

Ashina giggled. "Yes it is. The little, green lights are pretty as they dance around. Deadly, but pretty."

Ace smirked as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Like you."

Ashina snorted, her hands coming up to rest on his chest as he pulled her closer, enveloping her in his arms. "Nice one, Flame Boy. Spar with me before we lose the light?"

"Here?" he asked, raising a brow as he leaned back slightly so he could look down at her.

"Yes. I promise I won't toss you into the sea," she teased, looking over his shoulder to see the crashing waves roll onto the sand.

"Okay." He shrugged and stepped back, letting her go. He waited for her to make the first move, preparing for her powerful strike.

Hand to hand fighting with Ashina was always a mix of serious training and playful flirting. Ace took every chance he could to touch her. His hands slid across her abdomen, her backside, and when he could, even her breasts. A few times he wondered if she let him get close enough to touch just so she could deliver the hard blow that always followed.

He felt her leg kick out his feet seconds before the sensation of being off balance hit him. He managed to grab her, bringing her with him, as they crashed into the sand.

Ashina was laughing as she pushed back strands of her hair and stared down at him. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop getting distracted."

Ace gave a smirk. "Maybe I like it when you end up on top of me."

"Ugh." Ashina moved to rise, but Ace held her pinned to his chest.

She grinned down at him and shook her head when she caught the yearning in his eyes. "We're not having sex on the beach. Too much sand."

Ace laughed loudly and ran his hands down her sides to cup her ass. "Oh come on, we've never tried."

"Uh huh, for a very good reason. Sand gets everywhere."

"Do you know that from experience?" he asked, and Ashina didn't miss the hint of curious envy in his voice.

She knew he was aware she wasn't a virgin when they met, just as she knew he wasn't a virgin either, but they never discussed past lovers, not hers or his. The past was not part of their present.

"No. Not from sexual experience, but my experiences on the beach and with sand tell me that it gets everywhere."

"Okay, I think we should give it a try."

Ashina laughed then, her forehead thudding against his chest as she giggled uncontrollably. "You are so incorrigible sometimes. I'm not having sex here. One, all the sand, two it's right in the open."

Ace smirked again, raising a brow, remembering a night that seemed so distant now. "That's never stopped you before."

Ashina knew exactly the night he was talking about. "Wano was completely different, smaller crew, we knew everyone was asleep, and it was dark outside."

"Got it, so we just need to come back later tonight."

"Ace!" she said, laughing.

"Yoi, you two need a room."

"See!" Ashina exclaimed to Ace, raising a hand to jab in Marco's general direction.

Ace just continued to laugh, sitting up with her on his lap, as Marco, Thatch, and Izo approached.

"No," Thatch countered Marco. "Let them go at it right here. I bet they'll put on one hell of a show."

Ashina rolled her eyes. "You're a pervert, Thatch."

"We came out to see if you were still training."

"We were," Ashina replied, and based on the eye roll from Marco she knew Ace had a big grin on his face.

"We've got a bonfire going. Meat's roasting. Pops said we'll stay on the island a few more days. Crew thought it would nice to have a party on the beach."

"I think they were trying to have a different type of party on the beach," Izo commented.

"Can you blame him?" Thatch remarked, waving at hand in their direction.

"Fuck off," Ashina teased, rising to her feet. She dusted off the sand from her legs and gave Ace a pointed stare. "See, sand everywhere."

Ace just shrugged, getting to his own feet. He helped her dust off her backside, giving it a playful slap. "Come on, we'll come back and spar more later."

Marco rolled his eyes again. "Sure, sparring. We'll be sure to keep everyone else at the other end of the beach."

Ashina blushed, as the four men shared a laugh, but glared at Ace. "I just might kick your ass into the ocean tonight."

She gave him a smile and then slid her hand to his shoulder. Ashina jumped and swung herself up onto his back, climbing up to perch on his shoulders.

"Well that's one way for her legs to be wrapped around your neck," Thatch commented with a grin.

Ashina was thankful Ace's shoulders didn't blaze. Smiling, she bent over, looking at him upside down, and pecked his lips with a quick kiss before straightening.

"Come on, gentleman. Let's go."

.

.

.

Ace grinned like a fool as he watched Ashina twirl and dance on the sand. They were walking together. The only light, now that they left the glow of the bonfire behind them, was the stars and halfmoon in the sky. She was intoxicated. Her normally graceful walk slightly off as she moved carelessly across the sand. She twirled barefoot into the surf, skipping as the water rushed around her ankles. A foot kicked into the air, sending droplets of water soaring before they rained down into the surf.

She haphazardly made her way back to his side and danced around him. Her fingers skimming his torso as she circled him. When they reached his hip, she spun in to him and he wrapped his arms around her. He stopped walking, keeping her caged in his arms, and leaned down to press his lips to hers.

She giggled against his mouth and pulled back. "I think I'm going ask Marco if there's something I can take so we don't have to use condoms anymore."

Ace was stunned, never expecting those words to tumble out of her mouth. She giggled again and danced away from him. Spinning back around she saw him still standing in the same spot and her hands went to her hips.

"What? Did I leave you speechless?"

"No condoms?" he repeated, his voice cracking.

Ashina laughed loudly and skipped forward, practically crashing into his chest. "Yes. No condoms. But only if there's some magical no babies drug." She spun away from him and danced back into the surf, splashing partway up her calves. "I think there is. I've heard women talk about it before. Wouldn't it be nice?"

Ace nodded once, still rooted to the same spot in the sand.

Ashina's laughter rang out in the night. She returned to his side once more and gave him a devilish grin. "Don't you wonder what it would be like? Sex with no barrier? No condoms to worry about. Skin to skin."

Ace moaned. He'd thought about it more than once. The idea of taking her with no barrier between them was exciting, tempting, but the idea of getting her pregnant was too great a risk to take. But if there was something she could take that would prevent a pregnancy, then they could ditch the condoms and he could…

His thoughts trailed off as Ashina leaned up on her tiptoes to press her lips to his jaw. "Good idea, right, Fire Fist?"

She went to dart away again, but he caught her quickly, drawing her back to his chest. One hand stayed around her waist, but the other trailed up to cup her jaw. Her green eyes caught his as a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"You can't play with fire and then run away."

Ashina hummed, smirking back at him, and he could smell the whiskey on her breath. Her smell was intoxicating, the citrus and saltwater mixing with the heady notes of the whiskey. He wondered if she tasted as good as she smelled. He slanted his mouth over hers, deepening the kiss almost instantly. Her tongue slid against his and her hands slid around his waist.

It took Ace a moment to register what was happening. One moment he was kissing his lover with her pressed to his chest and the next he was overcome with the sensation of flying through the air. Ashina's laughter rang out seconds before the cold seawater hit his skin and he crashed into the shallow waves.

"I told you I was going to throw your ass in the ocean!" Ashina said, laughing as she danced in the surf.

When she spun close enough, Ace gripped her ankle. With a sharp pull, Ashina went crashing into the waves too, sprawling halfway across his lap.

"Ace! That's not fair!"

Ace just laughed as the waves continued to crash around them. "I'm a pirate, Missus. Who said anything about being fair."

.

.

.

She might have teased Ace to catch him off guard, but the thought behind the teasing was real. She was tired of the condoms. Always making sure to have them on hand, to prepare a stock for when they'd be on the sea for a few weeks before reaching another island. The fact that once they were finished, Ace had to get up for a moment to dispose of the condom. It interrupted their post bliss snuggles and she was tired of them.

Ashina knocked on the door of the infirmary and waited to hear a response.

"Yoi."

Ashina opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind her. Marco was seated at his desk, going over the scattered sheets of paper and books that littered his usually neat desk.

He looked up when she didn't speak and a concerned look crossed his face. "Yoi, Ashina. Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I um… so this is kind of embarrassing now that I'm actually here, but fuck it. Is there some sort of medicine I can take so I don't get pregnant? And so that Ace doesn't have to use condoms."

Marco sat with a blank stare before he blinked a few times and stood from his desk. "Um... Yes. There is... uh, yeah." He managed to snap into doctor mode and nodded once. "There's a medicine, it's more of a hormone, that will prevent pregnancy."

Thank fuck this was just a weird for him as it was for her. She nodded and moved to sit down in the chair across from his desk and asked, "Do you have it? Or can you get it?"

Marco sat back down and looked at her. "I can make the pills. Once you start taking them you'll need to wait about a month before you can actually stop using condoms. If that's your intention," he quickly added.

Ashina blushed, but giggled softly. "I'm not stupid Marco, I know Ace has mentioned something to you and Thatch about it. It's my intention to not get pregnant. Not using condoms would be an added bonus."

"Weird to talk to you about, yoi, but as your doctor, we'll get you started on the hormones as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Marco," she said, rising out of the chair and heading for the door again.

Marco paused for a second and then gave her a brief smile. "No problem."

.

.

.

Ashina enjoyed the time they spent docked at different islands. Most were part of Pops' territory, but the ones that weren't she kept her guard up a little bit more. Ace and her had broken away from Mihar, Skull, and Saber. Strolling hand in hand, they wandered around the streets of the little town. The day was cool even with the sun shining above them and Ashina suspected they were on a fall island. Ace was of course shirtless, his hat on top of his head, a cocky grin still on his face from winning the arm-wrestling match against Deuce earlier in the morning.

Despite his calm appearance, Ashina could feel the slight tension in the grip of his fingers, as they held onto hers. He knew they were being followed just as much as she did. Both of their bounties had grown over the past months, Ace's now well over 300,000,000 and her own rising to reach close to 100,000,000. It was rare that they were unrecognized when they went ashore now a days. Ashina hated being recognized as much as she hated her bounty, but she wouldn't trade her relationship with Ace for the world.

Ace turned them down a side street that led away from the main town square, but kept their pace at an easy stroll. "I was thinking for dinner we could go to that one tempura restaurant Izo mentioned."

Ashina turned her head to look up at him and grinned. "Ooo. That sounds delicious, but we have to stop at that sweets shop before heading back, too."

"Let's swing around left up here then and cut back to the restaurant."

As soon as they stepped around the street corner they were surrounded. Ace frowned as he looked at the men around them. They were clearly bounty hunters. His voice was still calm, but less cheerful, as he spoke. "Afternoon gentleman, I'd appreciate it if you'd let me and the missus through. We're on our way to dinner."

One man, clearly the ringleader, chuckled and the rest joined in. "You're Fire Fist Ace, which makes the pretty lady Missus Spade. Two o' you got a nice size bounty on your head. I don't care how we capture you boy, but the lady we're going to take alive."

As he sneered out the words he looked Ashina up and down with a disgusting scrutiny. He was not as tall as Ace, but larger and definitely more rotund. He carried a large scimitar at his side, tied around his waist with a brown sash. His red shirt and brown pants were dirty and stained. His teeth were yellow and his facial hair unkempt.

Ashina grimaced and shook her head. "No thanks."

"Just wait, pretty girl, I'll show you a real man and put this little boy to shame."

Ashina laughed then, as she let go of Ace's hand and reached up to touch his bicep. "Not a chance. Now, he's asked you nicely to move. Now I'm going to ask you. Move out of our way. Please?"

The man chuckled, louder this time, and drew his sword. "I'm going to enjoy hearing you scream, girl."

Ashina felt the muscles in Ace's arm tense.

"You'll have to go through me first!" Ace stepped in front of her to meet the oncoming man.

The other bounty hunters did not wait to enter the fight. Ashina stepped away from Ace, and dodged a punch from one man as she delivered a brutal kick to the ribs of another. He fell to his knees as she spun, kicking him in the jaw and knocking him out. The first man, a tall and lanky fellow, charged again. Ashina ducked under his arms a second time and spun, using her momentum to swing out a leg and sweep his feet out from under him. A hard jab to his neck followed the next second and he fell to the ground, unconscious like his buddy.

The next man hesitated and Ashina surged forward, withdrawing her sword and striking quickly. Two men ran off as her feet hit the ground and she crouched, sword outstretched at her side, but the last was brave enough to charge at her.

She clashed with his sword, her armament haki coated blade overpowering him. Ashina stood as he stumbled and landed a hard punch to break his nose. The resounding crunch resulted in the flow of blood, and was followed by a louder crunch of ribs cracking as she kicked him away.

Ace's chuckle made her turn, she saw the dirty man on his knees with Ace in front of him, a hand coated in fire raised to strike. Ace was watching her, a proud grin on his face. Ashina stepped up to Ace's side and sneered down at the defeated bounty hunter.

"What was that about seeing me scream? I wonder how loud you'll scream if Fire Fist was to set you ablaze? Hmm?"

He started to shake and pleaded, "Please, no. I have a family, a wife, children! Bounty hunting, it's just a way to make money. Please don't kill me."

"You were ready to kill us," she countered quickly. "And a family? Yeah right. Does your wife know you secretly want to rape the women you capture before you turn them over to collect payment? Please. Have mercy on you? Like hell."

Ace stared coldly down at the man, before he delivered the final blow, catching the man in his jaw. He screamed for only a second before passing out from the pain of the blow and the flames.

Ace extinguished the flames as he reached for her hand. "Let's go back to the Moby Dick."

Ashina grasped his hand and they took off running together, leaving the scattered bodies of their enemies behind them.

Once they slowed to a walk again Ashina commented. "I still want to visit the sweet shop at least. We're getting cleaned up and then going back into the town. The damn bounty hunters aren't ruining my day."

Ace laughed, letting go of her hand to slide his arm over her shoulders. He pulled her close and kissed her temple. "Whatever you want, Missus."

.

.

.

Deuce, Thatch, and Marco sat around a barrel, using the top to play poker with wooden chips to bet. The late afternoon sun was warm and bright as it slowly began its descent into the ocean. Most of the crew was still exploring the fall island and enjoying the luxuries of the village. Per usual, Ace and Ashina headed off together as soon as they anchor dropped. They managed to stay out of trouble for the first day, and the trio were taking bets on how long it would last.

Thatch spotted the pair in question strolling onto the deck and tossed down his cards.

"What are you doing?" Marco asked, as he stood from the table.

"The lovebirds are back already. Two hundred beri says they got into trouble."

Marco chuckled. "No bet. They always get into trouble. We were just saying how it was only a matter of time."

"Four hundred beri says Missus will say they didn't start it." Deuce replied, chuckling as he tossed down his cards, the poker game now forgotten.

Thatch shrugged, "Bet Ace started it," he replied, and headed toward Ace and Ashina, who were talking to Mihar and Saber.

"Ace and the Missus always got into trouble, where ever we went in Paradise. Missus hated it when she got her first bounty poster," Deuce said, looking to Marco

Marco grinned, tossing his own cards onto the barrel top before leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. He remembered seeing her bounty poster, it came with the mail right behind Fire Fist Ace's recently upped bounty. "Forty million is quite the start, especially for a woman. There's not too many female pirates in comparison to the amount of men."

Deuce grinned. "She's something special. Wouldn't expect any less from her though."

"Seems to have only increased her bounty with her association to Ace and now with us," Marco said, watching as Thatch came strolling back to the table. "Well?"

"They didn't start it, -"

"You owe me 400 beri," Deuce interjected with a laugh.

Thatch rolled his eyes and continued talking, "but they kicked bounty hunter ass. Ashina wanted to clean up before they go back into town. Offered for us to join them for dinner."

Marco shrugged. "Why not? Maybe I'll get to watch Missus Spade hand someone else their balls."

Thatch chuckled, sitting back down in his chair. He reached for the cards and gathered them. He started shuffling as he replied, "She'll be pissed if her dinner gets interrupted. She was already frustrated they had to come back because she got blood on her leg."

Marco shook his head, he liked his new crew mates and he was glad they were strong, but the extra attention from arrogant bounty hunters was getting old. "Let Pops know we're going with."

"Yes!" Thatch shouted, tossing the cards haphazardly back on the barrel and pumping his fist. He jumped up from his chair, spun around, and trotted off to find Pops.

Deuce chuckled again. "I get the feeling you're not going just for fun."

"Well, someone has to keep an eye on those two, and the other out for the big-name pirate crews and the Navy. Last thing we need is another incident like the other week."

Deuce laughed harder. "Oh come on, you've got to admit watching Ace blast away that fleet of battleships was something else."

"The Mera Mera is incredible in its destructive abilities, however I'd rather not have to leave port so soon again. We'll go for fun, but to also make sure those two don't get into any further trouble."

Deuce chuckled. "Good luck with that."


	12. Chapter 12

**Happy Update Sunday! Thanks for all the love sweet readers. **

**100% Honest, this chapter is basically one big lemon with some non-lemony scenes at the beginning and the end. Happy Birthday to Ace ;) **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 12**

Saber and Skull were the reason behind the extravagant party. Once it was discovered that Ace was to turn 19 on New Year's Day, the New Year's Eve celebration also became a birthday party. Copious amounts of sake, beer, and a variety of liquor littered the deck in barrels, bottles, and jars. Thatch had outdone himself with the buffet of food that filled four large tables.

A pile of opened gifts sat near one of the barrels of whiskey. Ace had simply piled his presents up throughout the night as different crew members presented him with something and urged him to open it then.

Ashina scanned the deck and spotted Ace near the beer keg. Box in hand, she crossed the deck and reached up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. He grinned down at her and set his mug on the top of the barrel. His arms snaked around her waist and his lips found hers. Ashina deepened the kiss, enjoying the taste of alcohol on his tongue.

When he pulled back, he caught her gaze while his hand trailed down her side to her hip. "I like this dress, shows off your legs. I can see down the front of the dress too."

Ashina giggled, as he dipped a finger between her breasts, and swatted his hand away playfully. "I have something for you."

"I see that." He turned his gaze away from her breasts and plucked the box from where she was balancing it on her palm.

The black box was not wrapped, so Ace carefully removed the lid. Ashina watched as his cautious expression morphed into a grin. One hand reached inside and the box fell away as Ace lifted up the hat. It was almost completely identical to the one that sat on top of his head, except for color. This one was black, but had the trademark smiles and beads.

"Ashina this is so cool!" Ace plucked the hat off his head and replaced it with the black one. The orange hat joined his mug of beer on the keg before he swept her up into his arms. "Thanks."

Ashina wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her lips to the skin just under his ear. "You're welcome."

The moment her feet touched the deck again they were swarmed by members of their division.

"Commander Ace! Missus! A toast! Everyone gets a round!"

A glass was thrust into her hands as they were separated and swept off to the larger group where Jozu was giving a drunken toast.

Several shots, many dances with different crew members, a trip through the buffet table, and a second mug of beer in hand later, Ashina found herself once again at Ace's side. With Deuce's assistance she'd been reunited with her lover amongst the crowd of their crew seconds before the countdown began.

While most of the crew shouted 'Happy New Year', Ashina leaned up on her tip toes and close to Ace's ear.

"Happy Birthday," she whispered.

He turned his head and gave her a huge grin before capturing her lips. His free hand slid around her waist and down to cup her ass while her hand slid over the hard muscles of his chest and up to his shoulders.

Over the music and noise of the crowd she heard Marco shout. "Yoi, you two get a room already!"

Pops' loud burst of laughter broke them apart and Ace grinned down at her. "That sounds like a really good idea actually. Come on."

Ashina blushed as the crew shouted cheers and words of encouragement to Ace as he pulled her through the crowd and toward the Commanders' hall.

She closed the door of their room behind them, and the heavy wood muffled the sounds of the party. Ace was still wearing his new black hat and Ashina grinned.

"I have another present for you," she said, approaching him and trailing her fingers down his chest.

"Really?"

"Hmm. Sit down."

It came out as a command and Ace raised a brow. He complied without a word, sliding out the desk chair and spinning it so he could sit and face her. His eyes watched her as she came forward. She stopped just out of reach and gave him a devilish smirk as her hands slid down her curves to the band of her shorts.

Ace's eyes widened as she undid them and slid them slowly down her legs. Her fingers trailed up her shins to her thighs and then over her hips. She lifted the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

Ace groaned as her bra fell away to the floor. "Fuck, Ashina. Come closer."

She shook her head so Ace tried to stand. A well-placed foot to his chest stopped him. He managed to skim her calf before she pulled back, a smirk playing on her lips. She dipped her fingers under the band of her panties and slowly slid them down over her hips, watching his eyes follow her movements with a hungry stare.

"It's not nice to torture the birthday boy," he pouted.

Ashina laughed softly and came forward. His hands reached out for her, finding her hips and drawing her in as she moved to straddle his lap.

"Your so fucking beautiful," he swore as he dipped his head down to trail his lips over the bare skin of her shoulder.

Her fingers slid down his chest to his belt which she began to slowly but expertly undo.

"Don't you want to know what your present is?" she asked.

"Oh," he said, pulling his mouth away from her skin. "I thought it was you."

Ashina grinned as she unzipped his shorts. "Well it is, kind of, but the present is that you don't have to use a condom."

"What?"

"That little pill I've been taking every night… it's hormones so that we don't get pregnant, but we also don't have to use condoms. Marco said it would take about a month to be effective, but I waited a bit longer so it could be a birthday surprise."

"No condom?" Ace repeated slowly.

"Correct." Her hand stroked over the ridge of his cock as she smirked down at him.

"Fuck," he breathed.

Ashina's laughter was cut off as his mouth crashed to hers. His fingers dug into the flesh of her hips and he ground against her, lifting his hips and pressing her down at the same time.

They both moaned at the contact and Ashina shifted to wedge her hand between them. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and rose up enough to tease herself with the tip. Ace nipped her bottom lip as she slid his cock through her folds, coating her and him in her fluids.

She plucked his hat from his head with her other hand and placed it atop her own head, giving him another wicked grin. "How do I look?" she asked.

Ace's eyes trailed up her body, lingering on her breasts, before he met her gaze. "So fucking sexy."

"Ready?" she asked, and didn't wait for his reply before sinking slowly down onto his cock.

Ace hissed. "Ah. Fuck."

Ashina rose up and rocked back down, repeating the swirling motion of her hips until he was fully seated inside of her. He held her gaze as she moved, his eyes only closing for a moment once she paused.

Ace sat up straight, sliding his hands around her back and hugging her tightly to his chest. His head buried in the crook of her neck, knocking the hat off her head in the process. He placed a wet, open-mouth kiss to the curve of her shoulder.

Ashina couldn't move much, but she managed to roll her hips, making him groan loudly.

"Ashina, hold on I'm… you're so fucking wet and warm… fuck. You're so fucking tight around my cock. I don't wanna cum yet," he mumbled into her shoulder.

Ashina tugged at his hair, making him lift his head, and gave him a brilliant smile. "The whole point is for you to cum, Ace." She rolled her hips again, rising up with the motion and sliding back down his hard cock. "I want you to cum. I want you to cum deep inside me and then I want you to do it again."

Ace moaned, his hands finding her hips again. He began to guide her movements. His gray eyes met hers and she was caught, ensnared in the depths that spoke volumes. An emotion passed between them, words still unspoken, as they moved together. Their breaths began to come faster as Ace sped up her movements, lifting his hips to meet each of her downward thrusts.

"Fuck, Ashina, I'm… fuck yes… you feel so amazing, I'm going to…" Ace trailed off with a loud groan and his fingers dug into her hips as he held her pressed against him. She rocked against his pelvis, pressing and grinding herself against him, as he released deep inside her.

Ashina went to rise up after a few seconds of catching her breath, but his arms ensnared her waist and kept her there.

"Where you do you think you're going?" he asked. His boyish grin shifted into that sexy smirk. "I'm not done with you yet. It's your turn."

Ashina raised a brow, but then let out a shriek of laughter as Ace stood with her in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he crossed the room in two quick strides. His shorts hit the floor as he toed out of his boots. Ace lowered her to the bed and slanted his mouth over hers. He shifted and she moaned at the sensation of his cock, now soft, sliding out of her.

His tongue swept over hers and she groaned as his fingers slid between her thighs. He swallowed her moans as he slid two fingers inside her. She broke away from the kiss with a shriek, throwing her head back, as he stroked the bundle of nerves inside her.

"Ace."

He hummed in response, trailing his mouth across her shoulder and then lower. He swirled his tongue over her nipple before capturing it between his lips. He sucked on it, making it harden in his mouth before flicking his tongue over the rosy pink bud repeatedly. He raised his eyes to see her pleasure. He could feel her muscles tense under his body and slid his fingers deep inside her.

"Oh fuck, Ace, please."

He released her nipple with a soft pop, watching her arch off the bed as his thumb brushed over her clit. He did it again and she shifted under him, grinding down on his hand and letting out a loud groan.

Ashina slid her hand down his body, brushing her fingers over the tip of his cock. A smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth as she felt him twitch under her touch. Ace shifted higher, making it easier for her to stroke him. It brought his face closer to hers and she pressed her lips against his jaw. She nipped him, and then cried out when he curled his fingers and stroked the spot deep inside her. Ace chuckled as her hand faltered on his length.

"Cum, Ashina. I want to watch you fall apart," he whispered in her ear.

Ashina moaned, but shook her head, her green eyes staring into his. "I want your cock. Please, Ace, fuck me."

Ace groaned and removed his fingers. He shifted to rest fully between her thighs again. Her hand was still wrapped around his cock and she directed him to her entrance, teasing herself with the tip. She let go and Ace slid forward with a quick thrust.

Ashina cried out and slid her fingers up to grip his biceps. Her nails bit into his skin as he slammed his hips into her again. Their mingled fluids made it easy for him to glide in and out, and he set a rhythm. Ashina clung desperately to him as his mouth crashed against hers. Their tongues danced together, as she let out a string of moans.

Ace broke away from her mouth and looked down at her. Her green eyes sparkled as they met his gaze. He held part of his weight off her with his elbow and used the other hand to tease her nipple. He pinched it, and she let out a cry and ground hard against his pelvic bone.

"More, Ace," she panted.

He sped up and felt her thighs quiver against his hips. He pinched her nipple gently again as he rolled his hips into hers. He watched as she arched into his touch and fell apart beneath him. He could feel her tight, slick walls contracting around him, over and over, squeezing him. His name fell from her lips along with a mix of fucks, yeses, and cries of pleasure. The sight of her beneath him and the feel of her soaked, tight warmth around his cock, with no barrier between them, caused his release to explode from him unexpectedly and his pace faltered slightly.

"Fuck, Ashina." Ace groaned as he came deep inside her. He continued to pump into her, helping her ride out her high before he stilled. Ashina sighed and then giggled.

"Happy Birthday, Ace."

He chuckled and rolled them, so that he was on the bottom and she sprawled across his chest. He raised his head so he could press his lips to the top of her head.

"That was fucking amazing."

Ashina's laughter shook him and he groaned.

"I can feel you do that."

"What? Laugh? I am on top of you."

"No. When you laugh, it squeezes my dick."

"Oh." She was silent for a moment, and Ace ran a hand through her long hair. His fingers gripped the strands when she asked. "Like this?"

Ace hissed as her walls clamped down around his cock. They released for a moment before squeezing again. "Ashina," he swore.

She giggled and shifted to prop herself up on his chest. "Well that's a fun new discovery."

Ace chuckled and pulled her closer to kiss her. Before she could deepen the kiss, his head fell back with a soft thump.

Ashina giggled softly and pecked his chin in a quick kiss. He was sound asleep for a moment, so she lifted herself off him and slid out of the bed. Plucking his hat off the ground, she dusted it off and laid it on the desk. He looked good in the dark hat, and she was pleased that he seemed to like her present.

She pushed open the narrow door to the bathroom. One of her favorite perks of the Commander quarters was the small bathroom. There was no shower or tub, but they at least had a small room with a sink and a toilet, thanks to being a floor above the main bathrooms. She took a moment to clean up and relieve herself before washing her hands quickly. She finger-combed through her hair in the mirror and then turned back into the bedroom.

The dipping of the mattress as she climbed into the bed woke him. Ace partially sat up, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry."

Ashina shoved him back down with one hand and slid to lie beside him. "Don't be sorry, Ace. I was coming to join you."

She pressed herself to his warm side, sliding one leg over his and an arm over his chest. His arm curved around her back to squeeze her ass before his hand settled on her hip.

Ashina was asleep before he could tell her goodnight. Ace used his free arm to prop up his head so he could look down at her. He could really only see the tip of her nose, everything else was obscured by her hair. That red hair and those green eyes underneath his new black hat was a hell of a sight, especially perched on his lap. He turned to see that his hat was no longer on the floor where he'd knocked it off her head, but instead on the desk.

Ace stroked a finger up her spine, and she twitched beneath his touch, but did not wake. He slid his hand back down to her hip. A grin that couldn't be held back stretched across his lips.

"Best birthday ever," he whispered. Ace shifted carefully and gently moved Ashina's hair out of her face. Cocking his head sideways, he could see her peaceful, sleeping face resting on his chest. "I love you, Ashina."

.

.

.

"Happy birthday!"

The loud shout and the sound of the door slamming against the wall jolted Ashina awake. Wide eyes blinked at Marco and Thatch in the doorway of their bedroom before reality quickly set in at the sound of Thatch's whispered, "Holy shit."

Ashina scrambled to bury herself beneath the covers her and Ace had fallen asleep on top of, while Ace sat up lazily.

"Ashina what are you –"

She cut him off glaring at the two men still in the doorway. "Close the damn door!"

"So I don't have to get out? Just close the door?" Thatch asked, wide eyes still staring.

"Get out!" Ashina shouted at the same time Ace said, "Oh hey guys."

Marco, who'd had the decency to look at the floor and not the bed, nudged Thatch. "I told you not to barge in, that they wouldn't be decent."

Ace, finally noticing the state of undress both he and Ashina were in, blushed a dark red and had the sense to move a pillow over his crotch. "Oi! What the fuck?"

His sudden, mild rage made Ashina giggle beneath the sheets. She flopped back, keeping her arms crossed over her chest and the sheet in place, and cackled with uncontrollable laughter.

"Thatch, you better have fucking breakfast or I'm kicking your ass," she finally breathed out once her laughter died.

"Oh, well… we were just.."

"We nothing," Marco interjected, jabbing a finger into the other man's chest. "You. This was your idea and you happened to catch me as I came down the hall and told me to hold on a minute."

"You were just what, Thatch?" Ashina prodded, propping up on one elbow.

Thatch ran a careful hand over his perfectly coifed pompadour and grinned sheepishly.

"Thatch I swear if you were only bursting in here in hopes of catching a peek," Ashina warned through her teeth.

"No no no!" Thatch said quickly, waving his hands in front of him frantically as Ace's shoulders lit on fire. "I mean that was an added bonus, but we got raging drunk last night and then you two disappeared and didn't come back, and it's already pretty late in the day, so I was going to wake you two up and check on you."

Ashina shook her head, flopping back down as she snorted out a giggle again. "Get out of my room and go make me breakfast. That's your punishment for catching a peek."

"It's two in the afternoon!"

"So?" Ashina said arching a brow. "You woke me up. I want breakfast."

"Me too, because you saw Ashina naked."

"I saw more of you. That should be punishment enough. Geez, bro, put on some pants already!" Thatch raised a finger in the air. "And I'd like to add I really only saw her tits, and that little black bikini doesn't hide much anyway."

Ashina hurled a pillow at Thatch's head as hard as she could, hitting her mark and making him emit a muffled 'oof'.

Marco laughed, doubling over to put his hands on his knees. "She's gonna kick your ass in some sort of sneak attack. You just wait."

"Shut up." Thatch pouted.

"Thatch. Get out. You too Marco," Ashina snapped, but a smile lifted the corners of her mouth.

"Ugh, fine. Breakfast will be served, Missus Spade, but I ain't bringing it to ya in bed."

"We'll come to the kitchen. Now get out."

Marco opened the door and shoved Thatch out. He turned his head and grinned over his shoulder. "How's that pill working out for you Ashina?"

He ducked, barely dodging the pillow she threw at him, and dipped out the door.

.

.

.

Marco and Thatch sat opposite Ace and Ashina as the couple dug into the breakfast spread Thatch had quickly prepared for them.

"So, Ashina, when do you turn 19?" Thatch asked, watching her swirl a hunk of waffle in the swamp of syrup on her plate.

"Bold of you to assume I'm younger than Ace," she stated back to Thatch, before taking her bite.

"Wait you're older? You cougar! Robbing the cradle."

"Oh jeez, Thatch. I'm only 19. How did you not know this? I'm pretty sure I told Marco how old I was when Ace was in his murder Pops' phase. I'll turn 20 in May."

Thatch waved a dismissive hand. "You're still older. That's makes Ace your boy toy."

Ashina rolled her eyes, as Ace choked on his bite of waffle.

"Her what?"

"Boy toy," Marco said. "A younger man who is the sexual toy for the older female."

"Which you are not," Ashina interjected, looking to Ace and then back to Thatch and Marco. "Boy toy and cougar imply I'm like your age," she said, giving a pointed look to Marco, "and sleeping with Ace. I am not a cougar, and he is not my boy toy. We're barely a year apart."

"Totally a cougar," Thatch replied, chuckling to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy Sunday, lovelies! It's update Sunday, my favorite day of the week! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

"You've got to stop dodging to the left!" Vista shouted at Haruta. "You go left and she gets you every single time!"

"She's too fast!" Haruta smarted back, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"She's no faster than you! You could dodge her if you didn't duck left! Right into her next blow! Do it again! And this time for fucks sake, go right!"

Haruta sighed and stood straight, planting his feet and readying himself as Ashina did the same across the field.

Jozu gave the sign and the two charged forward, swords at the ready. They clashed together, the force sending both skidding backward. Seconds passed as they calculated and sized up their opponent. It was Ashina who moved first. Haruta prepared himself for her blow and the left-handed sword fighter's strike, but instead of attacking she launched herself over him in a graceful arch before flipping herself around midair and landing in a crouch.

"Well if that ain't some Fire Fist shit right there," Vista muttered with a chuckle.

She landed behind Haruta on purpose, and the action of spinning around to face her was the exact thing she was waiting for. Striking quickly, she caught him off balance and he stumbled back, barely able to block the hard, downward swing of her sword. He wasn't as lucky with her kick and the force of the impact to his ribs sent him flying back.

He landed on his ass and flopped back onto the dirt with a loud groan. "Fuck this. You fight her, Vista."

"Aw come on Haruta. That's not fair!" Ashina whined. "You're the only one remotely close to my size! They'll kick my ass."

"Oh, that'd be a nice change for once. Instead of you kicking mine."

Ashina rolled her eyes and sheathed her sword. "It's not my fault your predictable."

"I am not predictable!" Haruta shouted, getting to his feet quickly.

"After as many times as we've trained together now, yes, you're predictable. I struck you three times with the same move because each time I managed to get you to move to the left. Straight into my strongest side. At least Thatch is smart enough to not make the same move again," she said, throwing a smile over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Thatch shouted in return. "Kick her ass Haruta, I believe in you!"

"You're only cheering for me because you don't want to fight her yourself! Coward!"

"Coward?" Thatch feigned hurt, pressing a hand to his chest before his frown stretched upward into a grin. "No sir, I am intelligent. I've had to fight her, for real, she was trying to kill me. No thank you."

"I was not trying to kill you. Just… incapacitate you so that I could take back my captain."

"And after you incapacitated me how were you going to get past Marco?" Thatch mused.

"Shut up, Thatch. I hadn't thought that far. Honestly you all kind of showed up at a shitty time."

"Ace after a five-day fight with Jinbe? We showed up at the perfect time," he countered. "I've seen that boy blast away a fleet on his best days with ease. No thank you."

"What about blasting away ships?" Ace's voice carried on the breeze and Ashina beamed as Ace came out of the not-so-distant tree line.

"You're damn good at it," Thatch stated.

"I know."

Jozu and Vista laughed loudly. "Cocky bastard," Jozu commented.

Ace didn't have time to reply before Ashina piped up. "Ace, I need a sparring partner again. Thatch is too scared and I've worn poor Haruta out."

"I'm not scared of you woman!" Thatch shouted to the amusement of the others.

Ace grinned. "You can kick my ass all over the place." Ace patted Haruta on the shoulder. "Sorry, buddy. I'll take it from here."

"As long as she kisses it all better, eh, Ace?" Vista teased.

Haruta gave a grin, sheathing his sword. "Good. Even better. She can kick your ass with your own move."

"My move?" Ace raised a brow, looking at Haruta.

"Oh, you'll see," Vista said, laughing.

.

.

.

After a few weeks on the sea, most of the crew was excited to dock at an island for a few days. This time, everyone seemed eager to depart. The island was beautiful from the deck of the Moby Dick. Ashina studied the landscape as they dropped anchor in the bay. The white, sandy beaches stretched around the bay. Lush greenery crept onto the beach, ferns and flowering plants dotted the rolling hills that grew steeper. A mountain stretched into the clouds in the distance. What made the island the most stunning was the large patches of pink amongst the green. Cherry trees bloomed in large groups, dotting the landscape in color.

She felt the heat from Ace against her back before his hands came up to rest on the rail, caging her in.

"Pretty island," he commented.

"It's beautiful, but it's the New World. It's probably home to some deadly secret."

Ace snorted. "Maybe an STD."

Ashina twisted partway around to look at him. "What?"

"The crew come here every few years around this time. Thatch said they like to dock here because of the brothels."

Ashina snorted. "I am not visiting a brothel, and if you set foot in one I'm going to kick your ass."

Ace smirked and reached up to brush away a stray strand of hair from her face. He tucked it behind her ear and grinned. "I've got a better idea." Ace pressed his lips to hers and pulled away enough to speak. "It involves just the two of us, alone and naked, in one of those cherry tree groves."

"Yoi! You two can make googly eyes at each other on the beach! I could use a hand."

Ashina looked over Ace's shoulder to grin at Marco. "You just want to get to the brothel faster, huh?"

"Yoi! No!"

Ashina laughed as Ace let her go and they moved over to where Marco was standing beside the crates and barrels of items to trade and sell. "You answered way too fast there, buddy," Ashina teased. "No worries, just remember to wrap it before you tap it."

"Ashina!" Ace shouted, blushing at her lewd comment, which only resulted in her laughing even more.

"You two are great. Come on boys, lets finish so I can go play on the island. I'm hungry, is there more than just a brothel?"

"There are several brothels," Marco stated. "But the island is also home to two villages, both of which have places to eat."

"Good. Food then cherry trees." She gave Ace a smirk and then lifted one of the crates into her arms. Giving him one last smile, she said to Ace, "And you don't have to wrap it before you tap it."

She left the two men, jaws dropped and speechless, on the deck as she strolled down the gangplank, smiling to herself.

Marco recovered from Ashina's remark first and tapped Ace on the shoulder. "Have fun in the cherry trees later, lucky bastard."

Ace grinned. "Yeah."

.

.

.

"It's beautiful here," Ashina commented, as she stepped over a fallen tree limb.

"Yeah. Marco said the island stays in a constant state of spring. The cherry trees are the only thing that change season."

"We came at the best time of year then. They're beautiful."

Ashina reached out to finger one of the pretty, low-hanging blossoms as they continued their way deeper into the grove.

Ace thought she was beautiful. Her hair was loose, falling wild around her shoulders and down her back. Strands lifted and danced on the occasional breeze. He caught glimpses of the flaming spade on her left shoulder when she turned her head to look at this or that. He hoped she never decided to bare the Whitebeard symbol. He wanted that spade, his mark, to be the only one that graced her skin. They were young, and their dangerous journey of life was only just getting started, but Ace knew he wanted her by his side until the end.

He looked down at their intertwined fingers, their arms stretched between them as she strolled ahead of him. Ace wanted this for the rest of his life, seeing her pulling him along as they explored each new island they came to, her eyes always wide with childlike wonder as she took in all of the commotion around her. It was moments alone that he enjoyed watching her the most, she was comfortable out in the wilds and he enjoyed sharing that with her. She had trained with her mother in the forests of her home island, just as he had fought with his brothers on Dawn Island.

The gasp that left Ashina's lips brought him out of his thoughts to notice they had stopped walking. It was easy to tell what had caught her attention. The cherry tree in front of them had to be the largest one Ace had ever seen. Ashina's hand slipped from his and she darted under the low hanging branches of the huge tree.

"Let's stop here."

Ace nodded and joined her under the tree, lowering his green backpack to the ground. The grass was lush and thick under the tree, dotted with small white flowers and fallen, pink petals. Opening the pack, Ace pulled the expertly folded blanket out and spread it out onto the ground.

He sat down, stretching his legs out in front of him and leaning back on his hands. A breeze blew making the branches around them sway and rain down petals. Ashina giggled and twirled around in a circle, arms stretched out. When she spotted him on the ground, she darted to his side, dropping down to straddle his lap.

He played with a strand of his hair, and then ran both of her hands through the locks, tugging at the ends. Ace slid his hands to her hips and slid them under the hem of her shirt. He sat up straighter, bringing their bodies closer together, and molded his mouth to hers.

Ashina hummed softly as his tongue slipped into her mouth. When she rocked her hips, grinding against him, Ace let out a deep moan. His fingers caught the hem of her shirt and he broke away from her mouth only long enough to pull her shirt over her head.

Her hands gripped his shoulders for a moment, but then her hands slid down his chest. Her fingernails traced over the ridges of his abs before they tugged at his belt buckle. Her nimble fingers undid the latch quickly and had his shorts unbuttoned and unzipped in seconds. Fingers wrapped around his growing erection and Ace pulled away from the kiss again, sucking air in between his teeth. His eyes met Ashina's and he grinned.

"You still have on too many clothes."

She gave him a wicked grin and released his cock before standing swiftly. Ace watched her fingers work the button of her own shorts before she tugged them and her panties over her hips and down her legs. She kicked the articles away and Ace instantly reached for her.

His hands slid up her thighs to cup her ass. With her standing and him sitting it placed her sex at the perfect level. Ace pulled her a step closer, sliding one hand to the back of her leg and keeping the other on her backside.

She looked down at him with that sparkling, sinful gaze. "What are you doing, Ace?"

"Squat down just a little." He pulled on her when she didn't instantly comply.

Ace tilted his head back slightly and let his tongue dart out to taste her. He smirked as she hissed out his name. Shifting slightly to get a better angle, Ace covered her sex with his mouth, sliding his tongue into her. Ashina cried out in pleasure as his tongue teased her. One of her hands slid into his hair, nails scratching at his scalp.

When his tongue flicked over the little bundle of nerves above her entrance, Ace had to support her weight with his hands. He did it again just to hear her cry out before he pulled his mouth away. Tugging her down to straddle his lap again, he wrapped a hand around the base of his cock and angled it up.

Ashina's hands slid to his shoulders again and she looked down briefly before sliding her wet folds against the head of his cock. They both moaned as she sunk down on his length. He let go of his cock and she paused once he was balls deep inside her. She swirled her hips, grinding against his pelvis, and let out a deep moan.

Her head was titled back, her eyes closed, and a sexy smile was tugging at the corners of her mouth. Ace slid his hands up her body and around to the clasp of her bra. It fell away and he tossed it to join the rest of her clothes. He dipped his head to capture her rosy, pert nipple between his lips. She arched into his touch, rolling her hips again.

He released her nipple with a pop and caught her eyes as she started to move. Her rhythm was slow, gliding up his length before sliding back down with a roll of her hips. Each roll ground her center against his pelvis and she emitted a soft mewl every time they pressed together. She felt incredible, but Ace wanted more.

She gasped as his hands gripped her hips and began to guide her motions, moving her faster on his length. He met her thrust with a raise of his hips, changing the angle that she rubbed against him.

Ashina let out a desperate cry. "Please, Ace, fuck." She gasped and let out a shrill cry of pleasure as he hit a spot deep inside her. "Fuck yes."

"Ashina," Ace groaned, his eyes leaving her intense green gaze to watch her breasts bounce as she continued to move. He could feel her thighs trembling against him and he urged her on. "Come for me, Ashina," he said gruffly.

She let out a soft whine and her nails bit into his shoulders. The swirl of her hips faltered slightly, and then she was coming undone. Her slick heat clamped around him, contracting with each wave of her orgasm. His hands kept her moving as she shook on top of him. The sight of her head thrown back, mouth open, as a primal groan tore from her throat, was enough to bring him to the edge too. Ace slammed her down hard on his cock, his own groan echoing in the wild as he came deep inside her.

They rode out their high together, continuing to grind and rock until both of them were spent. Ace laid back on the blanket, keeping Ashina in his arms. He could feel her heart pound against his chest as she tried to catch her breath.

Blowing out a poof of air she slid off him and rolled onto her back, stretching out beside him. "Now I'm hungry again," she said after a few moments.

Ace chuckled. "Guess it's a good thing you ordered that rice to go, huh?"

Before hiking into the woods to find a cherry tree grove, they shared a fabulous meal of grilled meats and rice. The rice was amazing and Ashina ordered extra for later in the evening.

"I had a feeling we'd work up an appetite."

He couldn't deny that she was right, so he sat up and reached for the backpack. He withdrew the container and two sets of chopsticks. "Going to eat naked?"

Ashina rolled over to her stomach and giggled. "Why not?"

Ace shrugged. While he'd never eaten while naked before, they were alone and he couldn't see how it would hurt anything. He set the box between them and moved to lay on his stomach as well. He passed her a set of chopsticks and then opened the lid of the box.

The deliciously seasoned box of rice was filled with bits of egg, beef, onions, and shredded carrots. Ace retrieved the canteen of water from his pack also before they began to eat. They quickly devoured the meal, Ace being sure Ashina had eaten her fill before he finished off the last of the rice.

Once they cleaned up, she stretched out on her side and looked over at him. Ace joined her, stretching out beside her and pulling her closer.

Ace kissed her forehead and trailed a hand from her hip up to her spine.

"You ever wonder where your dad is?" Ace asked.

Ashina thought his question was random, but grinned. Most of their conversations started with random questions. "Yes. I've always wondered where he was, ever since I was little. I'm glad I got to see him again. It had been a long time."

"I don't think he was too happy to see you with me."

Ashina giggled, pressing her lips to the hollow of his throat before looking up at him. "Would you want your daughter fooling around with a well-known rookie pirate?"

Ace frowned. "No."

"Neither does he, but he knows I've always been independent. I tend to do what I want."

"Tell me about it. All those times you wandered off alone before Sabaody. I was worried you wouldn't even reach the island and then I'd be at fault for losing you."

Ashina giggled and pecked his lips with a quick kiss. "You can't lose me, Flame Boy. Besides, at the time my intention was to return to Dragon, so I wasn't going to miss my only ride off the island."

Ace slid his hand back down her spine and squeezed her backside. "The crew thought we were fooling around once I started sleeping in the cabin with you."

Ashina laughed loudly, tossing her head back. "Of course they did! Bunch of pervs."

"You never did say why you came back?"

"You never asked after getting the shit beat out of you by Draw."

Ace's chest puffed out proudly. "I won that fight."

Her lips pressed against his jaw before she whispered. "I know."

"So why did you come back? Why not go back to the Revolutionary Army?"

"You. The idea of freedom, seeing the world. The chance to see my father." She paused, tracing a finger across his chest. Her eyes flicked down to connect a series of freckles, before flicking back up to meet his gray ones. "I missed you. That first night alone I couldn't sleep, tossed and turned all night. Never could get warm enough. I missed the crew's antics. I'm not giving up on my goal to help take down the Celestial Dragons and the World Government, but the idea of seeing the world with you… I wanted to be with you."

"I'm not sure I'll be the Pirate King with the path I've taken now."

Ashina smiled softly at him. "You'll be great, Pirate King or not, Portgas D Ace."

Ace rolled onto his back, bringing her with him, and she pressed close to his side, draping an arm and a leg over his body. He kissed her head, inhaling the scent of her hair, and then turned his gaze to the stars in the early evening sky.

Were his own parents watching him? The question that stayed constantly in the back of his mind appeared suddenly in the forefront and Ace frowned. Was it good that he was born?

Ace struggled to find an answer to that question over the years. Maybe he would never learn the answer, but he was beginning to feel at peace with his life. Whether or not his birth into this world had been good, he found something worth living for. First Luffy and Sabo, then his crew. Ashina. Ace trailed his fingers through her hair, smoothing it, before resting his hand on the dip of her waist.

She was worth living for. She was good, and real, and kind. She was beautiful, a beautiful person, who could be a badass when she needed to be. She believed in him, trusted him, and she wanted to be with him. Even with the idea that he may not fulfil his original dream of becoming the pirate king, she stood by his side. Her faith in him unwavering. She fought for him too. He'd never forget that, or the words Thatch had said after they were taken aboard the Moby Dick.

Red put up a hell of a fight after you went down.

Ashina followed him to a new crew, a new family. Another reason to live. Whitebeard offered him a place in his family. He was a son. He had a father, a man who really and truly cared for his children. Even if they weren't biologically his. It didn't matter.

As he started to drift off to sleep Ace thought that maybe the question that had plagued his childhood didn't matter either. It would always be there, in the back of his mind, but Ashina, Pops, and all of his brothers, help to keep his mind on more important thoughts. He'd found a reason to live..

.

.

The sun was beginning to rise over the tops of the trees. Some of the crew were still asleep, others sat around various small campfires, talking in whispers, some with cups of coffee or bowls of breakfast in their hands. Others were milling about, helping complete tasks in order to prepare for the day. Thatch sat around a small fire with a group of the Commanders, enjoying the fruits of his labor.

"Wonder if we should go looking for Ace and Ashina."

Jozu laughed loudly. "Those two are probably somewhere in a cherry tree grove, still asleep after fucking all night. The two go at it like the teenagers they are."

"We'll have little Fire Fist's running around the deck before too long," Rakuyo commented.

Marco chuckled, shaking his head. "Don't let either of them hear you say that. Ashina's pretty adamant about no babies on the sea."

"Then they might not want to go at it all the time."

"Least he doesn't have to visit the brothel," Jozu teased Rakuyo, making the group laugh.

"Seriously though," Thatch interrupted. "It's getting pretty late in the morning, shouldn't we look for them?"

"Look for who?"

The group turned at the sound of Ashina's voice. Several guys started laughing harder, but Thatch just chuckled and shook his head.

"You two lovebirds. Where'd you wonder off to all night?"

Ace sat on one of the vacant logs that was being used as chairs and pulled Ashina down to his lap. "Not a brothel."

Thatch frowned, but Jozu laughed even harder, snorting into his bowl of food.


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Update Sunday! Lots of fluffiness and crew bonding with a touch of smutty goodness. ;) We're getting closer to a bit of angst and drama. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

Each member of the Whitebeard crew had a chore that was theirs to do on the ship. Many members knew how to do several tasks, to ensure they could cover for someone. Ashina swept and mopped the long hall of the Commander's hallway every other day. She spent her remaining time helping Thatch in the kitchens. She did whatever he asked to lend a hand – washing dishes, prep work, baking, or cleaning the floors.

Ashina liked working in the kitchens with Thatch. While several other crew members did various tasks, everyone worked efficiently together. Light chatter filled the air, but most times, they worked silently, the only words exchanged were, "behind you", "oven on", "hot pan", or the occasional "watch yourself".

Some mornings when Ace was gone on a mission, Ashina found herself in the kitchen before anyone else and would begin prep for the breakfast Thatch had planned. Today was one of those mornings. The morning routine was simple: put away any dishes in the drying rack, wipe down surfaces, and then begin the prep work. Bread always came first.

Her hair was pulled back into two long braids that ran down either side of her scalp. Braiding her long hair kept it out of the way and out of the food. She was dressed, which was one thing she missed about early mornings with just the Spades. On the Spadille, the crew had been smaller, and she was more comfortable to wear her robe over the silky, short nightgowns she preferred to sleep in. She had no problems walking about early in the morning, or late at night, on the Spadille in barely any clothes. On the Moby Dick, with a crew of hundreds of men, she kept her robe and nightgown for behind closed doors with Ace. Deuce found it humorous, as she would still 'strut about in her swimsuit without a care in the world'.

There was something different though, between the swimsuit and the nightgown. The first nightgown she purchased had been by chance, a random find on a warm island, while sharing a bed with a man made of fire. The next couple were intentional, something to catch Ace's attention. It worked, and she knew Ace enjoyed the sight of her in the revealing material. It slowly morphed into something intimate between them.

Their intimacy brought them closer. They learned about each other in the quiet conversations, whispered between them in the dark of the night. They'd also become friends through interactions on the deck of the ship, during adventures onto unknown islands, and fights together against enemies. The attraction to Ace had been there from the moment she met him. He was a handsome young man with strong features and a boyish grin, only enhanced by his speckling of freckles. Falling for Ace had never been part of the plan, she originally wanted to avoid it altogether, knowing it would be easier to return to Dragon and the Revolutionary Army without the emotional attachment, but she had found herself falling against her will.

She couldn't stop herself, and now she didn't want to. Ace was hers, just as she knew she was his. He made sure to show it off, often in plain sight of the crew, with roaming hands and possessive kisses. Ace wasn't ashamed of public displays of affection and she rather enjoyed how he chose to show the crew she belonged to him. Ace was well aware she didn't need protecting, but he protected her nonetheless. He always had his eyes on her. She enjoyed the way a smile crept across his face whenever she caught his gaze. Any time he was gone somewhere without her, she missed him terribly, she worried about him, and she couldn't wait until he returned.

Ashina, despite her best efforts not to, had fallen in love with him. She was in love with Portgas D Ace. She wasn't really sure when it happened, when it had shifted from just attraction and friendship to love, but it happened. She loved him and the idea didn't frighten her like it once did. Portgas D Ace was easy to love, no matter what he thought, falling in love with him had been like breathing.

"You're up early."

Thatch's voice jolted her out of her thoughts and the flour she was using the coat the counter sprinkled the floor.

"Messy this morning, aren't we?" he teased her, tying his apron around his waist.

"Shut up, you startled me."

Thatch pulled out the large pot, as he spoke, "Daydreaming about a certain 2nd Division Commander?" He filled the pot with rice and then moved around her to the sink.

"Shut up," she said, kneading the bread dough with more force than necessary.

Thatch chuckled, moving back to the stove top. "He'll be back by the end of the week."

"I should be with him. I'm in the second division." Ashina dusted her hands in flour and brushed off the excess before pulling a ball of dough from the main ball and shaping it into an almost perfect, circular roll. She set the first one on the pan and went to pull another piece of dough as Thatch replied to her comment.

"So is Deuce, he's still here." Thatch left the pot of rice on the stove to sit and moved on to prepping the miso soup ingredients.

"That's because Ace appoints him my personal, and unnecessary, body guard any time we're apart."

Thatch shrugged as he continued his task. "Can't blame the boy for wanting to keep you safe. Pops wants the same. He won't stop you from fighting, but some missions need brute strength and destructive power, not stealthy, silent kills." Thatch lifted another heavy pot onto the stove and added the already prepared broth, before tossing in the chopped leek and onion.

Ashina smiled and puffed out a breath through her nose. "I suppose Ace and Blenheim are well suited for the task."

Thatch laughed loudly then. "Yeah they are. We'll spar later, help take your mind off things."

"Aw, you mean you'll let me kick your ass?" She turned her head to bat her eyes at him, a sweet smile on her face.

Thatch finished adding the miso paste before her turned to look at her. "I don't let you… and I win sometimes. Finish the rolls and start on the fruit."

"Yes, Commander Pompadour."

Thatch pointed the wooden spoon at her head. "Don't hate on my awesome hair, Red."

"Awesomely ridiculous." She wiped her hands on a clean, linen towel and then lifted the tray of rolls into her hands.

"The ladies love it."

Ashina burst into laughter as she slid the tray into the oven to bake. She retrieved a large knife and began to slice the selection of washed citrus fruit in the crate beside the counter. Each piece of cut fruit was tossed into a large bowl where it could be easily served.

"Hey, Thatch."

"Yeah?"

"What made you want to become a cook?"

Her question sparked a conversation that lasted long after the rest of the kitchen crew joined them and well into breakfast. Much to the surprise of Marco, Izo, and Deuce, the pair didn't tease each other throughout the entirety of the meal.

.

.

.

Ashina opened one eye and let out a soft breath. The little breath cloud that formed confirmed the chill she felt. They had finally reached another damned winter island. Ashina scooted back further, pressing herself against Ace's chest, and his arm tightened around her. She pressed her icy feet, the reason she had woken in the first place, against his shins. He hissed in her ear, but ramped up the heat, curling his body closer around her. Ashina hummed in pleasure at the pocket of warmth he created under their blankets. She closed her eyes again and drifted back into peaceful sleep to the sound of Ace's soft snores.

It was some time later that she woke to Ace's hand between her thighs, his fingers teasingly caressing her sex. She let out a soft moan as one digit slid between her folds, spreading the fluids around her entrance, before he entered her. A hand snaked under her neck and around to cup her breast through the thin material of her nightgown.

Ashina rocked against the hand between her legs, humming in pleasure as he added a second finger and began to slowly pump them in and out of her. The heal of his hand pressed against her sensitive bundle of nerves and she moaned a little louder.

Ace was warm and his fingers were causing a heat to pool in her belly, making her forget all about the chill to the room. He shifted and she could feel his hard length against her backside. He withdrew his fingers and slid his cock between her legs. From their position, it pressed against her sex, and Ace shifted forward again which slid his cock between her folds.

They both moaned as his tip bumped again her clit. A shiver of pleasure ran through her body, so Ace repeated the motion. He could feel how wet she was, her arousal coating his cock each time he moved, making it easier for them to glide together. Ashina lifted her leg, propping it back and on top of his, opening herself up for him.

Ace moaned as the head of his cock brushed against her entrance, a half attempt at sheathing himself inside her warmth. He hissed as her slender fingers pressed against the other side of his cock. She rocked her hips a few times, keeping him pressed against her slick skin. Then she tilted her hips, and when he pushed forward he slid easily inside her.

They both let out a moan of satisfaction, and Ace slid his hand to her thigh to help support her leg that was raised. Laying on their sides, Ashina was limited to how she could move, so Ace took full control. He enjoyed bringing her pleasure, but he could tell this position didn't stimulate her the same. He wanted her to get a release from this too. He let go of her thigh and slid his hand around her hip, slipping lower to press his fingers over her sensitive bundle of nerves.

She bucked against him and sucked in a sharp breath. "Not so hard." Ace lessened the pressure of his touch, continuing to slowly pump his hips, and smirked as she let out a delicious mewling sound. "Yes, Ace. Just like that."

He circled his fingers, caressing her, and her head fell back against his shoulder. Ace shifted the hand that was still cupping her breast, and cupped her jaw. It titled her head back more, and he ducked his head to kiss her. He swallowed her moans as he thrust into her harder, increasing his pace. His fingers sped up, circling faster, and her thighs quivered.

Pulling away from her mouth, allowed her to suck in a deep breath, but the breathy, moaned exhale nearly sent him over the edge.

"Ace," she panted. "Ah!" He hit a spot deep inside her and stilled for a moment before she rocked against him. "No, no, keep going, fuck don't stop."

He hid his smirk in the curve of her neck, peppering her skin in kisses. He groaned when she let out a soft whimpered, "I'm so close, Ace."

His lips pressed behind her ear as he tried to hold his own release back. Ashina let out another mewling cry and then her muscles tensed before she came undone. Fluid gushed around his cock as her slick walls contracted over and over, drawing a deep moan from his chest.

"Fuck, Ashina."

Her only reply was another cry of pleasure and a mumbled "yes Ace". She rocked her hips against him, grinding on his hand and his cock.

Ace tilted her head again, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. He slid his hand away from her sensitive bundle of nerves, having learned that over stimulating her eventually no longer felt good, and slid it up the flat plane of her stomach. His hand cupped her breast and he gently pinched her nipple. The resulting cry was all it took to send him over the edge. He pumped faster, releasing deep inside her, as a guttural moan tore from his throat.

He slowed and then stilled and Ashina's body relaxed against his. For a moment they just laid there, breathing heavy and slick with sweat and mingled fluids. Ace pulled back, letting his cock slide out of her, and he expected her to crawl out of bed like she normally would to go to the bathroom. Instead, she snuggled back into his chest, humming softly.

Ace chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"Staying in the warmth. It's cold in here."

Ace rarely felt the chill of the air until it was brought to his attention, but now that she mentioned it, he could tell they'd reached a winter island's climate. Ace chuckled again. Ashina hated the cold. Ace warmed his fingertips, using his power to create little flames, never hot enough to hurt her, and skimmed her body with them.

"We'll have to get up eventually," he whispered. His stomach let out a loud grumble and Ashina giggled.

"I suppose we have to feed the beast." She blew out a breath and then sighed. "Okay, fine. Let's get up, but you better make this room as warm as a sauna until I'm dressed."

Ace pressed his lips to the curve of her shoulder, playfully squeezing one of her breasts. "Of course, my dear."

Ashina dug her elbow into his ribs, making him yelp and pull back. She rolled over to face him and shoved his shoulder, pushing him to his back, and crawled on top of him, straddling his stomach. The sheet fell to her hips and her hair spilled over her shoulders, the strands brushed against his chest, tickling him. She grinned down at him as he admired her naked body. She shivered and Ace ramped up the heat and ran his warm hands down her sides. Bending down, she pecked the tip of his nose in a quick kiss. Seconds later she hopped up, sliding ungracefully off the bed and to her feet.

Ace watched her dig through her trunk for warm clothes, enjoying the view of her bent over. When she straightened and turned around she caught him, a smirk stretching across her face.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Hell yes," he answered, begrudgingly dragging himself out of bed to get dressed as well.

Due to the cold, she donned pants and a long sleeve sweater. It covered more of her skin that he liked, but the purple fabric of her sweater dipped low enough to show off her petite cleavage. Ace took the fur cloak from her hands before she could put it on herself.

The heavy cloak was a gift to her from their first winter island encounter. He'd won it in a gamble after spotting it and thinking of her. The heavy gray fabric was lined and trimmed with thick black fur that was tipped with silver. The hood looked adorable when she pulled it up, as the cloak was a bit large on her, and it fell over her eyes.

"Warm now?" he asked.

She turned around and grinned at him. "Yes. You?" She eyed him speculatively, her eyes lingering on his bare chest.

"Yes. Let's go eat."

Ashina stood on her tip-toes to kiss him again, and Ace slid his hands into the opening of her cloak to circle her waist.

"Hmm," he hummed and pulled back. "Don't tease now, you already got dressed."

Ashina giggled and pulled away from him, skipping to the door and opening it.

They made their way down to the kitchens and mess hall, joining Marco and Jozu at a table. It seemed most of the crew had donned warmer clothes to stave off the chill of the approaching winter island.

"Will we be stopping at this blasted cold island?" Ashina asked.

Jozu chuckled, but it was Marco who answered, "Only long enough to restock our stores. Thatch needs a few items for the kitchens and I'll need to restock our medicines."

"So hopefully only a day or two?"

"Worried about the cold Missus Spade?" Jozu teased. "You have Commander Ace to keep you warm. Seems as if the cold rarely gets to him."

To that statement Marco frowned, taking in Ace's normal attire of shorts and no shirt. "Just because you're made of fire doesn't mean you aren't susceptible to catching a cold. You should at least wear a coat."

Ace shrugged. "Don't have one."

"You mean to tell me you won an expensive fur cloak for your woman and never bothered to get yourself a coat?"

Ashina chuckled as Ace nodded, giving a half shrug. "Cold doesn't bother me much anymore."

"That's not the point, yoi! You can still get sick! We'll be getting you a coat."

Ace sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

"Some pants wouldn't hurt either," Marco continued.

Ace rolled his eyes and dug into the bowl of oatmeal in front of him. Ashina sometimes wondered how he didn't choke to death at the rate he shoveled food into his mouth. He didn't have the best manners when it came to eating, but he was otherwise charming, so she overlooked the fact that he ate like a wild animal. She doubted he had anyone to teach him any better growing up and was glad Makino managed to knock some manners into his thick skull. She would have to thank the woman if she ever met her.

Once she was finished with her meal Ashina headed for the kitchen. She was finishing her chores when Ace joined her, leaning on the counter beside her as she continued to rinse the dishes of the soapy water.

"Izo said the deck's covered in snow. Want to see?"

"I'd rather curl back up in our bed in a pocket of warmth." Ashina set the dish in the drying rack and began to rinse the next one.

Ace shifted, shoving off the counter, and walking around behind her. His hands glided over her shoulder blades and down her back to rest on her hips. His breath moved the hairs on the base of her neck, tickling her, as he leaned closer. His lips brushed the shell of her ear when he whispered. "We can warm up after. But first I want to see your pretty face blush from the cold and not from my cock."

"Ace!" Ashina half twisted around to face him, her mouth dropped open in surprise. He rarely instigated any sort of dirty talk. The few times he'd tried ended in giggles and serious blushing, but he was getting better, bolder, and she admitted that she rather liked it. She just wouldn't admit it to him.

He grinned that boyish grin and then pecked her lips with a quick kiss. He stepped back and landed a hard smack to her backside.

"Ace!"

He laughed then, his grin stretching into a wide smile. "Hurry up, Missus, before the snow melts."

"Do you even feel how cold it is? The snow isn't melting any time soon." At his puppy-eyed expression, she sighed and added. "But okay. I'll hurry. Just so you can drag me outside to freeze my tits off."

"Under that fur coat?" He glanced at the cloak hanging on the coat rack with the aprons near the door. "Not a chance. Scoot over and I'll help."

Ashina stepped over so Ace could join her at the sink. He finished washing the few remaining pots and pans while she rinsed the clean ones and placed them to the side to dry, making sure each piece fit like a puzzle in the rack. Once the task was done, they dried their hands before Ace helped her back into the cloak.

She darted away before he could pull her in for a kiss, so he trudged after her, following her laughter through the mess hall and up the stairs. He gave her backside a good tap with his palm as she came to stop in front of the door that led to the deck and outside.

Ace grinned as she shot him a sinister glare over her shoulder. "What?" he asked playfully. "You stopped in front of me."

She rolled her eyes and then flipped her hood up. They both chuckled when the fur dropped over her eyes.

Ace tugged gently on the hood until her face appeared. "Let's go play in the snow."

Ashina giggled as she pushed the door open. "You're such a kid – "

The rest of her sentence died on her tongue as Ashina gazed at the snow-covered deck. It was beautiful, mounds of snow covered every surface and clung to the sail, partially masking the jolly roger. Large, fat snowflakes were falling from the sky and Ashina stepped further onto the deck, stretching out a hand to catch a snowflake in her palm.

"Well, at least you put a shirt on," Marco said, coming up to Ace and startling him out of staring at Ashina, who was still marveling at the snow that was falling.

"Yeah, so you'd shut up." Ace grinned, but kept his eyes on Ashina, who had walked over to the edge of the ship. She gently ran a finger over the mound of snow, knocking some from the rail.

"For all that she complains about the cold, she seems to like the snow," Marco commented.

Ace chuckled and glanced at Marco. "Yeah." He turned back to Ashina and called out, "Who's the kid now? Has the snow mesmerized you, Missus?"

She lifted her middle finger, as she shot him another glare which turned into a playful smirk.

"Snow makes everyone a kid!" Izo interrupted, drawing Ashina and Ace's attention.

Izo, Haruta, Deuce, and Thatch were working on two different snowmen, each halfway through. It appeared they were trying to build the biggest ones they could.

"Snowman building competition," Marco added.

"Marco, join! Now that Ace is out here you have a partner!" Thatch shouted.

"I am not building a snowman."

"Oh come on!" Thatch whined.

"No."

Ashina giggled as she joined Ace and Marco. "Too old for snowmen, Marco?"

He puffed up slightly, making her smile, as he replied. "I am not old."

"You're old enough to be my father," Ashina remarked.

"Ack! Ashina!"

"What? It's true! You are, Marco."

Ace laughed as Ashina managed to ruffled Marco's feathers by reminding him he was old enough to be their father, but Marco was Ace's brother, his crewmate, and his friend, not his father.

Ace tossed an arm around Ashina's shoulders, pulling her closer and tucking her against his chest. She snuggled closer to his warmth while he spoke. "Stop teasing, you'll upset the old bird."

Marco made a noise similar to a squawk and Ashina dissolved into giggles.

Pops, from where he was seated at his chair, started laughing, too.

"Yoi! It's not funny, Pops!"

Pops only laughed harder. "The bird jokes are always funny, son."

Marco finally managed to crack a smile and shrugged. "Hazards of my Devil Fruit I guess."

"Yeah. A Devil Fruit is still a hard no for me," Ashina commented.

"Even if you came across a good one?"

"Define good one," Ashina smarted back.

"Mine's pretty damn cool, so is Ace's fire. Pops' Devil Fruit is incredible."

"And all of you sink like an anchor if you get tossed into the sea. No thank you. I prefer my ability to swim when I live on a ship."

"I can fly."

Ashina rolled her eyes. She sensed something coming her way with her Haki and ducked, the hurled snowball soaring over her head and smacking Ace in the shoulder.

Thatch hooted with laughter, giving it up that he was the launcher of the snowball. Marco laughed at Ace's shocked expression before a snowball smacked him in the side of the head. Ashina scooped up a ball of snow and launched it back at Thatch, catching his side as he tried to dodge.

Marco threw the next ball, smacking Izo, and the snowball fight began. There were no teams, as each person scooped up a pile of snow, forming it quickly into a ball, before launching it at random at the best target.

Haruta launched a snowball at Ace, who melted it with a burst of flames.

"Not fair!"

"We're pirates, who says we fight fair?" Marco questioned, hovering in the sky, wings flapping to keep him airborne. One clawed foot hurled a large clump of snow at Haruta.

Ashina hurled her own ball of snow at Marco, who easily batted it away with a flick of his wing. He wasn't so lucky to dodge the one Ace aimed his direction.

Laughter echoed across the chilly water as more of the crew joined in on the snowball fight until more snow covered the crew than it did the deck of the Moby Dick. It wasn't until a stray snowball hit Pops in the shoulder did the deck fall silent. No one moved a muscle, and no one was quite sure whose launched clump of snow was responsible.

Pops eyed each of them before breaking out into boisterous laughter. "Bunch of brats! Someone bring me more sake!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Thatch watched the man across the bar hit on Ashina again and looked to Ace. "Shouldn't you do something?"

Ace flicked his eyes over to the pair across the room. He was possessive, but he could tell Ashina wasn't in any danger. He trusted her, and she never flirted with anyone but him. Unless she flagged him down for help, Ace didn't feel the need to intervene.

"She's fine."

Thatch eyed the man across the room as he leaned in closer to Ashina, who was perched on a barstool as she waited for the bartender to finish making her drink. "You sure?"

Ace didn't have time to reply before Ashina shouted. "I said fuck off!"

Thatch watched with wide eyes as she bent the man's fingers back until they made an audible snap. Her hand came flying forward, solid black, and her palm struck his nose. The man fell backward off his barstool and to the floor, moaning and holding his bloody nose.

Ashina turned back to the bartender as he placed two glasses in front of her. She laid a few beri on the bar top. "Thank you for the drinks. Sorry about the mess." Her eyes flicked to the spray of blood on the counter and stool.

She picked up the two beers and turned around. With a disgusted look down at the man at her feet, she stepped over him and then raised her gaze to meet Ace's. A smirk lifted the corner of her mouth, and Ace nudged Thatch who sat in awe.

"Told you she was fine."

Ashina crossed the room and handed Ace his beer before taking a sip of her own.

"Thatch was worried about you."

Ashina grinned. "That's so sweet, Thatchy. Jackasses ought to learn when enough is enough. No lady wants nasty things whispered in her ear at a bar."

A drunken giggle of a woman interrupted her next thought and she turned her head to see Kingdew with a woman on his lap, his lips near her ear.

"Okay. I retract that statement. Most women don't want nasty things whispered in her ear at a bar."

Thatch and Ace laughed along with her, and Ace pulled her in to his side. Thatch's sudden silence made Ace turn his head. He caught the glare the man with the bloodied nose sent their way as he stormed out of the bar.

"Think he'll be a problem?" Ace asked.

"Not with how easily Ashina kicked his ass," Marco interjected, joining them at the table. "Broken nose and at least two broken fingers from the snap they made. Remind me not to piss the red-head off."

It wasn't until later when they were leaving the bar that it was clear the gentleman from before was a problem. A group of bounty hunters stood in the street, waiting for them. The one with the broken fingers was clearly not the leader, as he stood behind a larger man who glared menacingly at them.

"Problem, gentleman?" Marco asked, sounding friendly but there was a dangerous undertone.

"Only with the red headed bitch."

Ashina stepped forward, lazily placing her hand on the hilt of her katana, before Ace could strike. "What's the problem, boys?"

"You turned down my friend and then broke his bones."

Ashina arched a brow. "It's a personal problem if he can't handle rejection. That's a character building skill he should work on. As for the fingers and the nose, he should also learn to keep his hands off of the ladies at the bar if his intentions are clearly unwanted."

"Unwanted? I thought you'd be easy, seeing as you fuck the three behind you."

Before Ace, Marco, or Thatch could move, Ashina shot forward. Her right hand slipped into the pouch at her side, finger looping through the circle of her kunai, as she withdrew the weapon. She spun it around in her hand, grasping its handle, before she kicked the first man, the leader, in the jaw. Spinning from the force of the impact, she ducked the next man's blow, lashing out with her kunai and slicing behind his knee. He dropped with a scream as the big man fell, unconscious from the blow to the jaw.

Ashina landed in front of the man who had pestered her at the bar and smiled. "Still have a problem?"

He shook his head, but his eyes widened, leaving hers and darting over her shoulder. His slight frame shook and he took a fumbling step backward. A strong, warm hand patted her shoulder and she smiled as Ace dropped a kiss to her head.

"Nice moves, Missus."

Ace turned his attention to the man and frowned. "I still have a problem. As you saw, my woman can take care of herself, but I don't like it when anyone puts her in any unnecessary danger. I also don't like that you suggested she's a whore. Dragging two more guys into a fight you already lost is pretty pathetic."

"She started it."

"Yoi, you started it. She finished it."

"And if you can't take no for an answer," Thatch added, both men joining Ace and flanking her side. "We'll be happy to really end it."

The man visibly shook, harder than before, his knees knocking together. "I… I didn't… I didn't mean any harm… don't want… no, no trouble."

Ashina snorted. "You're pathetic." She walked past her three protectors and punched the man in the gut, making him double over.

Thatch chuckled. "Nice one, Red."

Ashina shot a look over her shoulder as she continued to stroll down the street. "Let's go, gentleman."

The awestruck trio nodded and followed behind her as they headed down to the docks.

"Fucker killed my buzz," Ashina muttered as Ace threw his arm over her shoulder.

Ace chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "You can get drunk on the ship."

.

.

.

The soft knock at the door made Ashina look up from the journal she was writing in. The leather-bound pages were a gift from Ace, so she could write her letters to her mother when she wanted.

Ashina stood and opened the door to the bedroom, revealing Tanaharu, one of Whitebeard's many nurses. She was wearing her usual pink nurses dress, but instead of the leopard printed thigh high boots, she was sporting a pair of soft slippers.

Tanaharu gave her a gentle smile. "Some of us were going to occupy the baths for a while. Thought you might want to join."

"Sure! Let me grab a change of clothes."

Ashina didn't spend much time with the nurses, as they tended to keep to themselves, but she had met them all and they were sweet girls, if not a bit gossipy.

Gossip, is exactly what they were doing in the steaming water of the large bath. There were only five of them, instead of the usual troop of ten, but that didn't stop them from enjoying the girl talk and giggles.

"I heard you enjoyed a rather steamy session with Haruta the other night, Inami," Honosu teased.

Inami, a petite woman with short, chin length jet black hair, blushed.

Sana flicked her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. "Well that's a yes. Haruta is a good lay, but I'm more interested to hear from Ashina." She turned her blue eyes to her and smirked.

"Ooh, yes," Tanaharu giggled. "Fire Fist. What's he like?"

Jora giggled. "Just get right to the good stuff, Tana. How big is his dick?"

Ashina choked and stared at the women with wide eyes. She knew they gossiped, but this wasn't quite the discussion she had pictured. "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on!" Tanaharu teased. "You have one of the hottest, no pun intended, men in the whole fleet in your bed every night. Please share the wicked, steamy details. We're dying to know."

Ashina raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yes really!" Jora pushed back her long black hair, that was normally kept in a bun, and smirked. "We'd all like to experience that hot piece of ass for ourselves, but it's clear he has eyes for you only."

"Not to mention the Commanders joke about catching y'all fucking all the time," Sana added.

"Sana!" Ashina screeched. "That was one time!"

The room dissolved into giggles, and Ashina couldn't help but laugh with them. On a crew full of men, it was nice to have a moment with just women.

Ashina thought about it for a moment before she answered, "He's a bit bigger than average I guess. I don't really have much to go off of, I've only ever had sex with one other guy."

"Size doesn't matter, honey, it's the motion of the ocean," Honosu commented.

"Bullshit. A dingy doesn't cause waves like a battleship does," Jora smarted back, making the room erupt into giggles again. "How good is he?"

Ashina blushed, but replied, "Really good. God why am I even saying this. He likes to experiment, try new positions. He's a quick learner."

"Does he get you off every time?" Inami asked.

"Every time except for that blow job in the kitchen," Sana teased.

Ashina rolled her eyes. They would never live down getting caught by Jozu.

"Yes."

The girls pretended to swoon. "God, you're such a lucky woman."

"Pops thinks highly of you too. He's never let a woman be on the fighting divisions."

"I can hold my own," Ashina said, defending her stance as a strong kunoichi.

"Oh, we know. Obviously Pops knows or he'd have never let you do it. Pops doesn't think woman should fight. It's a man's responsibility to protect his family."

"Speaking of families…" Tanaharu eyed Ashina with a curious glint. "You and Ace ever going to have kids?"

Ashina's brows shot up and her mouth fell open, causing the other women to erupt into laughter. "Not any time soon, if ever. He's a pirate, that's not exactly the ideal life to raise a child."

"There's an island under Pops protection that houses the crew's families, some children and wives," Sana commented.

Ashina had heard of the island, but didn't like the idea. "I don't think I could stand to be grounded. It would feel like a punishment. Besides, how often does the crew really sail there?"

"The Moby Dick?" Jora mused. "Only maybe every couple of years, but the smaller, side vessels that make the rounds to each of the islands visit more frequently."

"So, not to be rude, but do… how many of the crew have you, all the nurses, slept with?"

Ashina's question caused the room to erupt into laughter. It was Tanaharu who answered her question.

"Some of us, none. Others, more than our fair share. A few of us have certain… gentleman… that we frequent more often. It's just sex, and it's always safe and consensual."

"Nice way to skirt around the question, Tana," Inami joked. "Most of the time it's just some of the commanders and a few of the crew, but I've taken quite the likely to Deuce. He's rather charming, and really good with his fingers."

Ashina pretended to gag. "Deuce?"

"Oh yes. That blue-haired man is one fine piece of ass."

"Inami!" Sana screeched.

"Oh, don't even, Sana. Everyone knows how you have a thing for Izo. We all have our personal favorites and the guys know it. Pops knows it. As long as it doesn't interfere with our duties, Pops turns a blind eye to our… desires."

Ashina rolled her eyes. "Fine. I give up. Best fuck of the Commanders?"

"Definitely a tie between Marco and Izo," Inami said.

The other four agreed, but Ashina just stared.

"Izo?"

"Oh yes. Definitely a man of many kinks."

"Amazing, awesome, orgasm inducing kinks," Sana breathed.

"Way too much information," Ashina added.

"Oh, honey, we haven't even cracked the tip of the iceburg with everything we know."

Ashina wasn't sure she if she really wanted to know about the Commanders' sex lives, but the bath was warm and the female company was a welcome change. It wasn't long before she warmed up to the gossip and joined in. The women soaked up every dirty, sinful detail she shared about her and Ace's sex life, which wasn't much, because those intimate moments between her and Ace were just that, private and intimate. She wasn't, however, above sharing and learning new tips and tricks.

.

.

.

Ace entered the room and stopped in his tracks. Ashina was packing a bag. "What are you doing?" He hated that he could hear the tremble in his voice. Had he done something to upset her? Was she done being a pirate and ready to return to an island, to the revolution? Was she finally done with him? Was she going back to the Revolutionaries?

Ashina turned and gave him a smile. "I've got a short notice mission to do for the Revolutionaries. I've already cleared it with Pops. I'm taking Deuce with me."

"I'll go," Ace said.

"No." Ashina must have caught the look of hurt that flashed across his eyes because she stepped up to him and kissed his jaw. "You can't, Ace. Not this time. I've promised Pops I'll be in and out and no one will be any wiser. I can't bring along the 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard's. Everyone knows you now, Mr. four hundred million beri bounty. I can't put Whitebeard or the crew in that position. Deuce isn't well known."

"You are, Missus Spade, your bounty has gone up too. They know you're with me. It's all over the papers."

"I won't be seen. It's okay, Ace. I want to do this."

He knew it was a losing battle. He couldn't hold her back. This is what she wanted to do, to save the world, and helping the Revolutionary Army gain intel was part of her agreement to leave the main force and become a Pirate with him. He also knew she was a skilled fighter and quiet, practically unseen, when she wanted to be. It didn't mean he didn't worry about her.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked, slightly defeated.

"Two weeks tops hopefully, maybe three depending on the sea. Here," she said pulling a slip of paper from her pocket.

Ace took the blank paper and held it between his fingers.

"It's my vivre card. If I don't come back you can find me."

Ace gave her a serious look, but he was starting to panic inside. "Ashina, what are you doing? How dangerous is this mission?"

"Dragon caught wind of our location and wants to gather some intel that's on a nearby island," she answered, dodging his first question.

"How dangerous?" Ace repeated, but then answered himself. "Dangerous enough to give me a vivre card so I can find you, right?"

"You won't need to find me." Ashina wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm going to come back. I'll be fine. I survived dangerous missions for two years without you Flame Boy," she said his name fondly. "I'll be fine. I'm not going in looking for a fight. The goal is to be unseen."

Ace studied her emerald eyes for a moment and then dipped his head to slant his mouth over hers. His hands found her hips and he pulled her closer. When he pulled back a few minutes later he gave her a grin. "Don't do anything reckless, alright? That's my role."

Ashina smiled softly at him and nodded. "Okay."

"When are you leaving?" he asked, kissing the top of her head before he reluctantly let her go.

He watched, casually folding his arms in front of his chest, as she continued to toss a few items into her bag.

"At first light."

Ace nodded and caught her as she started to stroll past him. She gave him a playful grin and shifted her weight to one foot. "What?"

"You weren't just going to leave, were you?" he asked uneasily.

Ashina scoffed and reached up on her toes to give him a quick peck on his lips. "No, Ace. I was packing now so I was free later. I was going to find you as soon as I was done."

He nodded, letting her go, and kept his eyes on her as she continued to pack. When she was done she spun around and grabbed his wrists. Her fingers slid down his palms and intertwined with his own long fingers.

"Hey, Ace, I'm going to come back, okay. And since I'll be gone for a while," she started, a sly smile curving the corners of her mouth. "I think we should make good use of the time."

She pressed closer, tilting her head back to she could see his eyes. She released one of his hands and ran a finger down his chest to the buckle of his shorts. His hands slid under the hem of her shirt, his touch warming as he caressed her skin and pulled her flush against his chest. Her breasts brushed against his bare chest with each breath she took, and Ace trailed a hand up to cup her chin.

"I'm going to make real good use of my time," he said before pressing his lips to hers in a bruising, sinful kiss.

.

.

.

Thatch clapped Ace on his shoulder as he came to stand beside him. The crew was beginning to worry about him standing at the bow of the ship all day. "Your girl's gonna be fine."

"I know." Ace didn't take his eyes away from the distant ocean.

Thatch chuckled. "Watching the horizon isn't gonna make her come back sooner."

Ace sighed heavily. "It's been a two and half weeks already. She thought she'd be back sooner."

"You've got her vivre card. If she was hurt the card would show. Besides Deuce is with her, he won't let anything happen. Not to mention she's a total badass."

That brought a smile to his face and Thatch grinned wider.

"She tough, but she's not invincible," Ace replied. "And neither is Deuce."

Thatch sighed. "They'll be fine. You're just put out because it's been over a week since you got laid."

Ace sputtered and stammered, making Thatch laugh.

"No I... it's not that... I don't just... she's more than just a fuck."

Thatch, stilling laughing, clapped Ace on his shoulder again. "I know. We all know. We also all know that y'all do it all the damn time. You're gonna get picked on, brother. You're the only man on the ship with a steady partner who is also on the ship. You're a lucky bastard, and we're all a little happy that at the current moment you're suffering from lack of sex just like the rest of us."

Ace frowned. What exactly did they know? "You know?"

"Yoi," Marco said, coming to join the two and having caught Thatch's statement. "It's easy to see you care about her and her you. All you have to do is see you two together for a few minutes. You're not just fuck buddies."

"Fuck buddies?"

Thatch rolled his eyes. "Two friends, buddies, who fuck. Fuck buddies."

"Wow," Ace said slowly, shaking his head.

"God man, you're so innocent sometimes. So, was she your first?" Thatch asked.

Ace stammered again, his cheek blushing red. "No."

"Were you hers?" Marco asked.

"No... I, I don't think so. She seemed to know what she was doing."

Marco raised a brow. "Jealous?"

Ace shrugged. "Don't like the idea, but I didn't know her then. Can't be mad at her for something she did before she met me."

Marco nodded. "True. Wonder who it was? Think it was a Pirate? One of the Revolutionaries?"

"Maybe a Marine?" Thatch added.

Ace glared. "No, she hates Marines."

Marco hummed. "Maybe just a regular dude."

Ace scowled, swinging his head to look at Marco. "Okay, this conversation is over. No more discussing Ashina's history."

"Do the curtains match the drapes?" Thatch mused.

"Do the what?" His head swiveled back to stare open mouthed at Thatch.

"Is Ashina a natural redhead?" Marco asked.

"Yeah. What the fuck does that have to do with curtains and drapes?"

Thatch hooted with laughter. "Man, you are innocent. Is all her hair red? Everywhere?" he asked with a suggestive raise of his brow.

Flames erupted from Ace's shoulders and Thatch barely dodged Ace's fist. "Quit thinking about Ashina!"

Marco chuckled. "I think that's a yes, yoi."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

Everything had gone to shit the moment the Shichibukai stepped foot on the island. Sabo warned her that it was a possibility, slim to none, but possible. Ashina hated when the slim odds won out. With him here, she had to wait to move. His presence hindered her task and she couldn't infiltrate the building with him here. She just needed to be able to find the information she needed and possibly send documents to Sabo. Her skills as a Kunoichi were good, but she wasn't going to push her luck as she didn't know the extent of his Haki abilities.

Due to his presence, she already was past her expected date of return. She was ready to go back to Ace and her crew. Deuce was ready to go back to the Moby Dick, too. He made it clear to her more than once that he didn't like this mission and Ace was going to roast him to a crisp if something happened to her.

"I'll be fine, Deuce."

"He's still there, isn't he? You're sneaking in there with the potential to not come out. I'm strong Ashina, but I can't get you out of that kind of bind."

"I'm not going to get in a bind, but I'm ready to go home Deuce. This wasn't part of the plan."

"You should have brought Ace."

Ashina rolled her eyes, securing her katana to her side. "That would have been a horrible plan. Ace is too well known and he's not one for sneak attacks, or missions that don't involve fighting."

Deuce bowed his head, nodding in agreement and consensus. "Fine, but please be careful, Ashina."

"Meet me at the docks in two hours."

"Two hours. I'm holding you to that!" he hollered as she left the little room they rented.

Ashina kept a low profile as she strolled through the small village. Per Sabo's information she had pinpointed the building she needed to get into almost as soon as they arrived on the little island. She hated that her spade was covered, but if someone didn't recognize her with her red hair, the flaming spade was a dead giveaway. She tugged on the sleeve of her blue blouse as she slipped into an alley, passing under the nose of a small group of pirates.

She circled the building three times before deciding on the best entrance, which would also be her exit. The building was dimly lit, and the majority was underground. Sabo believed what she was looking for would be kept in an office near the first or second underground floors. Ashina used her Haki and her own stealth to silently move about the building, searching for the office that would hold the answers the Revolution was looking for. They needed weapons, and that is why she was here.

Ashina tested the handle to a door, frowning when it was locked. It was curious to find only one locked door in ten. "Bingo," she muttered as she retrieved a small pick from her pouch.

Picking the lock was easy. Finding the needle in the haystack she was searching through was more difficult. Ashina was thorough, but quick. There was no time to waste as she could not risk being caught. The room did have a window should she need to make a quick exit, where it led was another troubling thought.

It seemed however, she wouldn't need to use the window as she discovered all she needed to know as she flipped a paper over on the desk. She couldn't answer the question of where the guns were coming from, but this island was definitely on the receiving end of several shipments before they would reach their final destination.

Ashina folded up the paper containing the shipping routes and slipped it into her pouch. One of the Shichibukai was profiting from an underground business unbeknownst to the World Government, and the Revolution could benefit from a snagged shipment or two.

Once all of the items were placed exactly as they had been on the desk, Ashina carefully strolled out, locking the door behind her with a soft click. She could make the call later to transmit the information to Sabo. For now, she wanted to get back to the docks, back to Deuce, and ultimately back to Ace. She weaved a path through side streets and alleys, staying away from the main, crowded streets, and the public eye.

The sound of a scream caused the hair on the back of her neck to raise and she paused. A hard thump and a whimpered groan made her body move on its own accord. Another shout, this time from a man, and then the cry of a child. "Mama!"

"Leave my daughter alone!" the woman cried.

Too sudden for her to stop it, the memories overtook her and Ashina was momentarily transported to another place in time, another island, another day. A tragic moment where another woman pleaded for her child. Ashina saw her mother's green eyes, felt the blow from the man who attacked her, saw her mother's bloody hands, her bloody clothes. She remembered her own cries.

Ashina didn't realize her feet carried her the rest of the way, didn't know she had reached the scene of the crime until the whimpers of the child were too loud in her ears. She blinked and the scene was no longer the past, but the present. The little girl in front of her no more than six or seven, her mother pinned to the dirty ground by two of the men. The third holding tight to the small child's arm.

"Let her go," Ashina snarled.

The men, suddenly made aware of her presence, laughed at her.

"Who are you to tell us what to do? This woman deserves what's going to happen to her. Maybe if she's nice we'll leave the girl for another day." The one holding onto the child sneered at her, jerking the little girl in front of him.

The little girl cried out in pain, which made the woman struggle. When the man pinning her punched her in the face, Ashina saw red. She lunged forward without another thought, sword drawn in an instant. A powerful, Haki coated blow sent the first man flying back into the brick wall with a sickening crunch. A quick slash of her sword severed the other man's arms from his body, a price he should pay for laying hands on what didn't belong to him.

Ashina registered the little girl rushing into her mother's embrace and wondered when she'd gotten free. The woman's eyes widened and her mouth opened, but before she could speak Ashina felt a clammy hand clamp around her right elbow. A hard jerk sent a searing pain ripping through her shoulder. The joint popped, and Ashina cried out in agony. She shifted, barely dodging the full blow that grazed her cheek. She struck quickly with her sword and slashed the throat of the man who had grabbed her.

He grabbed at his neck, releasing her, but it was too late. The river of blood couldn't be stopped and all he could do was gape like a fish as his life force drained from his body.

Ashina was breathing heavy, struggling to suck in air as she realized she was crying. She wiped furiously at the tears, knowing better than to lose herself in a fight, even after it was finished. Though her mind was swimming, she was still in danger and she needed to find Deuce.

Ashina sheathed her sword and turned to the woman, who was holding her crying daughter tightly to her chest. "Do you have somewhere safe to go?"

The woman nodded, peppering kisses to her daughter's head. She looked up at Ashina, her eyes filled with tears and unspoken gratitude "Who are you?"

"You can call me Missus Spade. You need to get out of here. Are you sure you have somewhere safe to go?"

"Yes," she said, nodding again. "I've heard of you, Missus Spade."

Ashina managed the slightest of smiles, one that was gone in an instant. "Take your daughter and get out of here."

The woman stood on quaking legs. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Live," Ashina said, blinking back her tears once more. "And if you can, get away from this place. It's not safe here."

Another whispered thank you left the woman's lips before she gathered her daughter into her arms and took off out of the alley. Ashina took care of the men, ensuring none of the three would be able to tell of what transpired in the alley. It was the last thing she could do to keep the woman and her child safe. Ashina surveyed the scene, the three dead mean in various grotesque positions, blood splattering the ground and walls around them. She went to move and moaned softly, the pain registering above all else has some of the adrenaline abated. Her good hand came up to gingerly touch her damaged shoulder. She needed to get to the docks, she thought as she took off at a quick pace.

The time to meet Deuce was long past, and the blue-haired man was going to be worried sick.

Ashina was going to be sick.

She stopped running and pressed her good hand against the stone wall as she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the street. The pain in her shoulder was a throbbing sensation, shooting blinding hot jolts of pain down her arm with each bump and minor movement from running. Despite the pain she had to keep going. She needed to get back to Deuce, to Ace.

Ashina wiped her mouth with her sleeve and spat on the ground. She cradled her arm close to her chest as she entered the wider, but busier street just before the docks. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out as she was jostled slightly by the crowd as she wove her way through.

"Deuce!" she called.

His head snapped around, and he rushed to her side the moment he laid eyes on her. He took in the arm that she cradled, connected to the shoulder that no longer sat in its rightful spot, the blood splatter on her face and clothes.

"What hap-"

She cut him off. "Don't ask. We've got to go. Now."

It wasn't until they were on the little boat that Deuce finally leveled her with a stare that spoke of his worry in volumes. "What happened?"

"Mission accomplished. In and out unseen. My shoulder… I had to help her. I…" Her voice caught in her throat and she choked on her words. As tears formed in her eyes, she looked away, but not before Deuce caught the sorrow that seems to darken her emerald eyes.

Deuce dropped the subject as she fell silent, focusing on manning the small boat and sailing out of the bay. For the first time Deuce didn't see the strong kunoichi, the daughter of Red-Haired Shanks, lover of Portgas D Ace, the woman who had stood before Whitebeard without flinching. That woman was nowhere before him. For the first time, he saw a young, nineteen-year-old girl, who was scared and injured, and clearly lost in some distant, unpleasant memory.

.

.

.

The crew were relaxing, enjoying the calm day anchored at sea, but Ace couldn't relax. It had been three weeks since Ashina departed with Deuce and she had yet to return. She should have returned by now. Pops assured him she was fine, at Ace's insisting that something was wrong with the vivre card. Still, his mind wouldn't settle and kept running through all the possible scenarios. He wished like hell that he had gone with her, if only to be there with her. Just as he was about to tell Pops he was taking Striker and going to find her, a shout echoed in the air.

"Starboard side! Incoming boat!" There was a pause as many of the crew rushed to look in the direction that had been called, Ace included, before the man shouted again. "It's Deuce and Missus!"

As they drew closer Ace could see Deuce manuevering the small craft, and Ashina sitting at his feet.

"Marco! Call for Marco!" the guy in the crow's nest yelled.

Deuce drew the little craft close to the side of the Moby Dick and that's when Ace noticed the blood and the bruises. He was over the rail before anyone could grab him to stop him. The small vessel rocked as he landed.

Ashina's eyes lifted to meet his and he could see the grimace of pain on her face. She was trying to hold it back, but he knew her too well. His eyes swept over her hunched form. She had a black eye and a cut on her cheek, dried blood stained her shirt and speckles of it dotted her arms and legs. His brows knitted together as he stared at her right shoulder. It didn't seem normal, as if it was sitting in a funny angle.

"It's dislocated. Deuce couldn't get it to pop back in place," she whispered, answering his unspoken question.

Ace scooped her gently into his arms as Izo threw down the rope ladder. Ace cradled her in one arm, easily able to support her weight, and climbed the ladder, not waiting for Deuce to follow.

Marco was already on deck and motioned for Ace to follow him.

"Ace I can walk," Ashina said softly, trying to squirm out of his arms. The motion jostled her shoulder and she cried out.

Ace's jaw tensed at the sound. She was clearly in more pain than she let on. "No," he ground out between clenched teeth.

He expected her to argue, to put up some sort of stand for herself, but she didn't. Instead she rested her head against his shoulder, relaxing in his arms as he headed down the stairs. Marco opened the door to the medical ward and motioned to the exam table. Ace sat Ashina carefully on the table and then stood beside her.

Marco looked her over critically, he gingerly touched near her shoulder.

Ashina sucked in a breath, so Marco stopped prodding and raised a brow.

"Deuce tried to pop it back into place…" she trailed off at Marco's judgmental look.

Marco made a clicking sound with his tongue. "He should have tried harder. It's swollen now. How many days has it been since it was dislocated?"

"Two."

Marco hummed, looking her in the eye. "It's going to hurt like a bitch, but I can get it back in place."

"I know. Just do it." Ashina gripped the edge of the table with her other hand and Ace noticed her knuckles turn white from the pressure.

She whimpered as Marco slowly lifted her arm straight out in front of her. He gripped her elbow and turned the arm. The shoulder popped back into place and Ashina let out the most horrifying scream Ace had ever heard her make.

"Breathe or you'll pass out," Marco ordered. "In through your nose, out through your mouth," Marco lowered her arm gently and then moved to gather a few other supplies, returning and setting the tray beside her.

"Lot of blood for this little cut. Did you get cut anywhere else?" he asked, wiping the cut on her cheek.

"No. I didn't even know I got a cut."

Marco ran his eyes over her, inspecting for any other injuries lest she be trying to act tough. "Good. You're not being stubborn, are you? No more injuries?" he asked, just to be sure.

Ashina shook her head slowly.

"That's good, too," Marco replied with a grin. "You should shower then. You'll need help. I'll get Jora."

"No. I can manage."

Ace frowned and looked to Marco. "I'll help her."

Ashina shook her head again, green eyes cutting over to him. "I'm okay, Ace. Just, maybe stand outside the door."

She tried to slide off the table, but Ace scooped her into his arms before her feet could hit the floor.

"Alright, Missus Stubborn," Marco remarked, giving her a fond smile. "I'll have Jora get you an ice pack ready. It will help with the swelling. Ace can help with the heat part later. I want to check you over again. Come back when you've cleaned up."

"I'm fine. I swear. Jackass jerked my arm and popped it out of socket. There was a minor scuffle. I cut his throat. He came out worse than I did. Just glad it wasn't my sword arm."

"Lucky you're a lefty," Marco stated, and then sighed. "Fine. But don't think I won't drag you in here if I think you're lying to me."

Ashina rolled her eyes. "Not lying. Come on Ace, I stink."

Marco huffed out a laugh, as he started to clean up, and nodded a goodbye to Ace.

Pivoting around, Ace headed for the bathrooms. Instead of leaving her at the door, he walked inside with her and locked the door behind them. The bath was empty, per usual for the afternoon time, and Ace carefully set Ashina on her feet.

He wanted to ask her what happened, but he'd never seen her so quiet, so withdrawn into herself. The look in her eyes was one he'd never seen, like her mind was off in another place.

"Did he hurt you? Like… it was a he?"

Ashina shook her head negative and in the next second her good arm was wrapped around his waist and her cheek was pressed against his chest. He could feel the wetness of her tears against his bare skin and carefully wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay," he whispered, pressing his lips to the top of her head. "Let's get you cleaned up and you can talk about it later if you want."

Ace wanted to know what happened. He wanted to know what was bothering her and why she was so quiet, so withdrawn. He wanted to heal her, whatever was wrong. He also wanted to murder someone for harming her.

He barely heard her whispered, "Okay."

They stayed wrapped together for a moment longer before Ace kissed the top of her head and then leaned back slightly. "Let's get you under the water."

He shuffled them closer to the taps and turned on the showerhead. Ace toed out of his boots and used one hand to undo his belt and shorts.

Ashina stepped back, but when she winced trying to pull her shirt up, Ace stopped her.

"Let me. Hope you didn't like this shirt." He ripped the shirt down the front and then pushed it off her shoulders. He unclasped her bra with a flick of his fingers and then slid his hands down to her shorts.

Ashina stepped out of the puddle of clothes, and used her good hand to brace herself against his shoulder while she toed out of her own shoes. She kicked them and their clothes out of the way and then pulled him with her under the warm spray of the water.

Ace reached for the bar of soap and rubbed it between his palms, making a thick lather before he cupped her jaw, wiping away the streak of dried blood from the delicate bone. Ashina giggled, but the sound died on her lips as his hands slid down the column of her throat, carefully over her shoulders, and then down her ribs. His soapy hands slid back up, gliding over her breasts before he caressed each of her arms.

She had been wearing pants, so not much covered her legs, but he washed them anyway. He knew Ashina was strong and a skilled fighter, yet she still seemed fragile to the touch.

"I was worried about you," he whispered.

He caught her eyes again as he stood from his crouch. Her fingers reached up to brush back his damp hair

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't intend to be gone that long. There was unexpected company and I had to tread carefully."

"Did the unexpected company cause this?"

Steam rose around them from the heat he was emitting, but he couldn't control it, he was doing his best not to light the whole place on fire. Someone had put their hands on Ashina again. He knew he should have been there with her.

Her touch, fingertips running across his jaw, pulled him back to the present. "No. This wasn't from the mission."

She didn't say any more, and he didn't want to push her, so instead he said, "Turn around and I'll wash your hair."

She complied and hummed in pleasure as Ace massaged shampoo into her hair, his nails scratching gently against her scalp. Despite knowing the water would slowly weaken him, he stepped closer to her, pressing flush against her back, and slid his arms down to her hips to pull her tighter against him. He would always desire her, but this feeling was different. She'd been in danger, she was hurt, and he wanted nothing more than to feel her body, solid and warm, against his, not sexually, just there. A reassurance that she was in fact aboard the Moby Dick and safe within his arms once more.

Her head tilted back to rest against his chest and her good arm lifted so her fingers could tangle in the hair at the base of his neck. Ace bent his head, lips slanting over hers and Ashina deepened the kiss. Drops of water and soap suds ran between them, but he paid them no mind and his tongue explored her mouth.

He reluctantly pulled back after a moment, chuckling at her dissatisfied groan, and finished rinsing her off. Pops would scold him for running the water for so long, but he didn't care. Ashina was his only concern. Once she was rinsed of all soap, Ace cut off the water and grabbed a towel. He dried her off, hands running over her body, making her giggle softly when he pressed between her legs. He wrapped the towel around her and then another around his hips before he scooped up their clothes.

"Hold these," he said, placing them gently in her good arm before he picked her up again.

"I can walk."

"I know," he replied, but did not put her down.

He walked to their room in the commander's corridor and set her on the bed. She stood, but when he shot her a pointed glare she sat back down with a huff.

"I'm not seriously injured, Ace. It's just a dislocated shoulder, which has now been relocated to its proper position. It's just sore."

"Don't care," he retorted, pulling on a pair of shorts and then shuffling through her clothes until he found a pair of panties, a bra, and a sundress. It would be easier to put that on with her injured shoulder.

He helped her dress and as he was tying the knot of the dress's straps behind her neck a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in," Ashina called out.

Marco appeared as the door swung open, icepack and a sling in his hands, along with a little bottle of pills.

"Give us a minute?" he asked, eyes flicking to Ace.

Ace nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Deuce was standing in the hallway and Ace let his calm façade down and glared at Deuce. "What the fuck happened?" he snapped in a harsh whisper, temper flaring just as like the flames on his shoulders.

Deuce nodded for him to follow, and they walked away from the door and near the stairs to the deck.

"I don't know," Deuce answered honestly. "We stayed in this little shit hole of an inn and she came and went for several days. Always came back when she said she would, never a second late, but she said it was going to take longer than a week, due to the Shichibukai making an appearance. She was pissed about it, too, since she had to avoid him. The day she went to execute her mission she said two hours. She was about forty-five minutes past that when I started to look for her. She came running down to the docks, covered in blood splatter, holding her injured shoulder. She said we had to go and we had to go now. I didn't ask questions, Ace. But if I'm being honest… I think she killed someone, maybe multiple people from the way she looked, and I'm not sure if she meant to or not. She wouldn't say what happened, wouldn't talk about it. The way she looked, she… she was lost in herself, man, I didn't want to push her."

"But it didn't have to do with her mission? It wasn't the Shichibukai?"

Deuce shook his head. "I don't think she could have escaped him, no matter how good she is, Ace. She said her mission was complete when I asked. That she'd done what Dragon needed her to do without being seen, but she wouldn't say more."

Ace ran a hand through his hair and then scrubbed it down his face, sighing deeply.

Deuce sighed too. "Hey, man, look… don't be mad at her. She came back, she's okay… you know for the most part. Her shoulder will heal up. It was a simple injury. It could have been worse."

Flames licked Ace's shoulders and back. "That's just it, Deuce, it could have been worse! What if whoever attacked her, killed her? What if she hadn't gotten away? What if she was ra-"

"She wasn't raped," Marco interrupted, joining the pair. "It's why I wanted a moment alone with her. Make sure she wasn't hiding anything. She doesn't show signs of that kind of trauma. It's just her shoulder and a black eye, both of which will heal."

"It could have been worse," Ace snapped.

"Could have been. You've come back in worse shape and she doesn't get pissed at you. Don't be angry with her," Marco replied calmly.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I'm not angry at her! I'm angry because I'm worried! She got hurt!"

Marco grinned at the younger man and clapped him on the shoulder. "I know, but she's here. She's icing her shoulder, don't let her sleep on the shoulder, not that she'll want to, and don't let her use it much. She'll need to take it easy for a few days. I gave her some meds for the pain and the ice will help with the swelling. Whatever happened has affected her more mentally than anything. Let her open up to you when she's ready, and I'm sure she'll tell you the truth."

The raging fire inside was slowly beginning to die down. Ace just wanted to hold Ashina, to feel her safe in his arms again. Ace nodded to Marco as he headed for the door. "Thanks, Marco."

"No problem, yoi."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Ashina rolled her shoulder, testing the joint. A week and a half after the incident, it no longer ached when she moved it and she had full mobility and strength. A few days off from training allowed the joint to rest before she began training again. Moving to the desk, Ashina tied her hair back and then grabbed her sword. She fastened the hilt to her hips and headed out of the room.

Many of the crew were already milling about, when she stepped onto the deck, preparing for the fight that was to come. Another pirate crew was trying to flex their muscles and causing trouble on an island under Whitebeard's protection. The order had come early in the morning for the first, second, and fourth division to take care of the problem. Ashina doubted it would take all three divisions, but she was ready to flex her own muscles and fight again. Her eyes found Ace, and in the next second noticed his hard gaze as he strolled up to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

Ashina arched a brow, surprised by his apparent anger. "Readying for a fight, like everyone else."

His retort was quick and serious. "You're not fighting."

Ashina narrowed her eyes but smiled at him. "Ace, don't be silly, of course I am."

He didn't return her smile and shook his head "No. You're staying here. It's too soon."

Her brows shot up. Ashina knew Ace loved her, worried about her, but he'd never stopped her from fighting. "I'm healed, Ace. My arm feels fine. I've been taking my training slow, but I know I'm okay."

"It doesn't matter. You'll stay on the Moby Dick. You're not fighting today."

Ashina narrowed her own eyes, staring hard at the man in front of her. Ace never gave her orders, it was understood that he had been her captain and now her commander, but he allowed her to be free. Never had he told her she couldn't fight. They had fought together many times.

"You're serious? Ace, what the hell? I'm just as capable as -"

"I'm your commander and I said no!" he snapped, cutting her off. His gray eyes narrowed as he stared at her with his jaw clenched tight. His harsh words stung as a silence fell around them.

Ashina's mouth closed with an audible snap and she glared at him for a few seconds. She nodded slowly, trying to fight back the traitorous tears that welled in her eyes. She wasn't a child and this wasn't a reason to cry, but the angry tears formed despite her best efforts. She blinked them away so they wouldn't slip down her cheeks.

The bubble of indignation rose up in her throat and she snapped back at him. "Okay. Fine. Make sure you designate someone to fish you out of the ocean should you go overboard."

Ashina turned on a dime and went to walk away, but his hand wrapped around her elbow and turned her back.

"Don't be like that," he said. "You were reckless on your last mission and got hurt."

Fire blazed in her eyes and she shook off his hold, her temper flaring. "Reckless? What are you talking about? Don't you dare call me reckless! I didn't intend to involve myself in anything that would result in a fight. I didn't get hurt from the mission."

"If it wasn't for the mission then you shouldn't have involved yourself!" Ace snarled.

With her sensible mind she would have thought about the fact that she hadn't really told Ace exactly what happened that day, or the horrid memories it drug up, but she wasn't being sensible as she let her rage and pain take over. "I wasn't about to walk by and let those men rape that woman and possibly her daughter! She was a girl, Ace! Not a woman, not even a teenager, a girl! Everyone else in that shitty little town turned a blind eye, too scared to intervene. They ignored her cries, her screams, but I'll be damned if I was going to walk away."

"Ashina, I-" he stuttered, his own anger dissipating as he noticed her tears. His eyes pleaded with her as he took a step back, seeing her fury.

"No," she snapped, pointing her finger in his face. "You want to be mad because I got injured, fine. You want to be mad because it took longer than I thought it would to come back, fine. But don't you dare call me reckless because I stopped three men who trying to rape a woman while her daughter was forced to watch in the grimy hands of some bastard! After I dealt with the first two the last one snatched my arm and jerked me hard enough to dislocate it. In the next seconds he was drowning in a pool of his own blood. She was a little girl, Ace! My shoulder is nothing. I would have died to protect that little girl and her mother! Just like my mother did for me!"

Her jaw snapped closed a second after the shocked gasp left her lips, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. She hadn't meant to say all that. She never talked about her mother. She had told O-Tama she died and that had been the truth, and Ace never pressed her on the subject, never asked questions.

"Ashina," he pleaded, moving toward her.

She shook her head violently, stepping out of his reach, as tears left tracks down her cheeks. Her voice was softer now, it trembled as she spoke, "She died protecting me and I couldn't do anything to save her, but I could save that little girl Ace, and if I had died doing that then so be it. At least my mother would be proud."

The fight and the anger seemed to leave her as she took a deep breath. When she spoke again, Ace wished she had stayed angry instead of the pain that shone in her eyes. "But I didn't die, I got hurt, a stupid black eye, a small cut, and a fucked-up shoulder, both of which have healed just fine. I came back to you just like I said I would. If you want to be mad, you can be mad, whatever. Go. I'll stay behind. Just as you ordered, _Commander_."

Ashina saw the hurt flashed in his eyes as she sneered his title. She only ever used it teasingly and to call him that now... well, she intended to hurt him because she was hurting too. It was childish and unfair of her, but she said it and there was no taking it back now. Ashina didn't wait for his reply before turning around and storming off.

She heard Marco shout as she headed around the corner. "Yoi! Leave her be! We've got to go, you can fix your fuck up when we get back."

.

.

.

Haruta looked around the dining room once more and sighed. "Anyone seen Ashina today?"

"No," Vista replied, setting down his cup. "She's been in her room since they had it out on the deck."

"It's been three days," Izo commented. "Has she eaten?"

Haruta and Vista both shrugged. It was Jozu who answered Izo. "Tanaharu tried to bring her some food last night, but she wouldn't open the door. Told her she was fine."

Izo rolled his eyes. "Damn stubborn woman. She's not fine." Izo plucked the bowl of fruit off the table along with a mug of tea and stood from the table. He headed off muttering under his breath about making her eat and not wanting to deal with Ace or Marco if she was sick when they returned.

Haruta chuckled, the sound dying on his lips as he turned back to the table, frowning as he looked at Vista and Jozu. "Think they'll be alright? That was an ugly fight they had on the deck."

Vista stroked his mustache, looking thoughtful before he replied. "They'll be fine. Ace might get his ass kicked, a beating he would deserve, but I think if they sit down and actually talk all will be well."

"Does he really deserve her wrath though? He is her commander, he was within his rights to tell her to stay," Haruta shot back.

Vista shook his head. "Shouldn't have done it the way he did. I'm sure Thatch and Marco have both already told him he was in the wrong. Maybe not for making her stay behind, but for how he did it. You've seen them together, they don't work as Commander and subordinate. She's his lover, his partner, his equal. He didn't treat her as such, and with whatever it is she's holding onto, it made her lash out."

In the commander's hall, Izo knocked on the door to Ace and Ashina's room. After a moment of no reply, Izo knocked again. "I'm not above breaking the door down, Missus Spade. Open up, you can't stay locked away forever."

It was quiet from a moment before Izo heard the tell-tale shuffle behind the door. The lock clicked and Ashina swung open the door.

"What?"

Izo took in her hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun, the splotchy cheeks, red eyes, and rumpled clothes. "You look like shit," he said, sweeping past her and into the room.

He moved to the desk to deposit the bowl and cup and turned to look at her as she glared at him, still near the door. "You really can't stay in here forever."

"I'm not," Ashina replied lamely, moving to sit cross-legged on the edge of the bed. "I just… I hate that we parted like that. I should have held my tongue."

"Flame Boy, as you so lovingly call him, should have done a better job at juggling Commander and lover." Even as Ashina's eyes widened, Izo continued. "But I don't care about him. I know Marco and Thatch will lay into him just fine. I want to know about you. Are you okay, Ashina? And I mean really okay?"

Ashina started to nod her head, even as the hard lump formed in her throat. She shook her head, ducking her chin as tears pooled in her eyes. Tensing as Izo sat on the bed, she was rigid in his large embrace for a few moments. Then she melted, dissolving into hard sobs. She cried for the fight with Ace, for the trauma that little girl and woman would live with, for the loss of her mother, and her own haunted memories.

Izo didn't ask questions. He didn't recoil back in disgust as she soaked his kimono with tears and snot. Instead, he stroked her long hair in soothing brushes with his fingers and whispered soft, calming nonsense. When her tears dried up, Izo still held onto her.

Izo's voice was a deep rumble with her ear pressed to his chest as he started talking. "You don't have to be embarrassed for being human, if that is why you don't want to come out of your room. It's okay to have reacted the way you did. You and Ace, the two of you need to talk. Whatever it is that's haunting you, that hurts you, you need to tell him… especially if he doesn't know. He doesn't know how to help you if he doesn't know what's wrong."

Ashina was quiet for a long time, comforted by Izo's brotherly embrace. "What if he hates me?" she whispered.

Izo snorted before chuckled softly. "Missus, that boy is enraptured by you. He could never hate you." He pulled back, holding onto her upper arms with his hands. He inspected her, then smiled. "You still look like shit."

Ashina snorted, rolling her eyes, but he continued. "You need to eat something, drink the tea. Then take a hot shower, you'll feel better. And no more crying, everything will be okay."

A quick squeeze to her arms and then Izo was gone with a flourish of pink silk, leaving her alone in her room. He hovered outside her door for a moment, smiling to himself when he finally heard the desk chair grate against the flood and the soft noise of her peeling the citrus fruit. Izo headed for the deck, he needed to speak to Pops.

.

.

.

Ashina pushed open the door to the Captain's quarters and stepped inside. "You wanted to see me, Pops?"

Pops was leaning up against his headboard, legs outstretched in front of him. "Sit," he said, pointing to the end of the bed.

Ashina did as she was told and move to perch on the very edge of the bed. She twisted her fingers together, unsure what Pops wanted to see her for, other than the fact that even after Izo's pep talk the night before, she still hadn't joined the crew for meals.

"Have I done something wrong?" she whispered.

Pops laughed, "Izo's still complaining that you haven't come out to eat, but that doesn't concern me." He then leveled her with a serious gaze. "I don't allow women to be part of my crew, alleys and subordinate captains, but never my own fighting crew. You're the only exception I've made to that personal rule of mine, and you'll be the only exception I ever make. As such, it is my responsibility to care for you, to protect you because you are also my daughter." He let the words hang in the air for a brief moment before adding, "Have a made an error in judgement letting you go off on that mission for Dragon?"

Ashina shook her head and then replied softly. "No. You didn't make a mistake."

"I know second hand from your little spat with Ace that you got hurt. I want to hear from you directly. How?"

"I protected a little girl and her mother. There was a group of men attempting to rape the woman. It brought up some memories I try to not think of, and I intervened."

Whitebeard nodded slowly. "And so you acted outside of your mission?"

"Yes."

Pops nodded, his gaze neither condescending nor approving. "Did you kill the men?"

"Yes."

Ashina prepared herself to be scolded, but it never came. Instead Pops nodded slowly. "Good."

They sat in silence for a long time before Ashina looked up at him. "Why did you let me join?" she asked softly. "You've never allowed a woman to be in a main division."

Pops studied her for a moment before answering with a chuckle. "You're that little Red-Haired brat's kid. You withstood my haki and weren't afraid to fight for your Captain against a crew you knew would be stronger than you."

"I almost beat Thatch."

Pops laughed loudly then. "So I've heard him complain. He's lucky he got the upper hand on you. Years ago, I heard whispers of your mother, a young, powerful kunoichi exiled from Wano that disappeared into one of the Blues. Heard the rumors that floated around about Red Hair having a young girl aboard his ship a few years back, but it seemed to all be just rumors until we found you with Ace. There was no mistaking who you were if the rumors were true. I came to fight Ace, but I was pleased to see you did not disappoint either."

Pops expression softened as he kept talking, "I don't think it's a woman's place to fight, Ace should protect you as a man, as _your_ man, but I can see it in you. Saw it the night you stood over Ace's exhausted body, unwavering despite being outnumbered and overpowered. It's in the very fiber of your bones. You're a fighter, Ashina. Whatever memories killing those three men and saving that woman stirred… let them rest in the past. Don't forget the past, but don't let it crush you. Focus on your present and your future. I think your mother would want you to be strong as you moved forward and learned from the past."

Ashina's eyes widened at his knowing eyes and barely-there smile. "Tsuna was her name," Ashina whispered, smiling softly back at Pops. "Thanks."

"Ashina," he said, stopping her from leaving as she stood from the bed. "You may still have your father, but you're my daughter now, too. I'm glad to see you came back mostly unscathed. However, you will not go on another mission without taking Ace with you."

Ashina smiled. "I think I can agree to that."

.

.

.

Ace couldn't wait to see Ashina. He wanted to tell her he how sorry he was, he wanted to hold her and kiss her, and if she'd even let him touch her he wanted to reconnect with her in the most intimate of ways. He knew he'd been an ass to her, as Marco and Thatch continuously reminded him. He hadn't pressed her on what happened on her mission or how she was handling the after effects, and then he pushed her too far.

His feet hit the deck as his eyes scanned the crew standing around and greeting the returning men in the late evening. Ashina was nowhere to be found, but he spotted Izo near one of the lanterns and made his way over to him.

"Where's Ashina?"

"In your cabin. She hasn't come out much, and when she did out she didn't say much."

Ace sighed. "I was an ass."

"You were a massive dick," Izo corrected, "but she misses you. Jozu caught her standing on the deck late at night staring off at the horizon."

Ace smiled softly, memories of Ashina on the deck of the Spadille drifting through his mind. "Yeah, she does that." He scratched the back of his head and then waved to Izo as he turned to go. "Later man, see you in the morning."

Their room was dark when he entered and the only sound was Ashina's steady breathing. He lit one of the candles on the little table by the bedside before carefully peeling off his clothes. He crawled into the bed and laid on his side to face her. Using the tips of his fingers he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face.

Her eyes opened and he could tell that she'd been crying. The green orbs were bright, even with only a little light in the room. They were also bloodshot and swollen.

"Hi," he whispered.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," she whispered back, her hand reaching out to touch his chest.

He nodded. "I'm sorry too, but I deserved the tongue lashing."

"No you didn't," she replied, shaking her head minutely. "Maybe if I'd told you what happened, everything I was thinking, you would have understood, and it wouldn't have happened." She shifted her legs closer and Ace wrapped his arm around her lower back, pulling her impossibly closer.

"You weren't ready, Ashina. It's okay. Marco and Thatch fussed at me the entire trip. I feel horrible, Ashina. I didn't… I didn't know about anything that was going through your mind, and it's partially my own fault for not asking."

Ashina gave a small grin, but it faded after a moment. "I couldn't leave that little girl and her mother, Ace. I heard their screams, other people had to have heard them too, but no one else came. My body reacted even as my mind was trying to catch up, reeling from the memories those screams brought to life.I had to save them, save her, and I knew I could. I couldn't walk away."

"I wouldn't expect you to." He kissed her forehead and then the tip of her nose, he caught her eyes before lowering his lips to hers in a soft, quick kiss. "Will you tell me about your mother?"

Ashina took a deep shaky breath and her eyes flicked down to his chest, not meeting his gaze. Her legs tangled with his as she shifted closer. Her fingers started to traced over his chest, drawing imaginary lines that connected the freckles on his chest, she called them his constellations.

Her voice was soft as she started talking. "She was kind, pretty, not so tall. I got Papa's hair and a bit of his height. Mama had almost jet black hair but green eyes like mine."

Ace noticed the fond smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as he studied what he could see of her face.

"You know she was born on Wano, but we lived in the West Blue after I was born. We lived just outside town and we really only ventured into the town when we needed something. Mama taught me how to fight. She said I showed a proclivity for being a kunoichi from a young age, so she started to train me when I was about four. I remember it being little things at first, fun, sneaking up on animals, trying to catch butterflies, tiptoeing through the house, but they served a purpose. When I got older she started to teach me hand to hand combat, and eventually working with a weapon. Her specialty was the kunai. She could sword fight, but I learned my tricks with a sword from Papa."

"You're deadlier close range," Ace said, interrupting her with a smile. "I have mixed feelings about you fighting. It's hot as fuck, don't get me wrong, but I want to protect you as well. Garp used to visit every couple years. How often did you see your father?"

She took another shaky breath, but her fingers continued to trace patterns across his chest. "Papa came to visit once a year, as close to my birthday as he could. Sometimes he was a few weeks late, sometimes he came early. There were two years he couldn't make it at all. It was rare that he managed to make it for the actual day, but I understood. He was a pirate and the seas were dangerous. It was dangerous to come back to the West Blue. He and my mama shared no love between the two of them, none except their love for me. I remember asking Mama one time, why Papa didn't ever say I love you to her when he said it to me all the time. I was old enough to know and understand the truth so she told me. She was debating joining his crew and leaving Wano when they discovered she was pregnant. Papa wouldn't let her sail, said it was too dangerous, and took her to the West Blue. He was there for my birth, but left when I was about two months."

Ashina was quiet for a moment and smiled fondly at the sudden memory that passed through her head. "Papa came earlier for my thirteenth birthday. It was always fun, his crew came and we celebrated for the whole week. I always enjoyed the week Papa came because we would practice my sword fighting. Mama was always so mad that I was a lefty like him."

She paused, and Ace didn't speak for fear that she wouldn't continue. After a few moments though, she kept talking but her voice was so soft he barely heard her. "Mama and I went into town for some supplies: food, a few new clothes. I went off on my own to look at this one merchant stand, it was near the rougher side of town, close to a bar and a brothel. A man grabbed me, I remember I could smell the alcohol on him mixed with his own nasty odor. He tried to drag me off into the alley behind the brothel, but I was screaming and kicking and fighting. At thirteen, I was pretty good so his friend came to help him, and that's when Mama showed up. I'd never seen her look so murderous before. She was fast, she moved quicker than I could keep up with, or maybe my memory has blocked it out, I don't know. She attacked the two men, I remember their screams and hers, I remember the gunshot ringing in my ears. When they fell, she remained standing, but I remember watching as she waivered on her feet. That's when I noticed her holding her side, the blood coating her clothing. I told her I'd take her to the doctor, but she said no, to take her home. No doctors, no other people… so I took her and I ran with her as fast as I could carry her back to our home. She died minutes later once we reached the house. I think now, looking back, she knew she wouldn't live, and she didn't want to die away from home."

Ace tenderly wiped the tear away from her cheek and Ashina's green eyes lifted to meet hers. "There was a man, he was the town's blacksmith, and he was nice, friendly. Maybe in love with Mama, even though she never let a man stay in our home, but he always came to check on us, make sure we were okay. He came that day. He offered to help me bury her, but I said no. She was my mother. She died to save me and it was my responsibility to bury her. He didn't help, but he didn't leave. He stayed to watch over me. He didn't ask any questions or say anything stupid or meaningless. He was just there, a solid, strong, safe presence. He left that night. He came back a few days later with a beautiful cross, wood and metal, Mama would have loved it.

"I didn't have anywhere to go, and I knew Papa wouldn't make it back for another year. I didn't have a way to contact him, to tell him what happened, so I stayed in our little house and I trained. Mama voice rang over and over in my head, critiques and tips, strategies. I trained each day to be stronger, wondering if I could have prevented her death if only I'd been stronger."

"Ashina you were thirteen," Ace whispered.

"I know, and when I saw that little girl, Ace, being held while her mother was about to be raped and no one around to save her, I was back there in the West Blue, behind that nasty whore house, and I was my mother. I was the woman strong enough to save her. I had to, for Mama."

Ace had no words. There was nothing he could say that would take her pain away, and he knew all too well that wishing would never bring your loved one back to life. His mother was gone and so was hers, but together they had each other.

He pulled her closer, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist, and pressed his lips to the top of her head as she sniffled. They stayed silent for a long time before Ace spoke.

"I'm sorry I ordered you to stay behind."

Her voice was thick with the tears she was holding back as she replied, "You were worried about me, and I was mad and hurt and it felt like you didn't think I was good enough."

Ace titled his head back and lifted her chin, swiping the pad of his thumb gently over her cheek. "You will always be good enough to fight with me, Ashina. I'm sorry to have made you think any different. I can't stand to see you hurt."

She nodded and sniffed, and Ace wiped away the remaining tears from her cheeks. Her green eyes caught his gaze and he held it, staring into those fathomless, emerald depths. "Apology accepted," she said softly, but clearly.

Ace leaned in to press his lips to hers in a tender kiss, the softest of touches. When he pulled back he dropped a kiss to the tip of her nose before looking at her. "I want to know more about your mother, about you and her. I only had Dadan and Makino."

Ashina smiled softly as she nodded. "Okay, but only if you tell me about Dadan and Makino."

The boyish smirk that tugged at the corners of his mouth as she spoke stretched into a wide grin. "I didn't meet Makino until after Luffy came along, she came up shortly after he arrived to check on him. I thought he was a crybaby and it was worse because she babied him, but when she didn't treat me like a baby, I liked her."

Ashina listened while Ace talked about Makino and Dadan, interjecting with questions and quips just as he did to her as she told him her own tales of growing up with her mother Tsuna. It was a part of their lives neither of them had yet to really delve into, basic questions, honest answers concerning parentage, but never deeper, never so intimately. Ashina shared stories she had never told a soul, times her mother and her spent together on their little island. How much she loved her little island with it's pretty blue-green waters.

They talked until Ashina's words were starting to slur and her eyes were heavy. Ace's fingers were trailing random patterns on her back, lulling her deeper into sleep. She snuggled deeper into his arms, sighing softly as his arm tightened around her, and closed her eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy Update Sunday! Thank you to all who have taken their time to drop by and read. It's much appreciated! **

**Also, I'd like to note that the amazing Thenotsofantasticlifestory over on Tumblr is the creator of my beautiful cover image of Ashina. She did an awesome job working with me to create an image of my OC! **

**Now, for the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18**

"Wanna go on an adventure?" Ace asked as soon as he reached her side. Over a month had passed since their fight and the making up that came after, and Ace wanted to get away from the crew. They needed a day to themselves. He wanted a day with her to himself.

Ashina giggled at his eagerness. "What kind of an adventure?"

"Just you and me. Have other plans?" His hopeful smile faltered a bit.

Ashina beamed at him, her smile and eyes bright. "No. Let's go."

Ace grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side of the ship. He dropped her hand and launched himself over the rail before she could shout his name. She leaned over, fully prepared to dive in after his dumbass, only to see him standing on Striker.

"You coming?" he teased. "Wait. Did you think I jumped in the sea?"

Ashina gave him a sheepish grin. "Wouldn't be the first time I've had to fish you out." She vaulted over the rail and landed gracefully in front of him.

"Those times weren't on purpose," he whined. "I've never once jumped in on purpose."

Ashina giggled and stretched up to kiss his jaw. "Yet. Come on. Let's adventure."

It wasn't the first time they rode Striker together. She quickly turned around, pressing her back to his chest. His hand slid to her hip as flames erupted from his feet. The flames propelled the engine and they were off, gliding easily across the waves.

"Destination in mind?" she questioned, leaning her head back against his chest.

His fingers left blazing trails of heat as he skimmed under the hem of her shirt to let his fingertips dance across the flat of her stomach. "Marco said there's a little uninhabited island nearby. It's got some wildlife, but no people. Wanna check it out?"

"What's an adventure without a little exploring?"

Ace grinned and leaned down to press his lips to the tender spot behind her ear. Ashina twisted around, her hands finding his shoulders, as she melded her mouth to his. Breaking away from the kiss, she dropped down to her knees and flicked her eyes up to meet his lusty gaze. Nimble fingers worked to undo his belt and the button of his shorts. She unzipped them slowly, releasing his semi-hard cock from its confines.

Her fingers wrapped around him gently and her tongue flicked out to lick his tip before she ran the flat of her tongue up the length of his cock.

The flames disappeared and they slowed to a stop as Ace leaned back against the mast. He threaded a hand through her hair as he watched her work her hand in time with her mouth.

"Oh, yes, Ashina."

Her eyes met his and she held his gaze as she continued to suck his cock. Her hand dropped to his thigh while her lips slowly slid down him until she had swallowed his entire length.

Ace let out a deep groan and he couldn't help but tighten the grip he had on her hair. He held her there for a second before letting her pull back. She hollowed her cheeks, sucking hard, before she slid the flat of her tongue down and then up his length again. She swirled around his tip before deepthroating him again.

A loud moan tore from his chest as he watched her. She let him guide her movements as Ace took control, so desperately close to coming down her throat. He watched his cock disappear into her mouth. His slow pace faltered and she gagged slightly, her throat muscles working around his length.

"Fuck, Ashina. I'm going to come," he groaned.

The vibrations from her moan sent shivers up his spine. Her fingers gripped his thighs and her green eyes stared up at him. Ace moaned as he released, pumping his hips once, twice, before stilling, letting her milk his cock and basking in the sensation of spilling his seed down her throat.

He pulled away and watched her swallow as she wiped her mouth. Ace slipped a hand under her elbow and pulled her to his feet. He crushed his lips to hers, and she hummed against his mouth as he drew her closer. Sliding his hands up her back, he tangled his hands in her hair while she deepened the kiss. They both moaned and then with a grin Ashina pulled away.

"Ready to continue the adventure?"

Ace did up his pants as he replied, "You started it."

Ashina smirked as she turned around, leaning back into his chest as they took off across the water again. "You can repay the favor later."

Ace chuckled and bent his head to kiss her cheek. He straightened and turned his eyes to the horizon, searching for the little strip of land Marco described to him. Ace pointed out the speck of land on the horizon.

"There it is."

Ace ignited the flames at his feet, propelling them forward at a faster speed. His hand tightened on her hip, holding her close to him as the flew over the waves. As they drew closer to the island, Ace began to be able to make out the trees and pale, sandy beach.

"So, it's safe to explore?" Ashina asked as Ace circled the island, deciding where it would be best to go ashore.

"Yes. Marco and the others have been here before. There are some big predators, but none bigger than any I've encountered before."

Ace studied the landscape. It reminded him a bit of Mt. Colubo with the rocky cliffs and hills, the tall variety of trees, and the sounds of wildlife echoing from within the forested island. It was large enough for the animals that inhabited the island to thrive, but no humans had ever stayed on the small island long enough to build homes.

"We'll be fine. The island's pretty small, we've already circled it," Ace said as they rounded the bend to see the sandy shore where they first arrived.

"That's because you're going so fast."

Ace laughed and wrapped both of his arms around her chest. "Going fast is fun. Come on, let's land on the beach and go explore."

She nodded her agreement, leaning back into his chest.

Ace maneuvered the craft into the shallow waters and let the gentle crashing waves guide them onto the shore. He jumped out first and pulled Striker farther onto the sand, ensuring the tide would not drag her away. Extending his hand to Ashina, he gave her a grin.

"Let's see what we can find, Missus."

Ashina took his hand, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth matching that boyish grin of his. He helped her out and they started to trek up the sandy beach. Ashina knew she'd follow Ace anywhere. She'd told him as much before and it was true. Seeing his grin, and knowing his determination and strength, she would go wherever the sea took them. She wanted to go with him just so that she could spend all her days with him.

"Ace," she said, stopping just before they reached the cover of the trees.

Ace stopped and turned around to smile at her. "What? You're not scared, are you?"

She shook her head. "I love you," she blurted out before she lost the courage to say it.

He blinked slowly before a wide grin spread across his face. His hand squeezed hers and his free hand wrapped around her waist as he stepped closer to her. He let go of her hand, only to bring his up to her face. His fingers caressed her cheek, his eyes following his fingers until he met her gaze. He cupped her cheek and tilted her head up slightly. His gray eyes stared into hers, hardly able to believe the words he heard fall from her lips.

"You really love me?" he asked softly, unable to stop the self-doubt from creeping in.

Her smile brightened and she pressed herself flush to his body. Her arms curving up over his shoulders. "Yes, Portgas D Ace, I love you."

Ace kissed her lips quickly. "I love you, too," he said gently, and then swung her around in a circle. Her delighted laughter music to his ears. He scooped her up and slung her onto his back easily. "Come on, Missus, we'll find the best spot on the island for me to repay you that favor."

Ashina kissed his cheek as her arms wrapped around his front. "Let's go, Flame Boy."

Ace carried her partway into the forest, but eventually set her on her feet. They hiked side by side, pointing out different animals they spotted as they explored the island. The terrain grew steeper as they neared the rocky cliffs that erupted from the center of the island. The moss and fern covered rocks were a dark slate gray and weather-worn smooth.

The trees grew sparser as they climbed and the terrain opened up to a small clearing nestled in the rocky side of the cliff. Water ran off the face of the cliff, trickling down the rocks to form a small stream that fed a small pond. Lush, bright flowers in shades of purple, blue, and yellow dotted the perimeter of the pond and under several of the surrounding trees. Birds were chirping in the trees and several butterflies floated around, drifting from flower to flower.

Ace turned to see Ashina's expression, taking pleasure in the smile on her face and her wide, inquisitive eyes. "I think we found a good spot."

.

.

.

It was Marco who tossed down the rope ladder when they returned to the Moby Dick. The sun was beginning to sink into the sea, half of the sky already a deep purple-blue. A few stars dotted the horizon, already twinkling in the oncoming twilight.

Ashina went up first, jumping down beside Marco before she stepped out of the way for Ace to join them, clutching the rope that would anchor Striker back to the side of the Moby Dick.

Marco helped Ace secure the rope while he teased them. "I didn't think you'd be back before nightfall."

"Didn't want you to sail off without us," Ace shot back with a grin.

"Don't let him fool you. His stomach brought him back."

Ace glared at her playfully. "You said you were hungry too."

"I did, but you brought it up," she countered. "Or rather, your stomach made it known. Loudly."

Marco chuckled at the pair. "Thatch is making fish stew, some sort of pasta, and he roasted a few chickens and some vegetables."

Ace was practically drooling, and Ashina nudged him. "Let's go get cleaned up and then we can eat."

Marco rolled his eyes, knowing the pair too well. "Don't you two take too long. I'm not saving you anything if you get distracted and don't make it to dinner on time."

Ace wrapped an arm around Ashina's waist and headed for the door. He waved his free hand in the air. "We'll be done in time for dinner!"

.

.

.

Like every big event, especially birthdays, the crew turned it into a chance to celebrate. No party aboard the Moby Dick was complete without food, alcohol, and music. Thatch made her favorite meal, courtesy of Ace's knowledge, along with plenty of roast meats and sides. Ashina stuffed herself on ramen and takoyaki, Thatch's special fried rice, and cake.

"I don't think I've ever seen you eat that much before," Ace said in awe as he stared at her with wide eyes as she finished off the last of her slice of cake.

"It's my birthday. Unlike Tama, a true Kunoichi in training, I eat small portions every day, instead of training my body to not feel hungry. On my birthday though, I eat whatever I want and however much I want."

Ace shrugged in agreement. "Thatch did go all out for you."

"Well, she is Pops' only fighting daughter, that isn't a subordinate captain," Marco said, grinning as he approached the couple. "And speaking of Pops, he wants to see you. He has something for you."

"Ooo!" Ashina hopped up with excitement in her eyes.

Ace and Marco trailed behind her and she made her way over to Pops, who sat in his giant chair, a cup of sake in hand. A little blue box with a purple ribbon sat on his knee, which he held out to Ashina.

"Seeing as I'm never going to be able to get you to bare my mark like my sons do," he teased her with a half grin. "I got you this for your birthday."

Ashina took the box with eager hands and pulled one of the ribbon strings. The ribbon fell away and she pulled the lid off, sliding it under the bottom of the box. Her eyes widened as she stared at the contents of the box.

Nestled in plush purple velvet was a gold necklace. A gold charm, a perfect replica of the Whitebeard Jolly Roger, hung from the thin chain. She fingered the charm for a moment, running a fingertip over the cross bones. She lifted the necklace from the box and turned to Ace.

"Put it on for me?"

Ace stepped forward, a grin on his face, as he took the necklace from her. She turned so he could fasten the chain behind her neck, and pulled her hair to one side. Once the chain was fastened, Ace dropped a kiss to the curve of her shoulder and pulled her hair back to cascade down her back.

Ashina looked down, fingering the delicate Jolly Roger once more, before she launched herself at Pops. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks, Pops."

"Gurarara! Your gonna make your boy mad giving kisses to old men."

"The only old men I give kisses to is you, Pops."

Ashina hopped down and was instantly wrapped in Ace's arms.

"The birthday girl needs a drink."

Almost instantly, Ashina had a drink in her hand. The large mug of beer was followed by another one as Ashina drifted around the deck, chatting with different crew members. With the music playing and a good buzz started, Ashina found Ace sitting with Mihar and Saber and pulled him up to his feet.

"What are you doing?" he asked on a laugh, as she spun around.

"Dancing. Dance with me."

Ace chuckled, letting her pull him around in a circle as she continued to move about.

"I can't dance."

"Nonsense, you can fight. That's like dancing but with weapons."

Ace snorted, grinning like a fool as she spun into his chest and let out a soft 'oof'.

She glanced up at him with bright eyes. "You're supposed to spin me back out now."

"Oh." Ace attempted to spin her, but it didn't quite work and ended with Ashina in a fit of giggles.

"Yoi. Step aside, Fire Fist." Marco said, bumping Ace with his hip and taking his place. "Watch and learn."

Marco took Ashina's hand and spun her into his chest, before spinning her back out, keeping ahold of her hand and easily tugging her back to his chest. His other hand fell to her waist and he pulled her a step closer.

Ace watched, trying to learn from Marco's steps as he waltzed Ashina around the deck, but he was more captivated by her. She moved gracefully, easily matching Marco's lead.

He dipped her, her long hair brushing the boards of the deck, and her laughter rang out.

"Jealous?" Thatch teased, coming up beside Ace.

"Only that he's a better dancer than me."

Thatch hooted with boisterous laughter. "The Phoenix does have some good moves. Came in handy during a mission a few years back."

Ashina, having overheard, stopped dead in her tracks, causing Marco to stumble in an attempt to not knock her over. Her wide eyes looked up at Marco inquisitively. "Ooo! Do tell!"

"It's really not that interesting, yoi," he said, letting her go and taking a step back.

Ashina rolled her eyes. "I call bullshit."

Thatch snorted, but it was Izo who placed a drink in her hand and looped his arm over her shoulder. "We had to go undercover to get out of a sticky situation. It ended with Marco and I dancing our way out of trouble."

Thatch hooted with laughter. "They made it back to the ship with Izo dressed and made up as a woman and Marco was wearing a poorly tailored suit."

"Hey when surrounded by marines, and you don't want to draw attention to yourself, you do what you have to do, yoi."

Ashina giggled. "That's not so bad," she said, taking a sip of her drink. "Sounds like Izo had it worse, having to dress like a woman."

"I make a damn fine woman," Izo said, making everyone laugh.

"I bet you do, Izo," Ashina teased, taking another sip.

Ace was about to say something when Haruta blew past, dragging Ashina away with him, saying something about playing a dice game. He enjoyed watching her with the crew, she had her own friends and got along well with his brothers. He was glad for that. He wasn't sure what he would do if Ashina, his lover, and his brothers, his new family didn't get along.

It wasn't until later, when Ashina was swaying on her feet that Ace swooped back in.

Ashina smiled and giggled as Ace approached her. "Hi, Flame Boy, come here and cuddle with me, but turn off your heat, I'm already hot." She giggled again.

Ace smirked and nodded as he came closer. One hand slid to her waist as he used the other to brush a stray strand of hair from her eyes. "Yes you are. You're also drunk."

"So?"

Ace chuckled. "Come on. I'm taking you to bed."

Ace smirked as Ashina pouted, her lower lip sticking out. "But I'm not tired."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Ace raised a brow and then swept Ashina's legs out from under her. He lifted her, an arm hooked behind her knees and the other behind her back.

Her hands slid to wrap around his back as she sighed. "Okay, maybe I am tired," she muttered, laying her head against his chest.

Ace chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to her head. He nodded to Pops, Marco, and Jozu as he passed, heading for the Commander's Hall.

.

.

.

Ashina stirred as warm fingers trailed down her side, following the natural curves of her waist and hips. A warm palm pressed against her satin-covered lower abdomen before it trailed slowly upward to cup her left breast.

Ashina sighed and shifted back, pressing closer to the warm, strong chest behind her. The hand on her breast squeezed gently. Her lover's lips pressed to the curve of her neck and she hummed.

"Good morning, Ace."

"Morning," he whispered against her skin. "Hungover?"

"No," she whispered back, her chest shaking softly with silent chuckles.

"Good. I have a present for you. Look at the nightstand."

Ashina opened her eyes at his command, blinking a few times until her vision cleared.

A lacquered wooden box sat on her nightstand. The rectangular box, adorned with an ornate metal clasp, was wide and thin.

Ashina sat up and grabbed the box, setting it on her lap. Her eyes flicked over to Ace to see him resting on his side, head propped up with his hand, a grin stretched across his face.

"Happy Birthday, Ashina. Open it. I found them back in Wano, and I knew I had to get them for you when I saw them. I've been waiting for the right time to give them to you. Your birthday seemed good."

Ashina smiled at him and then turned her gaze back to her present. She eagerly unlatched the clasp and lifted the lid. She let out a soft gasp. A pair of kunai sat nestled in blue velvet. The metal of the blade was dark, and sharpened to a silvery, deadly edge. The handles were made of smoothwhite wood. Strands of silver ran through the wood, making each handle unique. The heavy ring of the back was made of the same dark metal, but was perfectly smooth.

"Ace they're gorgeous. I love them. Thank you!"

.

.

.

The snake slithered across the path in front of them. Ashina let out a shriek and climbed the nearest person like a tree.

Marco chuckled, glancing up at Ashina perched on his shoulder like a monkey. "Scared of snakes?"

Ashina shuddered. "Yes."

Ace laughed and added, "That was nothing compared to the ones on Dawn Island."

"Fuck that. I hate snakes, lizards too."

"You gonna come down from there?" Marco asked.

"Nope."

"Just gonna hang out on my shoulder?"

"Yep."

Marco sighed, "Whatever." He kept walking, as if it was no big deal to have her perched on his shoulder. When blue feathers began to sprout and his wings expanded, Ashina hopped down quickly just as his feet lifted off the ground with one powerful flap of his wings.

"Nope. Fuck that, too."

"I wouldn't drop you… maybe," Marco teased. He kept himself afloat in the air for a few more moments as they walked along the path before his wings disappeared and he was back on the ground.

Ashina rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"It's not so bad. Marco's a good flier," Ace added.

Ashina stopped walking. "You mean to tell me you've ridden on his back and gone flying?"

Ace and Marco exchanged a look and both men nodded.

"Yeah," Ace answered. "Late one night. It was fun."

Ashina just smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'll take your word for it."


	19. Chapter 19

**Note: Thanks for all the love this story has been shown so far! I appreciate all that take their time to read, favorite, alert, and review. This chapter's a bit short, clocking it at a few hundred words over 3,000, but BIG things are coming in the upcoming chapters. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19**

"Tell me again why we're picking a fight with the locals?" Ashina asked Marco, hands on her hips.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Some of the locals are thugs pretending to be pirates who are taking advantage of the actual locals. Pops is going to place the island under his protection."

"Claim the island as his territory?"

"Yes."

Ashina made a low hum of agreement, her mind momentarily lost in thoughts of her father. She wondered what islands in the vast sea of the New World belonged to him.

"Well, will you help. Slip in and find the leader?"

Ashina nodded. "Yes. I'll find him."

"Good. We'll infiltrate from the front. You sneak in and find the leader, and hopefully this goes pretty quickly."

"Let's just hope it goes smoothly. Do the locals appear to like these thug pirates?"

Fossa shook his head. "No. Looks like they are being used and abused."

"How'd they get to the island?"

"Most likely," Vista answered, "they couldn't make it out in the open seas of the New World, so they'd landed on an island that wasn't already under someone's control."

"Bunch of pussies," Rakuyo mumbled. His eyes flicked to Ashina. "Oh, sorry, Missus."

Ashina just rolled her eyes and and dismissed the comment with a wave of her hand. "Whatever. What am I supposed to do with the leader once I find him? Do I kill him?"

Thatch chuckled out a "yes", but Marco thumped his shoulder and turned to Ashina. "No. Leave that to Pops. He'll decide their final fate."

"Other than the ones that stupidly attack, right? What if he attacks?"

"Then kill him," Pops answered, coming to stand with the group.

Ashina was always amazed by the sheer size of Pops. He towered over most of the men on his crew, only a few Commanders tall enough to near his height. Ashina, already several inches shorter than Ace and Haruta who were the shortest of the Commanders, felt like a dwarf compared to Pops.

"Ready?" Pops asked. The Commanders nodded. "Let's go then. The people of this island have suffered long enough."

Most of the crew was to hang back on the main ship. The few men from each division that would be joining their Commander on shore were already aboard the smaller vessel, preparing to row the rest of the way to shore. Ashina followed Ace onto the smaller vessel and stood beside him as the rest of their adventure crew boarded. His arm wrapped around her hip and he pulled her closer.

"Have your kunai on you?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded, patting the pouch that was attached to her hip. "Of course. I have to blend in, it's not like a can swing them around in the open."

Ace bumped her hip with his. "Smart mouth, I know you have to blend in, but with that hair you stand out." He dropped a kiss to her forehead and then caught her eyes in a serious gaze. "You be careful," he said, giving her a wink as Marco and Pops approached them.

"What?" she asked just as Marco looked at her and asked, "You ready?"

"For what?"

Pops chuckled. "Marco's flying you in first so you aren't seen with us."

Ashina's mouth fell open and then closed with an audible snap. She leveled Marco with a deadly stare. "I think you left out that tidbit of information in the briefing."

Marco chuckled. "I was worried you wouldn't agree, seeing as you aren't fond of heights."

Ashina sighed, turning to look at Pops. "I'm not getting out of this am I?"

Pops grinned down at her. "Nope. Marco will take you in and come back, meeting us as we land on shore. You are to find the leader of these thugs. Bring him to me, but you are free to use deadly force if you must."

Ashina sighed again and nodded. "Fine." She turned to Ace and reached up on her tip toes to press a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth. "See you in a little bit."

She turned her sharp gaze back to Marco. "I hate you right now for this. Wipe that smug look off your face."

Ashina leapt onto his back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist.

"You need to eat more."

"Shut up and let's go. At least I can say I've ridden a phoenix now."

Pops laughed with Ashina, as Marco scowled.

"Oi, Ashina!" Ace shouted, making Pops, and some of the others nearby who heard the exchange laugh harder.

Marco sighed and shook his head. "Hold on tight." His wings fanned out and with one powerful beat they were in the air.

Marco took them into the clouds, hidden from any eyes that might spot them in the sky. They were flying in the direction of the island, but with the hazy clouds all around her, Ashina couldn't see if they were over water or land.

"Can you even see?"

"Yes. I'm going to land us in a small patch of trees."

Ashina felt the sensation of dropping as Marco glided lower, coming out of the clouds and skimming the treetops. He slowed and carefully dropped onto one tree branch.

Marco assisted her in keeping her balance as she climbed off his back and stood beside him on the branch.

"The town is to the west, only a couple yards from here. I'm sure you'll know when we make land. Good luck."

He pumped his wings, taking flight once more. He moved much faster than he had flown with her. Ashina surveyed the area around her before carefully making her way down the tree. She strolled through the trees, heading west like Marco said, and as the trees began to thin, she started to hear the voices and noises of the village.

Ashina wandered until she found a secluded side street. She followed the street into the town, using all of her senses to explore the town. As she waited for the signal that the crew had landed, and while searching for this leader, she took in all the town had to offer.

The village was a decent size, and from their understanding the only one on the small island. There was a small market along the street of businesses including a few small shops and places to eat. The market sold a variety of goods, but mostly produce, grains, meats, and some dairy products. Based on the market, the village's outskirts boasted several farms, which were the livelihood of the island.

The villagers were kind as she interacted with a few, asking questions about locations of a dress store, or where to find a good drink, but Ashina picked up on the undercurrent of fear, apprehension, and overall nervousness. Ashina left the market, turning down a side street. She slowed as she saw a group of men walking in front of her.

The trio all carried swords and dressed in shabby clothes, giving the appearance of recently returning from a long, hard sea journey. They were large men, tall and wide with thick muscles.

"Boss is waiting," one of them said.

"We should tell him about the ship that's coming in."

Bingo. Ashina waited for them to enter the small building to see their boss, the leader. She moved to crouch beside the stairs, hidden beneath the railing.

It was Ace's hiken that sparked the attention of the wannabe pirates. While she heard many others rush off to direction of the blast, the three that were inside came out, along with two more men. None of the men caught site of her as they too headed for the sounds of fighting. Ashina waited for a moment before slipping up the stairs and inside the building.

The inside was home to a lounge. A long, curved bar was to the left, and plush seating with four tables scattered the front of the right side of the room. In the back was another, more casual seating area with a couch and two large chairs.

Sitting on the couch was a was rotund, with tufts of gray hair on the top of his head and a salt and pepper beard. Ashina raised her eyebrow as she slowly approached.

"Who are you woman? This is a private establishment. You're pretty, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Ashina hummed as she smiled. "You can call me Red."

"Well, Red. You should leave now. You have no business here."

"But you see, I do. Pops doesn't like how you're treating the people of this island, and frankly, after seeing them, I don't like it either. So, we're going to go see Pops. You can choose how you go."

The fat man guffawed, large belly laughs that shook the couch he was sitting on. "You cannot make me go anywhere girl."

Ashina slipped a hand into her pouch, withdrawing the two kunai. She threw the first with a flick of her wrist. It flew past the man's face, nicking his cheek before striking and sticking into the wall behind his head. While he was still momentarily shocked, Ashina flew forward, landing a solid kick to the man's gut, before twisting to deliver a blow to the cheek with her fist. She stepped up on his knee, clamping a hand on his shoulder as she flipped around, landing behind him. The second kunai held to his throat.

"I can make you go, or I can kill you now. Pops said I could if I had too. I'm not sure if Pops will kill you or not. You can take your chances with him, or I can kill you now."

Then man groaned, clutching his stomach in his large, chubby hands. "I'll go," he whined. "Please don't kill me."

Ashina scoffed. Keeping her eyes on the man, she reached back with her free hand to retrieve her kunai. She shoved his shoulder. "Get up. Starting walking."

When he didn't move, she delivered a hard blow to his ear. "You're all talk. Such a pathetic man, using other brainless brutes to harm people and make them fear you and then pay you. You're nothing but a faceless name, and a pathetic man."

He reached out to strike her, but he moved too slowly to be any threat to her. Ashina laughed as she easily dodged his punch. She ducked, and twisted around, delivering a jarring kick to his chest. She moved in quickly, before he could recover, and struck with a strong hook, her kunai gripped in her fist, blade resting parallel to her forearm. As she struck, the blade sliced into his cheek.

He screamed and jerked back, holding his cheek as he started to whimper.

"Walk. Now. Or I will kill you in this shitty lounge."

He whimpered, but moved as fast as he could for the door, leaving drops of blood on the carpet in his wake. She followed him to the door and they exited.

"You hear the fighting?" She waited for him to nod before she continued. "Go toward it. That's where we'll find my crew."

Her crew was only a few streets over, finishing the fight with the last of the failed wannabe pirates. The large man stopped walking, shaking in his boots as he took in the four Commanders in front of him. He stepped back, tripping over his own feet, when he caught sight of Whitebeard coming up the street. He fell to the ground and Ashina giggled.

"Pathetic." She gave him a disgusted look as she passed before turning her attention to Ace and smiling brightly.

"Looks like you had a little fun with him," Ace said, smirking as he took in the blood and bruises on the man's face.

"He didn't want to come along, so I had to make him."

Ace chuckled, as he slipped a hand around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. Her arms encircled him as he dropped a kiss to her lips. "Good job, Missus."

Pops reached the man and scowled down at him. "Marco, you Thatch, Ace, and Ashina go check the town for any stragglers. Fossa and I will take care of him."

"Yoi, got it, Pops."

They set off down the road, walking past the defeated leader and continuing down the street.

"It's a nice little town," Ashina commented as they walked, looking around to check for any remaining thugs.

"It's quaint," Thatch teased.

"It'll be better without those thugs," Marco added.

They reached the forest where Marco first dropped her off, so they turned around, circling around a building before heading back down a different street. As they rounded a corner, two boys ran out in front of them.

"Take us with you!"

"You're pirates! Please, we want to go!"

"We'll do anything!"

"Anything you ask!"

They shouted over each other eagerly, big eyes pleading as they stared up at the four of them. The blond-haired boy was slightly taller with hazel eyes while the shorter boy had copper colored hair and sky-blue eyes. They were both too thin, all knees and elbows with no meat on their ribs.

They waited a moment, and when no one replied, the blond boy added, "We saw you fighting earlier. You took out the men that took over the island so easily! We want to go with you! We'll do anything! Be cabin boys! Clean! Anything! Please take us with you!"

"How old are you boys?" Marco asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Fifteen!" The copper hair boy shouted.

"Sixteen!" The blond boy added.

Thatch, Ace, and Marco chuckled. Marco gave them a critical stare. "You don't look much older than twelve, yoi."

Ashina giggled, earning a glare from the two young boys. She covered her mouth with her hand and continued to watch as the Commanders eyed the two prospective cabin boys.

"They don't look like their balls have even dropped," Thatch commented.

Ashina snickered again and Ace wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in to his chest to muffle her mirth.

"They have!" The blond boy shouted.

The Commanders shared a chuckle at that before Marco sighed, uncrossing his arm. "Yoi, no need to prove it. Now how old are you really?" His hands rested on his hips and he leaned forward slightly.

Under Marco's hard gaze both boys shifted nervously. The copper haired boy finally found his courage and spoke up.

"I'm eleven. He's twelve."

Marco hummed. "You're both young, but Pops has taken on younger before."

Thatch chuckled and mumbled, "You'd know all about that."

A knowing glance passed between Marco and Thatch before Thatch shrugged. "Why not?"

Marco turned back to the two boys. "You'll be cabin boys not fighting crew, understood?" They nodded eagerly as he continued. "You'll do chores and answer with respect to anyone older than you and that includes Missus Giggles over here."

Ashina sobered instantly. "Missus Giggles?"

Marco tossed her a teasing wink over his shoulder. "Yes. You."

"But she's a -"

Thatch cut off the older boy. "Damn good kunoichi and Pops' only female fighter on the main crew. Better give her the utmost respect because she can kick your ass before you even know your ass has been kicked."

Ashina gave a friendly smile and a wave. The younger boy started to wave back but was elbowed into submission by the older boy. The whole interaction made Ashina titter again.

"Fine. We agree," the older boy said, standing up straight.

Marco nodded. "Come on then. Tell me a bit about yourself as we go."

As they were walking through town back toward the docks, where a smaller version of the Moby Dick was anchored, a woman came running out of a building.

"There you two trouble makers are! I've been looking all over for you! You have chores to do! Work to be done!"

"But Ma'am we finished all our chores!"

The woman scoffed and crossed her arms. "Well you can have more to do."

One of the boys went to speak again and the woman's hand shot out to backhand him across the cheek.

Ace felt Ashina tense under his arm as she stopped walking.

Marco stepped forward and spoke before Ashina could. "You boys said you didn't have a mom."

The woman sneered. "They don't. Raggedy, troublesome bunch of idiots. Orphans the two of them. Nothing but backtalking, rude, troublesome, stealing, no good…"

The words faded into jumble as Ashina's blood boiled. She felt Ace's muscles tense beside her and her rage burned hotter as she realized Ace would have felt all of those words aimed toward his younger self.

Marco must have picked up on it to, or he'd had enough of the woman's word vomit and he interrupted her. "That's enough of that, madam. I think I get the picture your painting perfectly. As it so happens the boys are going to be coming with us."

"The hell they are! They're my two best workers."

"Are they your slaves?" Ashina sneered.

The woman snapped her cold gaze to Ashina and frowned. "No. I run the orphanage."

"Good. Then since they are not your slaves, they can come with us and it will be two less mouths for you to feed."

"You cannot take them. They are needed here."

"You don't feed us or take care of us!" The younger boy shouted.

He ducked, ready for the next strike as she raised her hand, but the blow never came. Ashina placed herself between the woman and the boy in an instant. Her fingers wrapped painfully tight around the woman's wrist as she glared at her. "Judging from his reaction, I'd say beating is a common punishment, yes? The boys are coming with us."

Ashina let go, pushing the woman's hand down and stepping back, daring the woman to disagree.

The woman went to say something else but stopped as she looked at the three large men over Ashina's shoulder.

She scowled as she met Ashina's cold stare. "Fine. Take the brats. I hope they drown in the sea for all their worth."

The resounding slap echoed across the street and for a moment everyone stood silent and still.

Ashina took several deep breaths, calming her rage before she leveled the woman, clutching her reddened cheek, with a cold stare. "Not on my watch they won't. Have a nice day, madam." Giving a fake smile, she turned and placed a strong hand on each of the boy's shoulders and steered them toward the docks. "Let's go, boys."

Marco frowned at the woman while she glared at Ashina's retreating back.

Marco cleared his throat, catching the woman's attention. "This island is under the protection of Whitebeard now. Someone will be back to check on the island. See to it that the children under your care are well-clothed and fed properly from now on. Chores are one thing; slave labor is another." Marco tossed her a small bag of money and gave her a pointed stare. "Have a good day, madam."

When they met up with the rest of the crew, Pops eyed the two new additions with a critical eye and then guffawed. After a moment he returned to his calm seriousness and looked the boys over once more. "Two new cabin boys, eh? What are your names boys?"

The older boy spoke first. "Tenshin."

"Yukichi," the younger spoke, eyes wide as he stared at Pop's with shocked awe.

"Welcome to the Whitebeard Pirates, Tenshin and Yukichi. Commanders, let's board ship, looks like these boys could use a bath and some food."


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for all the love and support my lovely readers. A huge shoutout to WhiteyWolf26 for always being my sounding board for ideas and plot bunnies! **

**Enjoy lovelies!**

**Chapter 20 **

Along with Tenshin and Yukichi, the crew also gained a young boy, Chisora. He was sixteen, a hair taller than Ashina, but he was broad shouldered and well-muscled for his age with sandy blond hair and chocolate eyes. Pops deemed him old enough to fight, so he joined the Fourth division along with two other men who wanted off the little island Pops took control over.

The villagers were happy to be rid of the thugs and happily agreed to Pops terms. The Whitebeard Pirates gave protection, their flag upon the gates of the village, and made the island a part of their route to check in every few months. In exchange, the village would provide them a share of the produce. The vegetables and fruits, some grain, and cheese. Whitebeard did not ask for more than they would be able to provide and it seemed like a fair trade. Ashina learned quickly that Whitebeard's name and protection kept most rookie pirates away. It gave the people freedom to live peacefully on their land, and all they had to provide was a share of their crop.

Tenshin and Yukichi were learning to gain their sea legs. The seas of the New World were more powerful than they expected and the crew teased them anytime they lost their footing. The boys were hard working, doing any chore that was asked of them without complaint. With proper meals and good sleep, they were beginning to fill out a bit more. They were eager to learn to fight and get stronger, and most often fought with each other, sometimes playfully and other times not. Thatch and Marco both had broken up a few squabbles. Between chores and meals Mihar made it a point to have learning sessions with the boys, working on math and reading skills.

The boys were happy to finally be on an island again after several weeks on the open ocean. The winds and current were strong surrounding the island, and storms popped up frequently as the Moby continued to push forward to landfall. Once they reached the shore however, the forested island was peaceful. It was warm and muggy when the sun was out, the call of seabirds rang out in the open air, but the island was otherwise calm.

They docked in a large bay that sat between the two villages on either end of the oblong island. The dark blue water caressed the pebbled shore with soft waves. In the peaceful bay, their crew could relax and explore the forest in peace. They could also venture to the towns for goods, supplies, and a bit of fun.

After a small lunch in the smaller of the two villages, Ace and Ashina went off to explore to forest, eventually coming upon Marco, Thatch, and Chisora.

"You'll climb trees, but you're afraid of heights?" Marco asked, looking up at Ashina standing on the tree limb next to Ace.

"This isn't that far off the ground," Ashina retorted. "Don't mind us. Keep training."

Ace sat down, leaning his back against the trunk of the tree and pulled Ashina down to sit between his legs. She leaned back against his chest, turning her head so she could press a kiss to his jaw. Looking back to the small clearing below them, Ashina studied Chisora as he practiced attacks with Thatch while Marco advised him.

They practiced the same attack, a direct charge, several times before adding a second step. The boy was strong, Ashina could give him that much credit. He could manage a powerful blow, except he hesitated every time just before his attack. She shook her head when Thatch blocked the next strike, delivering a restrained blow that knocked the boy off his feet.

Ashina sat up, bringing one leg up to rest on the tree branch and draping her arm over her bent knee. "Don't be afraid. You're hesitating because you're scared," she called out.

The boy glanced up at her, his eyes narrowed. "They're stronger than I am!" he shouted as he got to his feet, turning to face her.

"So? Fear makes you falter," she repeated, standing up on the branch. "Meet your opponent head on believing that you're going to win, if you don't… well, you're going to die anyway."

Ashina dropped out of the tree, somersaulting in midair, and landed gracefully on her feet with a hand on her sword. She straightened and met the teenage boy's awed stare. "This is the New World. You're going to encounter many opponents who are stronger than you, Chisora, and you may lose. You may die. Personally, I'd rather die on my feet, fighting, than on my knees. Don't hesitate. If you're going to hesitate because you're scared, then don't fight, run." Ashina turned around to walk away, tired of watching the training session and intending to find her own spot to train. She didn't give a second glance to the boy.

Chisora opened his mouth to say something several times and then snapped it closed with an audible click. His cheeks burned red and his hands balled into fist.

He lunged just as Ace shouted, "Oi, I wouldn't do that!"

Ashina turned on a dime, sensing his attack and landed a fist to the boy's nose. Blood gushed from his nostrils, as his hands flew to his nose. He stumbled a few paces back but kept his footing.

"Don't hold your injury! Do not lose sight of your opponent! Defend yourself!" Ashina shouted just before landing a hard kick to sweep his legs out from under him. As he fell, she withdrew her sword. It drove into the ground just beside the boy's head as her booted foot pressed down on his chest, pinning him to the ground. He stared up at her with wide eyes, breathing hard as blood dripped down his chin.

"If I wanted to kill you you'd be dead. Gruesome way to die, a sword through your throat. You'll drown in a pool of your own blood." Ashina withdrew her sword and stepped away, swiping the dirt from the blade before sheathing it at her waist. "Don't do that again. When you get injured, don't go to cradle your wound, you're not a baby. Defend yourself. Your opponent isn't going to stop because you got a boo-boo."

"Fuck you." The boy spat as he sat up.

"Yoi, don't be a sore loser. Ashina is a strong fighter and she's right. You could learn from her style – she uses martial arts with sword fighting."

Chisora twisted around to glare at Marco and Thatch. "She couldn't defeat you or Thatch, or Ace!"

Thatch laughed. "No, but I barely managed to defeat her the first time we fought. You didn't go easy on him there, Ashina, the boy should have a little pride left after being pinned down by a woman of your size."

"You haven't been easy on him either. However, I did not intend to embarrass you, Chisora. You attacked me, learn from your actions."

Ace landed beside her, before the boy could reply, and scooped her over her shoulder. "Later," he said and turned, walking away.

Ashina giggled as she playfully swatted his backside. "Ace!"

"Yoi, Ace, where're you going?"

Ace turned his head, waving at Marco. "It's hot when she fights."

Marco just sighed as his fellow Commander continued to stroll away into the trees, his woman laughing. Thatch chuckled, and Marco turned his head to stare at his friend.

"What?" Thatch asked with a shrug. "It is a rather enjoyable sight to see her in action. Ace is a lucky bastard," Thatch added, clearly picturing Ashina's deadly moves. He snapped out of his thoughts with a shake of his head and looked at Chisora. "You ready to really train now?"

.

.

.

Ace copped a feel of Ashina's round ass before he dropped his shoulder, letting her slide to her feet. They were deep in the forest, and Ace pressed her against one of the trees. He caged her in with his arms, dipping his head down to capture her lips in a heated kiss.

Her hands slid to his hips and she pulled him closer, fingernails scratching against bare skin. Ace hummed, pressing her flush against the tree with his chest. One of his hands slid to her neck, cupping the back of her head and tilting her head more, giving him better access to her delicious mouth. Their tongues slid together in a sensual tango as his free hand roamed her curves.

He teased her breast over the cloth of her bra and shirt, squeezing and kneading the soft globe, before he slid lower, grazing the curves of her waist and hips. He squeezed her ass again and she giggled against his lips. He gripped her thigh, pulling her leg up roughly to wrap around his hips. Ashina shifted, her core brushing against Ace, and she could feel his hard length straining against the confines of his shorts.

They both moaned and Ace rocked his hips. Ashina's hand slid up his abs, dancing over the muscles before gliding over his shoulders. She moaned and giggled softly when he rocked against her again. Her lips grazed his ear and he shivered as she whispered, "Stop teasing, I want your cock."

Ace moaned low in his throat. He pulled back, leaning back slightly so he could follow the path his hands made down her torso. She stood on her feet as his hands worked the button and zipper of her shorts. In a swift tug, Ace pulled both her shorts and her lacy panties down to her ankles. Her sword clattered to the ground as well. She steadied herself with a hand to his shoulder as she toed out of her boots so she could step out of the puddle of clothes. She undid his shorts, pushing them down just enough so that his cock sprang free. He was quick to pick her up, lifting her and wrapping her legs around his hips.

Shifting forward slightly, his cock bounced and brushed against her center. Ace held her up, his hands gripping her backside, so he maneuvered her and him, rocking so that his cock slid between her folds, brushing over her clit with each thrust.

Ashina let out a soft whimper and let her head fall back. "Oh, Ace… please," she gasped when the tip of his cock pressed against her entrance. He pushed forward, barely entering her, and Ashina moaned. She tried to move, to push down farther onto his cock, wanting to feel him completely, but Ace held her at his mercy.

"You're so beautiful, Ashina. I love the little noises you make."

"Please Ace," she whimpered as he pulled out, hovering just at her entrance. She could feel him against her, the head of his cock resting just there, ready to slide back into her core.

He chuckled softly and brushed his lips against her jaw. His teeth nipped her skin softly before his mouth, warm and wet, covered the bite mark and sucked, leaving a mark on her tan skin. His lips skimmed her neck before sliding to her ear.

"I love watching you fight. I like to see the way your body moves, how you bend and flex, those toned muscles kicking someone's ass. I like the concentration on your face and the deadly gleam in your eye. Those beautiful, green eyes. Look at me, Ashina," he ordered.

Her eyes opened and caught his stormy gaze. He held her captive, an emotion stronger than words could express passing between them. Ace shifted slightly, pressing just the head of his cock inside her, making her whimper softly in pleasure.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I – ah!" Ashina cried out as he buried himself deep inside her. "Ace."

Ace set a hard, fast past. Ashina's nails bit into his shoulders as she clung to him. His hands on her hips, controlling her movements, holding her still for a few seconds as he pounded into her, before guiding her to meet his thrusts.

Ashina pulled his face towards hers, crashing her mouth to his. She swiped his bottom lip with her tongue, begging for entrance. Instead, Ace invaded her mouth, his tongue sliding against hers in time with his thrusts as he slowed his pace. She moaned and tried to rock her hips against him. Ace squeezed her hips before releasing his firm grip on her. He rubbed the red, skin before sliding further to cup her ass. He eased out of her slowly.

Ashina broke away from the kiss to look down, watching as his cock disappeared inside her. His pelvic bone brushed against her clit as he touched a spot deep inside her, making her elicit a loud moan. He moved achingly slow back out, watching her with a heated gaze as he pushed back in, tapping her clit with a jerk of his hips.

When she whimpered, he moaned. "Come, Ashina. Come on my cock, I want to watch you."

"Fuck, Ace," she cried as he pressed against her sensitive skin again, keeping up his slow pace.

He felt her thighs quiver against his and her legs tightened around him. Ace slid his left arm around her back, holding her to him, while the other braced against the trunk of the tree behind her. Ace pushed into her again, rolling his hips against her. Her hands went to his hips, nails biting into his skin as she forced him to stay buried inside her.

Ashina ground against him, circling her hips quickly, she circled again and then froze, her back arching as she fell apart. Ace could feel her squeeze him, each wave of her orgasm bringing him to the brink of his own pleasure. Ace snapped his hips against hers, overpowering her hold, and she cried out again.

"Yes, Ace! Oh, ah!" She muffled her cries in his shoulder as she moved with him.

Ace groaned, dropping his head to her shoulder and moaning her name, as he came deep inside her. He continued to move as she rode out her orgasm until the last waves of his had passed. Ashina sighed and then giggled. Ace chuckled softly in response to her bright laughter and press a kiss to the curve of her shoulder.

"What's so funny?"

"My legs are numb."

Ace carefully set her on her feet, keeping hold of her arms to ensure she didn't fall. He wavered on his own feet, legs suddenly weak, and Ashina giggled again.

"Let's get dressed, Ace. I'd rather not be caught without my shorts on."

Ace circled an arm around her waist and dropped a kiss to the tip of her nose. "I love you."

Ashina smiled and pulled him back for a deeper kiss on the lips. "I love you," she replied when they broke apart.

.

.

.

After a week of storms and rain, Ashina was enjoying the bright midday sun. She was lying on the deck, stretched out on a blanket beside Kotatsu. The large lynx was enjoying the sun as well. She had her eyes closed, but she listened to the crew as they moved about, some working, others enjoying their day.

Thatch and Marco were going over inventory and dividing tasks to be done with Jozu, Izo, and Namur. Ace, Vista, and Curiel were discussing the best ways to dispose of a rookie pirate crew that was boasting about their plans to take down Whitebeard.

Everyone who was able to was enjoying the sun on the deck of the Moby Dick. Loud sets of footsteps came barreling from the stairs and out onto the deck.

"Commander Thatch! Commander Thatch!" Yukichi shouted, running out onto the deck.

Ashina listened to him pause, before he took off again in the direction Thatch was sitting. A second set of footsteps followed him, Tenshin. The boys were finally gaining their sea legs, which caused them to not get teased so much as well as to have a boost in confidence.

"Commander Thatch, will you teach us how to use haki?" Tenshin asked.

"Ask Missus Spade," Thatch answered.

Ashina propped herself up on her elbows, shooting Thatch a look across the deck before smiling at the young boys.

Tenshin whined, glancing disdainfully at her before turning back to Thatch, "But tons of you guys know how to use it! Why can't one of the Commanders teach us?"

"Because they have more responsibility on this crew than teaching cabin boys how to use haki," Thatch replied with a touch more authority.

Tenshin snapped his mouth closed and frowned. Yukichi still looked hopeful, if not a bit shy. "Ashina is a really good fighter, Tenshin. We've seen her train with Commander Ace. He doesn't hold back."

Tenshin sneered, but his shoulders dropped in defeat.

"Yoi," Marco said, catching the boys' attention. "If you want to learn, it will be from her. If she accepts when you ask her nicely."

Tenshin sighed after a long moment and looked across the deck at Ashina. "Fine."

He marched over to her, Yukichi close on his heels, and stopped in front of her. His hands were balled into loose fists at his sides. He barely managed to look at her face as he asked quickly, "Will you teach me how to use haki?"

Marco cleared his throat behind them and Tenshin shuffled his feet before adding, "Please?"

Ashina stayed silent, letting the boy sweat it out for a long minute before she answered with a big grin, "Sure!"

.

.

.

Ashina's booted feet hit the deck, echoing in the open air as she stormed up to where Whitebeard sat in the middle of the massive ship. Her arm was black from her elbow down to her fingers, which were wrapped around the man's throat. His feet were dragging across the planks behind her as he continued to fight her grip.

She noticed Ace was on fire, but Marco held him back with a quiet, "Let's see what she does."

Ashina threw the man, one of the new recruits from the liberated island, down at Whitebeard's feet and slammed a booted foot into his sternum to keep him on the ground. "Do you condone rape on your ship?"

Pops narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Maybe all new crew members need to be informed to keep their hands to themselves then. And that no means no."

"I didn't –" the man's shouts were cut off when she moved her foot to his throat.

Ashina glared down at him. "You did. Because you thought I was a weak woman who couldn't defend myself and when I said stop and you didn't you found out you were wrong. I'm going to kick your ass all over this ship, and then I'm going to cut your dick off. Oh, and you better hope Fire Fist doesn't catch you before I kill you."

The man's eyes went wide.

"Let him up." Whitebeard commanded. He was pleasantly surprised when Ashina instantly complied.

He waited for the man to scramble to his feet before he spoke. "What do you have to say?"

"I didn't know she was with Commander Ace," he stammered.

Ashina scoffed. "That's your defense? Because I'm with another man that's more claim to stop you? You've been a part of this crew for weeks now, everyone knows I belong to Ace. Fuck that." Ashina kicked him square in the chest, sending him flying across the deck. She stomped after him and the man scurried away. Thatch's foot stopped his retreat, landing between his shoulder blades.

"Not so fast. I want to see her beat your ass. You're under my command, and in the fourth division, when the pretty lady says no, you back off. If I didn't want so badly to see Ashina's armament haki in all its glory I'd let Commander Ace burn you to a crisp."

The man looked over Ashina's shoulder and she knew Ace was behind her, as much from the fear in his eyes as the blazing heat now at her back. His large hand slid over her hip, fingers curling around the hard bone. She leaned back into his chest, enjoying the warmth of his presence and the raging fire inside him. Ace was furious.

"You okay?" His voice was thick, making the words come out as a growl in her ear.

Ashina nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. He put hands where hands don't go unless you have permission."

The heat at her back burned at a new intensity and the man visibly shook. No doubt Ace was giving him a cold, deadly stare.

"Pops?" Ace called.

Ashina looked over her shoulder, curious to hear Whitebeard's answer.

"Rape is not acceptable on my ship or in my crew. We are family. You," he leveled his gaze at the still shaking man. "Attempted to violate my daughter, one of my only daughters on a crew full of sons. Commander Thatch and Commander Ace will deal out your punishment as they see fit, up to and including banishment or death."

"But she's just a bitch!" he shouted suddenly.

Ace didn't have a chance to react in defense of Ashina because she'd already jumped on the man. Her left arm was solid black as her fist collided with the man's jaw. The echoing crack made many of the crew wince.

"Do I hit like a bitch?" she shouted at him, but her voice didn't reach the man who laid on the deck, unconscious from her brutal, well-placed blow.

"Calm down, Red," Thatch said with a chuckle. "Ace and I will take care of him when he wakes back up. He'll probably wish your blow killed him once he lays eyes on Ace."

.

.

.

Ashina rolled over with a groan. It was if she could feel each sway of the ship with every wave that beat against them. What was normally a relaxing rocking, was currently nauseating. It wasn't the first morning that she felt like this. She stretched, pointing her toes and reaching her hands up in the air before she relaxed into the soft bed, trying to fight back the urge to vomit.

Ace was still on his mission. He was due to return in a few days, rounding out the estimated two-week adventure, and she missed his warmth and heavy bulk of his body in the bed. As another wave of nausea rolled over her, she was silently thankful for the current lack of extra heat he gave off.

Ashina slid out of bed and made her way carefully into the bathroom to splash some water on her face. It was still dark outside, the cabin barely lit with strands of moonlight coming through the window. Ashina turned on the sink faucet and splashed cold water on her face. She cut the water off and leaned against the sink, holding onto the edge for support.

When she felt like she had her balance once more, Ashina returned to the bed. She had a fitful hour or two of sleep before she gave up and dressed for the day. She made her way to the kitchens, joining the few crew that were already milling about, beginning the tasks to start the day of cooking and feeding the crew.

The smell of the baking bread smacked her in the face and Ashina turned to the nearest trash can to empty the contents of her stomach.

"Woah!" Thatch exclaimed coming over to give her a cautious glance. "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know. The smell hit me all of a sudden. I didn't feel great last night either. It comes and goes."

"No, you go. Out of the kitchen. You get the day off from this job. Take care of the Commander's hallway and whatever else you do during the day, but stay out of the kitchen."

"Thatch I don't think I'm sick. I don't have a fever, no aches or pains, I just got… seasick."

"Seasick?" He scoffed. "You've been sailing for over a year now. No way. Go, it's fine Ashina. I'll handle the kitchen."

Ashina sighed and gave up the fight, leaving the kitchen. The fresh air felt good on her face as she stepped out onto the deck. Deuce was at the rail on the starboard side, so she crossed the ship to stand with him.

"Morning. You look pale."

"Good morning to you too, and thanks? I don't feel so great."

"I can see that." Deuce pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. "You're not warm."

A wave of nausea washed over her again and she dropped her head to rest on the smooth wood of the railing. She groaned softly. "This sucks."

"Yoi, what's wrong with you?" Marco asked, coming up behind Deuce and Ashina.

"The Missus doesn't feel good. I think she's getting sick."

"M'not." The words were muffled by her folded arms.

Marco raised a brow, studying Ashina, who eventually looked up and over her shoulder at him.

"What?"

"Come on. I want to run some tests, make sure you aren't catching a virus."

Ashina groaned, but followed Marco to his office that was connected to the medical room. Ashina plopped down in one of the chairs and leaned back, crossing her arms over her stomach and closing her eyes. She was tired. She was sick to her stomach. She missed Ace.

"How long have you been feeling nauseous?" Marco asked, leaning against his desk and crossing his arms over his chest, studying her.

"Every now and then for about a week now."

"Sleeping well?"

"I've been having weird dreams. Thought it was just because Ace is gone, but I'm tired all the time too, even when I do manage to sleep well."

Marco hummed. "When was your last menstrual cycle?"

Ashina's eyes snapped open and she raised her head to stare at Marco. "No. What?"

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"I… um, two, no three… not last month…" Ashina sucked in a sharp breath, wide eyes looking up at him. "Marco, no. No, no, no, no, no. I take that little pill every single night, right after dinner. I never miss a night. We can't. I can't. Fuck, Marco."

"Let me take a blood sample and we'll find out for sure," he said calmly, shoving off the desk and moving to collect the needed supplies.

Ashina frowned and whined, "I don't like needles."

"You have a tattoo, yoi."

"That's different. Ugh, fine. Just do it quickly." Ashina turned her arm palm side up and rested it on the arm of the chair. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes again.

"Marco," she whispered, as he drew the blood. "What am I going to do if it's positive?"

Her eyes opened to meet his blue ones when he remained silent. He finished his task and then crossed the room, going through the swinging door and into the lab.

He came back a few minutes later and sat beside her. Turning his head to look at her, he answered her question that had been left hanging, "We'll think of what to do after we know for sure."

"How long will that take?"

"About five more minutes." Marco was silent for a moment before he reached over to clamp a hand gently on her shoulder. "No matter what, it's going to be okay."

Marco didn't know. He didn't know how much Ace still hated his father, hated his lineage. How would he feel to pass it on? The Gol D bloodline. He proclaimed himself Portgas, but his father's legacy would haunt him until he could one day overcome it, if that day ever came. He loved her though, and she loved him. Ace was not his father. She remembered how he was with Tama, how fondly he talked of Luffy and Sabo, his brothers. He teased and played with Tenshin and Yukichi, but also scolded them and reminded them to use their manners. Ace would be a good father. Ace was everything she never knew she dreamed of in a man, until she stumbled upon him on an island in Paradise. After that fateful day, she never wanted to leave his side.

She was young, too young to start a family, but she couldn't control fate. Her father and mother were young when she was born. Ace's parents had been older, or at least Roger had, she was unsure of Rouge's age. Ashina felt the wave of nausea roll over her again at the thought of her father. How the hell would she tell him about a baby?

How was she going to tell Ace? Marco's question sparked a thousand others to race through her brain. Would Pops ground her? Would she be confined to an island? Would Ace stay with her? She would not want him to. She did not want to be separated, but if it came down to it, she would send him off to the sea with the crew. He had a dream, he still had a goal to be a great pirate, and this would not hold him back. She would not let a family do that to him. She wanted a family with him, imagined children of their own, but she dreamed of having them in the future. A baby now… Ashina wasn't sure what she was going to do.

Marco stood and Ashina sat up, watching as he retreated into the lab. She was anxious, and her leg bounced nervously in anticipation. Marco returned and gave her a smile. "Congratulations, Ashina. You're roughly two months pregnant."

"How?" she breathed out. "Marco! You told me the pill would be ninety-nine percent effective!"

"Yoi, don't shout. You may be the one percent. Nothing is a guarantee, but it works for most people, most women."

"But it didn't work," she snapped.

"Sometimes it's from getting sick, changes in other medication, if you forget to take the pi-"

"I didn't forget," she hissed. "You know I haven't been sick, nor have there been any medical changes. Marco wh–"

Marco yanked her out of the chair and pulled her into his chest, his arms going around her in a tight embrace. He'd never hugged her like this before and she was frozen in his hold. "It's okay, Ashina," he said reassuringly. "It will be okay."

She relaxed in his arms and her own arms wrapped around his torso, accepting his calming comfort. If she had a big brother, she thought this is what that kind of hug would feel like. Marco was a strong, reassuring presence, but it didn't change the hard facts they had to face.

"Marco, we're pirates," she whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, you are going to stop taking the hormone pills, I'm going to run some more tests and start you on a vitamin boost. Oh, and you'll think of how to tell Ace, and Pops."

"Fuck," she breathed, stepping back and running her hands through her hair. "Marco you can't say anything. Please, promise me?"

He caught her eyes and nodded. "You have to tell Ace, and eventually Pops. As the Captain, he needs to know. After a certain point, I will have to tell him if you haven't. I'll warn you beforehand, but it will have to come out in the air eventually."

Ashina nodded. He was right, she couldn't keep this to herself, but there was so much Marco didn't know about Ace. "I know. I want to tell Ace first. I just… I'm not sure how."

"You'll think of something. Better do it before you start to show. I'll have a set of vitamins for you by tonight."

"Thank you, Marco."

He winked then, giving her a grin. "No problem, Missus. Pops will be thrilled to have a grandson."

"What if it's a girl?" she retorted, cracking a smile at the thought of a baby girl aboard the Moby Dick.

Marco shrugged. "He'll still be happy. Don't stress, that's bad for the baby. Everything will be fine, yoi."

Ashina closed the distance, taking one step forward, and wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him tightly. "Thanks, Marco."

Marco grinned, looking down at her, as he returned the hug. "You're welcome, Ashina."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello lovelies! It's another update Sunday! My favorite day that comes twice a month! I'm so excited for this chapter and the upcoming ones. ;) **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

"I want to use Conquerors Haki!" Yukichi shouted enthusiastically, making Ashina giggle.

"Sorry, bud. It doesn't work that way. While everyone has Haki and the ability to use Haki, Conquerors Haki is rare, extremely rare."

"But Pops has it, and they say Yonko Shanks has it, and Commander Ace said he used it when he was a little boy! Even younger than me!"

"Oi! Tell the whole truth!" Ace shouted across the deck. "I told you I didn't know how I managed to use it!"

Ashina tittered with laughter again. She was familiar with the story Ace was talking about. His burst of Haki was used when he feared Luffy was going to die in the burning of Grey Terminal.

Yukichi's smile fell, but Ashina gave him a reassuring pat on the head. "You can't force Conquerors Haki, and very few people can actually use it, but we can train and learn to control and use the Haki you do have. We'll start with observational."

"That's boring," Tenshin muttered.

Ashina shot the older boy a harsh stare, she'd had about enough of the soon to be teenager's sour attitude. "You can start with observational or you can figure it the fuck out by yourself. You choose."

Ashina waited as Tenshin mulled over his options. Knowing he wouldn't get help from any of the Commanders, learning from Ashina was his only chance.

Tenshin heaved a sigh. "Fine." He plopped down on the deck, sitting cross legged beside Yukichi.

"Close your eyes," Ashina ordered

"Why?" Tenshin asked while Yukichi instantly shut his eyes.

"Because I said so. Close your eyes." She waited a moment, making sure he kept his eyes closed, and then said, "Tell me where Marco is."

"What? That's crazy," Tenshin snapped, opening his eyes. "There's no way I can tell you where he is with my eyes closed."

Ashina smiled. "Marco, Ace, be a dear and when I close my eyes, change location."

"Yoi."

Ashina closed her eyes and waited. Over the noise of the ship she could not hear their silent footsteps, but she felt their presence, the underlying current of Haki that hummed inside everyone.

"Tell me where Marco is," Tenshin said, repeating her words back to her.

"He's in the crow's nest. Perched on it actually, he took his phoenix form and flew up there."

Ashina opened her eyes to check, looking up and spotting Marco's flaming, blue self perched on the edge of the crow's nest. She looked at Tenshin and smiled. "Part of using Haki is also determining where your enemy is located. Everyone has Haki, it a part of who you are inside. If you can learn to be still and observe, you can learn to pick up each person's individual resonance. Observational Haki, when you've trained yourself to use it to its full potential, will allow you to detect your enemies, mask your own presence, and predict strikes and blows so that you can dodge attacks."

"Wow," Yukichi said, eyes wide with amazement. "What about armament? I want to make my skin go black and strong like you can!"

Ashina chuckled, smiling at the smaller boy. "We'll work on that another day. For now, let's play a game of hide and seek."

"That's for babies," Tenshin muttered.

"Not when you're blindfolded and can only use your Observation skills."

.

.

.

A baby. Ashina was still trying to wrap her mind around the idea that she was going to have a baby. While her rational brain knew it wasn't, she wanted to fully believe this was all her father's fault. He jinxed her when they'd met, talking about how her mother and him had been young parents.

Ashina was careful. They used condoms up until it was safe, until the hormone did its job. The job it apparently failed to do… that or Ace had super sperm. Ashina snorted softly, she'd never admit those words to him, worried it would inflate his ego. Despite her caution, it happened and there was no going back.

The little voice reminded her that there was a fix, a way out, but the idea made bile rise in her throat. Ashina would never rid herself of a child she played a role in creating. She could never imagine having to face Ace after she had done something so horrid behind his back, if Marco would even agree. She doubted the man would allow her to make such a decision without telling Ace, but the idea was pointless. She was pregnant. Her and Ace were going to have a baby.

She was going to be a mother.

Mother.

She remembered her mother fondly. Dark hair and kind, green eyes. She remembered her strong body, the comforting hugs and gentle kisses. The scoldings and the lessons, the bedtime stories and the early morning hikes in the woods were all parts of her favorite memories. Breakfasts, naps, and playing games together. Ashina wanted to make those same memories with her own child.

She was going to be a mother.

Ace's arm tightened around her torso, pulling her closer in his sleep. His nose buried in the hair at the nape of her neck. Ashina sighed contently and snuggled closer to his warmth. Her fingers grazed down the sinewy muscles of his forearm. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell him, but she knew she couldn't drag her feet. Eventually it would be obvious she was pregnant.

She wasn't sure how Ace was going to react. She didn't know if this was something he wanted. Honestly, she had no idea how this would affect their future. The reality was a frightening one. Ashina had a high bounty, but hers was nothing compared to Ace's, and that was under the name Portgas D Ace. If the Marines ever found out he was really Gol D Ace, they would hunt him to the end of the world. If they discovered her lineage? If they learned they had a child together?

The idea of the Marines finding out about their baby frightened her more than any reaction Ace could ever have. She also knew that the Marines would be one of Ace's many worries.

Ashina rolled over in his arms, twisting to face him, and studied his peaceful, sleeping face. He grumbled slightly in his sleep, adjusting to her change in position. His arm that was draped over her waist slid down and his hand cupped the curve of her ass. She watched as a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, pleased with himself even in sleep.

She would never get enough of his smile. Ace may believe that he was the devil's son and he may believe that he was unworthy of her love, or anyone's love, but he was wrong. He was so, so worthy. He was an amazing person. He was kind, so kind. He was gentle, yet strong. He was going to be an incredible father.

Ashina stroked a finger over his cheek, tracing the speckling of freckles. She hoped their baby had his freckles, and his eyes and hair. She wanted a little miniature Ace. Whether it was a girl or boy didn't matter.

Ace stirred under her touch, his eyes opening slowly. "What are you doing?" he slurred out, still half asleep.

"I can't sleep. I didn't mean to wake you."

Ace pulled her closer to his chest, moving his hand up her spine to the crown of her head. He slowly stroked her hair, as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Love you," he mumbled.

Ashina smiled and kissed the hollow of his throat. "Love you, too."

His fingers running through her hair, scratching her scalp gently with each stroke, was lulling her to sleep. Ashina snuggled closer to him, and despite his soft snores, Ace continued to move his hand in her hair.

A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Ace was going to be a good father.

.

.

.

"So… you gonna tell him?" Pops asked at the table, eyeing Ashina.

She glanced to Marco, the only one that knew her secret, the one he'd promised to keep two weeks ago. Marco gave a minute shake of his head, and Ashina turned her gaze to Pops.

"Don't know what you're taking about." she retorted, eyeing him suspiciously.

Pops let out a guffaw and gave her a knowing look. "You'll have to tell him eventually."

"Tell who what?" Ace asked, looking between Pops' knowing grin and Ashina's narrowed, suspicious gaze.

Ashina glared harder at Pops, until Thatch gasped. She turned to see his eyes widen as he put the pieces together.

"Oh. Oh!"

Ace, who was still oblivious, raised a brow. "'Oh!' what? What are you talking about?"

"Damn it, Pops," Ashina muttered.

Pops chuckled. "He'd figure it out eventually in the next few months…maybe."

Ace noticed Pops looking at him then, and looked to Ashina. "Tell me what? What?"

Ashina sighed and stood from the table. She pulled Ace up with her and glared at Pops. "You're about as subtle as a tidal wave Pops."

"Gurararara!"

Deuce grinned and laughed. "I get it now."

"Shut up, Deuce," Ashina snapped, giving him a pointed stare before she dragged Ace out of the mess hall.

He followed her up the stairs and to the Commander's Hall.

Ace laughed as she headed for their door. "If you wanted to fuck, you could have waited for dinner to be over," he teased, scratching the back of his hair.

Ashina rolled her eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth before it disappeared. "Ace, that's not it."

He realized she was serious and reached around her to open the door to their room. He ushered her inside and closed it behind them, keeping his gaze on her. "What is it then? Everyone was joking, it's not a mission is it? Is it the Revolutionaries? Do you have to go?"

Ashina shook her head. "No, Ace…" Ashina hesitated. What would he think? This wasn't planned. She was nervous herself about it all, still trying to really wrap her head around the idea that she was carrying a life. A life they created.

"Ashina?" His hand reached out for hers, and his thumb brushed over the top of her hand.

She looked up at him, catching his gray gaze and gave him a small smile. "It's… I'm… I'm pregnant, Ace. Congratulations! You're going to be a father."

Ace stood frozen for a moment, his eyes wide and his mouth partially open. In the next second Ace had her wrapped up in a tight hug, his face buried in her hair. In an instant he stepped back, hands gripping her upper arms as he gazed at her, a look of terror in his eyes.

"What are we going to do? I'm a pirate! We have a huge combined bounty! How are we going to raise a kid? I don't know anything about babies! Do you? Holy fuck. What are we going to do? Does Pops know? How'd you know? When? How did this happen?"

Ashina giggled and took his face between her hands, bringing his attention to her green eyes. "Ace. Ace! Breathe. It happened a few months ago. I'm about three months along, or so Marco estimates based on the blood test he ran a couple weeks ago. I have no idea how Pops knows and Marco knows because he ran the tests to see why I wasn't feeling well."

"Ashina, are you really… are we really going to have a kid?" It question came out as barely a whisper.

Ashina leaned up to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Yes. We're going to really have a baby."

Ace wrapped his arms tightly around her, pressing her as close to his chest as possible. He buried his face into her hair, pressing his lips just below her ear. "I love you. I want you to know that I'm scared shitless, but I love you."

Ashina giggled softly, wrapping her own arms around his waist. "I love you, too."

.

.

.

"What about Fishman Island? Jinbei could easily keep an eye on her there?" Kingdew suggested.

"No," Ace shot down quickly, like he had every other suggested island. "I'm not leaving Ashina behind somewhere. She's staying with me."

"It's dangerous," Pops warned. "She's pregnant. The further she progresses the more dangerous it becomes for her to be on the open water."

Marco could see the tension in Ace's clenched fist and decided to play the devil's advocate. "Aw, come on, Pops. We've got state of the art medical equipment. This is the first pregnancy on the Moby Dick. Oden and Toki had little Momo aboard the Moby."

"Who's Oden?" Ace asked.

"Former second division commander, back when there were only five divisions." Jozu interjected. "He hailed from Wano. He'd have liked Ashina and her kunoichi spirit."

Pops cleared his throat. "That was years ago, before Roger went off and started the great pirate era. The seas have changed."

Marco shrugged. "The seas have changed, but so has the crew. We've got more divisions, more power. You gonna just drop her off on one of our islands without protection?"

"Watch it, boy," Pops warned, eyeing Marco. "It wouldn't be without protection."

"Where Ashina goes, I go," Ace interjected. "I'm not leaving her on some random island, on any island."

"What about the Revolution?" Vista suggested. "Surely, they could keep her safe."

Ace slammed his fist on the table. "No! She's not going anywhere!" Ace turned his attention to Pops, looking into his eyes. "Where she goes, I go. She's pregnant with my kid and I won't leave her side."

The room fell silent as Pops and Ace stared at each other. After several tense moments Pops sighed. "Ashina will stay on the Moby for now. However," he looked at all the commanders before landing his gaze back on Ace, "should the seas change or a new danger arise, she will be grounded to an island. It is my duty as Captain of this ship to protect my children, especially those unable to protect themselves."

The room was silent for a bit before Jozu chuckled. "Another baby on the ship, this ought to be fun."

Marco grinned, nudging Ace with his elbow. "Relax, Flame Boy," he teased, using Ashina's nickname for him. "Your kid ain't the first baby rodeo we've been through. Baby's make it fun."

Vista snorted. "When they aren't screaming their head off at all hours of the night."

Pops smiled then. "No louder than any of you fools when you're drunk. Keep this quiet. I do not want word that Missus Spade is expecting spreading across the seas."

Everyone nodded as Pops ended the meeting by standing and leaving first. More of the commanders trickled out of the room, conversing and laughing, some discussing tasks needing to be done. Marco noticed Ace still sitting at the table, arms folded on the wood as his head hung down.

Marco clapped him on the shoulder, startling him, and gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry, brother."

Ace nodded once and then sighed, shoving off from the table and standing. "Ashina's pregnancy really isn't the first? Pops has allowed this before?"

"Twice actually," Marco said with a fond smile. "First was Momonosuki, then came Hiyori about two years later."

"If he was a Commander, why did he leave?" Ace asked.

Thatch was the one who answered. "We encountered the Roger Pirates. Oden could read Poneglyphs, so Roger begged him to go to the end of the Grand Line with him." Thatch shrugged. "Pops agreed with Oden's wish to go."

"He returned to Wano, wanted to change his home island, bring it into the world and allow the outside world in."

"What about his children?" Ace asked, panic of what could happen to his own future child on these seas gripped his heart.

"We learned from friends there was an attack before Oden returned to Wano, Toki sacrificed herself in order to save her children. Toki had the ability to time travel, and she sent Momo and some of their retainers forward in time. No one has heard from him, but he'd only be around eight years old, I'm sure the retainers have kept him safe and hidden. His sister, Hiyori is still in Wano."

"That's not going to make me worry less, you know," Ace replied.

Marco and Thatch both laughed. Thatch clapped Ace on the back. "Ain't nothing gonna happen to Red or your offspring. Like hell Pops will actually let them out of his sight. Old man worries, but he won't let her just be dropped off somewhere. Besides, he'll lose another second division commander if you leave with Ashina to the Revolution."

"I just… I couldn't leave her somewhere. She's always followed me, always trusted me. I couldn't betray her by leaving her behind, not after…"

"Knocking her up?" Thatch offered with a grin. "Good job, by the way."

Ace blushed, scratching the back of his head. "We didn't do it on purpose."

"Oh, but you do _it_ all the time," Marco teased with a chuckle. "Trust me, we share a wall, I know."

Ace's blush deepened which made the other two men laugh loudly.

"Don't worry about that either," Marco reassured. "You're young. So is Ashina. It's normal. You ready for a baby?"

Ace chortled. "No." A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth as he slid his eyes over to Marco. "But I'm happy about it."

"That's all that matters," Thatch replied. "Everything else will work out the way it's meant to happen."

.

.

.

Ashina was thankful Pops hadn't dropped her at the first island they reached and was instead allowing her to remain on the Moby Dick. She was, however, banned from fighting and missions. Marco, her official doctor now, had agreed to light training, enough to keep up her skill, but nothing strenuous.

The nurses and Banshee were thrilled, already talking about if it was going to be a boy or a girl. Even some of the Commanders were beginning to take up bets if the baby would be a boy or girl. The crew were beginning to coddle her though, as the small bump popped out between her hips.

She was just starting to show, but Ace was already running his hand over the small bump. Anytime they were near, he was always touching her, and her him, but now his hands ghosted over the little bump between her hips more than anywhere else. He'd give her a smile and drop a kiss to her forehead before going about his day, only to touch her again as soon as he could.

The coddling, however, was driving her crazy. She wasn't allowed to lift anything, and Tenshin and Yukichi, upon Thatch's request, took up all of her chores. Thatch, thankfully, still allowed her to complete her tasks in the kitchen each morning, just not without comment.

"You should be sleeping," Thatch said, coming into the kitchen where Ashina was already prepping the rolls for breakfast with several of the other early birds.

"I sleep too much, Thatch. I'm pregnant, not an invalid. You all are driving me insane with the coddling."

Thatch chuckled. "Ace worries about you. Boy's gonna have a panic attack before the little brat even makes an appearance."

"Marco says everything is fine. He runs tests all the time to make sure. It's just a pregnancy. Women have babies every day. It's not a big deal."

Thatch snorted and gave her a pointed stare. "It is a big deal. Pop's only real daughter is having his first grandchild by two members of his family. On top of that excitement, there is also the very real danger of you being on a Yonko's ship. Pops wanted to ground you the night he called you out and you told Ace. The next morning's meeting involved a heated discussion. Ace refused to leave you on an island, no matter what island was suggested. Pops even said he'd take you back to the Revolution if he needed, but Ace refused. Boy said he'd stay wherever you were, and we all know where he goes the old Spade crew will go."

"Really?"

"Yes. Ace doesn't want to leave you behind. Even Marco suggested it would be better to keep you here. You have a good-sized bounty on your head. If we dropped you at an island, we'd have to leave men behind to protect you, and Ace made it clear he'd be one of those men. It's easier to protect you with you here. Besides, Pops loves you, the thought of your and the baby's safety is priority, but he really doesn't want to let you out from under his protective eye. Things may change closer to the due date or if things change on the seas."

Ashina hummed, glad Pops agreed not to ground her to an island, and more than surprised with Ace's reaction.

Thatch nudged her shoulder gently, having caught onto her hesitation. "You really didn't think Ace would argue to keep you here, or to go with you?"

Ashina shrugged, suddenly aware that she'd made it seem as if she didn't have faith in Ace's love for her. "No, I… it's just that he's a pirate and we're young and he's got dreams and goals and this," she motioned to her small bump, "wasn't in the plans. We never even talked about the idea of having kids."

"He loves you," Thatch stated with a smile. "It's different. You're not just some one-night stand, Ace would die for you Ashina."

"I know that, but… I don't know Thatch. I just… I didn't expect him to want to be grounded on one island."

"You're carrying his kid. Any good man would want to stay with the mother of his kid, at least until he or she is born. I can't speak for how he'll feel once the brat is here, but I've got a feeling he won't be letting either of you out of his sight."

"But he's a pirate…"

"He's also a stubborn, strong-willed, son of a bitch, so there's that," Thatch teased.

Ashina giggled softly and leaned into his side as he tossed a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Thanks, Thatch."

"You're welcome, Red. For what it's worth, I'd like to see you stay on the ship, too."

.

.

.

Ashina folded her arms, pushing the bowl of miso soup away from her, and laid her head on her arms.

"Ugh," she moaned.

"You alright there, Missus?" Deuce asked.

"I'm so fucking tired of being sick to my stomach. I want to eat everything and nothing at all because the moment it gets to my mouth I smell it and it's awful and why? Why does it have to be morning sickness?" she whined.

Marco chuckled. "That will get better... maybe," he hesitated when Ashina lifted her head enough to give him a deadly glare. "Should. It should pass. You should try to eat."

"Ugh. Ace can have it. I'll eat later."

"You'll eat now. Deuce go get her a bowl of fruit. Maybe she can eat that," Marco ordered.

Deuce hopped up from the table as Vista sat on the bench beside Ashina. She caught a whiff of the citrus scent and raised her head as Vista peeled his orange.

Her fingers deftly plucked a piece of peel out of the pile and brought it to her nose.

Ace chuckled beside her. "Ashina, you can't eat that part."

She hummed, "Smells good. Drowns out that awful meat smell." She made a content noise in her throat and she snatched another piece of the peel. "Makes me not feel like I'm going to hurl my guts out."

Marco and Ace exchanged glances, and Marco shrugged. Vista chuckled and slid the remaining peel to rest in front of Ashina's face.

"Thanks, Vista."

"Whatever it takes so you don't puke on the table," he teased.

Deuce returned with the bowl of fruit and set it in front of Ashina before making his way around the table and back to his seat.

Ace plucked the last orange from the bowl and quickly peeled it, before offering her a slice of the fruit.

Ashina took it between two fingers, her expression a mix of distrust and disgust. She sniffed the orange slice first before popping it in her mouth.

Ace hesitated for a second, hoping she'd keep it down. When she didn't immediately gag, and actually managed to chew and swallow the bite, he pulled off another slice and handed it to her.

"You don't have to baby me," she said softly, but didn't object further as she took the offered fruit.

Ace chuckled. "Well, I am half the reason you feel like shit, so you know," he shrugged. "it's not really babying you."

Ashina pressed a kiss to his shoulder as she sat up fully. She plucked the next piece of offered fruit from his fingers and brought it to her mouth.

"At least Thatch didn't make fish this time," Vista commented.

At that, Ashina did gag as she stood quickly, vaulting over the bench and taking off out of the mess hall as fast as she could maneuver.

Marco sighed, as Ace watched her go with a frown. "Well she was holding down her food."

"Is there something you can give her?" Ace asked, turning back around to look at Marco with a hopeful expression.

"Not really. At least not anything medicinal. I'll have Thatch make her some ginger tea. That may help settle her stomach enough so she can eat a muffin or the rest of that fruit."

Ace nodded and Marco waved down Thatch.

Thatch came over with a grin that fell when he realized Ashina was no longer at the table. "Where's Red?"

"Puking... again," Ace sighed.

Thatch frowned. "Damn. What did you need?" he asked.

"Can you make some ginger tea for Ashina?"

Thatch nodded. "Yeah, of course. Did she eat the soup?"

Ace shook his head. "No. She held down some orange slices until Vista mentioned fish, then she was gone."

"Damn. Give me five, I'll be back with some tea."

Once Thatch returned with a mug of tea, Ace took it and the bowl of fruit. He stood from the table, raising the bowl of fruit in goodbye, and headed up to the main deck.

He smiled as he made his way over to Ashina. "Well this feels vaguely familiar," he teased, folding himself to sit beside her on the deck. Her back was against the side rail, legs drawn up to her chest. "You know, only this time we haven't been brought aboard a new ship and given the chance to join a crew."

Ashina's shoulders shook with silent laughter, and Ace grinned widely at her as a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"I'm sorry you feel like shit, Ashina," Ace added.

She leaned, propping against him, so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. He offered her the cup of tea and she took it, wrapping her fingers around the mug. She brought it close to her nose, inhaling the steam.

"It's not so much that I feel like shit, it's just… I'm nauseous all the time. Calling it morning sickness is bullshit."

"Marco said it would pass though," he reassured around his snicker, turning his head to press a kiss to her head.

"I know," she sighed. She caught sight of the fruit bowl and sat up. "Ooo, a strawberry!"

Ace chuckled as she perked up, happy to see her eating as she plucked the berry from the bowl and popped it into her mouth. She took a hesitant sip of the tea and then inspected the fruit bowl selection.

Ace leaned over to peck her cheek. "Fresh air seems to help."

"The seawater smell is much more appetizing than the mess hall."

Ace grinned and leaned back against the side of the ship, content to sit with her as she sipped the tea and nibbled at the fruit.

.

.

.

"What do you mean I can't have it?" Ashina screeched at Marco.

The Commander visibly flinched under her anger, but he held his ground.

"Sea King is a large fish, the levels of mercury found in the fish are harmful to the fetus."

"It's not a fetus! It's a baby and you suck! No sushi, no sea king, limited fish, eggs have to be fully cooked, no alcohol."

Ashina wheeled around, hands on her hips to glare at Pops. "It's not fair, Pops! Tell him I can have whatever the hell I want."

Pops just laughed and shook his head. "Doctor's orders. Listen to Marco."

"Well hello pot, I'm kettle. Nice to meet you. Doctor's orders were for you to stop drinking sake, but look what's in your hand!" Ashina smarted back.

Pops just laughed harder. "I'm an old man and Captain of this ship. I don't have to follow his orders." Pops took a drink of sake and Ashina rolled her eyes.

Ashina's nose scrunched up and she made a grimace. "Well you're no help, Pops."

She turned to Ace, who quickly held his hands up. "Oh no," he said. "Don't you turn to me. I think you should listen to Marco. Besides Thatch made a fish you can eat," he ventured.

Ashina practically growled at him as she flopped down beside him on the deck and crossed her arms. "Fine. But I want you to know I hate all of you right now."

Marco chuckled. "That's just the hormones, give it ten minutes and you'll love us again."

"Shut up. I will not."

Ace laughed, tossing an arm over her shoulder to pull her closer. He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Yeah you will."

"You just eat your stupid sea king and shut up, too," she muttered, but Ace didn't miss the smile on her face or the look in her eye.

She was unhappy that she couldn't have one of her favorite meals, but she wasn't really hateful or angry at them. She knew they were only looking out for her and the baby she carried.

His baby. Ace still found it hard to believe he was going to be a father, even with the evidence - the small, hard, roundness that sat barely visible between her hips - staring him in the face. A thousand anxieties ran through his body, hundreds of uncertainties, possibilities, and scenarios plagued his thoughts. Most of his thoughts were pleasant, others were dreadful.

He found comfort in his crew. Seeing them interact with Ashina, the care and love they were already showing their unborn child. The protection they offered her and his unborn child. It wasn't just him that had joined the crew, that had found a family, Ashina had as well. She loved them, and they loved her. It was clear in the way they kept a careful eye on her now. Deuce was the worst, but Ace was thankful. His former first mate had taken to the role of protector without being asked. Wherever Ashina was, Deuce was close by. If it wasn't Deuce, Kotatsu was near her, usually curled up in a ball, half asleep beside her while she napped on the deck in the sun.

Ace was surprised when she managed to eat her entire meal. He hoped it meant the morning sickness and aversion to food was finally passing because they still had several more months to go before the baby would arrive.

.

.

.

His fingers ran up her leg as he climbed into bed. One moved to catch his weight as the other ghosted over the small bump. He flopped down beside her, keeping his hand splayed across her silk covered stomach.

Ashina smiled, shifting to be closer to his warm chest. "Finally decided to join me?" she teased.

Ace pecked her shoulder with a kiss and then propped his head up in his hand, gray eyes bright as he looked at her. "Jozu was telling the story of how he met Pops and Marco."

"Hmm, sorry I missed that one. Jozu tells a good story."

"You needed the rest."

"Marco says the exhaustion probably won't go away. It's tiring making a little person."

Ace chuckled and leaned in to press a kiss to her temple. "Our little person. Ashina... I, were both pirates and this life is dangerous, much more so on the seas than on land, but... as much as I worry about the marines and all the bad shit that could happen, I don't want to leave you and our child on some island. I don't want you raising our child alone, waiting and wondering when or if I'm going to make it back."

"So, you're not going to drop me off on some island in a few months?"

"No. You said you'd follow me anywhere, and I promise you Ashina, there isn't a place in the world that I go where I won't take you, and our kid, with me."

"Good," she said with a smile. "Now to convince Pops. I'm still afraid he's going to ground me."

"Pops just worries about your safety. It's a very real possibility that the marines, the World Government, would lose their minds if they found out you and I made a baby. They'd hunt all three of us, more than they already want us captured or dead."

Ashina hummed. "Carrying on the Portgas and Red-Haired bloodline in one child, the Government would shit themselves."

"More like the Gol D line," Ace said with a frown.

"They don't know that. Besides, that's not who you are," Ashina said, lifting her hand to brush back his hair.

"They might know. Gramps knows, and no matter how much he loves Luffy and I, his loyalty is still to our enemy. I won't take any chances that they discover that. Whitebeard is my father."

Ashina nodded. "They'll still blow a gasket when they discover my connection to Papa."

Ace chuckled. "Yeah." He paused for a moment before running his hand over the small bump. "Think the kid will have your red hair?"

"I hope not!" she replied on a laugh. "I'd much prefer a mini you, dark hair, gray eyes, those cute freckles."

"I'm not cute."

"No, you're adorable." Ashina chuckled at Ace's glower. "In a very manly way."

"Nice try on saving yourself there, Missus."

Ashina rolled to her side and let her hand drift over his chest, fingers connecting the freckles as she went. "I love your freckles. Paired with that grin. I'd love a little Ace."

"So my freckles and grin and your hair and eyes."

Ashina smiled and reached up to kiss him. He slid his hand over her waist and pulled her closer. When they broke apart, Ace pressed a brief kiss to her forehead. Ashina snuggled closer, closing her eyes and enjoying the quiet of the night and the warmth of Ace's body.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" Ace asked softly.

Ashina hummed, shrugging her shoulders.

"What if it's a boy?" he whispered.

Ashina tilted her head back slightly to look at him. "What if it's a girl?"

She giggled as his eyes widened. "A girl? I'd have no idea what to do with a baby girl. I don't even know what to do with a boy."

Ashina tittered, pressing a kiss to his nose. "Don't worry, Ace. We'll figure it out together, boy or girl."

"A girl." It was spoken so softly that Ashina almost didn't hear him.

She snuggled as close to his chest as possible, intertwining their legs. His arm tightened around her, hand drifting to the middle of her back to hold her close. Pressing a kiss to his chest, Ashina closed her eyes.

"Can you imagine a baby girl on the Moby Dick? She'd be the most protected baby in the world."

Ace buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent before letting out a soft chuckle. "Can you picture Pops with a baby girl?"

"Can you picture Pops holding a baby?" she whispered back. "He'll look like a giant compared to a tiny baby."

Ace snorted. "Hold her with one hand."

"Or him."

"A boy? Is that what you want?"

Ashina opened her eyes and looked up at Ace. "I never thought about it much. The idea of children was a distance thought, not a something that was a current reality. I did daydream about it that one time on Wano, you and Tama were playing on the beach, but it was just a random thought. I'm sure most girls daydream about a future family one day."

"Really?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I remember thinking in the fading light you two looked like siblings, or father and daughter." She paused for a moment before continuing, "I didn't plan for this, but I don't have any regrets. I can't wait to see you as a father."

"I don't know how good of a role model I'll be as a wanted pirate and the son of the devil."

"I know you'll be an excellent father. Don't think differently." She pressed her lips to his chest. "I love you."

Ace smiled, his self-doubt would likely always be there in the back of his mind, but Ashina's whispered words full of honesty and trust eased his troubles. He was going to be a father. Ashina was going to have their son or daughter in the upcoming spring. The idea that they could have a daughter was both thrilling and terrifying. He wondered what his child would look like. Would he or she have Ashina's features or his? Would they be a blend of the two?

What would he do with a little girl? The mere idea of a boy around his future little girl made his blood boil. He understood the murderous look of warning in Shanks' eyes now at the thought of a boy touching his little girl. He pictured all the dirty things he and Ashina did together and fumed. He shook those thoughts from his head and thought maybe a son would be a better option.

Ace thought, though, when it came time he would be happy with either.


	22. Chapter 22

**Happy Update Sunday, my lovelies! I've been so eager to post this chapter because we get to see some Shanks again finally! **

**Thanks to all who've come to check it out. I always love to hear from my readers, but seeing you stopping by always puts a smile on my face too. But honestly, if you really love it, let me know! If you got questions, let me know! If there's something you really want to see, let me know, I can't make guarantees, but I can do my best! Anyway...**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22**

Ashina was below deck, hanging the last of her delicate laundry to dry on the rope she strung across the room. Shouts from the deck caught her attention and she stopped, navy blue silk hanging damp in her hands. Catching something about an incoming ship, she tossed the last nightgown haphazardly over the rope and turned to jerk the bedroom door open. She scaled the stairs quickly, smiling as she spotted the bow of the familiar ship.

Several of the crew stood around in cautious amazement as Whitebeard sat back in his chair, casually sipping sake. Some were on edge, despite Pops' order to not attack, as the other Yonko prepared to board the stop..

"Pops?" One of the men from Jozu's division asked, flicking his glance to the old man as the other man stepped onto the ship

Pops waved him off with a small flick of his fingers. "I was wondering when you'd show up. Figured it was time you checked in on her," Pops said, calling out to the other Yonko.

Murmurs ran through the crowd, but Ashina smile only grew.

"Papa!" She brushed past Marco and sprinted across the deck.

"Yoi, Papa?"

Ashina ignored the murmurs from everyone around her as she launched herself at her father. Shanks caught her with one arm and spun her around, hugging her tightly. "How's my little girl? Huh? All grown up with a bounty poster all her own! I knew she'd grow up to be just like her old man."

Behind them Benn chuckled. "Least she looks like her mother."

Whitebeard's laugh behind them caught her attention, and her father's, as he set her down on her feet and faced the rival Yonko.

"I'm not here to fight, just to see my daughter. Wanted to make sure you were taking good care of my only child."

Pops nodded, taking a swig from his cup of sake. "She's well taken care of, being a daughter of Whitebeard."

Shanks laughed then. "I've seen the papers. Whitebeard with a red-haired daughter? The Marines are stupid to have missed that connection."

"Yoi, they'd figure it out if they saw you side by side. Ashina, you little sneak. You didn't say your father was Red-Haired Shanks."

Ashina shrugged, laughing. "I said he was a pirate. I figured that was enough information for you, Commander Marco. Pops knew."

"I knew she was your kid," Whitebeard boomed, "from the moment she set foot on the deck. She never would admit it, but that damn red hair. Good to keep her a secret."

"With a bounty as big as she's got now, it won't be secret for long. Didn't want the Navy hunting her before she left the nest, though."

"You ain't got to worry 'bout her, she puts up a hell of a fight. Inherited that knack for Haki," Whitebeard said fondly. "Keeps my rowdy sons on their toes. Thatch! We have guests, let's treat them to some good food and drink!"

Ace appeared on deck then and waved. "Oi! Shanks!" He made his way over to them, clasping the man's hand in a firm handshake. "Good to see you again."

"Good to see you've kept my daughter out of trouble, despite her growing bounty poster."

Ace shrugged with a smile. "The bounty can't be helped. She chose to be a pirate."

Shanks laughed then. "Well, I did only ask that you keep her safe."

As the night passed, and food and drink were shared, the tension between the two rival crews lessened. They did not mingle much, but Whitebeard and Shanks sat beside each other as they shared large cups of Sake.

Ashina was thankful for the cooler temperatures that allowed her to cover the small bump between her hips with an oversized cardigan. So far, Shanks had not caught on to her little secret.

"I'm still your rival, but Ashina is part of your crew," Shanks said to Whitebeard.

Ashina, perched on Ace's lap, as they chatted with Izo and Deuce, shouted, "I'm still a Spade Pirate!"

"No you're not," Marco shouted back from the other side of the deck where he was playing cards with Jozu, Haruta, and Vista.

Shanks chuckled and raised his cup to Whitebeard. "We're practically family now."

"We will be family soon, my son and your daughter," Pops said with a knowing smile, lifting his cup to his mouth as Ashina shot him a deadly glare.

The secret would be out if he kept on with the innuendos like the one he just dropped. Thankfully her father didn't seem to pick up on it, but he did shoot a glare at her and Ace. It was clear he didn't like her close proximity to Ace, but she'd sat perched on his thigh like this hundreds of times now. During parties Ace always pulled her down onto his lap, giving them the chance to be close, but he was free to use his hands. Even though one usually rested on her hip or thigh.

Tonight, his fingers traced absentminded circles on her thigh as he listened to Deuce and Izo bicker about who caught the bigger fish that morning.

"Ashina!" Her father's shout caught her attention and she turned her head to gaze at him as he half-drunkenly walked over to her. "You need a drink."

She knew how it must look, most everyone around her had a mug of beer or cup of sake, others had bottles of liquor, but she held no glass between her hands. "No Papa, I'm fine."

"Nonsense, it's a party! Benn! Get my girl a drink."

Benn began to stand, but stopped as she protested, "No, Benn please don't. I'm fine, Papa really."

"Don't be silly! You're of age, you can drink with your old man!"

"I can't drink, Papa," she said with a sigh.

"Of course you can," he retorted.

"No. I can't. It's not good for the baby, Papa! I'm pregnant!"

The deck fell silent, and she felt Ace stiffened under her. With his sudden arrival, they had not prepared for how exactly, or even if, they would tell her father she was expecting.

Shanks studied her for a moment, finally noticing the slight bump between her hips, before his hard gaze met Ace's gray eyes. Shanks lunged, "Why you little bastard! That's my baby girl!"

Ashina laughed as she kept her place on Ace's lap, and put her arms up in front of her, hands planting on her father's strong chest. "Too late to be angry now, Papa, or should I say Grandpapa."

Shanks froze at the name, frowning before he yanked her off Ace's lap. He tucked her protectively under his one arm and then glared at Ace, pointing his finger at the wide-eyed young man. "Harm comes to my daughter or my grandkid, and I'm gonna beat the shit out of you and then drop you in the ocean and let you sink like a damn anchor, you got it Rookie?"

Ace nodded quickly.

Shanks hard stare turned loving as he turned his head to look at Ashina. He kissed Ashina's temple. "Congrats, little girl. Although I do wish you'd waited a few more years."

"Papa," she sighed, interrupting him. "You jinxed me back on the damn winter island."

Shanks laughed heartily then, before kissing her temple again. "I guess I did, didn't I? I'm happy for you." He pushed her back gently to Ace, giving him another hard stare.

Whitebeard laughed loudly. "She's in good hands with ol' Ace."

"That's debatable given the circumstances," Shanks shot back, making everyone laugh.

.

.

.

Shanks watched from his place on the deck as Ashina danced around Marco and Thatch. Ace sat on a barrel, mug of beer in hand, chatting with friends and keeping an eye on his woman. The term sat like bitter alcohol on his tongue. Ashina would always be his daughter, but now she also belonged to another man. A man of her choosing.

She was happy here, he could tell that much from the sight of her huge smile and laughter, as Marco spun her around in a circle. Earlier in the evening she shed her overshirt, leaving only the thin strapped top that revealed her pregnancy to all. The swell of the life growing inside her was clear to anyone who knew what a pregnant woman looked like in the early months. He remembered Tsuna's pregnancy like it was yesterday.

His baby girl was going to be a mother. He wondered if Tsuna was watching over them. Hell, what would she think if she was here? Ashina spun and Shanks caught a glimpse of orange and black on her shoulder.

"Whatcha think o' that, boss?" Benn asked from beside him.

Shanks took a drink, keeping his eyes on his daughter. He knew Benn spotted the flaming black spade on her back just like he had. The tattoo that marked her as a former Spade pirate just as much as it marked her Ace's woman. Fire Fist couldn't keep his eyes off Ashina. Shanks wasn't fool enough to not know how beautiful she was, taking after her mother, except for his hair and that penchant for a good tan. He knew she would find a man one day, he'd hoped she'd have been a bit older before she did, and that maybe he wouldn't be a pirate. He should have known better.

"My baby has a baby on the way, Benn."

"With Roger's son, or so you think," Benn whispered back. "A Yonko's daughter and the Pirate King's son merging bloodlines, the World Government is gonna shit bricks when they find out. They might think you and Whitebeard are trying to team up."

Shanks shook his head. "I'll be civil for my daughter, but no." Shanks dropped the topic as he watched Ashina mouth something to Ace that made him laugh, before she danced around Marco, playfully dodging the first Commander's teasing swat.

"Look at how she smiles at the rookie, she used to only smile at me like that."

Benn chuckled at his Captain's whiney tone. "She never smiled at you like _that_, Captain."

Shanks sighed and then whispered, "She loves him."

"You don't got to worry about that part, Boss. Look at the way the boy looks at her. Fire Fist loves her, too."

Shanks took in his friend's words, but did not reply. He watched Ace rise and catch Ashina as Marco spun her around. She laughed, her hands falling to his shoulders as he spun her around again. They stopped moving, oblivious to anyone around them, and his hands slid to her hips. She reached up on her toes to press her lips quickly to his and then broke away from his hold to dance around him, laughing as she outmaneuvered his attempt to pull her back. He kept his gaze on her as she danced away.

"She's happy here. I can't say I wanted her to become a young mother, not in this pirate age, but I want her to be happy. The rookie makes her happy."

Benn chuckled. "Rookie made her a mother too, told you he wasn't a boy anymore."

Shanks shot him a deadly glare, but Benn just laughed harder, until Shanks finally cracked a grin. "She did say I jinxed her." He shrugged. "Oh well, least I'll have a little brat to call my grandchild."

.

.

.

Ashina weaved her way around the scattered bodies on the deck. Some were starting to stir, moving about to begin the tasks of the morning. A few were wide awake, while others were still snoring in various positions on the deck. She reached her father's side and folded herself down to sit beside him.

"I assume you'll be leaving soon."

"It's too dangerous to stay. Two Yonko's meeting, if the Marines catch wind it will bring trouble."

"It was good to see you, Papa."

Shanks grinned and nudged her shoulder with his. He reached under his cloak and withdrew a folded piece of cloth. He grinned as he handed it to her.

"You didn't think I'd forget, did you?" he asked, as she gingerly lifted the black velvet from his hand. "Happy birthday, Ashina. I'm really late this year, but you're on the seas now."

Ashina felt the weight hidden in the fabric, and carefully peeled back the folds revealing an oval piece of amber attached to a thin gold chain. It was polished smooth, and the large stone encased little black flecks of plant life and was looked like a wing of a dragonfly.

"It's beautiful, Papa. Thank you." Ashina kiss his cheek as she let the scrap of velvet flutter to the deck. She unfastened the clasp and reached behind her neck to put it on.

"I see you wear Whitebeard's insignia too, better than a permanent mark, I guess."

"Is that a jab at my spade?" she asked with a grin.

Shanks chuckled. "Maybe. The pendant was your mothers…I took it off her, well, um… yeah," he trailed off as his scratched the back of his head. "I've kept it ever since. Thought it was about time you wore it."

"Thanks, Papa. You should see the kunai Ace gave me. They are so pretty."

"Do you love him?" Shanks blurted suddenly.

Ashina blinked before replying, "Yes."

"Does he love you?"

"Yes," she answered confidently.

Shanks gave her a soft smile. "Good. Can't say you won't make a pretty baby together."

Ashina giggled. "Gee thanks, Papa."

"You thought about what you're going to do when the little one comes?"

Ashina shook her head. "No, not really. I don't want to be stuck to an island forever."

"That may not be a possibility, Ashina."

She looked down at the wooden boards. "I know, but maybe not too. Maybe only for a little while for the birth. I just want to keep my child away from the Marine's eye."

"I understand that feeling. I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure you stay safe. You're my daughter and that's my future grandchild. I'll protect you as best I can on these dangerous seas."

"Thanks, Papa."

.

.

.

While his crew were preparing to depart, Shanks took the chance to catch Ace before he boarded the Red Force.

"Ace, a word?" Shanks asked, coming up to the two men conversing together. Deuce nodded to Shanks, taking his leave.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?"

"The seas are dangerous. Sailing the Grand Line is risking your life for adventure. Ashina knows that, just as I'm sure you do. I knew having Ashina would tie her mother down to the West Blue after she was exiled from Wano. She would never sail, never adventure, never become the great Kunoichi she trained to be."

"I have no intentions of leaving Ashina behind, whether that means we sail together or remain grounded together, that is yet to be decided."

"And what does your Captain think?"

"Pops won't banish her from the Whitebeard Pirates. No matter what happens, Ashina will always be my woman and a part of this crew."

Shanks cracked a smile. "That's good to hear, Rookie. The father in me doesn't like it, but…" he trailed off, eyes flicking over to where Ashina was chatting with a few of the nurses. "She's an incredible girl, young woman, the years go by quickly. I missed a lot with my little girl, first steps, first words, a lot of firsts, a lot of memories lost, but plenty were made. I hope you get more time. I want you to have that with her, to share that. Tsuna, Ashina's mother, and I, we… there was attraction, but there was no long-term desire, no deep love or connection. Ashina shares that with you, that connection, my daughter loves you."

"I love her. I promised to protect her. I plan to keep that promise." Shanks didn't miss the seriousness in his voice and his eyes. His relationship with Ashina wasn't a game, and it was clear Ace was devoted to her.

"Good," he paused, looking at the young man. "I know you're Roger's son, my captain's kid." Ace's eyes widened, but Shanks did not stop talking. "I know what danger that poses to my daughter and my grandchild should the government figure it out. I don't care. I'm glad to have met my captain's son, but I do need to know one thing. Does Ashina know the truth?"

Ace nodded. "Yes. I told her long ago, long before she joined me and the Spades permanently."

"Good. As long as she knows." Shanks clapped Ace on the shoulder. "Continue to keep her safe. I'll be keeping an eye out from the distance."

"I will, always."

"Good. Take care of my little girl, and my grandkid. Until next time then, Ace."

Ace nodded and Shanks turned to bid Ashina goodbye once more.

.

.

.

"Well," Ashina said, leaning into Ace's side as he automatically draped an arm over her shoulders. "Papa knows about the baby now."

"And I'm still breathing," Ace smarted back with a chuckle.

"Miracles do happen."

Ace pressed his lips to the top of her head as the Red Force faded into the distance horizon. The sun was beginning to rise higher in the sky, making the amber pendant around her neck glow where it laid just below the skull and crossbones of Pop's jolly roger. He gently fingered the oval stone.

"Birthday present from Papa," Ashina said softly.

"It's pretty."

"It was my mother's, Papa said so at least. If we have a daughter, it'd be nice to pass it on to her."

Ace hummed. "If it's a son?"

Ashina giggled and shrugged. "I could always have it made into a manly bracelet of some sort, I'm sure. Or maybe our boy would wear it as is." She reached up to finger the strand of beads Ace wore, the ones she'd given him after they departed Sabaody.

Grinning, Ace replied, "Maybe. Come on, let's get some breakfast. Pops said we should be at the next island in a day or two. We can shop around for baby stuff just for fun."

"Baby stuff?" But we don't even know if it's a boy or girl."

Ace's eyes lit up. "Can you even find that out before the baby's born?"

"Marco says we could steal the equipment, or try to use it without stealing, but that would be dangerous. And… I don't know if I want to know."

Ace gave her a puzzled look, so she added. "I like the idea of the surprise, not knowing if it will be a boy or girl."

He smiled then, nodding in agreement. "Then we'll let it be a surprise." His hand slid to rub across the small bump before coming to rest on her hip. "But we're going to look for baby stuff."

Ashina giggled at his excitement. "Okay, Flame Boy, we'll look at baby stuff."

.

.

.

Ace was lounging on the deck with Thatch and Marco. The sunny day made the boards of the deck warm under foot, so of course Ashina was basking in the heat. Ace always enjoyed the sight of her stretched out on a blanket, relaxing as the black bikini she sported did little to hide her smooth skin. Now, it was different. The sight of her stirred something else in his chest, the feeling foreign as he gazed at her. She was carrying his child, with her torso bare, it was clear as day in the curve of her abdomen. Her petite curves were always a turn-on, but the swell of her stomach stirred something else in him. A feeling he was unfamiliar with, but it felt an awful lot like pride.

"Have her tits gotten bigger?" Thatch mused aloud, catching Ace's attention.

Before he could reply, Marco added, "Think so."

Ace felt his shoulders blaze. "Stop looking at Ashina's tits," he snapped.

"You were looking," Thatch retorted, waving a hand between Ace and Ashina.

"Because she caught my eye, and she's my woman."

"So, then you'll know best. Have they gotten bigger?" Thatch asked.

"Yoi!" Marco exclaimed, lifting his drink before it was knocked over, as Ace lunged playfully at Thatch.

The two men rolled around on the deck, wrestling like young boys. It wasn't until Ashina strolled by that the two stopped long enough to watch her walk to the door to go below deck.

Ace untangled himself from Thatch and hopped up quickly, brushing himself off. "Later."

Marco shook his head, shoulders shaking with silent laughter, as his younger brother followed after the red-haired woman.

Thatch sighed, plopping into the chair beside Marco and fixing his tousled hair. "Can't blame the boy. I'd go chasing down those tits, too, if she was my woman."

.

.

.

Ace pinned Ashina against the door, making her drop the blanket in her hands. He kept one hand flat against the door while the other trailed down her side, brushing the swell of her abdomen. "You're so sexy."

Ashina chuckled softly, her hands caressing his chest as they came up to rest on his broad shoulders. "Did something you like catch your eye?"

Ace moved both his hands to her tits, cupping the underside of each globe. "They've gotten bigger," he whispered.

"It's part of pregnancy. They're sensitive."

Ace glanced up at her. "Can I still play with them?"

Ashina sniggered and nodded. "Yes. Just don't pinch them so hard."

He gave a quick nod of understanding and squeezed the globes. He loved her perky tits, but the size change was nice. Her breasts still weren't overwhelming large, and nowhere near some of the nurses, but they were bigger than they had been.

Ace was going to take full advantage of the change in her body. The nausea was finally gone and her appetite was back to normal, even increasing, which soothed Ace's fear that she was getting enough to eat.

Ace pressed his face into her cleavage, squishing her boobs together with his hands. The action made Ashina giggle and she ruffled his hair at the same time she shoved on his shoulder.

"Okay, goofball, learn that from Thatch?"

"He said big tits are perfect for burying your face into. Wanted to see what all the fuss was about. I think I prefer to watch them bounce as my cock slides into that hot pussy of yours."

Ashina felt a blush rise to her cheeks, heating her skin as she caught his lust-filled gaze. A dirty talking Ace was rare, but always welcome.

Ashina shoved his shoulder again to get him to take a step back and circled around him, a hand dragging across his bare hip as she passed. He followed her to the edge of the bed, but quickly caught her around the waist before she could sit.

Instead, he sat and pulled her onto his lap. "I'm going to get you a new swimsuit, one that's a bit… more."

"Why?" she asked on a giggle. It morphed into a soft moan as his hands wandered her body.

"So Thatch stops staring at your tits."

Ashina laughed loudly then, but cupped Ace face in her hands, lifting his gaze to meet hers. "Let him stare. You're the only one who gets to touch." With that she playfully shoved his face into her cleavage, holding him there.

Ace's hands settled on her waist, and he pulled on her, dragging her core across his hard length that pressed against his shorts. Once she released him, he lifted his head to capture her lips in a heated kiss.

He pulled away first, his lips ghosting across hers as he asked, "Up for a quick round?"

"Always, Flame Boy," she smirked, hands already trying to wedge between them to work at his belt.

.

.

.

Ashina let out a grunt, then a huff. Ace watched from the desk chair, tilted back precariously on two legs, as she twirled around, bouncing on her toes before growling in frustration. The sight of her struggling to button her shorts made Ace chuckle.

She whirled around to stare at him and stomped her foot. "It's not funny, Ace! My shorts don't fit anymore."

Ace shifted, making the chair drop to all four legs, and reached out to grab her hand. He pulled on her and she shuffled forward to stand between his legs. Letting go of her hand, he kept one on her hip and trailed the other up to the bump of their growing baby. "You're pregnant, what did you expect? Wear one of those loose skirts. I like those."

"You like those because it's easy to sneak off and have sex. That's how I got pregnant in the first place," she smarted back with a playful smile.

Ace chuckled and kissed her belly before pulling her down to sit on his lap. He kissed her mouth and pulled back to give her a smile. "You're beautiful. We'll get you some new shorts, stretchy ones."

Ashina punched his shoulder and Ace let out a laugh.

"I'm only five months, Ace… we have four more to go."

Still snickering, he prepared himself for her next blow as he replied, "Yeah, I know, that's why I said we'd get stretchy ones."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello lovelies! It's another update Sunday! I'll keep it short and sweet and just say - I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

**Chapter 23**

"Tha-atch," Ashina called in a sing-song voice, making the fourth division commander flinch.

Ace and Marco chuckled as the red-haired woman skipped over to where they sat around a barrel playing cards.

"What now, woman? You can't be hungry again!"

"But I really want a fried pickle," she whined.

"A fried pickle? You just ate a peanut butter sandwich. How can you want a pickle?"

Ashina jutted her bottom lip out and swayed on her feet, batting her eyes at him. "Please."

Thatch sighed and stood from his chair. "A fried pickle? Just a fried pickle?"

"Oh! Maybe some watermelon too, and so-"

Thatch shook his head, cutting her off with a wave of his hand. "Red, stop. Just follow me. I get pregnancy cravings but, damn. You're getting worse than your bottomless pit of a man."

Ashina giggled. "Well, I mean, the baby is half Ace, too."

Thatch rolled his eyes, exaggerating the move by also rolling his head before turning and walking off. "Just come on. We'll get you a stupid deep-fried pickle and some watermelon."

"Ooo, and ice cream!"

"Pickles and ice cream? That's nasty woman. As a chef I refuse to feed y-"

Ashina cut him off with a delighted squeal. "Ooo! Can you make pickle ice cream? That would be so good!"

Marco and Ace erupted in laughter when Thatch stopped walking, a disgusted expression on his face as he slowly turned to stare at Ashina.

"That sounds like the most disgusting creation ever. No, I will not make pickle flavor ice cream."

Ashina frowned, her lip jutting out again. It quivered and big crocodile tears welled up in her eyes. Thatch sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face.

"Fine. For you I'll attempt pickle ice cream."

"Yay! Thatch you're the best!" Ashina launched herself at the man, throwing her arms around his neck and pecking his cheek with a kiss before she hopped down. "Now come on. The baby wants a pickle."

.

.

.

The overcast morning brought with it choppy seas and the promise of rain that hung in the air like the thick gray clouds that blanketed the late October sky. Ace sat on the deck, back against the side of the ship and legs crossed. Ashina sat in his lap, enjoying the warmth of his hands as he massaged her shoulders and back.

"Try again," Ashina ordered, watching Tenshin and Yukichi.

The older boy sighed, but readied himself. The two boys were overjoyed that Commander Ace decided to sit in on their training and even agreed to assist. So far, his only assistance was suggesting the boys were ready to move on from locating crew members with Haki to actually trying to dodge attacks. The idea to use small pebbles, or in this case, dried beans, was a little advance, but the boys refused to back down from the challenge when Ashina said they weren't ready.

After fetching a small sack of beans from the kitchens, with Thatch's permission, the boys returned. Since then, they'd taken turns dodging the other's throws, first with the ability to see, and then after a few rounds, without.

Tenshin sat blindfolded now, waiting for Yukichi's next throw. She could tell he was using what she taught him so far: breathing control, reaching out with all of his senses, searching for the change around you.

The blond-headed boy dodged the first bean, but the second one, thrown rapid fire after the first, hit him square in the forehead. Tenshin shot to his feet, ripping the blindfold off. "You little cheat! I haven't thrown two at you! That's counts as a point, I dodged the first one!"

"No it doesn't!" Yukichi shouted, jumping to his feet as well. "I'm not a cheat! Take it back!"

The boys stormed toward each other, and Ashina was displaced as Ace shifted her out of his lap just as the boys collided together. She watched him rise to his feet and stroll over to the boys, reaching them in two strides as they wrestled on the floor. Ace snatched Yukichi up by the collar of his shirt, giving a pointed stare to Tenshin, who wisely stayed on the floor.

Ace laughed then, letting go of Yukichi's shirt and dusting off the boy. "Enough Haki training for today. How about a little hand to hand training?"

"Yeah!" The two boys shouted in unison.

"Okay. But first you both have to pick up all the beans and deliver them back to the kitchen."

The boys scrambled to gather the beans, depositing them in handfuls into the bag before darting off to collect more. Once the deck was clear of all the stray beans, the boys dashed down to the kitchens.

"How long you think they'll be?" Ace asked, twisting around to look at her with his hands on his hips.

"If they don't spill them? A minute, two tops."

Ace chuckled. "They are getting better. You're a good teacher."

"I just remember how my mother taught me."

"By throwing beans at each other?"

"Well, no. Actually, mama threw rocks. They hurt more, so you learn to dodge faster."

The loud pounding of feet reached their ears seconds before Tenshin and Yukichi skidded to a stop in front of Ace.

"Ready?" he asked, grinning at the two kids.

They both nodded eagerly. "I'm your opponent. Two against one. Give it all you got."

Ashina leaned back against the side of the ship and closed her eyes, listening to the boys as they did their best to beat Ace. From the sounds of their struggles, they were having a difficult time landing a blow that wasn't dodged or blocked. Ace spoke words of encouragement and correction between laughter.

Running a hand over her growing belly she smiled to herself, picturing a little boy of their own old enough to train with his father. Ace would teach him how to be strong, how to fight, and when to fight. Mihar would teach their child to read and write, and she was positive Thatch would be the uncle to teach her child something naughty. If the baby turned out to be a girl, well, the reading and writing and fighting would still be in place. How her uncles reacted to her would be another matter entirely. Ashina had a good feeling that if it was a girl, she'd be the most spoiled child in the entirety of the New World, if not the whole Grand Line, as well as the most well protected.

Ashina didn't realize she'd dozed off until the sudden shout brought her suddenly out of sleep.

"Incoming ships! Port side! Enemy flags spotted!" the man in the crow's nest shouted down to the crew below. In an instant, the ship was alive with motion, as everyone moved to prepare for the possibility of a battle.

A shadow loomed over her and she raised her head to see Ace. He held out his hand, lifting her to her feet effortlessly. He kept a sturdy hand on her waist as the first sound of cannon fire boomed. The ball missed the Moby Dick, rocketing hard into the water a few yards away. The resulting waves rocked the ship, but Ace kept her standing as they swayed.

"Tenshin, Yukichi, take Missus and go below deck. Make sure she doesn't fall and stay there."

Ashina didn't argue. There was no point. While Marco still allowed her to train, she learned quickly that the growing swell of her womb threw off her balance and made it difficult to fight in close combat. She couldn't twist and move as she once did and it hindered her. Ace pressed a quick kiss to her lips as the boom of another cannonball echoed loudly in their ears.

"Go. Stay safe."

She nodded and the young boys flanked her, one on either side, as they made their way below deck. With her adrenaline rushing, Ashina felt lightheaded and hugely unprepared for this. It felt silly, she felt silly. She had been in countless fights on the sea with Ace. None of them however, had she been pregnant. This threw a different level of emotion into play that she no experience for. Never in her training had her mother mentioned how to fight when pregnant, likely because she assumed Ashina's fighting days would be over before she had children.

"I need to sit," she whispered to the boys.

Tenshin nodded and turned them into the mess hall. He led her to the nearest table and watched with a cautious eye as Ashina sat on the bench. Despite the initial dislike due to being a woman, Tenshin was beginning to warm up to her, especially because she agreed to train him.

"Are you okay? Should I get Marco?" he asked softly, trying not to sound like he cared.

"No. No, I'm fine. Marco has more important things to do right now. Just stay here. I just needed to sit. Got lightheaded is all."

The scrunch of his face said he didn't believe her, but he nodded his head and sat on the bench beside her with a huff.

"When can we fight?" he asked, eyes turning upward at the sound of shouts above deck.

Ashina smirked at him. "You've got a few more years, kiddo."

"I'm going to be thirteen soon!"

Ashina smiled fondly. "I remember thirteen. I sailed with my father at thirteen."

"Izo said Red-Hair Shanks is your father!" Yukichi shouted. "Is it true?"

"Yes."

"So cool! See Tenshin, I knew she was a good teacher! Her father is a strong Yonko."

Tenshin rolled his eyes. "That doesn't make her strong."

Ashina was going to comment back, slightly offended, before Tenshin added. "She became strong herself."

The gruff laugh made her jump and she snapped her eyes over to stairs, where an unfamiliar man was descending the bottom steps. He was a large man, with unruly brown hair and a scraggly beard. The large sword in his hand hung loosely at his side. "Women are weak. Surprised to see one on Whitebeard's ship."

Ashina stood, pushing the boys behind her and drawing her kunai from her pouch, fingers wrapping around the handles tightly.

The man's brows shot up as his eyes widened, taking in the sight of her belly. "Pregnant woman? Even more shocking. Whose bastard is it? Whitebeard's? One of the Commanders? Maybe just one of the lackies? Maybe you've slept with so many men you don't know huh, whore?"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Tenshin shouted, taking a step forward.

Ashina pushed him back with her arm, giving him a pointed stare and the slightest shake of her head.

The man laughed, sword hanging loosely in his hand. "Doesn't matter," he said, sobering and leveling her with a cold stare. "They'll feel your loss all the same."

He lunged, but Ashina was prepared for the blow. She was able to block and throw him off, but it was clear he had the advantage, both in size and strength. Without the ability to outmaneuver him, Ashina lost part of her own strengths.

"Leave her alone!" Tenshin shouted, charging forward.

The man easily knocked him aside with a sharp backhand, sending Tenshin skidding across the floor. Ashina moved to block Yukichi as the man approached again. Marco warned her rough fights could be harmful to the growing baby, but she had no other choice than to fight. Ashina readied herself again, shifting her weight and bringing up her kunai.

"A pregnant woman is going to fight a pirate?" The man bellowed out on a laugh.

In the next moment he moved forward. It was a blessing for her his strikes were lazy, overconfidence making him slack. Ashina took the chance to move in closer, twisting awkwardly to land a strike to his sternum with her elbow, aiming for his throat with the edge of her kunai. He landed a solid counterstrike, blocking her arm and causing the tip of her kunai to slice across his jawbone.

He cursed and delivered a hard punch that grazed off her shoulder. It knocked her back and she stumbled before Yukichi managed to catch her, preventing her from falling. She moved forward again, managing a hard kick to block his next attack.

Time seemed to slow, and Ashina couldn't get her body to move fast enough, couldn't twist the right direction due to the bump between her hips. She saw the blow coming, tried her hardest to dodge and protect herself and her child, but the blow was inevitable. She coated her skin with haki, focusing on covering as much of herself as she could, but the impact still sent her to her knees, tears blinding her vision, as a scream left her lips. She could hear the boys shouting above the man's laughter. She curled around her belly, every fiber of her being demanding that she protect her child above all else at this moment.

The next blow never came, instead metal rang against metal, and Ashina raised her head quickly to see the sandy blond hair of the teenage boy that disliked her even more than Tenshin.

"Get away from her!" Chisora bit out, shoving with all his might to move the man back and away from Ashina.

Tenshin and Yukichi were beside her in the next second. She paid no mind to their fussing over her, asking if she was okay, as her eyes stayed focused on Chisora and the enemy.

The man laughed before striking again. The blow sent Chisora back, but the young man kept his footing, adjusting to counter the attack. Ashina kept her kunai ready in one hand, the other still wrapped tightly around herself.

Chisora took a fist to the cheek, but he didn't stop. Striking hard and throwing off the man's balance before swinging the sword over his head and down, delivering a brutal final blow.

As soon as the man fell, the kunai in her hand clattered to the ground. Ashina could feel the pain in her womb and knew something wrong. Her hands slid to her stomach. She needed Marco. She wanted Ace.

"Missus?" Yukichi whispered, concern in his eyes.

Chisora wheeled around at her soft moan, rushing to her side. "Are you okay?"

"Proud of you," she said, eyes flicking up to his. "You didn't hesitate."

He sported a cocky grin until she let out a soft groan. "Ashina?"

"Marco… I need to find Marco."

"Stay here I'll -"

"No. I'm going on deck, just… let me lean on you." She wobbled as she stood and walked on her own, but she was leaning heavily on Chisora by the time they reached the stairs.

"Are you sure you can manage?" He gave her a skeptical side-eye.

"Just don't let me fall, okay?" she breathed out, hand reaching to grab onto the wooden rail for support.

The deck was a flurry of motion, but it was clear the battle was over. What remained of the enemy ship was burning and sinking into the depths of the sea. Dead men and wounded littered the deck, but Ashina was only looking for one of two people. Her eyes spotted the blond first.

Chisora must have spotted him too, for he shouted across the deck, catching the attention of most of the crew. "Commander Marco!"

She was glad Chisora had shouted, she wasn't sure she could find her voice. Ashina felt lightheaded, swaying on her feet, as she hunched over from the sharp pain. A hand gripped her upper arm harder, pulling on her to keep her upright. Something was wet, Ashina could feel the warmth trickle down her leg. She brushed her hand across her thigh, wiping at the moisture before bringing her hand up to her face, scrutinizing. Her fingers were tinged red.

Blood.

Panic struck her and her heart hammered in her chest. Wild eyes searched the deck. The scream tore from her throat without thought, "Ace!"

The shout caught his attention, and Ace turned to see Ashina, swaying as Chisora struggled to keep her upright. She appeared fine at first glance, but his heart thundered in his chest when he caught Marco running to her side. Ace took off running too, and as he closed in on her that's when he saw it. A bruise was already blooming on her shoulder, but what made his stomach drop to his feet and his heart stick in his throat was the blood smeared across her thigh.

Ace reached her side seconds after Marco did. "Ashina!"

"Ace." She reached for him, and Ace scooped her up into his arms, catching her from falling forward and relieving Chisora from the burden.

"Marco?" Ashina's voice cracked, and Ace didn't miss the tears that were pooling in her eyes.

"The infirmary. Now!" Marco ordered, eyes locking with Ace's before he turned and scanned the deck. "JORA!"

Once the woman's attention was caught he turned back to Chisora. "Tell me what happened," he demanded, walking off and making the young man scramble after him.

.

.

.

The deck was silent as the First and Second Commander and Jora, along with several of the other nurses, disappeared to the infirmary with Ashina. Pops stood, fuming as he watched the remains of the enemy ship burn. Another fool who thought he could take his head and claim the role as the strongest man in the world. The strongest man in the world was the one who protected his family.

"Vista," Pops ordered, his voice booming over the deck of the ship, catching everyone's attention. "Steer the ship for Sphinx."

Pops caught sight of Tenshin and Yukichi, huddled together and managing to stay out from underfoot as Vista shouted orders to the crew.

"Boys."

The two looked up, and upon seeing that it was Pops who called for them, scrambled across the deck, narrowly dodging several other crew members.

Pops squatted down, gently grasping Tenshin's chin and turning his head side to side, slowly inspecting the boy.

"How'd you get this bruise? You're told not to fight in battles."

Tenshin waivered, but then puffed up his chest and shouted. "That man called Missus a whore and said awful things about her! He tried to hurt her!"

Yukichi's lip trembled as a tear rolled down his cheek. "He did hurt her. Missus can't fight like she used to. She screamed and fell when he hit her stomach. Is Missus going to be okay, Pops? Is the baby? She was bleeding, but he didn't cut her. Is she going to lose the baby?"

Pops remained stoic despite his inner turmoil. The boy asked a difficult question, one where he couldn't provide a solid answer. Patting the boy's head, he said the only thing he could. "She's in good hands with Commander Marco."

.

.

.

From the time he was a small boy Ace trained and worked hard to be strong, to be powerful. He wasn't weak. He didn't want to be known as weak. He wanted to be known as one of the most powerful men in the world. He didn't cry. Crying was for babies. Luffy was the crybaby, not him.

At the moment though, he felt powerless and didn't try to stop the tears that streamed down his cheeks.

There was nothing he could do to help Ashina. He could not protect her or their unborn child. He'd sent her below the deck and never saw the man that snuck past them. He wondered what he had been looking for. Treasure? Food? It didn't matter, he found Ashina, hurt her, and then found the business end of Chisora's sword.

The sight of her bleeding, eyes unable to focus as her own panic took over, would be etched into his mind forever. She'd called out for him, knowing she needed a doctor, she'd cried for him. He could feel her trembling in his arms as he carried her to the infirmary, her warm blood smeared onto his arm. The same blood, no longer bright red, now sticky and dark still coated his skin.

Marco had ordered him to place her on the table, the nurses already surrounding her and starting the remove clothes and prep equipment. Marco ordered him out of the room next, had even forcibly pushed him out the door.

Ace scrubbed his hands down his face and then hung his head. He could hear shuffling behind the door, but the heavy wood blocked out most of the sounds. Ace wasn't sure how long he sat in the hallway, knees bent and drawn up to his chest with his head hanging down, until the creak of the door caught his attention. Ace jumped to his feet as Marco stepped out into the hallway, a clean rag in his hand.

"Is she okay? The baby? Is she… will she?" The questions tumbled out one after the other until Marco put a soothing hand on his shoulder, squeezing before releasing.

"Ashina is okay. We've got her stable, the bleeding has slowed, but there isn't much more I can do," Marco said. "It's up to her body to decide if the pregnancy will hold or if she'll miscarry." Marco gripped Ace's wrist, tugging his arm out straight, and wiped the blood from Ace's arm as he stood there, immobile while his mind raced with a thousand thoughts.

Ace could barely get the word to pass his lips. "Miscarry?" he breathed, before his eyes widened. "You mean she could lose the baby?"

"It's a real threat at the moment, but if the bleeding, which is already lessened dramatically, stops within the next few days, she and the baby will be okay. I've done all I can do, but we're monitoring her very closely."

Ace felt as if he couldn't breathe. Marco's hand clamped onto his shoulder, bringing his attention to the Commander's blue eyes.

"Ace, yoi. Ashina will be okay. She needs rest. No matter the outcome, she'll be okay."

"The baby," Ace whispered.

Marco remained silent for a moment, because the threat was very real, but he saw the fight in Ashina's eyes, the mother's love. "Have a little faith in your kid, Commander. Your woman's a fighter, I bet your kid is too. You can go see her."

Ace was through the door before Marco could say another word. Jora was cleaning up, and Ashina was resting on the medical bed, half propped up with her head resting on a pillow. Her eyes were closed, but she opened them at the sound of his approaching bootsteps. There was an IV line in her arm, a cuff around her bicep, and little round circles connecting wires to a machine taped to her stomach that he could see through the thin material of the gown she wore. Ace was hesitant to hug her until he saw the tears in her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her carefully as she circled her own around his neck. She buried her face in the crook of his shoulder as tears ran down her cheeks and dripped onto his skin.

"Ace, I'm so sorry," her voice broke and she sobbed.

"It's okay. It's okay. This isn't anything you did, Ashina."

"I shouldn't have fought, but the boys and…"

Ace shushed her, running a hand through her hair before pressing his lips to the top of her head. He squeezed his eyes closed as made-up images that his mind conjured of the fight she endured flashed through his mind. "It's okay. I love you. I'm glad you're safe."

"The baby," she whimpered.

Ace attempted a grin and said softly, "Well, maybe being half of me isn't so bad if I pass on the Will of D, eh?"

Ashina snorted at his half-hearted attempt at a joke, but when he pulled back he caught the serious look in her eye.

"What?" he asked her softly.

Hope blossomed in her chest. Careful of Jora who was still in the room, Ashina whispered, "Do you think it's possible? I mean, you are like a double dose, both of your parents were D's. It would only make sense that your child would inherit that will, too, right?"

"Anything's possible," Ace said with a smile that came a bit easier now.

Ashina scooted over slightly, scrunching her nose as the movement tugged at the IV line. She patted the space beside her, but Ace was hesitant to join her as he eyed Jora across the room.

The woman gathered up a pile of dirty linens and turned her back. "I don't see a thing. When I was in the room you were standing beside her. Just don't let Marco catch you."

Ace smirked as the woman left. In the next second, he carefully crawled onto the little space with her, lying on his side to face her.

"What are all of these?" he asked, gingerly lifting the hem of the gown to look at her bare skin. He ran his fingertips around the little circles on her skin.

Ashina snorted as she glanced over at the machinery beside her. "Apparently Doctor Marco swiped some impressive equipment, just in case," she punctuated with finger quotes, "and didn't say anything."

Ashina pointed to one of the monitors. "That little line there is the baby's heartbeat."

"It looks strong."

"Marco said it is. I cussed him for kicking you out of the room. Probably should apologize, but when he hooked the monitors up he said the baby was in distress. Everything's fine right now, but…" her voice caught in her throat and she choked, tears brimming her eyes and sliding down her cheeks.

Ace kissed her cheek, nuzzling against her just to kiss her again, as he fought against the tears that formed in his own eyes.

"I know," he whispered, the rest of the words left unspoken. It was a tragedy they both knew was a potential reality, everything was fine now but in a flash it could all go horribly wrong. Ace prayed it wouldn't be the outcome. Prayed to whatever, or whoever, listened to pirates to let his child survive. He had been happy, still unsure and nervous, but he did not regret the life he created with Ashina, their child. Now, at the thought that it could be taken from him before he met him, he wanted this more than anything.

His hand slid over the swell of her bump, cautious of the little monitor pads, and kept it there, cradling the still growing life they created together. "What did Marco say to you before he came out to get me?"

"Well, as everything stands right now, I'm confined to bedrest for a few weeks."

"So I get to carry you around everywhere?" Ace shot back playfully.

"Hate to tell you… yes. Well, at least once I'm admitted out of the infirmary."

Ace chuckled, nuzzling his nose into her neck. "I don't mind."

"No sex either."

Ace pulled back, frown on his face before it morphed into a sly grin. "We can work around that to our advantage, in a way that keeps the baby safe."

His comment made her smile, and he grinned back, leaning in to peck her cheek with another kiss. He slid his hand back and forth over the swell of his son or daughter and flicked his eyes up to meet hers, only to see her staring at him.

"We're going to be fine," Ace swore. "You, me, and mini-me."

She thought he might have been about to say something else, but his head dropped and a soft snore filled the room. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth, fingers reaching to brush through his dark locks. He didn't stir under her touch. Ashina shifted carefully to better lean against his side, tucking her head next to his. Rest. It was one of the orders from Marco, so Ashina closed her eyes and basked in the feeling of Ace's warmth, his heavy hand still resting on her belly, fingers splayed as if his touch could protect their child from the world. The soft snores lulled her to dreamland and Ashina let her eyes close.

Ace jerked awake, embarrassed for having fallen asleep when Ashina needed him. A soft noise of discontent rumbling in her throat, as Ashina stirred beside him. He looked down to see her snuggled up to his chest, her mouth parted and eyes closed in blissful sleep.

His hand was still on the swell of their child, so he slid it carefully over the bump, cautious to not wake her from much needed rest, but wanting to touch her. He could have lost them both today, the very real threat that it could still happen weighing heavily on his mind. The bleeding had only slowed, enough Marco was sure she was safe at the moment, but they were still treading in dangerous waters.

"I swear I'll keep you safe. Please..." Ace pleaded in a whisper. "Please make it, be a fighter like your mother. Even if you don't inherit the will of D, come into the world strong and fighting. I'll protect you and your mother. I'll keep you safe no matter the cost." Ace paused, eyes flicking up to see that Ashina was still asleep, so he continued to speak softly to his unborn child. "Your mother is so pretty, but she's brave, and strong, stubborn as a mule, but she's kind. Be like her, boy or girl, be like your mother. Don't be like your dad. I had... a rough childhood, in a way. My brothers made it better, but I had all this anger and hatred, questions that I never got good answers to. I don't want that for you. Your mama's helped with some of that, but I think I'll still always have questions, hurt from my childhood. I didn't get to meet either of my parents. I promise to be here for you, to show you the world, and to show you how much you are loved."

Ace paused, smiling fondly as he thought of his brothers. "I'd like to introduce you to your Uncle Luffy, but he's still in the East Blue. Maybe one day I'll take your mama and you back there. Dawn Island wasn't so bad with my brothers. Luffy will be long gone on his own adventures, and Sabo… one day I'll tell you all about him. He was my best friend and my sworn brother. Sabo… I wonder if your mama would let me name you Sabo. If you're a boy of course. If you're a girl, I'm sorry kid, I have no clue what to name you."

There were sounds of a scuffle in the hallway and Ace tensed. Only once the sound of Thatch's voice and a muffled "Yoi!" reached his ears did he relax.

The commotion grew closer before a thump smacked the door. Ashina stirred again, a soft whine coming from her throat.

From behind the heavy door Ace heard Thatch shout. "I just want to see her. It's Red, I know she'll want a pickle."

The muffled sounds of another scuffle reached his ears before the door swung open to reveal Thatch, pickle in hand, with Marco right behind him. Marco shoved Thatch further into the room and then closed the door behind them.

Marco gave Ace a hard stare as he examined him lying on the narrow bed with Ashina. "Why are you on the bed?"

"The pregnant woman wanted cuddles. Are you going to argue with her?"

Thatch cut off whatever reply Marco was about to give with a firm, "Hell no."

Marco snorted, shaking his head, and strode into the room to check the monitors.

Ashina stirred again and Ace leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Wake up. Thatch brought you a fried pickle."

Her eyes flew open and she raised her head to search for Thatch. When she spotted him she grinned, "Oo! It's even on a stick. Ace, help me sit up."

Ace rose first and then slid a hand to her back to help her sit.

Ashina reached for the pickle as Thatch approached. "How you feeling, Red?"

"I've been better. My shoulder's sore."

Marco stepped closer to the bed and caught Ashina attention. "Give me your arm. Your stats look good. I'll take the IV out, but make sure you stay hydrated."

Ace smiled as she scrunched her nose. Marco was unfazed. "Just eat your nasty deep-fried pickle and look at Ace."

Thatch arched a brow as he caught on to her unease. "Are you afraid of needles?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Ashina muttered.

"You have a tattoo."

"I said the same thing," Marco retorted.

Ashina gave her arm up to Marco and shifted to face Ace, pickle poised at her lips. "It's different," she snapped before taking a bite.

"I'm still amazed you keep that down when you barely kept anything down for weeks," Thatch muttered, shaking his head.

Ace watched Marco carefully as he tended to Ashina, amazed by the skillfulness and tenderness of his hand. He cleaned and then bandaged her arm where the IV once sat and then stepped back.

"How are you feeling?" Marco asked her.

Ashina turned back so she could face him too, and answered, "Better. The sharp pain is gone."

"Good. Any pain?"

Ashina shook her head. "Just sore."

Marco nodded. "That's to be expected. You'll stay here for a few more days. I want to monitor the baby closely, ensure the bleeding stops."

Ace nodded once, but it was Ashina that spoke.

"How's the baby?" Ashina asked softly, eyes cast down to look at the half-eaten pickle in her hands.

"Heartbeat is strong. Your vitals are stable. It's only precautionary. You gave us a huge scare, but it looks like your kid is stronger than you think."

The door opened again and Pops ducked under the door frame, entering the room.

"Thatch, out. Leave my daughter alone. She needs to rest."

"What? I only brought her a snack and came to check on her! I'm not even doing anything!"

"That's what Marco is for. She has her snack. Let her rest."

Thatch gave a disgruntled, muttered complaint before waving a hand at Ashina. "I'll have Marco bring you dinner later."

Ashina giggled around the last mouthful of fried pickle, as Marco scowled.

"If you could manage to not be so disruptive then you could bring it to her, yoi."

Thatch chuckled and waved him off, heading for the door. "You'll have to check on her anyway. You can do it."

Marco looked to Pops and then to Ashina and Ace. "Are you staying here with her?"

"Yes," Ace answered quickly.

"Good. If anything happens, use that den den mushi. It will alert the small one in my pocket. Give me the stick," he said, holding his hand out to Ashina.

She dropped the cleaned off stick in his palm. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'll be back later to check on you again." Marco nodded to Ace and then to Pops as he passed, exiting the room and closing the door behind him.

Pops moved to perch on the very edge of the bed and leveled Ashina with a hard to read gaze. "You gave us quite the scare today."

"Sorry 'bout that. Marco said all the vitals are good, but I don't think I'm in the clear just yet."

"No, I'm glad to see you're staying in here. Tenshin is enjoying the praise from the Commanders, as is Chisora."

"How's his face?" Ashina asked with a frown.

"Busted lip and bruised cheek. Tenshin will be fine."

"What happened to Tenshin?" Ace asked.

"He tried to intervene to keep the man away from me."

Pop nodded, adding, "Boy was still angry when I asked him what happened. Said the man called you a whore."

Ashina shrugged as Ace's fist clenched tightly, his knuckles turning white as she replied, "Eh. He suggested I didn't know who the father of my child was, which is utterly ridiculous, but yeah, Tenshin stood up for me."

"You're not a whore!" Ace bellowed.

"Well no," Ashina said, giggling as she brushed her fingers over his knuckles. His hand relaxed and he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Simmer down, son. The fight is over. Chisora killed the man. I wanted to come and check on my daughter and future grandchild, and to tell you the plans."

"Plans?" Ashina asked, nervousness evident in the squeak of her voice. Was this accident the catalyst that would send her to an island permanently?

"I've given the orders already. We're heading for Sphinx."

Ashina frowned, her shoulders slumping. "Does that mean I'm grounded?"

Pops laughed at her pitiful expression. "Not permanently at least. We'll talk again after you've had the brat. Marco agrees. You need to be on land, the chance of another attack is unknown. You cannot be put in that situation again. It's my job to protect my family. You won't be grounded alone."

Ashina nodded. "Okay."

"Good." Pops patted her leg that was under the blanket and stood. He clapped a strong hand to Ace's shoulder and gave them both a grin. "Keep her off her feet. Deuce is handling the Second Division, so don't worry about anything but your woman."

Ace nodded. "Will do, Pops, thanks."

**.**

**.**

**.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello lovelies! Welcome to another Update Sunday! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! :) **

**Chapter ****24**

Ashina woke to the sound of the infirmary door closing. She raised partially up, eyes blinking as she adjusted to the light on the room. She spotted Marco carrying a tray as he approached the bed.

"Morning. I brought breakfast in exchange for having to stick you again today. Good news though, I think the monitors can come off today."

Ashina stretched waking up further as Marco came closer. Ace groaned behind her when she moved again, his hand brushing over the curve of her stomach to fall to her thigh as she sat up.

If the monitors could come off that means she could leave the infirmary. She wanted to stay for the safety of her child, but she also wanted freedom. Five days was five too many and she was ready to see the sky and feel the breeze of the wind blowing across the sea and the warmth of the sun. Tenshin and Yukichi came to see her as often as their chores allowed, Mihar brought her books and Deuce came to chat several times. Ace entertained her with plenty of different card and board games, but she was ready to be out of the infirmary.

"Does that mean I might be able to escape this room?"

"Yes," Marco answered on a chuckle. He sat the tray on the cart next to the bed before swiping the clipboard and pen from beside the tray. He checked the monitors, jotting down notes on her chart. "Jora says the bleeding has stopped."

"Yes. She checked my cervix again last night just to be sure," Ashina answered, glancing to Ace who was still snoring beside her. "Flame Boy was a little flustered."

"I can imagine. Not sure I'd be okay with watching another woman stick her hand up my woman's vagina either."

"He didn't have to watch. Jora and I both told him he might want to leave the room, or turn around for a moment."

Marco chuckled. "Then the stubborn fool got what he deserved. I think it's safe to remove the monitors, looks like the little one is healthy and strong. Gave us a good scare, but he's stubborn like his mother and father."

"Doubly stubborn? Better hope not," Ashina remarked.

The blond shrugged, stepping closer as he set the chart down and motioned for her to lean back. "Won't be boring, that's for sure."

Ashina complied and exposed her bare stomach to Marco. "Have you been to Sphinx, Marco?"

He began to gently remove the pads that connected her to the baby monitors. "Yes, I've traveled there many times. I told you before, I joined Pops when I was eight." He wrapped all of the small wires in a neat bundle around his hand and then tucked them in a basket under the monitor screens.

"But on the sea?"

Marco answered as he wheeled the monitors to the corner of the infirmary. "Yes. Visiting Sphinx is the first thing we did and then set sail. It was incredible the first time through. Paradise is alright now, but the islands in the New World still amaze me."

"I've heard Sphinx is outside the touch of the Government," Ashina commented as Marco returned to her bedside, crossing his arms as he leaned against the edge of the bed near her feet.

"It is. It's too poor to pay the tribute, so they do not travel there or protect the island. Pops helps the island how he can. We travel there more frequently than anywhere else in the New World. Do not think of us going there now an inconvenience. Pops is going home to keep you and his grandchild safe. We will sail again in a few months."

"Four is more than a few, and even then, a newborn can't go on the open ocean." Ashina frowned as she looked down at the growing bump of her child. She stroked a hand over the smooth skin.

At the sound of Marco's voice, she raised her head. "Maybe not, but it's okay, Ashina. We will enjoy the break on Sphinx and then when the time is right we will set sail again. Several of the Divisions are remaining on the seas in the smaller ships."

"What?" She was amazed Pops would make a move such as this.

"Pops asked for volunteers, four ships with three Divisions on each. The Second Division will of course land with their Commander. My division is staying as I am both Pop's doctor and yours. Thatch begged to get to stay with Red and Izo's division took the last spot. The others will depart to split among the four ships."

"Pops is going ashore too?"

Marco nodded. "Yes, Pops will stay on Sphinx with us. Old man needs a break, even if he won't admit it."

Ashina snorted. "Will the nurses go ashore?" she asked.

"A few. One will go with each ship to help, sometimes they stick in pairs. They'll get to decide before we split. Jora will come ashore to assist with your labor and to tend to Pops. Your cabin boys are coming too. Eat breakfast. Ace can carry you above deck whenever you're done. Still no more than a few steps of walking for another couple of days. Take it easy, and no training."

"I know, Marco. I'll listen, I promise. I might be stubborn, but my child could be in danger if I don't listen, so I'll take it easy."

Marco smiled. "Good. Yoi!" Marco shouted, raising a foot and kicking Ace hard in the side.

Ace rolled off the edge of the bed and thudded to the ground with a startled cry. He popped up, hair ruffled and eyes scanning the room. Ashina dissolved into giggles as Marco leaned nonchalantly against the bed.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"No idea. You just rolled off the bed," Ashina said between laughs.

Ace cut his eyes suspiciously over to Marco. "Why's my side hurt then?"

"Maybe from sleeping in this bed," Marco retorted.

"I can't leave her down here by herself," Ace said, sitting beside Ashina.

"Which is why we're going to eat breakfast, I'm going to shower, and then you're taking me to the deck."

"We're gonna jail break you outta here?" Ace said excitedly.

Marco laughed. "No. She's been given the all clear, yoi. She's still to take it easy."

"Got it," Ace said, eyes still shining with excitement at knowing his woman had the all clear to leave the infirmary.

.

.

.

The hot shower did wonders for the way she felt, both in terms of cleanliness and spirits. Sharing it with Ace, after enjoying breakfast in the infirmary for what she hoped was the last time, was an added bonus.

The warm, sunny day and the breeze blowing gently in her hair made for the perfect return to the topside of the ship. She caught sight of Deuce waving at them and nudged Ace. He pivoted and headed for the blue haired man, Ashina cradled to his chest.

"Heard the Missus's was getting to come topside. Mihar and I set up a chair, we've got an umbrella ready on the rare chance you wanted out of the sun."

"Never," Ashina giggled as Ace set her on her feet next to the chair, hovering just behind her. "But thanks, Deuce. Where is Mihar?"

"He's working on another project," Deuce commented, waving off Mihar's whereabouts. "Need anything?"

"No. Just glad to be topside. Thanks though."

Ashina sat, shifting around to get comfortable on the lounge chair. Looking up at Ace, she saw his attention was caught by the group of guys playing a small kickball game across the deck. She nudged his hip with her fingers.

Ace's head snapped down to gaze at her as he quickly whispered out, "Sorry."

Ashina smiled at him, nudging him again. "Don't be sorry. Go. I'm fine, Ace. I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to stay by my side. Go have fun."

He hesitated, looking back at the guys before looking at her. "You sure?"

"Get out of here, Fire Fist," Jora interrupted, walking up to the pair with a folded lounge chair in her hands. "Besides, it's time for girl talk and you don't have the right bits for that."

Ace shuddered, blushing slightly, which made Jora laugh as she set up her chair next to Ashina's.

"Go, Ace," Ashina urged.

He leaned down with a big grin and kissed her forehead. "Okay. Have fun. Yell if you need me."

Ashina caught his face between her hands and drug him back down for a proper kiss. "Promise, but I'm fine. Go. Love you."

"Love you," he whispered, stealing one more kiss before he was darting off to join the game.

"You're a lucky woman to have a man like him," Jora commented, relaxing back in her chair.

"I know," Ashina replied, glancing over at her raven-haired friend. "Ace is incredible. He's unbelievably kind, but he can be fierce when needed."

"Not to mention he's drop dead gorgeous."

Ashina laughed with Jora. "There is that too." Ashina stroked a hand over her stomach and Jora gave her a fond smile.

"Any more flutters?" Jora asked, slipping the pair of sunglasses perched on her head down to cover her eyes.

"A few. It feels weird to feel him move around, but it's reassuring in a way too."

Jora nodded in agreement. "Nice to know the little guy or girl is doing okay in there. Have you told Ace you can feel movement?"

The little flutters, barely even there sometimes, were just beginning, the first one catching her attention only a few nights ago. Jora knew only because she picked up on the signs Ashina must have given off during one of her exams. Shaking her head, she replied, "No. I didn't want to get him all excited since they aren't strong enough for him to feel yet. Plus, it's kind of nice to have this little special thing."

Jora's smile grew as she studied Ashina. "I can understand that. Pregnancy looks good on you, all toned arms and legs with this little baby bump."

"It's not that little anymore." Gone was the small bump between her hips when she admitted to her father she was pregnant, and maybe she wasn't too much bigger, but after years of staring down at a flat stomach, it was strange and exciting to see the roundness of her growing child.

Jora tittered with giggles as she leaned back in her chair. "Just wait, you'll get bigger, but with the way you train, you'll shed any weight right off once you can really fight again."

Ashina sighed. "I hope so, the bigger boobs are kind of nice, but they're so sensitive."

Jora laughed, staring down at her cleavage that was revealed by her skimpy nurse's attire. "Big boobs hurt my back. Be thankful yours aren't so big."

"Think these will stick around?" Ashina asked, looking down at her own chest.

Jora laughed harder, answering once she'd calmed. "Maybe? Each woman varies. Have you thought of names?"

Ashina smiled, remembering the whispered conversation between her and Ace late at night in the infirmary. She rubbed a hand over the roundness of her belly. _Sabo._ "Ace wants to name him Sabo, if it's a boy of course. Neither one of us have any ideas if it's a girl."

"It will come to you. You don't have to have a name picked out before the baby arrives. It's okay to name them after you've spent a few hours or even days with them. Sabo is nice though. Is there a meaning?"

There was, to Ace and to her, but Ace believed he was honoring his long dead brother when Ashina knew Sabo was very much alive. The name would be a great honor to him still, but she also intended for Sabo to be her child's god father. "Yes. Sabo was Ace's sworn brother when they were children."

"Oh. Was?"

"Sabo was killed when they were younger." The words were bitter on her tongue. Sabo was injured from the attack, his face and much of the left side of his upper torso scarred permanently, but one of her best friends was very much alive.

"That's a shame," Jora said with a frown. "That's a sweet honor for Ace to name his son after his friend, his brother. Sabo is a good name for your little boy. If it happens to be a girl, well… you two will think of something." She reached over and patted Ashina's hand.

"I was worried about having to go ashore, to not be able to sail with the crew, but I think now it will be nice to land. Spend some time not worrying about the trials of the sea."

"Sphinx will be a relaxing change of pace for sure," Jora agreed.

Ashina didn't miss the way Jora watched Thatch as he ran across the deck, Ace close on his heels, trying to steal the ball back from Thatch. "I bet you'll enjoy your time."

Jora's cheeks tinted a soft pink and Ashina grinned as the other woman averted her gaze. "Oh come on. I know you have a thing for Thatch. Pompadour-dude isn't bad. Not my type, but I can appreciate a nice-looking man."

"It's not good to get attached, they're pirates after all. You got lucky with Fire Fist, the boy is enamored by you. He loved you before you ever set foot on this ship."

"No he didn't." There was no way, Ashina thought. Sure, she had felt the igniting of something deeper between them, but love, no. That had come later.

Jora leveled her with a serious expression. "Yes, he did. It's why none of the nurses tried anything. He never paid us any notice, oblivious to anything with tits but you. You, he has eyes for all day, every second. That man has loved you for a long time, I don't know when before you came aboard, but I know he did then. He may not have known it himself, men aren't that clever when it comes to knowing they're in love, but it was there. Thatch… I don't have that with him. We like to fuck sure, and we're good at it, but if another woman catches his eye on a random island, he's not going to turn down a proposition."

"He might. Have you ever told him how you feel?" Ashina asked, frowning.

"Hell no. It's not a good idea to get attached, I said that already, didn't I? I'm one of Pops' nurses. My job is to take care of him, that's my priority, my role here on the ship. I shouldn't fall in love with one of the Commanders."

"Whatever, Jora. I think life's too short not to take chances. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I make a fool of myself and lose the chance to have best fuck I've had in my life again."

Ashina laughed, answering once she had sobered a few moments later. "But what if it turns out you get to have the best fuck of your life for the rest of your life? Why have such little faith in Thatch? Does he sleep with the other nurses?"

"No," Jora said. "Or at least he hasn't for a few years now."

Ashina waved a hand. "See. Points in your favor already."

Jora rolled her eyes. "It's not going to happen, Ashina. Even if I want it to, so I try not to dwell on the fact that it will never be more than sex while I wait impatiently over and over again for the next time that he comes to my bed."

Ashina hummed, sad for her friend to be missing that connection from her life like the one she shared with Ace. It was clear Jora loved Thatch, despite what she said, and Ashina wondered if Thatch felt anything in return for her. He must if he didn't sleep around on the ship, maybe not the kind of love her and Ace shared, but there had to be something there. The few escapades on islands she couldn't excuse, but he seemed to favor Jora. Did he not want to admit his feelings? Or maybe it was like Jora said, the hookups were one thing, but a relationship on the seas with a pirate, especially a Whitebeard Commander wasn't easy. It was also rare.

To Ashina's knowledge, only a handful of the crew had wives, many had children scattered across the seas of the world, some resided on Sphinx for protection. None of the Commanders had wives or children. Ashina and Ace's relationship was a first among the Commanders.

"Well," Jora said, changing the subject. "I'm excited for baby snuggles. The last time I got to hold a baby was when I was training to become a nurse."

"Really?"

"Yep, so about twelve years ago… I'll be thirty-two, so… no, thirteen years ago."

"Huh. Thirteen years ago? I was seven. My mother was beginning to teach me observational haki while we played games and worked in our little garden."

"No wonder you're such a good kunoichi, you started when you were just a little girl."

Ashina laughed. "I remember my mother being so mad a few years later when my father gave me my sword as a birthday present. Mama taught me what she knew of course, but sword lessons were rare. Sword fighting is not meant for a kunoichi, she told him, to which he replied, who said she had to be a kunoichi, a pirate can fight however she likes. He loved to get a rise out of her."

"I can see that from Red-Hair," Jora replied. "My mother was a nurse, it's why I wanted to become one. Looks like you followed a bit in both of your parent's footsteps."

Ashina smiled fondly. "I guess I did."

"I bet your child will be just as strong as his or her parents, too."

Ashina smiled in silent agreement. After almost losing her baby, she realized that her and Ace were possibly right, maybe little Sabo had inherited the Will of D from his father. Her baby was a fighter already, determined to enter this world, and Ashina could not wait to meet the little life inside her.

.

.

.

The echoes from above deck were dragging Ace out of his peaceful sleep. Ashina's head bumped his chest as she shifted against him, and he pulled her closer, his hand resting just under her naked breast. They still weren't having any sort of penetrative sex, but that didn't stop her from pleasing him in other ways. He smiled, coming more out of sleep as his mind drifted to thoughts of the night before, his birthday night. Her naked flesh in the moonlight, the feel of her curves under his touch as he traced every inch of her body. The blowjob was unexpected, but she had initiated the passionate kisses that started at his mouth and then trailed down his torso until they wrapped around his cock.

Ace opened his eyes, lifting his hand from her body carefully to scrub it down his face. The last thing he needed was to get a boner at the moment. He wasn't going to risk Ashina's health or the life of his child for sex. The idea of abstinence wasn't pleasant, but he would manage because he needed Ashina and their baby more. His child. He would do anything to keep him or her safe.

There had been lingering hints of uncertainty, feelings of doubt he had been too afraid to voice aloud to Ashina. His worries, his fears. The thoughts of if he was good enough for this role of father and the worst of all, if he wanted to even be a father. Those thoughts were gone, erased from his mind the moment it became a reality that it would all be ripped away from him. Was he ready to become a father? Not really. But who was really ever ready, Ace wondered. The more important question, and the one he had a solid answer to, was did he want to become a father. The answer was easy, effortless. Yes. He wanted this. He wanted to be a father and to see this little life he and Ashina created together. He wanted to see her become a mother. He wanted this with her. He knew he would fight tooth and nail to keep his child safe, because the moment it was all almost taken from him, all Ace wanted to do was fight to keep what was his.

Ashina shifted and let out a soft moan as she tried to snuggle closer to him. Ace bent his head, burying his nose into her wild hair before he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, silently thanking whatever deity listened to wanted pirates for blessing him with the privilege to bring a life into this world. He brushed his fingertips down her shoulder, before sliding his hand down and over the swell of his growing child. Jora said his son or daughter would only get bigger in the remaining months.

Three weeks had passed since the accident and Ashina was beginning her seventh month of pregnancy. They were also set to arrive at Sphinx later in the afternoon. Baby and mother were healthy according to Marco's checkups, but Ace refused to let her walk very far on her own. He would gladly take her smartass quips and eye rolls whenever he lifted her to carry her somewhere if it meant his child was safer. Ashina, despite the quips and eye rolls, didn't stop him and didn't fight him. Instead she often sat waiting expectantly for him to lift her into his arms and carry her off somewhere. Ace didn't mind.

Sliding his hand across the swell of her stomach again, he held it there, hoping he could feel the movement she described to him. The flutters, the tumbles, the little kicks that only she could feel. The ones she'd secretly been feeling for a little over two weeks. He didn't begrudge her that special moment between mother and child, but he wasn't going to lie either... Ace was a bit jealous. He wanted to feel his child move under his touch, to feel those movements to reassure him the life they created was still thriving, still growing.

"Come on baby," Ace whispered. "You can do it. Uncle Marco says you can hear us if we talk to you now. Can you hear daddy? Huh? Can you kick? Let daddy feel one kick." Ace waited a moment, but there was no movement under his hand except the steady rise and fall of Ashina's breathing. He shifted slightly, scooting down so his face was closer to the bump. Leaning partly over her, Ace pressed a kiss beside her navel and whispered, "Come on, little Sabo, just one kick for dad."

Ace wasn't sure at first if he actually felt it. Positive his mind was playing cruel tricks on him. Then it happened again and Ace knew it wasn't a mind trick. A smile stretched across his face and he dropped another kiss to Ashina's soft skin. "There you are, little Sabo, I knew you could kick for daddy."

The next movement, one which Ace felt push against his palm, woke Ashina. She stirred, moaning softly, before her eyes fluttered open. She caught sight of Ace hovering over her and smiled lazily. "What are you doing?"

"Talking to Sabo."

"Huh? Are you why he's moving so much?"

"He kicked for daddy! I felt it!"

Ashina smiled at his infectious grin and excited eyes. "Really?"

Ace nodded, his grin stretching impossibly wider. "Yes." Ace bent his head to drop another kiss to her belly, the wavy strands of his hair tickling her bare skin.

Reaching out a hand, Ashina brushed her fingers through the unruly locks. "You need a haircut."

Ace chuckled, peppering kisses to her skin as he crawled up her body to press a final kiss to her mouth. "I do, huh?"

"Yes. You look rather... unruly."

Ace grinned. "I'm a pirate."

Ashina giggled. "Well, you're a pirate who needs a haircut."

Ace huffed playfully. "Yes, mother."

Ashina smacked his shoulder, scowling at him, but she couldn't keep the playful smirk off her lips.

"Missus?" Ace corrected with a grin.

"Better."

Ace pressed a kiss to her forehead and then flopped beside her onto his back, jostling her with the movement. She shifted to press herself against his side and an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"What do you think little Sabo will call you? Mom? Mama? Mommy?"

"Little Sabo, huh?"

"Yeah. The baby is totally a boy. He responded to that name this morning."

Ashina hummed, smiling against Ace's warm skin. "Well, I guess he'll call me whatever comes out. Most babies babble first so it will probably just be ma and da sounds at first."

"Da?"

"Yeah, you know, for daddy."

Ashina giggled as Ace's eyes lit up. "Which do you think he'll say first?"

"So sure it's a he now are you?" she teased. "Either way, talking won't be for a while. New babies just sleep, eat, and poop."

Ace scrunched up his nose making Ashina laugh. "Oh come on, Flame Boy, don't tell me the idea of dirty diapers is going to put you off now."

"I mean not really... but I'm not looking forward to that part."

Ashina giggled again, shifting so she could press a kiss to his jaw. "Me neither."

.

.

.

The sea was calm as they sailed closer to the island of Sphinx. The white-gray mountain loomed above the clouds, jutting out of the middle of the island. Ashina was glad Sphinx was a spring island, despite it being in the winter months, the climate around the island was cool, but not cold and without a flurry of snow in sight. The clear, bright day made it easy to see the waterfall that ran down half the length of the mountain.

"How do we get onto the island? Do you have to scale the rockface?" Ashina asked, eyes still studying the island as they drew closer. The waves of the ocean lapped at the steep, stone sides of the island. Coniferous trees and thick plant life covered the island floor and speckled the lower parts of the jagged mountain.

Marco chuckled beside her. "We'll sail around the island, on the east side is a small bay, large enough to hold the Moby Dick. There are stairs carved into the stone that will lead to the ruins of the original town. To get to the current village we'll pass through the waterfall."

"Through it?" she asked.

"Yes. There is a valley inside the mountain, the waterfall is the entrance."

Ashina hummed. "Think Ace will let me hike to the village?"

"Not a chance," Marco said on a chuckle. "Although, with that belly of yours it'll be hard for him to piggy back you too."

Ashina rubbed a hand over stomach, her growing child responding with a kick to her palm. Grinning, she answered, "The baby would kick him in the back of his head. I'd prefer to walk. I'd like to stretch my legs, if only for a little of the way."

"Not up the stairs for sure. You'll get to move about once we get to the valley."

Ashina rolled her eyes. "I feel fine. It's been weeks."

Marco smiled, patting her shoulder as he turned to walk away, "I know, I'm your doctor, yoi, but it's Pops' orders."

Ashina turned, catching sight of Pops in his chair giving orders as the men prepared to dock as they circled to the side of the island. Marco left her side, perching on top of Pop's chair to converse with him. Ashina turned back to the island and smiled to herself, hand rubbing across her belly. They were returning to Pops' homeland because he was worried about her and her child's safety. Whitebeard truly believed his crew was his family, and it was clear he cared for all of his children.

As they rounded the island the opening of the bay came into view. The steep, high cliffs of the shore of the island parted. The opening was just wide enough for the ship to maneuver through. The calm water of the ocean lapped gently at the cliffs and Ashina spotted the stairs cut into the gray stone.

Warmth surrounded her and she leaned back, colliding with Ace's broad chest. "Hi."

"Hi," he breathed next to her ear as his hands slid down her sides to wrap around her bump. "Ready to land? Spend a few months ashore?"

"It will be a nice change. Like a vacation."

"An escape from marines and other pirate crews."

"That too."

"Marco's got several good craftsmen in his division. Pops has assigned them the task of building a few small, private houses, and then a large cabin for the divisions."

"A house?"

"Yeah," Ace said, tilting his head so he could grin at her. "We'll be here a few months. We'll need a roof over our heads, and if not ours, the baby needs a roof."

Ashina smiled and twisted in his arms so that she could wrap her own around his neck, fingers playing with the freshly cut ends of his hair that brushed his cheeks.

"It'll be nice to play house together."

Ace pulled her closer, his eyes catching hers as he brought a hand up to her cheek, fingers stroking her soft skin. "I… the last time I had any sort of house it was the treehouse Sabo, Luffy, and I built on Dawn Island."

"You lived in a tree house?"

Ace grinned. "Yeah. We had Dadan and the bandits house at first but we wanted to be free, to have someplace of our own."

"Secret clubhouse," she teased with a fond smile, wishing she could tell him that she knew all about his adventures in the forests on Dawn Island from Sabo. Sabo loved to tell the stories of his childhood with Ace and Luffy. Once his memories returned it was all he could talk about as he carried around Ace's first bounty poster proudly showing off his brother to anyone who would look and listen.

"Boys only, sorry Missus," he teased her back.

Ashina gave a soft harrumph of displeasure which made Ace chuckle as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to her forehead. One which she dodged, moving away from his embrace. "Oh no. Don't try to butter me up now. No girls allowed Flame Boy. What are you gonna tell your brothers, huh? You totally have girl cooties now. They're gonna kick you outta the club for having a girlfriend, not to mention a baby mama."

Ace's grin widened as he caught her teasing tone. He reached for her, but she playfully dodged him again. "Luffy'll forgive me. It was my first infraction. I have to warn him of the incredible, evil powers of a woman. They do strange things to your cock." Ace caught her, dragging her to his chest to ensnare her with his arms. His lips brushed the shell of her ear. "I won't tell him how amazing it feels to have you, because I don't want to share."

"Did no one ever teach you it's bad manners not to share?"

"Toys, sure. But you're not a toy and you're mine," Ace said, lips caressing her neck.

"Drop anchor!"

The shout interrupted their moment on the deck, as did Thatch as he approached. "Alright, love birds, break it up. You can canoodle on land, later, in private, so I don't have to gouge out my eyes."

"Oh whatever perv. You know you like to watch," Ashina shot back.

Thatch waggled his eyebrows. "I'm always down but I don't think Ace here is too keen on voyeurism in the bedroom."

"On what?" Ace asked, head popping up from where it rested on her shoulder.

Ashina giggled. "Thatch wants to watch us fuck."

" He WHAT?"

"NO!" Thatch cried, eyes pleading and hands waving desperately in front of him, as Ace's shoulders lit on fire. "I was joking!"

Ace took a step around her and toward the other commander, and Ashina dissolved into giggles. Her cackles made both men stop and turn to look at her.

"Ooo," she breathed, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. "That was great. I don't know whose face was better, yours or Thatch's."

"You kids done goofing off?" Marco asked. "It's time to depart."

"Sure, old man."

"Yoi! I'm not old!"

Ashina gave him a sly smile. "We've has this conversation, my dear, and you're twice my age. That makes you old."

"You just wait until you aren't pregnant anymore," Marco threatened with a teasing grin. "I'll kick your ass in some serious training."

Ashina shrugged. "I'll just hold my baby all the time. Then I'm safe."

Marco rolled his eyes as Thatch chuckled. "Can't beat that logic."

"So how are we going about this?" Ashina asked, looking back at the shore. "Seeing as this," she rubbed her bump. "Prohibits me from piggy backing with this dude." She pointed her thumb at Ace. "And you guys banned me from walking long distances, which is stupid."

Marco grinned, ignoring her quip. "Pops is going to carry you. You're small enough to perch on his shoulder."

"Perch? Who's the bird here again?"

"Today? You." Marco smarted back.

Pops stepped up then and smiled down at her.

"So there's this little problem of the massive height difference. How exactly am I to get up there?" Ashina said, studying Pop's shoulder which sat somewhere around the twenty-one foot mark.

Marco chuckled and waved a hand. "I'll help you up there."

"Uh I think not my good Phoenix. It's not like you have arms and wings. You have one or the other. How exactly will you get me up there?"

Pops knelt on the ground, bending down to one knee and chuckled. "Quit trying to talk your way out of this, Ashina." Pops extended his hand toward her with a smile. "Marco's just here to make sure you don't topple over."

"Goody. Fine let's do this."

She let Pops scoop her up, holding gently around her middle. She tensed as he moved, even though she knew he'd never let her fall. Marco hovered just behind Pop's shoulder, managing to stay awkwardly afloat with one wing while his other kept a hand out for her. She settled onto Pops' shoulder, sitting on the broad expanse of muscle.

"Jeez this is high up here and you aren't even standing."

Ace chuckled. "Never been so tall before, Missus?"

"Shut up. I'm not even that short... just don't compare me to Pops."

"Or Jozu, or Vista, or Blemenco, or Blenheim, me, or…" Marco listed off, trailing off with a chuckle as Ashina shot him a glare over her shoulder.

"You just make sure I stay put while Pops stands up."

As it was, Pops clamped a hand over her legs, helping to hold her in place as he carefully stood to his full height.

"Wow."

"You good?" Marco asked.

"Yeah. Ace looks like a midget but I don't think I'm going anywhere."

"Good. Let's go."

Pops led the way off the ship and up the carved stone stairs to the island floor. The tangle of overgrown plant life would have caused trouble for her, but instead she giggled at Ace and Deuce as they maneuvered through the undergrowth from her perch on Pops' shoulder. Pops' hand stayed on her legs, keeping her stable, as he walked. The commanders and first mates stayed up front next to Pops, Marco flying in his Phoenix form beside them, while the rest of the four divisions trailed behind. Tenshin and Yukichi ran around the group, darting off the path as the chased each other before shooting back out in front of them.

"Marco. Fly ahead and inform the villagers of our arrival," Pops ordered.

"Yoi."

Ashina watched as his powerful wings beat once, propelling him up into the air at incredible speed. He disappeared into the clouds that covered the peak of the mountain.

"Pops?" Ashina asked.

He hummed in reply.

"Marco said this is your home island. Do you still have family here?"

"No. My mother died many years ago, and I had no siblings. The island was ransacked many years ago, when Marco was about your age. We returned and I gave my protection as a powerful, young at the time, pirate. The people of this island deserve to live in peace."

"Are there really Sphinxes here?"

Pops chuckled. "Yes."

"And we're safe? Even with Moby Dick anchored in the bay?"

"Yes. The Marines don't sail here. They won't come close enough to spot the Moby. You and your child are safe here for however long we stay."

Ashina hummed softly. "Hey, Pops?"

"Yes?"

"When the baby comes... do you think you could get word out to my father? I'd like him to know."

Pops grinned and nodded. "We'll make sure Red-Hair knows when he's officially a grandfather, but I get to hold the little brat first."

Ashina laughed with Pops, making Ace look up at them. Ashina waved down at him, still laughing.

"Hey Pops," Ashina said after a few more minutes. "We have a problem."

"What?"

"I have to pee."

.

.

.

One stop behind a tree, where Ace helped to balance her as she did her business, later they were back on track.

Marco swooped in, landing on Pops' other shoulder.

"Thought you'd be further by now."

"Ashina had to stop."

Marco shot a concerned glance her way. "You okay?"

"Fine. Pops makes it sounds like something was wrong. I just had to pee."

Marco wrinkled his nose. "Lovely. The –"

"You're the one who said the baby is sitting on my bladder," Ashina quipped, cutting Marco off.

He rolled his eyes. "Because it's true. What I was going to say Pops, is that the villagers are preparing the house for you."

"Good. Ace and Ashina will stay in it until the additional lodging can be built."

"Pops we can't take your house."

"Don't argue, Ashina, you're pregnant. You'll sleep with a roof over your head. Captain's orders."

Ashina rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Pops. I won't argue but you don't have to coddle the pregnant woman."

"You'll sleep in a bed, with a roof. Not a tent, father's orders then."

Ashina folded her arms over her chest and huffed. She didn't respond, but a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Pops grunted in response, continuing their journey through the forest. When they reached the waterfall, Marco outstretched a wing to cover her head. The water droplets rolled off his feathers, keeping Ashina dry, as Pops walked straight through the water.

"Oi!" Ace shouted, stopping at the base of the falls.

Thatch chuckled. "They're fine. Come on, we've got to walk through to get to the village."

Ace nodded and followed Thatch through the waterfall. When they reached the other side, it revealed the quaint little village nestled in the rolling hills that were encased by the looming stone walls of the mountain that now surrounded them.

Ace spotted Ashina, Pops, and Marco. The latter who was ruffling out his feathers before returning to his normal state. Ace caught Ashina giggle, but couldn't make out what she said. Judging from Pops' burst of laughter and Marco's playful glare it must have been a bird joke.

Pops knelt down as Ace reached their side. His hands extended up and Ashina slid off Pops' shoulder and into his arms. Her fingers brushed the wet strands of hair from his forehead and she smiled.

"I think Pops and I are the only ones that stayed dry."

"Not the only ones," Jora said, shaking out her umbrella and collapsing it as she and Tanaharu joined them, both completely dry. "Boys don't think ahead enough to bring along an umbrella."

Ashina laughed as her hand slipped down to grasp Ace's. Despite the dampness to his skin he still radiated warmth and she leaned into his arm.

They waited for the rest of the crew members to join them before Pips gave the orders. "We'll make camp here, in this clear area, the barracks will be built over there," Pops pointed to their left. "The other lodging will be built closer to that house."

Ashina followed his finger to the small wooden house that was the closest to them, if not still several yards away. The village houses and buildings were still a good distance down the dirt path, dotting the rolling hills and mixing with the trees and flowers that blossomed in patches of bright colors. Compared to the other houses, the one Pops pointed out was clearly the largest, its size making it obviously built for Pops extreme height.

"Pops are you sure about taking the house?"

Pops gave her a smile but said, "Didn't I tell you not to argue? Marco's crew works fast. The commander's houses will be up in a few days and then they will work on the crew's cabin. Once the first two houses are complete I will occupy mine."

Ashina huffed but didn't continue to argue.

"Come on, Missus," Ace whispered, letting go of her hand to slide his arm around her waist. "Ready to stretch your legs finally? Let's go greet the villagers."


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello and Happy Update Sunday! This one's a long one, but its got lots of good stuff... if you catch my hint. ;) **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25**

Ashina groaned, shifting in the bed, but unable to get comfortable. Ace's heavy arm tightened around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. She shoved on his shoulder and kicked away his legs.

"Ugh, you're too hot," Ashina complained.

Ace chuckled, still half asleep, and mumbled, "Open the window."

She slid to the edge of the bed, pushing to her feet, before padding over to the window in their bedroom. Their little house. It was small, with an open layout of a family room, kitchen, and small eating area. A door off the kitchen led to their bedroom and the small bath. Ashina opened the window, enjoying the cool air of the early dawn. Padding back over to the bed she sat on the edge of the soft mattress.

Ace's fingers brushed against her back. "You okay?"

"Just uncomfortable. Little one has their foot in my ribs."

She felt him shift behind her before his warm heat was at her back. His hair tickled her as his lips pressed to the curve of her shoulder. Warm hands slid down her sides and then over the swell of their child. "Marco says we only have maybe six weeks to go if he doesn't come early."

"I want him to be healthy, but early would be nice."

Ace chuckled. "Bad night of sleep again?"

"Yeah, I can't get comfortable and then when I would, little one started to do flips and kicks."

"Not my boy," Ace teased, before pecking her cheek. "Get dressed, I'm sure Marco is awake. We'll go bother the old bird."

Ashina giggled, turning her head to catch his lips in a kiss. When they broke apart Ashina stood from the bed again and crossed the room to her trunk. She rifled through the stack of clothes for her undergarments, a loose, pink dress, and the pretty navy-blue kimono with the cherry blossom flowers Izo surprised her with for her birthday. The hem brushed the floor as she tied the matching cotton sash around what should have been her waist. Instead, the bow sat just above the swell of her growing baby bump.

When she turned around, Ace was buckling his belt, boots already on his feet. Ace grinned as he watched her move to the desk, the one his crew had carried off the ship for the duration of their stay. Their belongings helped furnish the little house, or at least the bedroom. Mihar built their table and chairs in the kitchen. He crossed the room, watching her as she brushed her hair and then braided it, tying the ends with a piece of leather cord.

She stood and he waited for her to join his side, smiling at the slight waddle to her walk. She left her boots on the ship, trading them in exchange for a pair of soft leather flats, that were easy to slip on and off without having to bend over. Ace rubbed a hand across the bump, dipping his head down to kiss her once more, before opening their bedroom door and heading for the front door.

Marco, Thatch, and Izo stayed in a house together, built between Pops and their house. While not quite as large as Pops, it boasted three bedrooms, one for each Commander, along with the shared kitchen and living space. Ace knocked softly on the door and waited, one hand resting on the small of Ashina's back.

The door cracked open and then swung open fully. "Morning. You're up early," Marco said, stepping back to let the couple inside the house.

It was Ashina who answered in a whisper, "Little one was having a party, couldn't sleep."

"I'll make some tea," he said, heading for the kitchen. "Have a seat."

Ace guided Ashina over to the kitchen table, pulling out her chair before sitting in the one beside her.

"So little one was active this morning," Marco asked, lighting the fire in the stove and setting the pot of water over the flame.

Ashina hummed, rubbing a hand over her bump. "He's always active when I'm not."

Marco chuckled. "That's because your movements throughout the day lulls him to sleep, at night you're not moving."

"So he has to?" she remarked, a teasing tone to her voice.

Marco shrugged as he brought three cups to the table. "I'm just telling you the facts."

"Gee, thanks doctor. Got a solution to make him sleep when I do?"

"Change position."

Ashina snorted, pointing a finger at her round torso. "Do you see this? There is no comfortable position. I can't sleep on my back. Can't sleep on my right side, and if I try to lay on Ace, he's too hot."

"Never thought I'd hear her say that either, seeing as she's always cold. Maybe I passed on my devil fruit."

Marco shook his head. "Not possible. You're probably just hot because of all the changes to your body. You'll go back to wanting Ace as your personal space heater after you've had the little one… maybe."

"Maybe?"

Marco brought the teapot over and set it on the hot pad in the center of the table. "Well, I can't say for sure. You've gone through a massive hormonal change, your body will most likely go back to how you were before, but some women don't."

Ashina sighed, reaching for the teapot and pouring herself a cup of tea. She sighed again as the steam reached her nose. "Hmm, green tea with citrus, my favorite."

Marco leaned back in his chair, as Ace took the pot from her and poured Marco and himself a cup. "Thatch brought a large bag along."

"Where along the way did anyone stop for supplies? Glass windows? All the wood? Shingles?"

Marco chuckled softly. "Vista's group sailed our way, making a stop at an island nearby, one that has a large trading port, and gathered supplies. Mostly dry goods, some other goods that will last a while for cooking, medical supplies, and some luxuries, and of course the building supplies. They made a quick stop a few weeks ago to drop off the cargo and then were gone. It's a risk for too many of us to be off the seas, rumors would begin, so the supply run was done quickly."

Ashina hummed in understanding, blowing gently on her tea as she raised the cup to her lips.

"Where will the ships sail while we're here?" Ashina asked.

It was Ace who answered, "Different routes throughout the New World. It'll be a good time to do the territory checks. We mapped out travel routes so the crews spread evenly throughout the territory."

Marco nodded. "We usually split into groups for that anyway, most typically remain on the Moby, but we've split like this before. The other Yonkos, Marines, and pirate groups will be none the wiser. Thankfully, your pregnancy has stayed off the radar."

Ace frowned, his hand sliding to her thigh, fingers lifting up to brush the swell of her bump. Her eyes caught his and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"The World Government would have a field day, or a heart attack. Especially if they knew who my father really is."

Marco laughed then, snorting as he set his cup down on the table. "I'm still surprised they haven't made that connection yet."

"They may know," Ashina said with a shrug. "They can't be that stupid, at least the Admirals can't, right? Letting it be known that one Yonko's blood daughter is sailing with another Yonko's crew, much less that Ace and I are lovers, can you imagine the terror that would cause if people believed Papa and Pops made an alliance?"

Marco nodded. "We have in a way, because of you. It's not been outright stated, but we've met with him, he's boarded our ship, slept on it even, and no fighting ensued. It's unheard of on these seas for two Yonkos to meet without a little bloodshed."

Ace scrunched his nose, frowning. "I don't know if I'd want to fight Shanks. He's Ashina's father and Luffy's idol. He's also made it to Yonko status without a Devil Fruit."

"Luffy?" Marco asked, raising a brow. "Your brother? Has he set out for sea yet?"

Ace shook his head, grinning. "Not yet. In May he'll turn seventeen. He'll head out then. East Blue won't know what hit it, reckless idiot."

"Oh, little brother much like older brother?" Ashina teased, giggling before she took a sip of her tea.

Ace snorted. "Worse."

Marco rolled his eyes. "Can't be any more trouble than you."

Ace shook his head. "Luffy's one dream is be King of the Pirates. It's all he's ever talked about, and I've known him since he was seven. He already had his Devil Fruit, even then. He's rubber, so he knows no fear of pain. He just fights. Hopefully he's not a crybaby anymore."

Ashina smacked his arm playfully.

"Ouch, woman! What was that for?"

"Don't be so loud, Thatch and Izo are still sleeping. And, you shouldn't talk about your brother that way, it's not nice."

"But it's true! Luffy's a crybaby."

Marco shook his head, as the door to Izo's room opened.

"What's all the ruckus, the sun is barely up," Izo said, trudging out of his room, loosely tying the sash of his kimono as he walked. "Ooh, good morning, Ashina, you're looking radiant. Ace, you must be the cause of the commotion."

Ashina snickered as Ace scowled. "Am not."

Ashina patted his leg. "Are, but that's okay. We still love you. Good morning, Izo. Marco made tea. Sorry for waking you."

"That's alright." Izo retrieved a spare cup and then sat in the only vacant chair, between Marco and Ashina. He poured himself a cup of tea and then relaxed in his chair. "Surprised Thatch isn't awake yet."

Marco chuckled. "I'm sure he had a tiring night."

Ashina raised a brow, but before she could ask for an explanation Thatch's door swung open. Jora stood frozen in the doorway as four sets of eyes turned to look at her. It was clear, based on her disheveled hair and oversized robe that she had stayed the night.

Ashina smirked at her, winking as she greeted the woman. "Morning, Jora."

"What are you just standing there for?" Thatch's voice reached them before the man appeared in the doorway behind Jora, wearing nothing but a pair of lounge pants. "Oh, good morning."

Ace chuckled. "Have a nice night?"

Jora blushed a deep pink, but Thatch merely smirked, slipping a hand to Jora's waist as he stepped around her.

"Hell yeah. You?"

"Until my kid decided to have a party," Ace said, pulling on Ashina so she moved to sit in his lap. "Here, sit."

Thatch shook his head. "Jora, have a seat. I'll start breakfast. Pops up yet?"

"Don't know," Marco replied as Jora sat down in the vacant chair, eyes downcast and a blush still tinting her cheeks. "Ace and Ashina showed up here, I made tea, and here we are."

The boys started a conversation for plans for the day as Thatch began to prepare a small breakfast for the Commanders. It was routine now; Thatch's division took care of the breakfast foods for the main crew while Thatch cooked a smaller breakfast. The Commanders and Ashina ate together with Pops, a few mornings the nurses, Tanaharu and Jora, joined them. Lunch and dinner were shared as a whole, usually outside if the weather permitted.

What wasn't routine was Jora being in the little house this early in the morning. Ashina nudged Jora with her foot, catching the woman's attention. Jora was clearly uncomfortable having been caught with Thatch, and Ashina knew she wanted to escape.

Ashina stood, taking Jora's hand. "We'll be back, gentlemen," she said, smiling down at Ace. "We're going to go wake up Tanaharu."

"Yoi, wake Pops too, if he isn't already up."

Ashina waved a hand, nodding to Marco. "Got it. Let's go, Jora."

Jora sighed as the door to the Commanders' house closed behind them. "Thank you."

Ashina snickered. "You're welcome. Have a nice evening?"

Jora blushed softly, but smiled. "Yes."

"How did that go down?"

Jora smiled as they walked past Ashina and Ace's house. "He found me at the little hot spring late last night. We started outside."

"Nice," Ashina interjected.

"Oh, like you haven't done it outside."

Ashina laughed, "Lots of times. Almost every adventure exploring a new island. But please, continue, you started outside, then what?"

Jora rolled her eyes, "It's no wonder you're pregnant," she teased, and then sighed softly. "We went to his room. I didn't intend to stay, I was going to slip out and come back here."

Jora stepped onto the porch of the small house, the one Pops had insisted on being built for Jora, Tanaharu, and Banshee.

"But?"

"But, he said to stay. He was half asleep, and maybe he didn't mean anything by it other than it was late, but when he didn't kick me out this morning… I'm not trying to get my hopes up, but this environment… being on this island…"

"It's different," Ashina finished. "I get the same feeling. It's been a long time since I've been stationary like this. Even when I was with the Revolution, there were always missions, things that needed to be done. This is calm, this is… what life would almost be like if Ace and I weren't pirates."

"Prefer it?"

Ashina shook her head, smiling, "I can't imagine my life any differently. I don't mind being here, but I want to be on the sea, to be free. I understand the risk with a small child, but I love being with Ace, and he's always wanted to be free, to be strong. What's more fitting than being a pirate?"

The two women entered the house, and Jora closed the door. "I like the decorating job," Ashina said softly.

Tanaharu, Jora, and Banshee decorated the little house using several of their own lanterns, tapestries, potted plants, and other belongings. The little house consisted of one room that was both the kitchen and living area, a small bathroom with a loft above for sleeping. Brightly dyed and pattered fabric draped between the beds, creating the illusion of privacy and three separate sleeping spaces.

"Deuce arranged for some of your crew to help bring a few of our things from the Moby. We are going to be here for a few more months. You've still got a month or more to go before you pop."

"Please don't remind me. I feel like I could pop now. I'm going to sit. Are you going to change clothes?"

"Yes. Tanaharu, I know you're awake," Jora called out, heading for the stairs, while Ashina sat on one of the overstuffed cushions on the floor.

Tanaharu chuckled. "I see you didn't come home last night."

"And why would she?" Banshee added. "I knew she wouldn't when she left for the hot spring. Young man kept his eyes on her all night at the bonfire."

Ashina chuckled, as Jora screeched, "He did not!"

"He did," Ashina interjected, looking up at Jora. "You did too."

"Did you at least enjoy yourself?" Tana asked, stepping into view already dressed for the cool day. The change from Winter to Spring on Sphinx was mild, but the breeze could be cold, which was when Ashina was thankful for Ace's warmth.

"Of course she did. Outdoor sex is always wild sex."

"Ashina!"

Ashina burst into laughter, and then smiled at Jora. "I'm just teasing you. Come on, we all know Ace and I have sex. The evidence is pretty clear."

Banshee laughed. "You and that boy have been going at it for soon to be two years dear."

Tana laughed. "Jora and Thatch have been having their little sleepovers for far longer. Jora what's your secret?"

"Thatch always uses a condom," she snorted.

"Hey!" Ashina shouted defensively. "We used a hormone pill. According to Marco we're the one percent where it doesn't work."

"Damn. Does Ace have super sperm or something?" Tana asked on a giggle.

"He is a D," Jora commented.

Ashina just laughed. "I wondered the same thing, the super sperm that is. Don't let him hear it, you'll inflate his ego."

Banshee cackled as she came down the stairs, Tana and Jora following behind her. "It was just meant to be. Two o' you lovebirds made a baby."

"The baby is hungry."

"Me too," Tana added. "Is Thatch cooking?"

"Yes. We're supposed to wake Pops, too, and have him join," Jora answered.

"Well then let's go."

"One problem, ladies," Ashina said, silent chuckles shaking her shoulders.

"What?" Jora and Tana asked in unison.

"I can't get up from this cushion."

.

.

.

"Is the blindfold really necessary?" Ashina asked as Marco secured the fabric.

"Yes. If you see it, then it's not much of a surprise, yoi."

"I'm going to fall."

"No you won't," Ace said, kissing her cheek. "I won't let you fall. Besides, we aren't walking very far."

Ashina huffed but took Ace's hand as they started to walk. His other hand slid to the small of her back, guiding her. When they reached the three stairs of their porch, Ace scooped her up. Ashina let out a shriek, swatting at Ace as he set her on her feet once more.

"A little warning next time, Flame Boy?"

Ace grinned sheepishly. "Sure."

Marco opened the door to their little house, and Ace guided Ashina inside.

"I don't understand what all the fuss is about. I know what the inside of the house looks like. Unless you've done something drastic in an afternoon, it's all the same-" Ashina trailed off as Ace pulled the blindfold from her eyes.

She blinked a few times, taking in the sight before her, before her hand covered her mouth, the softest of gasps escaping her lips.

Mihar stood behind a wooden cradle that sat in the middle of the living room. The cradle was made from dark wood and polished smooth. It was large, coming up to Ashina's thigh. The carved feet allowed the cradle to rock and sway, but not tip over.

"Mihar, what is this?"

"Well, you know I've been busy with a special project. Surprise, Missus. It'll be sturdy enough to take to sea once you go back. Won't have any worries of the little one getting tossed out in a storm."

"You built this?" Ashina asked in a soft whisper, barely able to get the words out as her throat tightened and her vision blurred.

"Yes."

Ashina moved around the cradle quickly, throwing her arms around Mihar's neck and hugging him tightly. "Thank you."

He patted her back, hugging her gently. "You're welcome, Missus. Only the best for little Fire Fist."

Once Ashina stepped back, Ace grasped Mihar's hand, pulling him into a much manlier hug. "Thanks, Mihar."

"Of course, Commander Ace."

Ashina brushed her fingers along the rail of the cradle, a soft smile tugging at the corner of her mouth while her other hand rested on the curve of her belly. Little Sabo moved, pressing against her palm as he stretched. Warm fingers sliding down her arm caught her attention, and she turned to see Ace looking at her, eyes bright with emotion.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Sabo's moving."

Ace stepped forward, hand slipping to her side to press against her bump. Little Sabo kicked hard against his father's hand.

It was then she realized they were alone in their small house. "Where did everyone go?"

"They stepped outside, thought you needed a moment. We'll see them at dinner."

"Ace… we're going to have a baby."

Ace chuckled. "Just now figuring that out, Missus?" he teased softly. His lips pressed to her temple as he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "We're going to have a baby."

While Ace still wasn't sure he was going to be a good father, and he didn't know anything about raising a kid or taking care of a baby, he wanted it. The feel of Ashina's arms, reassuring and tight around his waist helped sooth him. She needed him, he wanted him, she loved him. Nothing else in the world mattered more than her, and soon his child. The doubt still crept up in the back of his mind, unwanted, and Ace did his best to ignore the memories and voices that rang out, because he wasn't worthless. He may have been born the son of the devil to the world, but his child would never be called such things.

"Ace?"

"Hmm?"

Ashina pulled back, eyes catching his as her finger tips brushed his cheek. "I can tell what you're thinking, and your wrong. You're going to be amazing. You are amazing. I love you."

Ace smiled gently, he pressed his lips to her forehead and then caught her gaze again. She'd never fully understand how much he needed her, how she helped him in so many ways. "I love you more."

.

.

.

The bonfire roared and the smell of roasted meats filled the air. Ace watched from his log as Marco twirled Ashina around the fire. It was a bit of an awkward dance due to her belly, but Marco still managed to lead her around in circles. She was laughing, which made Ace smile despite his inner turmoil. They were getting closer to her due date, to the day his son or daughter would enter the world. There was nothing he could do to stop it from happening, but he wasn't sure he was ready either, despite his excitement.

"Ace."

It was Pops who called out for him, so Ace stood and walked the short distance over to the older man's chair.

"Yeah?"

"What is bothering you, my son?"

Ace shook his head. "It's nothing, Pops. Just worried about Ashina."

"There's nothing to worry about, she's in good hands with Marco and Jora. Now, tell me the truth, son. What's bothering you?"

"What if I'm not a good father?" Ace asked softly, eyes still on Ashina, but he was unfocused, lost in the past.

Devil. Demon child. He doesn't deserve to live. Those words, spoken by the villagers of Dawn Island, would forever haunt his mind. The closer they came to Ashina's due date, the louder the voices became in his head. Talking to Ashina helped. She reminded him how he wasn't what anyone said he was, but the memories were persistent.

Pops' hand clasped onto his shoulder, squeezing softly. "You'll be a good father, son. Remember, you are a child of the sea. You're my son. Your child will love you, look up to you, because you are his father and you'll be a damn good one. Heaven forbid you have a daughter, but she'll be the same."

Ace frowned, looking at Pops. "How can you be so sure?"

Pops just grinned, taking a drink of sake before he answered. "Because you're worried about it. Ace, son, you have nothing to fear. You are not Roger. You are not a devil's child, and neither will your child be. Look at his mother, nothing evil or bad could come from her, or from you. What you've been given, son, it's a gift, a child of your own flesh and blood. Not many get to have that in this life."

"I don't deserve it," Ace said softly.

Pops laughed, but then turned serious once more. "You do, boy. You do." He clapped Ace on the shoulder again. "Now, go dance with your woman before Marco woos her with his fancy footwork."

Ace chuckled, but Pops words has quieted the voices in his head. He still had his doubts, but Pops was right, nothing evil or bad could ever come from Ashina, and maybe, just maybe he'd be as good of a father as Pops' believed he would.

Marco spun her around as Ace approached, sending her into his arms.

Ashina let out a soft 'oof' as she collided with his chest. His arms went around her waist as she tilted her head to look up at him.

"You okay?" she asked softly, catching his eyes.

Ace smiled. She knew him too well. He couldn't hide from her, and he didn't want to. "Thinking. Worried. Pops gave a good pep talk."

Ashina smiled softly, reaching up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Stop doubting yourself, Flame Boy. No matter what anyone said years ago, you are good, and they don't matter. They don't know you like I do. They'll never see the man I see, and that's their loss." She took his face between her hands and pulled him down to her level. Her voice was a whisper as she spoke. "You are not Roger, just as I'm not my father."

"Your father is a hell of a lot better."

Ashina shook her head. "You don't know that. You know Roger from other people's opinions. People who weren't close to him, who didn't know him. Maybe you should ask Shanks about him, or Rayleigh if we ever go back to Sabaody. I'm sure he wasn't perfect Ace, everyone has their flaws, but he must have loved you if he asked Garp to protect you. That should count for something, right?"

The corner of his mouth twitched with the faintest of smiles. "Maybe."

"Hey," she said softly, catching his eyes. "We're going to be fine."

Ace slid his hands to her sides, rubbing across the swell of her belly. "You should get off your feet."

"Hmm. Dance with me instead," she said, taking his hands and pulling him around in a circle.

Ace drug her back to his chest, grinning as her belly bumped into him first. "You're not so graceful anymore Missus Spade."

Ashina giggled as Ace twirled her around. His footwork wasn't nearly as good as Marco's, but he was learning.

"I waddle when I walk, too."

Ace snorted. "It's cute. I like your waddle."

"You better. It's partially your fault I waddle to begin with."

"Partially?"

"Takes two to tango, darling."

Ace grinned. "I like tangoing with you."

Ashina laughed, making Ace's grin widen.

"Yo, lovebirds!" Thatch called out, catching their attention. "We need two more players for cards, come here."

.

.

.

Ashina was sitting in the rocking chair that now sat in the corner of their bedroom. It was another surprise from Mihar, this one a surprise for both of them, since Ace knew about the cradle. A pale yellow blanket was in her lap, one Ace didn't recognize from the baby things they bought on various islands.

"Where'd that one come from?" Ace asked, walking into the room, smiling as Ashina looked up.

"Little Old Lady Anne gave it to me today. She knitted it."

"Oh?" Old Lady Anne was older than Pops, a tiny, frail woman, with a sharp tongue and knowing eyes. She was the eldest person in the village, and deeply cared for Whitebeard and his crew. She was also one of the few brave souls who would come interact with the crew during their more rambunctious times.

Ashina hummed, holding it up toward Ace. "It's really soft," she added as he approached.

Ace fingered the knitted blanket, a smile tugging at his mouth. "That was nice of her."

"A gift for Newgate's grandchild she said."

Ace snorted. "He's well-loved here on Sphinx." Ace dropped to his knees in front of Ashina, hands moving to her belly. "Hi, Sabo." He leaned closer to pressed a kiss to her belly.

Ashina giggled. "What are we going to do if it's a girl?"

Ace pulled back, eyes wide, which made Ashina laugh harder. "Don't look so shocked, you know it's a possibility! We've just called little one Sabo for so many months now, because we think it's a boy, but it could be a girl."

Ace smiled before he pressed another kiss to her bump. "I won't lie, I don't know how I'd feel about a little girl. But I love our baby, Ashina, so it doesn't matter boy or girl."

Running her fingers through his dark hair, Ashina smiled down at him. "Me too. Old Lady Anne asked a whole bunch of questions, old wives' tales that are supposed to determine the gender."

"And?"

"Well according to my cravings, sleeping patterns, emotions, and balance... it's a boy. But according to my morning sickness and some weird ring test she did, swinging a ring on a string above my belly... it's a girl."

Ace snorted. "More results lean toward boy."

"That they do."

"What's Marco thoughts?"

"Well, based on little one's heart rate, Marco says its most likely a boy, but to not hold our breath."

Ace chuckled, hands rubbing over her bump. The kick that landed on his palm was solid. "He's strong."

"And big. And turned the right way."

"The right way?"

"Head down," she said, rubbing the lower swell of her stomach before drifting higher, near her heavy breasts. "Feet up here."

"Oh."

"Any day now."

Ace leaned in and pressed his lips to her bump again. Ashina brushed her fingers through his hair, smiling as he kept his lips pressed to her body.

"Nervous?" she asked softly.

"For you. I don't want to see you in pain."

Ashina smiled as Ace lifted his eyes to her. "Well, Little Sabo has to get here somehow."

"What are we going to do if it's a girl? Do you have a girl name picked out?"

Ashina smiled softly and nodded.

"Really?" Ace pulled back, wide eyes looking at her. She hadn't mentioned anything to him about girl names.

"Yeah," she replied, rubbing a hand over the bump. "Rose."

"Rose?"

Ashina nodded and added softly, "For your mother, it's not quite Rouge, but-"

Ace cut her off, pressing his lips to hers. He pulled back slightly, the tip of his nose brushing hers as his forehead pressed against hers. "I love it."

.

.

.

Ace noticed the way Marco watched Ashina as she moved around the little campground. The outdoor area was the common place to spend the day, dotted with picnic tables and large logs carved into benches around different firepits. Ace rose from his place with a group of the old Spades and headed for Marco.

"What are you doing?" Ace asked, noticing the small notepad in Marco's hand as he reached his side. Marco stood off from the large groups, leaning against the side of the large crew house.

"Timing her contractions," Marco replied casually, as he made another tally mark on the paper.

"What?" Ace asked, eyes darting to Ashina and then back to Marco. "Contractions, does that mean she's…? Shouldn't she sit down? Lie down? Do I need to take her in the house?"

Marco chuckled, patting Ace's shoulder. "Chill, brother. It's just early labor. It's better for her to be up and moving, keep her distracted and her mind on something else. This could last for hours. The contractions are too far apart for me, or her, to do anything about it. Watch her. About every fifteen to twenty minutes she pauses. It's only for a handful of seconds. By the time they're coming closer, when the real action is about to happen, she'll be ready to lie down herself."

"Does she know?" Ace asked, worry tinting his voice as he glanced at Marco before sliding his eyes back to Ashina.

"I'm sure she does, but I'm keeping an eye on her just in case."

"How long?"

"Until the baby arrives? Hours probably. Who knows. Her body will decide, but I won't let her labor past a certain point before I would medically intervene. We're nowhere near close to that point. I promise Ace, nothing is going to happen to her. She's strong, she's healthy, she's going to be fine."

Ace nodded, eyes sliding to Ashina. He watched as she talked to Thatch, hands waving about as she spoke. She continued smiling to whatever Thatch was saying in reply, but Ace noticed the way her hand slid to her lower belly, the slight pinch of her eyebrows. He glanced over at Marco to see him make another mark.

"It's late in the afternoon, she probably won't go into active labor until tonight. Relax, Flame Boy, but get ready. You'll be a dad by tomorrow." Marco grinned at him and clapped him on the shoulder before shoving Ace playfully.

"Now go, enjoy the last moments you'll ever get alone with your woman," Marco teased, laughing at Ace's scowl.

Ace's scowl morphed into a grin before he replied, "Baby has to sleep sometime." He said, already walking backward toward Ashina. He turned around and trotted the rest of the way to her side.

Ace wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her close to him and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She leaned into his side, enjoying the warmth of his touch against the muscles of her lower back. She carried on her conversation with Thatch and a few of his crew, while Ace rubbed gentle circles on her hip.

The early spring sun was beginning to set when Ace could tell the contractions were starting to take their toll on her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Want to go relax in the house with me? Take a nap?"

Ashina nodded, turning her head to brush her lips against his.

Thatch pretended to gag. "Ugh, gross love birds. Go do that somewhere else."

"Excellent idea, Thatch. Later, see you at dinner," Ace called as he led Ashina away from the scattered groups and toward their house.

Thatch watched the pair go as Marco approached. "What's that all about?" Thatch asked.

Marco chuckled. "She's in labor," Marco replied, watching the pair disappear into their little home and thinking that he was glad to have set up the medical equipment last week.

"She's what?" Thatch bellowed.

"She's in labor. Early stages, but laboring still. She'll want to take it easy from this point on. Ace was smart to take her back to the house. Her contractions are becoming more regular."

"Does Pops know?" Deuce asked.

"Of course," Marco defended. "He'll be a grandfather again by tomorrow."

Thatch chuckled. "Think Ashina's gonna break Ace's face?"

Deuce laughed with him, but disagreed. "Nah, she might get a good hit in on his junk though."

Marco rolled his eyes. "I'll check on her after a while. Unless Ace comes running there's not much to do but wait. She'll need to eat dinner if she's able."

Thatch nodded and stood from his stool, stretching loudly. When he relaxed he grinned at Marco, "Looks like life's about to get a whole lot more interesting."

.

.

.

Ace's warmth felt good against her side, but her attempted nap was a restless one. Ashina couldn't get completely comfortable with the tightening of her muscles and womb with every contraction. Ace's fingers trailed up her thigh, finally awake. He'd either managed to fall asleep despite all of her tossing and turning or his narcolepsy had kicked in.

"How are you feeling?" Ace asked softly.

"I'm okay. The contractions are stronger now, but the time in between is nice. It feels almost like a really strong menstrual cramp."

Ace scrunched up his nose, remembering the times when he'd been Ashina's personal heating pad and the restrictions it put on their sex life. That was something they hadn't had to worry about for many months now.

Ashina giggled, smiling down at him from where she sat on the bed. "They'll only get worse. I'm thirsty and hungry, and it sounds like we have company."

Ashina stood, pausing to take several deep, slow breaths before she padded across the room. Ace jumped out of the bed, moving quickly to follow behind her as she opened the door.

Marco, Thatch, and Jora sat in the kitchen while Izo and Deuce sat in the living room playing a game of chess. Tanaharu sat beside Deuce on the small couch, while Mihar, Aggie, and Saber played cards on the floor with Kotatsu curled up near them.

"How are you?" Marco asked.

"Hungry. Ace said you were counting my contractions."

Marco nodded. "Yes. I thought you'd prefer me to wait as long as possible before we have to check you."

"Check me?" Ashina asked as Ace pulled out the vacant chair for her, ushering her to sit down.

Jora smirked and wiggled her fingers. "Got to see how far you've dilated."

Ashina frowned. "Suddenly, I'm not so hungry."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for," Jora said, adding on a laugh. "At least it will be my hand and not Marco's."

Ashina nodded in agreement while Ace looked puzzled. His eyes widened after a moment as his jaw dropped open. "Oh. Oh! I'll uh, stay out here for that."

Marco chuckled, unfolding his arms to push the covered tray toward Ashina. "Eat while your still hungry, Ashina. You'll need the energy."

Ace bent down, pressing a kiss to her temple, his lips lingering on her skin as she breathed through a contraction. "I'll get you a glass of water."

Ashina lifted the lid of the tray, eyes sliding to Thatch after she took in the contents of the platter.

"Thought you'd like some of your favorites," Thatch answered her silent question with a grin.

Ashina eyed the takoyaki balls and the onigiri, which if it was one of her favorites was stuffed with Thatch's special marinated, grilled beef and pickled veggies. There was also tempura shrimp and vegetables. She decided on one of the onigiri first, humming in delight when the flavors hit her tongue, confirming her belief of the filling.

Ace swiped one of the balls of rice as he set her water down on the table. He leaned against the wall until Marco stood from the table. "Sit and eat," Marco said. "We've already eaten. There's another tray on the counter. I'm going to move the equipment and supplies into your bedroom. Jora, help me prep the bed."

Jora nodded and stood from the table, following Marco to the corner of the room where the different monitors and machines sat. Ashina turned her attention back to the food and used a pair of chopsticks to pluck a takoyaki from the pile.

"Where's Pops?"

"With the rest of the crew. He'll come here later," Thatch answered her. Looking at Ace, Thatch could tell the young man's attention was on Ashina and that Ace was clearly watching for signs of her discomfort. His eyes slid back to Ashina to see her pause from eating. Thatch studied her as she closed her eyes, breathing evenly, clearly compelling herself to relax. After a moment she opened her eyes. She took a drink of water before plucking another takoyaki from the stack.

"We're about to have a little Red Fire Fist," Thatch joked, grinning as he leaned back in his chair so it rested on only two legs. "The world won't know what hit 'em."

.

.

.

Ace rubbed circles on the small of Ashina's back, watching helplessly as she breathed through another contraction. Her hair was braided, courtesy of Jora, to keep it out of her face and she had long since shed her heavier kimono. She now wore only a thin nightgown. She sat on the bed, which was covered in a soft blanket on top of a large plastic sheet to protect the bedding underneath. Ashina's legs were curled under her as she sat between his legs. The contractions were coming faster, the length of rest in between shorter and the duration of the contraction longer.

"Damnit," Ashina swore, shoulders slumping forward as her palms pressed against the mattress, trying to relax and breath during the brief moment of rest.

The next contraction came quicker than the last, catching her off guard. Ashina cried out, struggling to breathe through the pain. When the contraction faded, she leaned back until she fell into Ace's chest. His arms went around her, supporting her, as she shifted her legs out from under her. Ace felt her tense before she let out a low moan, eyes squeezing shut as she tried to focus on breathing.

His eyes flicked up as the door opened and Marco, Jora, and Tanaharu strolled in. Jora closed the door behind them and moved to wash her hands in the bathroom like Tana, while Marco neared the bed. He waited until the contraction passed before speaking.

"How close are they?"

Ashina breathed deeply, but before she could answer another contraction hit. She squeezed Ace's forearm as he whispered soothing words of encouragement in her ear.

Marco arched a brow. "Close. You're almost there. It shouldn't be long now."

Jora and Tana reached the bedside, and Jora motioned for Ashina to sit up.

"I can't," Ashina panted.

Jora rolled her eyes. "If you can take on Thatch and Marco in a fight, you can do this. Up, laying like that isn't doing you any favors. Squat girlfriend, I promise. Let gravity work with you. It'll be easier."

Ashina held out her hands and Tana and Jora each grabbed an arm. Ace shifted to his knees to help Ashina rise.

Jora motioned for him to move with a jerk of her head. "Come around to her front. She'll need your strength to hold her up through the contractions." Jora looked back at Ashina as Ace took his place. "Better?"

"No," Ashina panted. She reached for Ace, grasping onto his biceps, clutching him, as she cried out.

"Still don't want any medication?" Marco asked. "Last chance, after now it will be too late."

Ashina shook her head, clinging to Ace as the contractions eased for the moment. She remained quiet, savoring the small moment of relief before the next one hit, and tried to remember to breath.

"One at a time, Ashina," Jora reminded soothingly. "Each one brings you closer to your baby. You can do this. You fight Commanders, you can birth a baby."

Ashina snorted, a soft smirk tugging at the corners of her lips before it morphed into another grimace. Ace held onto her, supporting her weight as she pressed down against him, her nails biting into the bend of his arm. She took a gasped breath, and what Ace hoped was going to be a pause of relief for her vanished as she screamed.

"Oh my god," she cried out. "Fuck! I can't… I can't do this."

Ace bent down slightly, pressing his forehead to hers, catching her eyes as she breathed. "Yes, you can. You're the strongest woman I know, Ashina. You can do this. I'm here."

Ace continued to whisper soft reassurances to her as the next contraction hit. He could tell by her grip on him that they were getting stronger, longer - the longest ones yet. Ace held onto her as she clung to him, using him to support her weight. Ace hated the feeling of helplessness, hated watching her in pain and despite her wishes, he wished she'd have taken Marco up on the offer of pain relief. He held onto her as she shifted, watching her closely. She moved her hold on him, gripping onto his shoulders as she moved into more of a squatting position.

Ace ran his hands down her back. Ashina moved one hand quickly to catch one of his. She pressed hers flat against his, pushing down on his hand on the muscles of her back. "Harder," she whispered. "Press."

Ace complied, splaying his hand flat across her lower back and pressing. She moaned low in her throat, if it was pain or relief he didn't know but she didn't tell him to stop. Her hand moved back to his shoulder just as another contraction came. Ace kept one hand on her back and the other on her side, holding her up, as she groaned.

"Breathe," Ace whispered. "I've got you, you can do this. Breathe, Missus." His lips pressed gently to her forehead which was damp with sweat.

Ashina did start to breathe as Marco stepped closer. "You can push if you feel the need. You're doing good, Ashina. Tana, prepare the towels and water."

Tana nodded, moving around the room and preparing for the arrival of the newborn.

Ashina shifted, widening her stance just before the next wave of contractions hit her. She kept up the steady breathing pattern, but let out a shrill whine. Ace counted the seconds until Ashina's grip on his shoulders lessened. Over a minute. "You're incredible, Ashina. I love you. I've got you."

The break in the contractions was a welcome relief. Ashina leaned forward, her forehead pressing against Ace's chest and knees pressing into the mattress. Ace rubbed his hands down her back, pressing along the muscles that ran beside her spine. She hummed low in her throat, so he repeated the motion. Ace paid no mind to Jora as she moved closer to check Ashina's progress.

"Push on the next contraction," Jora said.

Ashina breathed out a soft okay, shifting again to raise up. Ace held onto her, balancing her, anchoring her. She expected him to freak out, like she imagined most men did when their woman gave birth, but Ace was a steady, calm presence. He reassured her, helped her focus through the pain, his touch warmed her, and he was doing everything he possibly could to help her bring their child into the world.

"Ace," she whimpered between breaths.

His lips pressed to the top of her head in a quick kiss before he met her gaze. "I know. You're amazing, Ashina. You almost done, you can do it. Just look at me."

She did look, holding his gaze, as she let out a loud yell. Ace thought it sounded akin to a war cry.

"Good push, breathe, Ashina," Jora encouraged. "Relax for a second and do it again." There was a momentary pause, it seemed to stretch longer than the last break, before Jora spoke again. "Push, push, push. I can see the top of the head."

Ashina sucked in a deep breath, blowing it out, before inhaling once more. Another warcry left her lips, her head dropped down as her fingernails bit into Ace's shoulders.

It was Marco who encouraged her this time. "Almost there. You're almost done."

Ashina screamed louder and then practically collapsed against him. There was a momentary beat, the shortest of pauses, and then an enraged cry filled the room. Loud. So loud. Upset at the sudden entrance into the world. Tears stung his eyes at the sound of his child's first cry, and Ace ducked his head to press his lips to the top of Ashina's head. "Good job, Ashina. I'm so proud of you."

"It's a boy!" Marco exclaimed, making Ace suck in a breath, pride widening his smile as it swelled in his chest.

Ashina pressed her lips against Ace's chest before raising her head to catch his mouth. He kissed her back before pulling away to help her sit. Tanaharu moved to stack a large pillow behind her, propping her up.

''Come here, Ace. You want to cut the cord?" Marco asked, head turning briefly to look at Ace.

Ace slid off the bed, eyes catching sight of his son for the first time, his focus shifting away from Ashina's wellbeing as Tana tended to her. Ace stared at the newborn boy, who continued to cry while Jora quickly but gently cleaned him off before she turned away with the dirty towel. Marco handed Ace the scissors and instructed him where to cut, and then quickly finished the rest of the task himself. He lifted the baby into his arms, wrapping him in a soft, white blanket before offering him to Ashina.

"Listen to that cry, he's healthy. We can measure him in a minute."

Ashina took her newborn from Marco, adjusting the little bundle in her arms. Ashina smiled down at the infant, who calmed at the sound of his mother's soft coo. Ashina stared in fascination at her son. She brushed her fingertips gently over the soft wisps of dark hair, before smoothing over the splattering of freckles on his chubby cheek.

"He looks like you," Ashina said, lifting her eyes to look at Ace.

Ace grinned softly, enamored by the sight of his son. His son. A boy. A child he created, the sweet innocent life cradled in his mother's embrace belonged to him. Ace decided then there would never be sight more amazing in all his travels than the one of Ashina holding their son, seconds after being born. Ace leaned in to press his lips to her temple, unable to form words due to the knot in his throat. He swallowed hard, eyes squeezing closed as Ashina whispered softly. "I love you. He's perfect."

"He is perfect. You did amazing," Ace whispered as her head turned so that their foreheads pressed together. Her eyes caught his as Ace added. "I love you more."

"Here." Ashina shifted the newborn in her arms, causing him to let out a soft whine of displeasure. "Hold him."

Ace bent down, carefully taking his son in his arms, thankful for Ashina's helping hands as he adjusted him to rest in the crook of one arm. As he stared down at his son it was as if everything shifted into place, all the doubts in his mind disappeared, the worry, the questions. If he was born into this world for nothing else, he knew he was here for this little boy. His son. This was the reason it was good that Ace was born. It all came down to this sweet boy. Ace would give or do anything for the little bundle in his arms.

After a few moments, Marco clapped him gently on the shoulder, grinning in response to Ace's own wide, proud smile. "Congratulations. Let me measure him, height, weight, vitals, and finish cleaning him off. Jora and Tanaharu will help Ashina finish laboring." At Ace's raised brows Marco grinned. "Just the placenta, this is the easy part. Ashina is healthy, her own vitals are good," Marco reassured him. "It won't take very long, she'll be fine. You can go give the big news, Dad."

Ace looked down at his son again, smiling at the calm newborn before gingerly passing him to Marco. Ace bent to press his lips to Ashina's. "You okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Go, let Pops and everyone know little Sabo has arrived."

Ace brushed his thumb across her cheek, his proud grin returning as he gazed down at her. "I'll be back in a moment."

He glanced at Marco and his son, who was lying on what looked like a scale. His hand grasped the door handle, but Marco caught his attention before he could open the door.

"Yoi, Dad, your son's 21 inches long and weighs seven pounds, ten ounces. He's got good reflexes too."

Ace nodded, unable to stop the widening of his proud grin as he walked through the door into the living room. Thatch and Izo, along with the original Spades were crammed into the small space. The front door was open, revealing more members of his own division and the others scattered on the lawn outside the house. Pops was seated on the couch beside Izo and looked up expectantly at Ace.

"It's a boy!"

The yard erupted into shouts and woops of excitement. Inside was less boisterous, but the excitement was still palpable as congratulations went up throughout the room.

Pops pulled Ace in for a strong hug. "Congratulations, son." He let him go and added louder, "How's my warrior daughter?"

Proud smile still in place, Ace replied, "She's good, tired."

"How's the little man?" Thatch interjected, standing and coming toward Ace. "Huh, proud papa?"

"Strong, healthy. Loud. He's seven pounds, twenty-one inches long."

"He'll be tall like you," Mihar commented from his place in the kitchen. "Congratulations, Commander."

Thatch clapped Ace on the shoulder and then pulled him into a manly hug. "Congratulations, brother."

It was Izo who hugged him next, giving his congratulations, before Deuce clapped him on the shoulder. "Good job, Ace. Congratulations."

"It's Ashina that did all the work."

Deuce nodded. "No doubt. Tell Missus we're eager to see her and the little one."

"Go, Son," Pops said with a smile. "We know you want to be with them."

When Ace disappeared into his bedroom to spend those first precious moments with his woman and newborn son, Pops smiled. He was proud of his daughter, proud of his son. They were going to make excellent parents, even if his son was still uncertain of that fact himself.

"Izo," Pops drawled, taking a sip of sake. "Make the call to Vista. Tell him to reach out to Red-Hair. Let him know his grandson has arrived. Tell him to come to Sphinx. Meeting later on the seas will be too dangerous."

"Pops? Are you sure? Red-Hair is a rival, is it safe for him to come here? To this island?"

"Yes, I'm sure. A man has a right to see his family. Red-Hair won't be coming for a fight. He'll be coming to check on his daughter and meet his grandson."

"I understand. I'll relay the message to Vista," Izo answered, exiting the house to execute Pops' orders.


	26. Chapter 26

**Happy Sunday lovelies! Thank you to all who have taken their time to check this story out and then go a step further and fav/alert/review. Much appreciated. I doubt you see this, sweet Guest reviewer, as per your review you may not be coming back to check it out further, but thanks for your time, too, and no, this story doesn't revolve around the Straw Hats, so we won't see much of them. But we will see some glimpses of them later! :D **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 26 **

Ace stared down at the little bundle in his arms. The little boy was sound asleep, content in his father's embrace. _Holy shit_, Ace thought for the thousandth time since his son had been born, _he was a father_. The Gol D bloodline lived on, but so did the Portgas bloodline. Ace wondered what his mother would think of this, of Ashina, and of his son. Portgas D Sabo.

Ashina was asleep, exhausted from bringing their son into the world. Marco had reassured him several times that he and the nurses were checking her each day, several times a day, as a precaution, but Ashina was going to be fine. She was strong and healthy, just like their son. His eye color was not for sure yet, but he had Ace's dark hair and freckles. He hoped the boy had his mother's eyes.

The newborn stirred and made a noise of discontent. Ace panicked for a moment, before gently rocking him and shushing him softly. "Sorry, little man, I'm new to this being a father thing. Didn't expect to be a father really, but here you are, and I wouldn't give you up for the world. It's scary though, Sabo, the world. Full of hate, but full of love, too," he rambled, staring at the now quiet baby who stared back up at him, dark eyes semi-focused on Ace. "Your mama loves you. I love you. There's a whole huge crew that loves you, and I'm sure Shanks, your grandfather will love you. I have a grandfather, Garp, Gramps. I'm not sure if we should tell him about you. See, Gramps is a marine, unlike the rest of your family. Daddy, and Mama, Pops, and Shanks, and all your Uncles… we're pirates… we'll your mother is a Revolutionary Pirate, but I'll let her tell you her story. One day we'll talk about mine, maybe when you're older. If the Marines or the World Government find out about you, they'll hate you like they do me, for having the blood of the Pirate King, but don't worry Sabo. I'll always protect you."

Sabo closed his eyes, and Ace smiled down at his son. "I love you."

Ace leaned down and pressed a tender kiss to the newborn's forehead. He squirmed for a second, but then let out a soft sigh and went back to peaceful slumber.

Ashina stirred in the bed, drawing his attention, and he turned his head to look at her. She was lying on her side beside him, legs tangled in the sheet. She woke a moment later with a start, green eyes darting around quickly. When they landed on Sabo, cradled in his father's arms, she visibly relaxed. She blinked a few times, and yawned, before her eyes lifted to meet his.

"What time is it?"

"A little after three, I think."

"You should sleep. Is Sabo asleep?"

His eyes went back to his son. "Yeah. I can't sleep… I'm… I'm a father, Ashina."

Ashina smiled and reached a hand up to brush back strands of his dark hair. "For three whole days now. A lifetime to go."

Ace grinned at her. "I think you need sleep."

"I do need sleep. You do too. Lay him in his cradle and cuddle with me."

Ace chuckled softly at her demand, but slid carefully out of the bed. "You'll have to learn to share my warmth with Sabo, now. You can't horde all of the cuddles."

Ashina snorted, rolling over to watch Ace lower Sabo carefully into the cradle that sat beside her side of the bed. Ace was going to be an amazing father, despite whatever nerves and doubts were lingering in his mind.

.

.

.

Ace stirred, reaching for Ashina. When his hand touched nothing but cool sheets, he opened his eyes. Blinking a few times to clear the sleep from his vision revealed that Ashina was not in the bed beside him. The cradle was empty as well. Ace propped up on an elbow, eyes scanning the room and landing on Ashina in the corner. Little Sabo, now one week old, was cradled to her breast, nursing, as she rocked slowly in the rocking chair. She was staring down at their son, so lost in the peaceful moment that she had yet to realize Ace was awake and watching her.

His son might have inherited his looks, but little Sabo did have his mother's emerald eyes. They were a touch darker than hers, although Marco said that his eye color could still change within the next few months. Ace was positive they were going to stay green. The only physical feature, it seemed, their son inherited of hers at the moment. Ace smiled as he watched the two most important human beings in his life.

"Staring is creepy, you could at least have made a noise," Ashina said softly.

In the moonlight, Ace could see her smirk, and he chuckled as he sat up fully. "I'm not creepy, I think you're beautiful. Why aren't you in bed?"

Her smirk slid into a tired smile. "Your son has your appetite."

He chuckled again as he watched Ashina burp their son. She cradled him to her chest and stood from the chair when she was finished. She changed his diaper first at the end of the bed, and then carefully slid in beside Ace.

Ace pulled her to rest between his legs, wrapping his arms carefully around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. The tiny infant was cradled in her arms, snuggled up to her breast and sleeping peacefully. Ace stroked a finger over his soft dark hair.

"Have I told you he's perfect?"

"I think so, but it's okay, you can say it again. I think he's pretty perfect too. He's going to look just like you," Ashina added softly.

Ace felt the smile tug at the corners of his mouth and pressed his lips to her temple. "Long as he doesn't act like me."

Ashina snorted softly, turning her head so she could press her lips to his jaw. She wanted her son to be like his father, and she told him as much. "It would be good if he turned out just like you. Strong, brave, kind, smart," a smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth "I might be able to do without the bold reckless streak."

Ace chuckled, loud enough that the newborn stirred. He stopped, cutting off the noise and looking a bit abashed for having woken the sleeping baby. But, Ashina was a natural it seemed and quietly soothed the baby back into peaceful slumber in seconds.

"Think he'll become a pirate like his parents?"

Ashina grinned. "Seeing as he'll be sailing for most of his life, yes. Now, if Garp was to ever find out about him, I have this strong feeling that he would be demanding for the boy to become a marine."

"See how well that worked out for Luffy and me?"

Ashina rolled her eyes. "I didn't say it would happen, just that he would be gunning for it. I think two grandparents being yonkos is going to be way cooler than one great grandpa being a marine."

Ace grinned. "Not to mention his really amazing mother is a Revolutionary Pirate."

Ashina smiled, leaning back into his chest. The drowsiness and lack of sleep started to creep into the edges of her vision, blurring the moonlit room, so she let her eyes close. She felt Ace's fingers trail down her arm, before the weight of her son was lifted. Her eyes snapped open, the sudden missing weight shocking enough to bring her out of the drowsy haze with a jerk.

Ace grinned. "Easy there, mama bear. I've got him. Lay down. You need to sleep. I'll put him in the cradle."

Ashina relented without a fight, much to Ace's surprised amusement. He lifted the baby fully into his arms, an action that was becoming easily familiar, the fear and worry of holding his son and either dropping him or just not doing it correctly subsiding with the passing days. Sabo stirred, making a soft noise of discomfort at the change before his little cheek pressed to Ace's warm chest. The contented sigh that left the baby made Ace's heart soar as he carefully extracted himself from the bed. The little life in his arms, his own flesh and blood, was the most incredible gift Ashina could and would ever give him.

Ace laid the sleeping infant in the cradle, and with a glance over to the bed to see that Ashina was fast asleep promptly sat on the floor beside the cradle. He knew he should get some sleep too. The lightening of the sky a telling sign that dawn was fast approaching, but he'd rather watch his son. The sleeping infant lost in sweet, blissful dreams, unaware of how cold and cruel the world around him could be. Ace reached out to gently touch his belly, feeling the subtle rise and fall with each of his breaths.

"Your family may be full of pirates, Portgas D Sabo, but… ya know, if you wanted to follow in Gramps footsteps one day, I… I don't think I'd be mad about it. Well, as long as you don't go after your mom and dad," Ace added with a grin.

.

.

.

Marco held the infant in his arms, giving the young parents a chance to shower and dress for the day. The boy was content, belly full and slowly drifting off, as Marco strolled down the little lane connecting the houses to the camp.

Several men greeted him with good mornings and hellos, which he returned as he made his way to Pops, Thatch, and Izo.

"Hand the little man over," Thatch ordered, holding out his hands and flicking his fingers in a 'give me' motion. "Jeez, if his parents don't have him, you do."

Pop chuckled. "You hold him all the time too. Ignore him, son, give Sabo to me. Boy needs his Grandpops."

Marco chuckled as Thatch frowned, knowing it was useless to fight Pops for the baby. The boy, barely two weeks old, rarely spent any time in his cradle. Almost all of the second division had held the infant, only a few too scared to hold such a small, fragile baby, claiming they'd wait until he was a bit bigger and more durable. Tenshin and Yukichi liked to try and entertain the baby in his brief moments of wakefulness with silly faces and noises. The Commanders and Pops were the worst, doting on the boy and arguing over who held him last. It was in those moments that Jora, Tana, or Banshee would swoop in and snatch up the baby.

Placing the infant in Pops' hand, Marco watched as Pops brought the boy up to his chest. Sabo was small enough to fit in the palm of Pop's hand, but the baby didn't stir at the change.

Pops grinned at the sleeping baby. "Looks like his Papa."

"Looks like a newborn baby," Marco quipped. "But he does have Ace's dark hair."

"And freckles," Thatch chimed in. "When's he gonna do more than sleep, eat, and shit himself?"

Marco rolled his eyes, shoulders shaking with silent mirth. "In a few months. He's two weeks old. Learn to be patient. Even in a few months it will only be babbles and cooing, some head control practice."

"Cooing is more than sleeping."

"Marco, what did you do with my baby? Who has him now?" Ashina smarted, as she approached the group, Ace at her side. When she caught sight of Pops cradling the little boy in one hand she grinned. "You good Pops?"

"If he needs to eat or if he shits himself, I'll let you know. Until then, I've got him."

Ashina shrugged, reaching up on her toes to peck Ace's cheek before waving at the group of Commanders. "I'm off to find Jora and Tana then. Later losers, except you Pops, and my baby."

.

.

.

The soft cry stirred Ace from sleep. Ashina shifted against him, but he squeezed her hip. "I'll get him," he muttered softly, smiling as she hummed softly in response, snuggling back down into the warmth.

The early dawn was beginning to lighten the room as Ace stood from the bed. The cradle sat on Ashina's side of the bed, so he padded softly around to gaze down at his son who was still fussing softly.

"Hey, what's the matter, Sabo?" Ace asked, reaching for him and lifting the boy into his arms, the action as easy as breathing now.

Little green eyes focused on his face, his fussing quieting as Ace cuddled him close to his chest. "Just wanted to snuggle? Huh? Not gonna lie, dad would have appreciated a few more moments of sleep, but snuggles are good too."

Sabo gave a soft gurgle, making Ace smile. Ace's grin widened when Sabo's small mouth stretched into a smile.

"Well, since you don't seem to be hungry, what's say we change you and go see Uncle Marco. I bet he's awake at this dreadful hour. We'll let your mama sleep. Huh? What do you say, son? Yeah? Okay."

Once Sabo was changed and dressed in a blue footed onesie Ace pressed a gentle kiss to Ashina's temple before he left the room. Despite his own warmth to keep the boy warm, Ace still draped the baby blanket over Sabo as he stepped into the crisp morning air. A few of the crew were beginning to stir, habits of ship life still ingrained in their internal clock.

Marco opened the door before Ace could knock. "Saw you coming through the window," he said as he stepped aside. "You're up early."

"Says the early bird," Ace retorted quietly, stepping into the house. "Sabo woke up, thought we'd sneak out and let Ashina sleep in."

"Thoughtful, and you're not wrong, I've always been an early riser. How's parenthood?" Marco asked with a chuckle.

Ace's warm grin stretched across his face as his eyes fell to his son, sleeping peacefully cradled in one arm to his chest. "It's not what I thought it would be, not that I had any idea anyway. Pops is the only father I've ever known."

"You had your Gramps, right?"

Ace snorted softly. "The fist of love might say differently, but maybe… when he showed up for a few days at a time. It's just… Sabo is so little and fragile, and he needs me," Ace's grin stretched into a smirk, "well, he needs his mama a bit _more_, but…" Ace trailed off, still staring down at his sleeping son. "I took care of Luffy, watched out for my brother, but Sabo's not my brother, he's…"

"Yours," Marco finished for Ace, making the younger man look up.

"Yeah. You ever think of kids? Do you have any somewhere?"

"None that I know of," Marco replied with a snort. "I've had my share of trysts over the years, but never anything serious enough for a family. Been a pirate almost all my life, never settled anywhere long enough for something serious. You got lucky finding a woman like Ashina on the seas."

Ace couldn't keep the dorky smile off his face. "I know. I thought I'd be more anxious to get back on the open water, but it's the opposite. Time's moving too fast, he's already two months old."

"Won't be long now before we'll venture back out to sea," Marco replied. "Let little man get a bit bigger. Ashina begging to train yet?"

Ace snorted again. "Not yet, but she made a mention of being more active. She's tired of feeling like she's sitting still."

Marco rolled his eyes. "She went through an extraordinary change, she should savor her break."

"You tell her that," Ace snapped back playfully. "I don't want her to train if it's going to cause her injury, but I like sparing with my woman."

Marco chuckled then. "She does give it her all."

The two men fell into a casual silence, enjoying the quiet of the early morning as the soft, morning sunlight began to peek over the tops of the trees. Sabo began to stir in Ace's arms. Ace glanced down as the baby stretched, opening his mouth wide. The infant relaxed before wiggling a bit more, a soft coo filing the otherwise silent house. Ace shifted his son, whispering soft, soothing words, as he became more distressed, but Sabo wouldn't settle despite Ace's best efforts.

Sabo let out another noise of discomfort, this one louder than the others, just as the front door opened. "I was wondering where you ran off with my baby." Ashina spoke softly as she came into the house.

"You're just in time, too," Marco said.

Ashina grinned as she lifted the squirming baby from his father's hold. He settled into her arms, soothed by just her presence. She turned her back to Marco as she shifted her kimono open enough to allow for the infant to nurse. Once he was properly latched, she turned back and sat down in the chair beside Ace.

The trio remained in comfortable silence until the noise of commotion reached their ears. It was Deuce who threw open the door to the house.

"Commander Ace, Commander Marco, a ship's been spotted on the horizon."

Ace and Marco exchanged glances before Marco stood from the table. "I'll check it out. Stay here, wake Thatch and Izo. Deuce, inform Pops."

"Tenshin and Yukichi already have."

Marco nodded in acknowledgement as he brushed past the blue-haired man. As soon as he was out of the doorway, Marco burst into blue flames, wings propelling him into the skies.

Ashina caught Ace's eyes, and he noted the worried look she gave him. He reached out, clapping his hand on her shoulder and giving her a reassuring squeeze. "It's okay. Probably nothing to worry about."

Ashina nodded, but Ace could tell by the straightness of her spine that she wasn't at ease. Both Thatch and Izo stumbled out of their rooms upon Deuce banging on their doors.

"What's the excitement about?" Thatch grumbled. "Red's already had the baby."

Ace chuckled, shaking his head. "Ship's been spotted on the horizon. Marco's flown to check it out."

Thatch pushed his hair back, flopping down into one of the chairs. "Then we'll wait here. No sense in getting riled up over nothing. Relax, little mama," Thatch said, eyes shooting over to look at Ashina. "We'd be able to deal with any unwanted visitors long before they reached this far onto the island."

Ashina shifted her hold on Sabo, sitting straighter in her chair. "I know that," she retorted defensively.

Marco strolled back in the house moments later, a lazy grin on his face. "I've got good news and bad news."

"Well?" Thatch smarted back. "Don't keep us waiting."

"Good news is there won't be any fighting. Bad news is it's Red Hair."

"Papa?" Ashina perked up, her worry instantly replaced with excitement.

Marco's lazy grin stretched wider. "Yeah. He's finally made it to meet his grandson. Pops is already griping about having to share the baby cuddles. He should anchor soon. We've sent a few men to meet him at the shore and escort them to the village."

Thatch was the next to speak up, "Well, we'll need extra breakfast helpings then." He stood from his chair, stretching before running his hands through his loose hair again. "I'll get my guys started on that."

"Booze, too," Izo said on a laugh.

Thatch nodded thoughtfully as he turned on his heal, heading for his room.

Ashina shifted Sabo, covering herself as she moved to burp him. Ace and Izo chuckled at the two loud burps the boy emitted.

"Takes after his father," Marco teased.

Ashina giggled at that, bringing her son close to her face as she cradled him in her arms. "You gonna be just like daddy? You're already a bottomless pit. Yes you are."

Sabo cooed back at her, his arms moving as he tried to reach for her. She caught a little fist, and his long, tiny fingers wrapped around one of hers. "Let's go change your diaper. Grandpapa is coming to meet you. Yes, you get to meet your other grandfather."

"Two yonkos for grandfathers. It's one hell of a legacy," Izo commented. "His father a famous Super Rookie turned Whitebeard Commander, and of course his mother is none other than Missus Spade, the Revolutionary Pirate."

Ashina hid her grin against Sabo cheek, making smooching noises as she peppered his soft skin in kisses. The other men in the room didn't know about Ace's, or Sabo's, true legacy, a much grander one than just yonko. The legacy of a King.

"Yeah," Ace said, scratching the back of his head as he stood from the chair. His hand came to rest on Ashina's back. "Ready?" he asked, looking down at her before flicking his eyes back up to Izo and Marco. "We'll catch up with y'all at the campground."

Ashina giggled softly as soon as they were outside the house, cooing to Sabo as she looked down at him. Tucked close to Ace's side as they walked, she whispered, "Such a famous family you have sweet boy, we'll stick to just two yonkos until you're older."

Ace frowned. "Maybe never," he muttered. His son was a Portgas, just as he was, Ace's father having no place in his son's life except for sharing his blood.

Ashina nudged him softly, and when he looked down at her she graced him with a warm smile. "One day. When he'll understand why he's Portgas, the same as you. Until then, the only grandparents that matter are the ones he'll know on his own."

Bending his head, Ace pressed a kiss to her temple before leading her up the stairs of their little house. Ashina was right, one day he'd want his son to hear it from him, before he somehow learned from someone else, quite possibly his loud mouth Uncle Luffy. "Come on, let's get Sabo all fixed up to meet his grandfather."

Ashina looked back down at Sabo, wide awake and staring up at her with his big green eyes. Stepping inside, she lifted him up carefully, making sure to support his head, and held him above her head. "Do you need a diaper change? Huh? You're not stinky yet, no you're not. Did daddy get the stinky one this morning when he snuck you out?"

Sabo cooed at his mother as she moved to lay him down on one of the large, soft cushions on the floor. Ace handed her the basket containing the diaper changing materials and sat beside her.

"We were trying to let mama sleep, weren't we buddy?"

Ace had to give it to her, Ashina was definitely more efficient in the diaper changing department. Before she could reach for him to dress him once more, Ace scooped up Sabo, peppering the half-naked infant in kisses.

Gurgles filled the air as Sabo flapped his arms, his legs kicking slightly. Ace rested him against his forearms, bringing Sabo closer to his face. "I like that he has your eyes," he commented, staring at his son who stared right back.

Ashina leaned over to press a kiss to Ace's cheek. "That's the only bit of him that looks like me. Otherwise, he looks like his daddy."

Ace chuckled. "Maybe that means he'll act like his mama."

"Doubtful," Ashina retorted with a smirk, heading toward their bedroom to dress properly for the day.

Ace watched her go before turning his attention back to Sabo. "I'm holding on to hope that you'll be like your mama," he whispered, brushing the tip of his nose to his son's.

.

.

.

Ashina sat beside Ace with a small group of the second division. Nervous anticipation could be felt throughout the campground as everyone waited the arrival of Shanks and his crew. The only one who was peaceful was little Sabo, sound asleep in his father's embrace, cradled carefully in one arm and tucked against his warm, bare chest. Despite Ace's internal heat, Sabo seemed to enjoy the warmth his father projected and often snuggled closer, pressing a chubby cheek to his father's chest. Ashina thought it was adorable. Ace worried he'd make the boy too hot.

Ashina felt him before she spotted him, that trickle of cocky confidence that he let leak out, the slightest touch of Conqueror's Haki. She knew why he did it. In the presence of Whitebeard, a fellow yonko, it was a show of strength. She turned on her stool, her smile widening as she watched him greet Pops. The haki he exuded being reigned back in once the formal greeting was over.

"Where's my grandson? Oh, and my little girl," Shanks asked loudly, his voice carrying over the gently rolling hills.

Ashina caught his eye as she stood from her stool and rushed across the soft grass to jump into his embrace. "Hi, Papa."

There would never be a feeling in the world that could match the security and safety of her father's warm embrace. There was something different about the way he hugged her, the strong presence and reassurance he provided all her life. No matter what she did, Shanks would always love her.

His lips pressed to the top of her head before he let her go. "Where's my grandson?" he asked again.

Shanks's eyes fell on Ace as the young man stood, the blanket wrapped infant cradled in his arms. Shanks was momentarily at a loss for words as he watched the young man walk toward him. The resemblance to his former captain always left Shanks breathless for a split second before he remembered that Ace was not in fact Roger, and Roger had never gotten the honor of holding his own son the way Ace did now.

"Good to see you again, Shanks," Ace greeted.

Shanks smiled gently. "Good to see you, Ace. It's always good to see you're keeping a smile on my daughter's face. Hope she keeps you on your toes."

"Always." Ace grinned, eyes flicking down to Ashina's as he offered her their son.

The switch was effortless, an action Shanks didn't miss. A fond smile crept upon his face as he watched the pair for a second.

"Papa," Ashina said, turning slightly so that Shanks could see clearly the sleeping baby in her arms. "Meet Portgas D Sabo."

Shanks stared down at the little boy, amazed at the gorgeous little life his daughter had created. He was perfect, all chubby cheeks, soft lips, and dark hair.

"Can I hold him?" Shanks whispered softly.

Ashina giggled, but it was Pops who replied. "Long as you don't drop my grandson, Red-Hair."

Ace tensed, worried Pops' teasing may be taken the wrong way, but he relaxed as soon as Shanks barked out a laugh.

"Just 'cause I've got one arm doesn't mean I'm gonna drop _my_ own grandson," he called back, before gazing down at the boy again, and whispering softly, "Give him here, Ashina, I won't drop him."

Ashina gently placed her son in her father's arm, watching with adoration as Shanks effortlessly shifted the baby into the crook of his arm. Shanks swayed side to side, cooing soft, unintelligible words.

It was in that moment that the crew who had been hanging back, giving the new grandpa a moment alone, came forward.

"It's good to see you, Ashina," Benn greeted first, pulling her in for a hug which she gladly returned.

Lucky Roo swept her up next, his big bear hug squeezing her before he dropped her carefully back to her feet. "Motherhood looks good on you, Little Mama."

Yasopp caught her around her shoulders, dragging her into a hug bigger than Lucky's. "You did good to leave the Old Man speechless."

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Ashina asked, seeing that it was only the four of them that came.

"Stayed behind on the Red Force," Benn answered. "They send their congratulations, but we thought it best to not bring everyone onto Whitebeard's island."

"Appreciate that," Marco said, coming to stand beside Ace. "Although, we did give an invitation."

Benn nodded. "It's appreciated. Captain's been beside himself for weeks now, eager to see both his brats." At Ashina's scowl, Benn added, "His words, not mine."

Shanks paid no mind to the others around him. His entire focus was on the little boy in his arm. His grandson who was only a handful of days shy of sharing a birthday with him. The infant took after his father's strong features. The dark hair, the speckling of light freckles across his cheeks, the little nose that Ace had to have inherited from his own mother. Sabo stirred in Shanks' embrace, little mouth stretching wide before his eyes squeezed tight and then opened, staring up at the new face that held him.

A soft gasp left Shanks' lips as he stared at the green orbs looking back at him. Tsuna. The boy had inherited Tsuna, and Ashina's, green eyes. "Well now," Shanks whispered, too soft for anyone else around to here. "Looks like you've got a bit of Captain and Tsuna in you. Bet they're causing a ruckus up in heaven right about now over you."

"Yo, Cap'!" Yassop's yell pulled Shanks out of his own little world. "Quit hogging the baby! I wanna hold the little one too!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Happy Sunday lovelies! Thank you to all who've taken their time to read, fav, alert, and review. It's much appreciated. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 27 **

Walking up to the little house left Shanks with a strange sense of deja vu. How many times had he walked the stone pathway up to Tsuna's house in the West Blue? How many times had Ashina come rushing out of the door to jump into his arms? This time was different. There were no stone steps. No heavily wooded forest. No little girl rushing out to meet him. This time, the woman who opened the door with a warm smile was not Tsuna, but his own little girl who had grown up much too fast.

"Morning, Papa."

"Morning, Little Girl," he replied, dropping a kiss to her head as he stepped into the little house.

The idea of her sharing a home with Ace left a funny taste in his mouth, yet at the same time it brought him a sense of peace. The young man had promised to keep Ashina safe, to protect her, and Shanks could easily see that Ace was keeping his promise.

"Where's Ace and Sabo?"

Ashina giggled. "Getting cleaned up. Sabo gave him a bit of a messy surprise when he went to change his diaper."

Shanks chuckled. "Pee or…"

Ashina snickered along with her father as she moved to continue making breakfast. "Just pee. He didn't listen to my advice to toss a washcloth over Sabo before he continued on with the diaper change. Lesson learned."

"Sounds like you may have learned that from experience as well. Oh, good morning, Ace!"

Ace waved his free hand in greeting as he moved to sit at the kitchen table. Sabo was awake and cooed happily when he heard Shanks.

"Is that Grandpapa?" Ace asked, looking down at his son.

Sabo cooed again, making loud, happy cries. He quieted when Shanks cooed back, mimicking the nonsense sounds. Sabo giggled loudly, smiling as his hands flapped.

Ashina watched from the corner of her eye as her father made ridiculous faces at her son. His joyous giggles filling the morning air. She turned back to her task and transferred the scrambled eggs onto a platter along with the pancakes and bacon. Setting the platter down on the table she turned back to grab three plates, utensils, and the teapot.

"I'm glad you came for breakfast. I thought for sure Lucky Roo would try to come along."

Shanks chuckled as he replied. "He did. Cook promised him a big breakfast in exchange for not crashing ours."

"Cook?" Ace questioned, as Ashina brought the little bottle of syrup to the table and sat down.

"Name of our cook is Cook. Well, not his given name, but he refuses to give that name to anyone. I think Benn dragged it out of him one night, but he's just Cook."

Shanks waited for Ace to give Ashina the baby while they ate, but was surprised when the young man kept his son as the platters of food were passed around. It was clear to Shanks this was not the first time Ace held his son during a meal. Shanks' smile was fond was he took the platter of pancakes from Ace's outstretched hand.

"You don't set him down for meals?" Shanks asked, curiosity getting the better of his manners.

Ashina snorted into her cup of tea. She set the cup down, picking her fork back up and stabbing a piece of the fluffy pancake as she answered her father. "He hardly ever gets set down. Someone is always holding him, usually Ace. Marco, Thatch, and Pops run in a close second. Deuce too, now that he's not as new."

Ace chuckled at her comment. "Half my men were too scared to hold him when he was first born, my first mate especially."

Shanks laughed. "Benn wouldn't hold Ashina, said she was too small, and she was tiny. You were only five pounds six ounces. Big set of lungs."

Ace grinned, looking over at Ashina as he chewed a large mouthful of egg. "See, he's got some of you too, he just looks like me."

Shanks laughed. "Got his grandma's eyes. Captain Roger's genes are strong, s'why the boy looks like his daddy."

Ace choked on his bite of food and Ashina scowled at Shanks. "Papa."

"What?" Shanks replied nonchalantly with a shrug. "I won't hide it, especially not when I'm in private. Roger was my Captain. I would never go around saying Ace was his son. Captain would wish for Ace to be safe, and I'd never betray Captain Roger. I know Ace is his son, I've thought about it since I met you, long before it was confirmed by Ace months ago. Makes me like you a little bit more, Rookie."

The nickname was spoken fondly, and Ace grinned despite the topic of conversation being about his father. Ace cleared his throat, his free hand moving to cover Ashina's on the table. "It's okay, Ashina. I appreciate that you won't say anything about my parentage. Luffy always spoke fondly of you growing up. You made quite the impression on my little brother. I may not be proud of half of my lineage, but my son's is one that I'm proud of."

"You should be proud of him. I heard what those idiots in the East Blue had to say about my captain after his death. That's not Roger, Ace."

Sabo let out a loud cry, demanding the attention of the adults in the room return to him. Shanks chuckled. "I'll hold him."

"Papa, you can't eat if you hold him, no offense."

Shanks just chuckled. "I'll hold him," he repeated. "Won't be staying long, I want my fair share of baby time before I go. Whitebeard will get to hold him enough, you too, Rookie."

Ace nodded, the smallest of smiles tugging at the corners of his mouth. He stood from the table and placed Sabo in his grandfather's embrace. Shanks adjusted the small boy and grinned down at him while Ace moved back to his seat.

"Hey, little man. It's been a long time since your grandpapa got to hold a little baby. Had two arms when your mama was this little."

"Papa," Ashina admonished despite her smile.

"Well I did."

"I remember. You came back for my eleventh birthday without your left arm. Mama was horrified."

Shanks chuckled, looking down at his grandson and those beautiful, big green eyes. "Your grandmother knew I was a lefty like your own mama."

Ashina grinned as she caught Ace's eye. "Mama couldn't stand that I turned out to be a lefty like Papa, and that I liked sword fighting more than kunai training."

"She must have made you keep up with your kunai training, as your just as deadly with those." Ace turned his gaze to Shanks. "You still carry your sword." The comment trailed off like a question left hanging in the air.

"I learned to use my right hand. Mihawk enjoyed kicking my ass after he found out. Our friendly fights helped me train with my right hand."

"That's incredible. So you're friends with Hawk Eyes? Have you met him Ashina?"

"Once," she answered with a smile. "When I sailed with Papa for a year he visited the ship. He's rather… intimidating. He doesn't say much and those eyes," Ashina shuddered. "He was very polite though. I think I've said before, I'd rather not try to fight him in a sword fight. Any fight for that matter."

Shanks snorted. "Ah, Mihawk liked you. He wouldn't come after you. Now, while you eat, I want to hear about your adventures since the last time I saw you."

Sabo laid peacefully in his grandpapa's embrace as the trio shared stories and breakfast together late into the morning. Seeing the bond between father and child made Ace daydream of the bond he would share with his own son. He could envision long talks and lessons, adventures and spending days playing together. He would teach him to fight, and good manners like Makino taught him. Ace didn't care how his son chose to fight; sword, kunai, or by hand. If he happened to find a devil fruit later in life, Ace would help him learn to control its powers and use its ability to its fullest.

Ace thought about what Shanks said about being proud of Roger. Ace wasn't sure about that, but Sabo had completed something inside him. His son was the piece of himself he didn't know he was missing. Ace was proud of his son and that was enough to ease his own struggles of self-worth. He was proud of his son's family, even if that included Roger.

.

.

.

Shanks and Ace strolled down the path to the little house together. It was late in the night. Ashina left the party hours ago with a fussy, tired baby boy. Shanks insisted on saying goodnight to Ashina, so he stepped onto the porch with Ace.

Ace opened the door, stepping into the dark house. He lit one of the lanterns and the candle on the table using his devil fruit power. Ace smiled as Shanks stepped into the house, closing the door behind them. Ashina was asleep on the couch, her body curled protectively around Sabo's sleeping form, laying so that she protected him from falling off the edge of the couch.

Shanks caught sight of the gentle, warm smile on Ace's face as he gazed at the pair on the couch. While Ace walked farther into the house, Shanks stood in his spot, his own gaze zoned in to his little family asleep on the couch. His legacy. Would his captain be proud of him? Of the grandson they shared?

"Down for a few more drinks and cards since Ashina's out?" Ace asked quietly, holding up the bottle of sake, two cups, and the deck of cards.

His voice startled Shanks out of his thoughts and he grinned widely, nodding his head. "Sure."

The two men folded themselves down across from each other at the living room table. Ace set down the cards, which Shanks slid across the table. Pouring two full cups, Ace watched in amazement as Shanks managed to shuffle the cards one-handed.

"You learn a lot of tricks once you lose an arm," Shanks joked. "Poker?"

Ace nodded, lifting a bag of small colorful stones onto the table. "Don't feel right taking my… Ashina's father's money."

Shanks chuckled. "I'm gonna let that go, whatever it was you were about to say because I don't think I want to know. And, who says you'd be taking my money, Rookie?" He lifted one brow as he smirked. The smirk morphed into a smile as he started to deal. "The pebbles are fine. Split em' fifty-fifty to start."

Once the stones were divided into two piles, they picked up their cards.

"How much longer will you be staying?" Ace asked, studying his cards.

Shanks chuckled again. "Trying to get rid of me?"

Ace grinned. "No, just wondering. It's hard for Ashina to see you go, but I know it's not safe for two yonkos to be near each other for a long time."

"Or grounded for a long time," Shanks added. "I'll be leaving in a couple days. There's some things I need to discuss with Newgate."

"Such as?"

"Nosey Rookie, aren't you? His plans for Ashina and my grandson once you return to the sea. Things I need to know to ensure my daughter's safety, and my grandson's."

"I promised to keep her safe."

"That you did. You've done a good job so far, you know, other than knocking her up."

Ace blushed. "That wasn't necessarily intended."

Shanks shrugged. "It happens. Ashina wasn't planned either, but I wouldn't trade her for the world."

Tossing down their hands revealed that Ace won the round. He slid the betting stones into his pile and then shuffled the cards, dealing the next hand quickly.

Shanks eyed his cards and then flicked his gaze to Ace. "Tsuna's labor lasted forever it felt like. Couldn't stand to see her like that. Doc stayed with her through the whole thing, but I had to step out. Came back in just in time to see Ashina enter the world."

Ace smiled fondly. "Marco noticed Ashina was in labor first. Early stages. He was monitoring her, and it freaked me the fuck out, but later that evening I got her to come back to the house to rest."

"You dip out when it got rough?"

Ace shook his head. "No. I stayed with Ashina for the entire process, start to finish, even cut the cord."

Shanks' eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't expecting that answer from the young man. A fond smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Good. That's good." Shanks cleared his throat, trying to make the lump that had suddenly formed disappear. "I like you a bit more, Rookie."

Ace snorted. "Crew took bets on if she was going to kick my ass. She didn't. Didn't even cuss at me. It sucked though, watching her go through that when there isn't anything I can do to help her."

"She's tough. You being with her through the labor was enough."

They fell into a peaceful silence then, the only words spoken were of bets and cards. Shanks was surprised to see that Ace was in fact taking his money, or in this case, luckily, stones. The Rookie was a better poker player than he'd given him credit for, if only he could manage to control his poker face. Slowly Shanks was picking up on Ace's cues and began to win his stones back.

Ace shuffled the cards next and then dealt. He picked up his cards, glancing at them before he set them back down, staring at Shanks.

"I heard you talking to Pops tonight about Gold Roger, you both seem to have fond memories. All I ever heard growing up was how Roger was the devil, an evil man who did horrible things. When I hear you talk about your Captain, it's like it's two different men. Will you tell me about him?"

Shanks grinned. "Thought you'd never ask," he teased. "Anything specific you're searching for here?"

Ace was silent for a moment before he shrugged. "I guess I just want to hear about him from someone who was really there."

"When you went through Sabaody, happen to run into a coating mechanic by the name of Ray?"

"Yeah, he coated the Spadille."

"That was Silvers Rayleigh, Roger's first mate. He'd a been a good one to ask."

"He asked me if I was Roger's boy, said I looked like him. I refused to talk about it, claimed I didn't know what he was talking about."

Shanks grinned. "He probably saw right through that. I understand why you would hate your father. I heard what people on Dawn Island had to say about him too, you'd been about nine or ten then. They're wrong, Ace. You remind me a bit of Roger, only in ways that are good, mind you. Roger wasn't what people said he was, but he wasn't a perfect man either. You look like him, must have inherited your mother's nose, but you're his son no doubt. Rayleigh must have seen a young Roger in you then. He would have known Ashina was mine, too."

"That red-hair is a dead giveaway."

"Except to the marines. Pissed me off to see them call her Whitebeard's daughter in the papers."

Ace grinned. "Pissed her off, too. Ashina sailed with you for a year, did she not meet Rayleigh when you went through last time?"

"I didn't take Ashina into the New World. You got that honor, Rookie. We didn't cross through Sabaody until after I'd left her with Dragon. I trust Ray, but at that time I still didn't want the world, or anyone really, to know about her, too afraid the World Government would do to her what they tried to do to you."

"Did you know Roger had a kid?"

"No. Captain disbanded the crew before he met your mother. Ray may have known her. He was the last to leave Roger's side. But by the time you'd have been conceived I was already in Wano and Tsuna was pregnant. You and Ashina would be about the same age if your mother didn't sacrifice herself and hold onto you for as long as she did. I wish I could have met the woman who caught Captain's eye. Wish he could have met Ashina and Tsuna."

"Did he like kids?"

"Had a couple aboard his ship when we made it to Raftel. Oden's two kids. Buggy and I were cabin boys on his ship from a young age. I joined when I was about eleven. Tried to play it off that I was older, Roger saw right through it, but he let me join anyway. Didn't get to see him interact with his own, but he didn't dislike kids. Knew how to entertain little Momo and Hiyori. If Buggy and I got into trouble Roger would always just laugh, it was Rayleigh who dealt out any punishments."

"It's hard to picture him being this carefree guy."

Shanks smiled. "Unless Luffy has drastically changed over the years, Luffy's got the Captain's spirit and spunk. He still saying he's going to be the Pirate King?"

Ace chuckled. "Yeah. He'll be setting sail soon."

"World won't know what hit it. He still have the straw hat I gave him?"

"He loves that hat," Ace answered. "Acted like it was his greatest treasure."

"He should. I gave it to him after the sea king took my arm. Roger gave it to me when I was still a cabin boy."

"It was Roger's?"

"Yeah. Before he got that awful captain's hat he wore around he had the straw hat. I saw that same spark of determination in Luffy that I used to see in Captain. I see it in you, too."

"I'm not like Roger."

"You're more like him than you think, Ace, and that's not the bad thing you think it is. You protect what's yours fiercely. You're loyal. You're brave and you're kind. Roger wasn't a cruel man, Ace. He wasn't the devil. The World Government painted that portrait of him. I've encountered many a pirate that was truly evil and cruel, but Roger's media portrayal was wrong. Had you known your father, I think you would have liked him."

"I didn't want to pass on the Gol D line, but Ashina… she was always so confident, always so sure that I was good. That I was worth it."

Shanks smiled softly. "If you're worried about what you may or may not pass on to your son, rest easy, boy. There isn't anything bad that you could give him, maybe except for a shit poker face."

Ace snorted then, cracking the smallest of smiles. Before he could speak Shanks added, "My daughter's a good judge of character. If she's known from the start that you're Roger's son, then it doesn't matter. She made her assessment of you long before she joined your crew. She chose you, boy. I know one conversation isn't going to change years of bad thoughts, but just remember, Roger was a good man and so are you."

Sabo made a soft coo of discontent that caught Ace's attention. Shanks watched in amazement as Ace moved like lightening to scoop up the still sleeping baby.

"Shh, don't wake up mama. Did you just want to be held? You always want to be held."

"Soak it up," Shanks interjected softly. "That doesn't last long. Soon he'll be walking and won't want to be picked up. Ashina was always on the go as soon as she could go."

Ace grinned, flicking his eyes up to look at Shanks while he talked and then back down to his son, who was now sleeping peacefully once more. "I'll be right back, going to put him in his cradle."

With a nod, Shanks watched him disappear into the bedroom. Shanks took the chance to stack the cards into a neat deck. Then he swept the little stones back into the pouch. When Ace returned to the room, Shanks was already standing.

"It was good talking to tonight Ace. Get our girl in bed, I'll see you tomorrow." Shanks reached out his hand and Ace shook it. Shanks pulled him into a hug, moving his arm to clap Ace on the back. "Goodnight, Rookie."

Ace heard the fondness in the nickname and a warm smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Goodnight, Shanks."

When they pulled apart, Shanks hovered in the doorway for a moment to watch the pair. There was a tenderness to his touch as he brushed Ashina's hair back and then scooped her into his arms in an effortless motion. Closing the door behind him, Shanks took the few steps across the wooden porch before stepping onto the dirt path that led back to the party still going strong. He gave one last look at the little house that was home to his daughter, grandson, and Ace. The boy had troubles, but Shanks hoped maybe his words tonight would ease some of the young man's struggles and doubts. It was clear that he knew how much Ashina thought of him. Shanks was just happy that Ace cared for his daughter. He saw glimpses of their feelings for one another when he came for Ashina's birthday, but now, the love the pair shared was clear as day, obvious to anyone who watched them for even a few seconds.

His daughter's happiness and wellbeing were all he wished for, and if Ace made her happy, Shanks was accepting. The bitter touch of fatherly protectiveness still clung to him when the rare thought crossed his mind that the Rookie knew her intimately, but he also knew her emotionally and personally, just as she knew him. The fact that Ace was Roger's flesh and blood was truly a point in Ace's favor, as Shanks respected and loved his late Captain.

"Our girl's found a good man, Tsuna," Shanks whispered to himself. "You'd like him, Roger's boy, Ace."

.

.

.

The sun was beginning to set as Ashina headed for Pop's cabin to inform him an early dinner was ready. The voices caught her attention as she stepped onto the porch. The front door was partially open, making it easy to pick up the hushed but intense conversation.

"The sea isn't safe for a baby," her father's voice was tinted with what Ashina knew was controlled anger in the growl of his words.

"I can protect my grandchild. It is Ashina's wish to go, as well," Pops defended her. "As well as my son's. They are his parents."

"And you are his Captain, hers too, make them stay."

Pops laughed gruffly. "She's your daughter, Red-Hair. Why don't you make her stay?"

"The sea isn't safe for a child," Shanks repeated. "Ashina should stay safe on this island with Sabo."

"And hide her away like you did, Tsuna? End her dreams here and now when she's so young?" Pops jab must have hit home as Shanks fell silent.

Ashina stepped out from hiding, fairly certain both men knew she had been listening to them, and smiled softly at her father. "Papa, Ace and I both want to sail. We're going to take Sabo with us. My crew and my family are strong. I'll be smart. If I need to go to land I will, but when Pops gives the order we'll set sail with our crew."

"When you think you need to go could be too late," he said, his eyes catching hers. They spoke silent volumes of his worry.

Ashina closed the gap between herself and her father, hugging him tightly. His arm came around her.

"I worry about you, little girl. I want to keep you the way you were, innocent, hidden from this side of the world," he whispered. "Just a little girl… it's how I'll always see you. Now you have a baby." He pulled back and lifted his hand to cup her chin gently between his fingers. He spoke in his normal deep timbre, loud enough for Pops to hear, "I'd like to demand you stay here or come to one of my territories..." Whitebeard made a noise of discontent, but Shanks continued. "but I know how stubborn you are, and if we start that argument we'll be here for weeks. I'm not trying to hold you back from your dreams, baby girl. You're just like your mother. She'd be proud of you, Ashina. I'm proud of you. Be safe. Keep my grandson safe."

"I will, Papa, I promise."

Shanks pressed his lips to her forehead before he pulled back, looking up at Whitebeard as the other man spoke.

"Don't worry, Red-Hair, she won't be on the front lines anymore. Won't get sent away on any missions either. She'll remain on the Moby Dick with me."

"What?" Ashina interjected, taken aback by Pops' sudden statement.

Pops just laughed. "Once we sail, you're not to set foot off the Moby Dick unless we are docked in friendly territory. You are a member of the second division, but you are now first and foremost a mother. That is your role on the ship, mother your son, protect him from the safety of the ship, and should a fight ever take place on the ship, you are to stay far below deck."

Shanks grinned at Ashina. "I like those rules."

"Not funny, Papa. Does this conversation mean you're leaving soon?"

"Yes. We'll raise anchor in the morning, so I get to spend the entire evening holding my grandson."

.

.

.

Pressing a kiss to the baby's forehead caused him to elicit a mixture of giggles and coos that tugged at Shanks' heartstrings. The days went by too fast, as he remembered they always did when he was spending time with his loved ones. Once again, he would be sailing away from his little girl and now also his grandson. Two people in this world that shared his blood. The two people he would do or give anything for and it was time to say goodbye.

Shanks stared down at the big green eyes that reminded him so much of Tsuna. "Your grandma would've been head over heels for you," Shanks spoke softly to the little boy. "Spoiled rotten, not that you won't be with this group. Your, uh, other grandparents, they've have really loved you too. You got a good set of angels watching over you. Grandpapa loves you, kiddo."

Shanks pressed another kiss to the boy's soft skin, this one landing on his chubby cheek. A little hand smacked his face and Shanks pulled back with a grin. "I know, I know, I'm being a sentimental, mushing old man. I'll stop. For your mama's sake I hope you stay little and sweet for as long as possible, but on the other hand, give em hell, kiddo."

"Papa," Ashina admonished, catching the last bit of his sentence as she reached his side.

Ace was beside her, her hand tucked in the crook of his arm.

"You know, Rookie, it wouldn't kill you to wear a shirt every now and then," Shanks teased.

"Can I leave it mostly unbuttoned like yours, then it's like I'm not even wearing one?"

Shanks snorted. "Smart ass. Here, take my grandson so I can hug my daughter."

The switch between holds was effortless. Sabo babbled happily at his father, hands instantly trying to grasp the bull medallion of his hat. Shanks gazed at the little boy, the perfect blend of his parents, before he slid his gaze to Ashina. He could see the tears in her eyes that she tried to blink back quickly.

"Hey now, don't start that. You ain't cried when I left since you were little," Shanks said, pulling her in for a tight hug.

Ashina sniffled. "It just feels different."

"Eh, that's just the mama hormones talking. The sea might be vast, but we're on it together. You have my vivre card, you can always come find me. Welcome anytime, so long as you bring my grandson with you."

That made her chuckle and Shanks smiled. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you, baby girl."

"Love you, Papa."

As soon as he released her, Lucky Roo swept her up into a crushing hug that made her laugh.

"Gonna miss you, squirt. Take care."

"Yeah," Yassop added, pulling her into a quick side hug. "You did good, Ashina. Cute kid."

"Thanks," she replied. "Take care of Papa."

"Always," Benn answered. "Someone has to be the voice of logic and reason on the ship."

"And I trust you'll continue doing so for the whole crew?" Ashina teased.

"Of course." Benn held out his arms, an action familiar to Ashina, and she jumped into his embrace. "Bye kid. Take care."

Benn set her back on her feet, patted her shoulder, and then strong armed the rest of the crew toward the Red Force which was anchored off the coast.

Ashina turned back to Shanks and gave a smile. He stepped forward and wrapped her in another hug. "See you again soon, baby girl. You can't be a stranger now that you've got my grandson."

"Same, Papa."

Shanks chuckled and nodded. He kissed her forehead once more before turning to Ace. He stuck out his hand for Ace, who dodged the hand to hug the man instead, careful to not squish the baby between them. Shock ran through him for a moment, before Shanks grinned and returned the hug, clapping Ace on the back with his hand.

"Take care of our family," Shanks said, too low for Ashina to hear.

"I will." When they pulled back Ace added, "Safe travels, Shanks. It was good to see you again."

"You too, Rookie. Bye, Little Sabo." Shanks ruffled the little boy's dark hair and then gave a short wave to the young parents.

It was hard to turn around and walk away, harder than it had been in all of the twenty-one years his daughter had been alive, but this was a new journey. The next stage of the adventure that was his life, and Shanks couldn't wait to see where the seas took his daughter, his grandson, and Ace - his Captain's boy. As Shanks strolled across the gangplank to his ship, listening to Benn give orders in preparation for sailing away, Shanks made a silent promise to his Captain to watch out for Ace, to protect and guide him like he had done all these years for his own child.

The gentle breeze lifted the edges of his cloak and Shanks turned his head up to the sky, while his crew raised anchor. "You'd be proud of him, Captain. Your son's a good man."


	28. Chapter 28

**It's Update Sunday y'all! So, this chapter is massive and I'm not even sorry about it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 28**

After almost six months on Sphinx and in her little house, it felt weird to see the space mostly empty. The second division made quick work over the span of the morning loading all of their belongings. The large bed and dresser would remain, now empty of their clothes and bedding. The kitchen table and chairs and the living room furniture would stay as well, but all of the items that made their house a home were packed. Sabo's toys no longer littered the floor, the cradle was on the ship as well as all of his clothes, knickknacks were removed from the tables and Ace's boots no longer sat haphazardly by the door. Ashina felt the twinges of longing, a desire to stay in this little safe place, Pops' home island, with her family.

"Ready?" Ace asked, coming up behind her. His hands slid to her hips.

Ashina let out a soft sigh. "We've been here for so long it feels weird to be leaving now."

Ace rested his chin on her shoulder. "We can always come back." Turning his head, he kissed her neck. "Are you worried about being on the sea?"

"No. I think I'm ready to go back, but this place holds a lot of memories now. I… I don't know, I didn't think I'd feel this way when it was time to go. I thought it would be so easy to go back to the sea, but now… I want to go. I'm ready. It's just that… I don't know what I'm thinking Ace."

"Sabo was born here," he said softly. "I feel that too. This new part of our journey has tied us to Sphinx. We'll come back. Think of all the places we can show him in the New World. We can go anywhere. One day he'll go to the West Blue and the East Blue, show him where we grew up. He'll grow up a child of the sea, but Sphinx will be his birthplace, like Pops."

Ashina smiled at Ace's words, ones that soothed her, before he added, "Ready to see more of the world together?"

"Always." Ashina leaned so she could see his face, admiring the boyish grin and the love in his eyes.

"Let's go."

Ashina took one last look around the space as Ace led her to the door. Ace was right, this was just one more step of their journey. Sphinx now held a special place in her heart, and in her life, but their story wasn't over. More adventures awaited them on the horizon, and to follow their dreams they had to set sail once more.

They walked hand in hand down the path, passing the other small houses, the crew's lodging, and the campground that had become their place to hang out. Stories were told, games played, and many nights were spent eating and drinking and laughing the hours away. The time ashore was a nice break in life on the seas, but it was time to bring the entire crew back together, join the sixteen divisions as one again, and begin the next leg of their journey. Ashina and Ace would board the Moby Dick once more in search of their dreams, but this time they would be bringing along their son.

"Where is everyone?" Ashina asked as they entered the forest, following the path to the waterfall to exit the beautiful valley.

"They're on the ship, preparing to depart. Marco's waiting at the waterfall with Sabo for us. Jora left him the umbrella."

Ashina snorted softly. "Good. I wonder how Sabo will do going under the falls?"

"We'll find out," Ace said on a chuckle.

The rest of the trek through the forest was silent, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Ashina could hear the roaring of the falls before the trees began to thin, opening up to reveal the small clearing on the backside of the falls.

Ashina spotted Marco, stretched out on his stomach on a blanket, facing Sabo who was also stretched out on his tummy. The brown leather backpack Ashina deemed the baby bag sat on one corner of the blanket, and an array of toys were spread between Sabo and Marco. Sabo reached for one of the colorful, plush balls and made an excited coo.

"Having fun?" Ashina called out.

At the sound of her voice, Sabo turned his head to look, and unable to make out his mother, but having heard her, let out a loud cry.

"Oh goodness," Ashina said in a playful voice, closing the distance between them. "Did you hear your mama?"

Sabo caught sight of her and gave a happy squeal as she bent down to inspect his play area. "Are you having fun playing with Uncle Marco? Mama didn't mean to make you wait so long, sweet boy."

She scooped him up in her arms, peppering his face with kisses as she held him up in front of her. His little legs kicked while he giggled and squealed in delight.

Marco rose up, gathering the toys quickly and tossing them back into the backpack. Ace took the pack from him and then turned to look at Ashina, who had Sabo in one arm. Marco handed her the umbrella and the group headed for the falls as Ashina opened the umbrella.

Sabo's wide eyes stared in fascination at the falls and mist as they stepped closer. Marco went through first, and Ace stepped up close behind Ashina, ducking under the cover of the umbrella mostly so he could watch his son's reaction as they went under the waterfall. The boy didn't disappoint. He showed no fear, as his delightful coos fell silent, wide eyes taking in all around him in pure wonder.

Ace took the umbrella from Ashina once they reached the other side, shaking the water from the material before closing it and securing the fasten. The noise from the ship carried over the bay, drawing their eyes to the bustle on the ship.

Ace touched her shoulder, a wide grin stretching across his face. "Ready, or you need a moment?"

She shook her head once, a warm smile stretching across her face as she looked down at Sabo staring at the massive ship, taking in all he could see. "No, I'm ready."

If possible, Ace's grin widened. The hand on her shoulder slipped to her waist. A gentle push had them walking side by side up the plank to board the ship. "Look Sabo," Ashina said softly, "this is our home on the sea. You'll love it. We get to see all sorts of islands, and meet new people, and discover new things. You'll get to meet the rest of your uncles."

"There's a lot of them," Ace added, making Ashina chuckle.

"There are a lot, but it's going to be so much fun."

Ashina kept a tight hold on Sabo as she crossed the deck, weaving between the crew who were moving about in preparation of raising the anchor. She watched Ace get swept up by Thatch, pulling him to handle Commander duties needing his voice. Ashina found a spot out of the way and pointed out all of the goings on around them as Sabo watched, his eyes catching one person before moving to watch someone else who caught his attention. She spoke to him, explaining in normal words what everyone was doing as the anchor was raised.

Ace joined her side once more just as the ship began to drift out of the bay. He wrapped an arm around Ashina's waist and used his other hand to brush through Sabo's dark hair. He pressed a kiss to Ashina's head when she leaned into his side. They turned to face the sea, both watching Sabo's reaction to the open water and the gulls following them out to sea.

Turning her head up to look at Ace, she pressed her lips to his jaw. "I think our boy likes the ocean."

Ace practically beamed. "Of course he does, being a pirate is in his blood. He was born to be free on the seas."

.

.

.

Each rendezvous with one of the smaller ships was cause for celebrations as more and more Commanders and crew returned to the Moby Dick. They celebrated the reunion of the crew as well as the birth of Sabo. The young baby was still happy to be held and passed around. Ashina never knew at any given moment who had her son, but she always knew he was safe in someone's arms. Once the boy needed fed, or more often, changed, he managed to make his way back to her or Ace. On more than one occasion, Jora swooped in to change the boy and give Ashina and Ace a break, especially if they were already in the middle of a conversation or a game with friends.

They were lucky, little Sabo was rarely a cranky baby. A few nights when he was up later, distracted by the music and noise of the party on deck, he grew fussy as he fought his sleep. It was then that Pops demanded his grandson. The baby boy looked tiny compared to Pops, but was always quick to fall asleep nestled in his grandfather's captain's coat and laid against his chest.

The day was warm and sunny. Big, fluffy clouds dotted the sky, creating isolated patches of shade. Once again, her son was in someone's arms, so Ashina took the moment to lay in the warm sun on the deck. She was still confident in herself, and despite the fact that she was back to her regular training and conditioning, she had yet to fully bounce back to her pre-baby body. Jora warned her she may never get back to how she was before, but the extra weight was slowly coming off and her muscles were tightening and toning once more. She'd also been cleared to resume any sexual activity, and the fact that Ace still couldn't keep his hands off her, was a major confidence booster. Finding the time, and energy, to have any sort of sexual interactions, with a three-month-old baby was hard, no matter how much they wanted each other.

Laughter caught her attention so she cracked one eye open, raising her head slightly to look for the cause of the commotion. A group of the crew were leaning against the railing looking out over the water.

"What's going on?" Ashina asked as Deuce walked by.

Deuce hesitated, shuffling his feet as he nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"What, Deuce?"

"Uh, well…" he shuffled again before taking a deep breath. "Ace is on Striker."

"And?" Ashina prodded, not quite understanding why that would be cause for such commotion. Ace rode Striker all the time.

"He's got Sabo with him."

"What?" Ashina screeched, shooting to her feet and rushing to the railing, pushing past several crew members to reach the side.

"ACE!"

He heard her, turning Striker toward the Moby and gliding over the water back to the ship.

"Yeah?" he hollered up to her.

She could see Sabo tucked in the crook of one arm, wide, green eyes observing everything around him. Ashina sighed. "Be careful! Neither of you can swim, Ace!"

He laughed, along with the crew around her, and despite her worries it made her smile.

"I will. I promise!" He looked back down at his son who was smiling. "Come on, Sabo, let's go."

Ace steered Striker away from the Moby Dick and propelled the craft to go faster. Baby giggles filled the air as the warm, saltwater breeze ruffled both of their hair. The joyous sound was the best music to Ace's ears. He wanted his little boy to stay a baby forever, but at the same time he couldn't wait to see him grow up into his own little person. Ace could already picture the adventures they'd have and the trouble they'd get into, no doubt they'd earn themselves a few reprimands from Mama Bear.

"We're going to go on so many adventures, Sabo. Daddy's going to show you the whole world. You'll be the most well-traveled kid in all of the Grand Line." Ace watched the infant's mouth stretch into a wide yawn and grinned. "Getting sleepy huh?"

Ace turned his gaze up to the sun, trying to judge the time. "Well, it probably is close to a nap time for you. Come on, buddy, we'll go back to the Moby Dick. If mama is still stretched out in the sun, you can nap with her on the deck. Yeah, your mama likes to nap in the sun." Ace chuckled to himself. "She's a bit like a cat in that sense. She's also really quiet when she wants to be, too. Huh? You wanna go nap with mama?"

Sabo made a soft gurgle, trying to fight his growing exhaustion, and Ace's grin widened. "Come on, buddy, let's go home."

Turning Striker back for the ship, Ace flew over the water. Saber and Aggie were waiting for him and tossed down the rope ladder as he neared the side of the ship. Ace looped the tethering rope over his shoulder and then carefully climbed the ladder one handed, being sure to keep a good grip on Sabo.

Vaulting over the side of the ship, Ace did his best not to jostle the half-asleep infant. He scanned the deck as Aggie and Saber pulled the rope ladder back up and secured Striker to the Moby Dick. Ace spotted Ashina still stretched out on her blanket, sunning on the deck. An umbrella was set up next to her, shading part of the blanket, of course, Ace thought with a chuckle, Ashina was still in the sun. Heading over, Ace bent at the waist to carefully lay Sabo on the soft blanket under the shade of the umbrella.

The boy made a soft noise of discomfort at the shift, a sound to which Ashina instantly responded, even in sleep. She rolled, reaching out a hand to place it gently on Sabo's belly. Ace couldn't help but smile down at his little family as Ashina shifted closer to curl her body around little Sabo.

"She's a natural," Jora said softly, coming up beside Ace and crossing her arms over her chest. "Marco and Thatch are looking for you."

"Yeah? Thanks."

Ace hovered there for a second, and Jora grinned. "They're fine on the deck Ace. I don't see how she sleeps on the hard deck, but it's a good day, calm."

To add to her words, Kotatsu came padding over and curled up on the corner of the blanket, laying near Sabo, but still in the sun. His golden eyes flicked up to meet Ace's before he closed them, shifting to get comfortable. The corner of Ace's mouth twitched into a smile and he nodded, more to himself than to Kotatsu or Jora. He would always worry about his family, but with his crew around he didn't worry as much. The crew would always look out for them.

.

.

.

Ashina paced the deck, bouncing Sabo gently in her arms. It was another bright, sunny day aboard the Moby Dick, but her normally happy baby was having none of the good time. Sabo wailed as big fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I know baby, I'm sorry. Daddy had a mission. He's not here. He'll be back by tomorrow morning," she whispered in an attempt to sooth him as she rubbed small circles on his back.

The words didn't help. The day started pleasant enough, despite the fact that Ace had to leave for a short mission that needed the ability to blast away an entire town according to Curiel. On Pops orders, Ace's division and Curiel's departed at dawn.

The first few hours were okay. Ashina entertained Sabo in between her daily tasks and the pile of laundry that needed to be done. Tenshin and Yukichi played with the infant for a while, until he grew fussy, which is when Yukichi returned him to her arms, doing his best to hold onto the squirming baby. A feeding and cuddles usually soothed Sabo, but when that turned out to be no help, Ashina knew exactly what he wanted, something none of them could provide. He wanted the warmth of his father's embrace. Ace ran hotter than anyone on board, and it seemed Sabo enjoyed the temperature difference. He was also aware that each new set of arms that tried to help Ashina sooth the angry infant were not the arms of his father.

On the next pass of the deck, Pops' deep voice caught Ashina's attention. "Give him here."

Ashina shook her head while she walked closer to Pops. "No, it's okay. He's fussy today. He doesn't want anyone, not really even me."

"Exactly why I'm telling you to give the brat here."

"Pops, it's not your job to take care of my child."

"Quit coming up with shit excuses. You look like you're at your wits end. Besides, I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. Give me my grandson."

Ashina sighed and stepped up to Pops' chair, lifting the infant into his waiting hands. Pops pulled the boy close to his chest, situating him in the crook of his arm. He fussed and whimpered, but his cries quieted as he laid there and stared up at Pops.

"Better now, huh, boy? Can't be giving your mama a hard time when your dad's gone out on a mission for your grandpops now. You'll have the whole crew wearing earplugs if you keep that up. Then what will we do, huh?"

Slowly the little boy's soft whimpers quieted and he laid there in silence. Pops' voice lulling him to sleep.

"I can go lay him down," Ashina said. "If he's sleeping he should be fine in his cradle."

"Nonsense. The boy's fine here."

"But -" The rest of her words died on her tongue as Pops cut her off.

"Don't you have things to do, Ashina?" Pops said with a pointed stare. "My grandson is fine just where he is. Go take care of whatever you may need to do without a baby in your arms."

Ashina was about to put up another argument, but thought better of it. She let out a breath of air and nodded. "Thanks, Pops."

"Anytime."

.

.

.

The mess hall was full of crew members enjoying breakfast. The loud chatter and clink of silverware on plates kept Sabo's attention, his little head twisting and turning to observe everything around him.

Thatch chuckled as he sat beside Ashina. "Hey, there little man. You look like an owl with those big ol' eyes trying to see everything you can."

"He's curious. It's a lot to take in down here," Ashina replied.

Sabo stared at Thatch, watching the man intently as he picked up his fork to begin eating his own breakfast. Thatch glanced at him from the side, a grin tugging at his mouth. He twisted the fork toward the baby, a piece of sausage stabbed on the end.

"Here, wanna try some real food?"

Ashina batted Thatch's hand away as Sabo reached for the fork. "Get that away from him! Have you lost your mind?"

Marco chuckled across the table. "Easy, Mama Bear. He'll be able to try some real food soon, just not yet, and definitely not sausage. Think you can puree some peas or carrots?" Marco asked, looking to Thatch.

Thatch shrugged. "I mean I can, but that's boring."

"Boring is what we start with," Marco said, rolling his eyes. "One simple item at a time in case he has a food allergy."

Ashina went to respond, but her mild panic about potential allergies was forgotten as Ace came running up to the table, a piece of paper in his hand.

"Look, look! He got his first bounty!" He shouted excitedly, wedging himself between Thatch and Ashina and slapping the paper onto the tabletop.

The group peered at the bounty poster and Thatch raised a brow. "Another rookie? Thirty million's pretty high for a first-time bounty."

Ashina knew before the words were out of Ace's mouth. She knew by the straw hat on his head, the same hat she remembered her father wearing when she was just a little girl.

"It's not just any rookie. That's my little brother, Luffy!" Ace shouted.

"He's grinning like a fool," Marco said on a chuckle, peering down at the bounty poster.

Deuce came in with the paper at that moment, reading aloud, "Straw Hat Luffy, an upcoming rookie pirate, has quickly made a name for himself throughout the East Blue by defeating pirate captains Buggy the Clown, Don Krieg, and Arlong the fishman. An unknown amount of other, lesser known, East Blue pirate crews have also fallen in the wake of Straw Hat's rise to piracy fame. What's next for the Straw Hat Pirates? Sources say the small, but dangerous crew is headed for Loguetown, which means soon the upstart rookie will enter the Grand Line."

"He's taken the East Blue by storm already. Paradise won't know what hit it," Ashina said, taking the paper from Deuce and skimming the article once more. "Doesn't he have a devil fruit?"

"Yeah. He's a rubber man. Can't tell you how many times I had to fish his dumbass out of the water when we were kids," Ace replied.

"About as many times as I've had to fish you out?" she retorted with a big grin.

Ace gave a playful smirk. "Shut up."

Thatch let out a low whistle. "Damn. He's had his fruit since he was a kid?"

"Yeah."

"Ate Shanks' fruit," Ashina interjected with a giggle. At Ace's raised brow she continued, "Papa told me about it the year he came back without his signature straw hat and left arm. Said he found the fruit before they went to the East Blue. They were at the tavern and Luffy was enraptured by the band of pirates, asked Shanks all sorts of questions and basically hung out with his crew the entire time they were there. Luffy saw the fruit one day, I have no idea why Papa even had it out on the bartop within reach of a child, but anyway Luffy ate it before Shanks could stop him. Once he realized what Luffy ate it was too late. Grabbed him by the arm and lifted him off the floor only for Luffy to stretch. Once Papa realized what the fruit was, he wasn't even mad about it. Just felt bad Luffy'd never get to swim."

"So he nicknamed him Anchor?" Ace asked.

"No, I think Papa said that was from even before. I don't think Luffy knew how to swim at all."

"Sounds like Luffy," Ace said on a chuckle.

Sabo made a loud babble where he sat propped against Ashina's chest, his little hands reaching up for Ace.

"Hey, buddy!" Ace lifted the boy into his arms, shifting him to one arm and plucking the bounty poster off the table. "Look. It's your Uncle Luffy!"

Sabo tried to mimic the sounds, something he was doing more and more as he found his own voice. His arms flapped as his feet kicked against Ace's torso.

"Are you excited to see your Uncle Luffy? Huh, buddy? Let's go hang Luffy's poster up with the other bounty posters. Yeah? Oh, but first, we've got to show Pops!"

Ace took off out of the mess hall, Sabo in his arms, without a glance back. Ashina giggled, standing from the table and gathering up the nearby dirty dishes. "Well, I'm going to take the chance to get caught up on some chores. See you boys later."

.

.

.

Being docked at an island was nice. Being docked at an island that wasn't specifically under Pops' territory was not so nice. Ashina thought for sure Pops would have let her disembark with Ace, but he held firm to his word that she was not to set foot off the ship unless they were in their own territory. It didn't matter that the townspeople were welcoming them with open arms. Ace wanted to stay behind with her, but Ashina could see the boyish desire to explore and potentially get into some trouble, so she sent him off with Deuce and Saber to enjoy the day. Kotatsu stayed behind and napped beside Sabo where ever they went on the ship.

Ashina took the day to clean the room her and Ace shared, dusting, scrubbing, and general tidying up of items that needed to be put away. When she ventured on deck to do some laundry, Kotatsu stuck with her, laying on the blanket and keeping a watchful eye out for the little baby who enjoyed tummy time.

Sabo was beginning to roll over, successfully able to make it from stomach to back, but not able just yet to flip himself back over to his tummy. It was a cause of great distress, until Kotatsu gently nudged him over to his belly with a large paw. Then it became a game. Ashina watched as she scrubbed clothes in the washbasin as Sabo took a few moments to roll himself over before Kotatsu would gently nudge him back the other way. Bright, bubbly giggles filled the air and Ashina couldn't help but smile as she watched the pair from the corner of her eye.

Knowing Sabo was safe with Kotatsu, Ashina finished with the laundry, disposing of the dirty water and putting away the basin, before she scooped the pile of clothes up in one arm and then reached for Sabo with the other. Kotatsu padded softly behind her as she made her way back down to the Commander's Hall.

"Kotatsu, did Ace tell you to keep an eye on me and Sabo today?"

The lynx gave a soft grumble.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ashina said with a chuckle. "It's okay. I don't mind. It's nice to have company.

She pushed open the bedroom door, depositing Sabo on the soft carpet beside the cradle. She tickled his belly, eliciting from him those giggles she loved so much, before she turned to the bed, tossing the pile of damp clothes on the edge. First, Ashina connected the thin rope to create the clothesline across part of the room. Once it was hooked securely in place she began to task of clipping the clothes to the line. Ashina was hanging the last cloth diaper when a soft tap on the door frame caught her attention.

Ashina turned around to see Tana in the doorway, a large white bag in her hands.

"Hi, Tana. What's up?"

"Jora, Honosu, and I just came back from shopping and we picked something up for you."

Kotatsu stretched and padded softly out the door, giving the two women some time alone, as Tana stepped further into the room. She handed the bag to Ashina and then stepped over to Sabo.

"Hi there, little man. Yes, hello. Hi."

"Tana, what is this?" Ashina asked, pulling the box out of the bag she'd been given.

"It's a breast pump. Jora said you might want one after mentioning that Ace doesn't ever get the experience and bonding of feeding Sabo. So… with that, you can pump out milk and then put it in a bottle, of which you will find several in the bottom of the bag, and yeah, Ace can feed his son."

Tears stung her eyes without warning and Ashina sucked in a breath, batting her eyes to try and fight back the waterworks.

"You guys shouldn't have done that. That's so sweet of you!"

"Well, it's not like you were going to be able to get off at this stop anyway. So Jora did her research, and by research, I mean she grilled the poor store owner, and picked out the best one. I really hope it works for you."

"Tana this is amazing! You three shouldn't have done this. Here," Ashina said, moving toward the desk and opening a drawer to pull out a small pouch of berry. "Let me pay you back."

"No! No, Ashina that's not necessary. We wanted to do this for you. You didn't really get to have any sort of cute baby shower with lots of gifts."

"That's because Ace and I went a bit crazy getting stuff ourselves."

"Well, you did good because it's all being used, but you didn't have this, and we thought you'd like the break and that Commander Ace would enjoy getting to bond with Sabo a different way."

Ashina smiled softly, plopping the bag of money back into the desk drawer and closing it with her hip. She glanced over at Sabo who managed to lull himself into a peaceful sleep.

Tana followed her gaze. "Now may be a good time to try and pump. I can help you if you'd like. Ace was still in the town when we headed back for the ship. You should have time before he comes back. Then you can surprise him."

"How long will the milk be good after I pump it?"

"Jora said you'd ask this question," Tana replied on a giggle. "Four hours at room temp. Four days if you store it in the fridge, and up to six months if you freeze it."

"Wow."

"Yeah, but we'll just worry about room temp for now. Ace won't be gone for longer than four hours so you won't have to worry. The worry will be if Sabo takes the bottle from his daddy instead of the joy of his getting his milk directly from his mama. I'll leave you to it."

Tana went to leave as Ashina began to unpack the pump. Nervous anticipation ran through her as she stared at all the parts, tubes, and little funnel looking cups.

"Hey, Tana? Tanaharu?" Ashina called.

Tana popped her head back around the doorframe, a smile gracing her pretty face. "Yes?"

"I think I could use a bit of help."

Tana tittered as she stepped into the room, shutting the door behind her. "Alright. Let's do this, just you know, don't be bashful."

"Tana, I think my modesty went out the window the day I gave birth. I distinctly remember you, Jora, and Marco getting a good look at me in all my glory multiple times that day."

Tana laughed, covering her mouth to muffle the sound so she didn't wake Sabo. "If it's any comfort at all, we try to be very quick in our looks and checks, and Marco only looked the once when Sabo was crowning."

Ashina snorted. "I'm sure it's an image he really wanted in his brain."

Tana snorted. "Oh yes. Now, let's see how this sucker works," she said, plucking the instruction manual out of the box and beginning to read.

Forty minutes, lots of giggles, and a few failed attempts later, Ashina held the small container of milk in her hand. Tana left her to choose a bottle, all of which had already been sanitized, for the actual feeding and went to clean the parts of the pump for her. Ashina decided the bottle whose nipple piece looked most like a real nipple would be the best option for the first time trying to give Sabo a bottle. Very carefully, Ashina poured the milk into the bottle and twisted the lid securely closed.

Boisterous laughter reached her ears and she knew Ace was on the ship, as much from the noise level as from the hints of his haki growing stronger as he moved through the ship. Ashina never really understood exactly what part of her sensed the haki, but after years of training, she could also close her eyes and see the colorful ribbons of power swirling around her the same as she could sense their presence. Ace's was a deep red and glowed like fire, warm and commanding, almost overpowering in his raw strength. It was clear why Ace had the ability to use Conqueror's Haki, as his own underlying current of haki was comparable to her father's in the way it reverberated. Unlike her father, he could not make his haki come to the surface at his will.

Sabo stirred at the noise echoing down the hallway, as Ashina moved the white bag holding the remaining bottles and pump pieces to the corner of the room.

Ace rounded the corner, entering the room with a big smile.

"Hey. Sorry I was gone so long. Did you have fun today?" Ace asked, crossing the room to pull her into a hug, giving her no time to respond as his lips molded to hers.

When he broke away she gave him a soft smile. "Yes. Kotatsu and I had lots of fun on deck with Sabo."

Ace gave her a wink, but at the mention of his boy, pivoted around to where the baby lay asleep on the small carpet. Despite being asleep, Ace lifted the boy into his arms.

"Hi, buddy," he cooed to Sabo, who let out a fussy cry at being woken. "Sorry, buddy. Daddy was just so happy to see you, I couldn't help myself. I just had to pick you up. You're too cute not to be picked up."

Sabo squirmed, and Ace did his best to adjust his hold, trying to sooth the irritated baby for several minutes. Pleading eyes caught Ashina's, and she chuckled as Ace whispered. "Sorry. I think he's hungry."

He stepped forward, extending his arms out to hand her the still squirming baby. Ashina shook her head which caused Ace's eyes to widen.

"Is he hungry? Usually he's hungry when he wakes up. Is it too early?"

Ashina giggled and shook her head again. "Sit in the rocking chair."

Ace raised a quizzical brow, but followed her direction. Glad that Ace was oblivious to the bottle that was still sitting on the desk, Ashina swiped it before turning to face him. She held the bottle out to him with a grin, catching him by surprise. "Thought you might like to try and feed him." His eyes widened, but she kept going. "He may not like it, the bottle I mean, the milk is mine, but Jora and Tana bought a pump for me today and we tried it out. I thought you'd enjoy getting the experience of feeding your son, too."

Ace's fingers were shaking as he reached for the bottle. He took it from her, fingertips brushing hers, before he adjusted Sabo better in his arm.

"I'm just going to warn you to, you know, not get your hopes up. Sabo may hate the bottle and I may have to take over, but…" she trailed off, watching as Ace caught Sabo's gaze and held the bottle in front of him.

"Hey, buddy. Can daddy feed you? Huh? I know it's not mama, but it's from mama so it's still the same good stuff," he cooed softly.

Ashina leaned her hip against the desk and watched as Ace lowered the bottle to Sabo's lips. The boy fussed for a bit, not used to the plastic nipple, but once he sucked in a good pull of milk he calmed. His green eyes stared up at Ace as he drank, little cheeks moving with each suckle.

Ace flicked his eyes up to Ashina and grinned, a grin bigger than any she'd seen before. "Thank you."

A bubble of laughter swelled up, but she tampered it down before giving him another gentle smile. "You're welcome, Ace. Don't forget to burp him when he's done."

Then she was gone, leaving the room and closing the door behind her, allowing Ace the moment alone to feed Sabo and bask in the connection such a simple action created.

.

.

.

The sky was threatening rain, but that didn't stop most of the crew from milling about on the deck, enjoying the cloudy day before the skies eventually broke. Ace wasn't sure where Ashina was at the moment, but it didn't matter much as he stretched out on the deck, laying on his belly as he faced Sabo who was also stretched out on his belly. Tummy time was something Sabo enjoyed more if someone laid with him, mutual suffering, Ashina jokingly called it.

Kotatsu laid next to them, his giant paw of great interest to Sabo who tried to reach for the furry foot. His little hand batted at Kotatsu's paw, and the lynx shifted. Ace chuckled when Sabo let out an angry grunt and tried to scoot to grab the paw again. He was successful, little fingers threading through the thick fur. Happy babbles echoed in the air before Kotatsu shifted again, removing his paw from under Sabo's little hand. The boy let out another grunt of displeasure and tried to scoot again.

A splash followed by a hard thump on the deck caught Ace's attention and he looked up to see Jinbei standing on the deck.

"Jinbei!" Pops greeted first. "What brings you here old friend?"

Jinbei struck up a conversation with Pops, interrupted multiple times as he said hello to many crew members that passed and gave a greeting of their own.

"Haven't seen you on the seas in a while. Your crew was very hush hush about your whereabouts. For good reason I assume?"

Pops chuckled, nodding his head to where Ace still laid stretched out on the deck across from his son. Jinbei's gaze landed on Sabo and he turned quickly back to stare at Pops.

"A baby?" Jinbei swore.

Pops let out a loud guffaw. "First son of one of my Commanders. Ace," Pops called out, catching the young man's attention. "bring my grandson over here to meet Jinbei."

Ace hopped up instantly, a huge, proud smile on his face. He scooped Sabo into his arms and crossed the deck, tickling the boy's tummy which elicited joyous giggles and squeals.

"Ace-san," Jinbei said in an almost whisper. "He looks just like you."

"Thanks. Jinbei, meet Sabo," Ace shifted the baby so he could see Jinbei. "Sabo, meet our friend Jinbei."

Jinbei leaned closer to smile at the boy, and Ace watched as Sabo's face morphed from one of happiness to terror in an instant. His scream pierced the air and he twisted in a way Ace hadn't seen him move before, clutching at Ace and wailing.

"Hey, buddy," Ace whispered, tilting his head down to look at Sabo and rubbing soothing circles on his back. "It's okay. It's okay, Daddy's got you. Jinbei's not gonna hurt you, he just wanted to say hi."

Nothing Ace did or said would calm the baby.

"What have you done to my son?"

Ace breathed a sigh of relief as his eyes met Ashina's. She reached his side and plucked the screaming boy from his arms. Sabo's wailing stopped, but the cries and soft whimpers did not.

"Hi, baby. What is it? Did mean ol' Daddy make you mad? Are you scared of Jinbei, huh? Is that it? You aren't scared of Namur. Huh? Is it all better now that you're with mama?"

Sabo snuggled closer to his mother's chest, laying his head on her shoulder as his big green eyes stared at Ace.

"I'm sorry, buddy," Ace said, reaching out to rub a hand over Sabo's back. "Sorry, Jinbei," Ace added, cocking his head to look at his friend.

Jinbei just chuckled and waved a dismissive hand. "S'alright, Ace-san. You've got a cute little boy. Congratulations, Missus Spade."

Ashina smiled, pressing a tender kiss to Sabo's head. "Thank you. I'm going to go lay him down for a nap. Will you be staying for a while?"

"Just for the day. Wanted to stop in and check on the Old Man."

"Good, I'll be back once little man is asleep."

As he watched Ashina disappear below deck, Jinbei chuckled lowly. Turning his gaze to Pops, Jinbei said, "So that's why you've been incognito for the last half a year. Got you a kid on board. Didn't think I'd see that again."

Pops just shrugged, grinning at Jinbei, "Needed to ensure she rested, we docked at Sphinx for a few months. Let the little brat get a bit older before we returned to sea."

"Gave time for Pops to relax and take it easy for a change, too," Marco interjected, joining the group. "Nice to see you, Jinbei."

"You as well, Marco," Jinbei replied.

Pops' grumble sent the other three men into laughter.

"You should take care of yourself, Old Man."

"If you're going to lecture me Jinbei then I need a cup of sake."

Marco rolled his eyes as Jinbei laughed loudly. "Still the same, Old Man. Let's have a drink then!"

.

.

.

Crystal clear blue-green water gently caressed the white sandy beach of the little tropical island. It was another stop, this one for fun and some relaxation rather than a restocking of the ship. It was another island that was not claimed under a yonko's territory, therefore, it was another stop where Ashina was not allowed off the ship.

"Please Pops," Ashina begged, holding Sabo on her hip. "It's so beautiful and calm, and it doesn't even look inhabited. I won't go far. I just want to let Sabo play in the water and the sand. Ace will stay with me."

Ace scratched a hand through his hair, ruffling the ends. "I'll stay with her, Pops. I promise not to take her anywhere but the beach."

Pops eyed the pair and then sighed. "Fine. Only the beach, where I can see you from the deck. And only after Marco does a fly over to make sure nothing seems out of the ordinary."

"What?" Marco asked, catching his name as he walked by.

"Fly over the island. Check it out. Make sure it's safe for Ashina and Sabo to be on the beach."

Marco nodded, handing the crate he was carrying to a passing underling. "Take that to the storeroom." He exploded into a mass of blue feathers and was gone in an instant.

Sabo watched with wide eyes, trying to follow the path Marco flew. He let out a loud coo, hands reaching toward the sky. Ashina giggled as she looked down at her boy. "Did Uncle Marco fly away? Oh no! He'll come back. Then we can go play on the beach. Mama's gonna stick your little feetsies in the water."

Ashina tickled one of Sabo's bare feet, making the little boy squeal in delight and kick his feet.

Marco landed beside the group a few moments later. "All clear, Pops. I think they'll be alright on the beach."

Pops nodded, humming lowly, before looking at Ashina and Ace. "On the beach and the water only. Ace, don't let them out of your sight."

"Never, Pops," Ace replied. He bent down to pick up the bag Ashina had at her feet and then looped an arm over Ashina's shoulder. "Let's go, Missus."

They headed down ramp together to the makeshift dock floating in the water. Ace tossed the bag in one of the tiny rowboats, and sat at the oars. As soon as Ashina sat, Ace used a powerful stroke to propel them through the water. Ashina hopped out first when they reached shallow water, and waded to the shore as the waves broke around her knees. Ace looped the bag over his shoulder and then hauled the boat to shore. He followed Ashina to the spot she picked out on the sand and Ace pulled the rolled-up blanket from the bag, stretching it out over the warm sand. He placed the bag at one corner to keep it weighted down and started to pull out toys while Ashina plopped Sabo on the blanket.

She kicked off her sandals and then looked to Ace. "We're on the beach, why on earth are you wearing boots?"

Ace shrugged and bent to pull off his boots and socks, watching as Ashina lathered Sabo head to toe in sunscreen. Marco joined them, beach chairs tucked under his arm, with Thatch behind him carrying an umbrella and another chair.

"Thought we'd crash the party. I'll be sure not to cover all the sun, Red," Thatch announced, ramming the umbrella pole deep into the sand.

Ashina snorted. "Whatever. Come on, sweet boy. Let's go play in the water."

"Little man looks cute in his little swim trunks," Thatch commented as Ashina and Sabo headed for the water.

Ace snorted and glanced at Thatch. "You really just use the word cute?"

"To describe your son, yes. I'm secure enough in my manhood to use the word cute."

Marco rolled his eyes as he reclined in the beach chair. "Right. Okay. Don't you have scavenging to do?"

"Naw, sent the crew to look for any fruits or plants that were safe to consume. Thought I'd explore the island just for fun later though. Seems strange to have never come to this island before. We've been all over the New World."

"It's a big ocean. There's still more places we've never been, probably some we'll never see."

Sabo squealed loudly, catching all three men's attention. Ashina was holding his torso as she stood knee deep in the water. Slowly she'd lower him toward the water and let the gentle wave wash over his feet before she'd dip him quickly into the water. His legs kicked and arms flapped in excitement at the sensation. The baby liked water, loved bath time, but being in the ocean was a first.

Ace wished he could join them, but the seawater would weaken him, and he wanted to be at his strongest in order to protect them. "Hard to believe he's already five months old."

"They grow up so fast," Thatch said, his voice teasingly feminine.

"Shut the fuck up," Ace shot back on a chuckle.

"They do grow up quickly," Marco said. "He'll be crawling soon or he may skip straight to trying to walk."

"Be funny to watch him earn his sea legs," Thatch mused.

"He'll learn better than most grown men since he'll learn to walk on a ship from the beginning."

Ace just grinned, so caught up in watching Ashina and Sabo that he barely heard Thatch and Marco continue talking. Boisterous laughter caught his attention and he turned his head to see Tenshin and Yukichi barreling through the surf.

"Commander Thatch!" Yukichi shouted. "We've finished all our chores, so can we play for the rest of the day, please?"

Thatch gave them a hard stare. "Deck scrubbed?"

Both boys nodded.

"Kitchen clean? Dishes done and put away?"

Another nod.

"Commander's Hall swept and mopped?"

The boys nodded again, shifting under Thatch's scrutiny. Thatch let them stand there in silence for a moment longer before he grinned. "Put on some sunscreen so you don't end up looking like boiled lobsters by the end of the day and don't drown each other horse playing in the water either."

Both boys jumped in excitement. Sunscreen was applied quickly but thoroughly, before they danced around in the hot sand.

"Yes! First one back in the water is a rotten egg!" Tenshin shouted, taking off for the water.

"Hey! Not fair!" Yukichi yelled as he too took off into the water, kicking up sand as he sprinted across the beach.

Marco chuckled as the two boys splashed through the surf, finally reaching each other and pushing and shoving, splashing each other with water. "They make good cabin boys."

Thatch chuckled. "They'll be exhausted by tonight and useless for kitchen clean up."

"Don't be too hard on em," Ashina said, joining the group and sitting under the umbrella with Sabo on her lap. "They deserve a break to be kids."

"They ought to work on some of their training," Ace said.

Thatch shushed him quickly. "Don't say that too loud. They're all for training sessions, eager buggers. They act too big for their britches sometimes."

Ashina giggled. "They're doing well with haki training. Tenshin showed signs of armament haki the other day. Hand to hand training would be good for him."

"I know the perfect person," Marco said, looking toward Ace.

Ace only chuckled. "Whatever. You're just as good."

"I don't have time to train cabin boys," Marco retorted.

"Who trained you?" Ashina asked him, "when you were a cabin boy?"

"When I was a young boy I trained mostly with Pops. When Oden came along he trained with me. Then Thatch came along and we used to fight all the time."

"I hope you kicked his ass," Ashina interjected.

Marco laughed loudly while Thatch pouted. "With my Devil Fruit I did until Thatch learned my moves."

"Then I managed to kick your ass."

The group laughed, Sabo joining in and mimicking their mirth. Ace scooted closer so he could lift Sabo from Ashina's lap. He held the boy up in the air above his head, smiling up at him. "Hi, buddy! Do you think that's funny?"

Ace tossed him barely into the air and the boy giggled uncontrollably as Ace caught him, only to repeat the action. He pulled him down close to his face and blew raspberries on his belly. Sabo pawed at Ace's head, grasping at his hair as he giggled and squealed. Laying him down between his legs allowed Ace to tickle Sabo's belly.

Sabo kicked his legs and then tried to roll himself over, giggling the entire time as Ace tickled him. Sabo managed to flip himself over when Ace paused his ministrations.

"Did Daddy get you?" Ashina cooed to Sabo, making the little boy turn his head, seeking out his mother's voice.

Pushing up on his arms, Sabo tried to rock and move.

"You can do it, little buddy!" Thatch encouraged, hopping up from his chair. "I think I'm going to go explore the island. See what these forests have hidden in their depths. Wanna come Marco?"

"Why not. As long as Ashina and Ace are good to keep an eye on the troublesome twosome."

"Are you talking about the boys or ourselves?" Ashina retorted with a cheeky grin.

"The boys, but you two stay outta trouble too," Marco said, standing from his own lounge chair. "See you two later. Bye, Sabo, have fun on the beach, yoi."

Ashina leaned back on the blanket and closed her eyes. Ace let his own eyes travel down her body, from her messy bun of red hair, to the little black bikini that barely covered her curves. She wasn't exactly as she was before Sabo came along, but Ace could still see the lines of muscle on her and knew she was working and training hard whenever she could to keep up her strength and skill.

"What's say we call in the boys for a training session while Sabo takes a break under the umbrella."

Ashina cracked open an eye, raising her head slightly to see that Sabo was in fact starting to drift off. Sitting up fully, she leaned over to first peck Ace's cheek with a kiss, before gently scooping Sabo into her arms. Crawling on her knees, she moved Sabo to rest more under the center of the shady area. He stirred and fussed for a moment, but calmed under Ashina's soothing whispers.

"Ready?" she asked, jumping to her feet.

"Yeah." Ace walked out near the foamy touch of the waves, cupping his hands around his mouth before he called out. "Hey, want to do some training?"

Both boys instantly froze, rough housing halted, before they both whooped and dashed for the shore.

They took turns sparring with Ashina and Ace, and each other. The young boys were quick learners, Tenshin picked up the moves and countermoves more easily than Yukichi. However, the younger boy didn't let defeat get him down, and focused on correcting himself and learning from the mistake.

While taking a break for a drink of fresh water and a breath, Ace trotted off into the edges of the trees. Ashina watched, curious as to what he was looking for in the brush. Turning her attention back to Sabo, she smiled at her boy. He wasn't asleep, but he was peaceful as he stared up at underside of the umbrella and chewed on his fingers.

"Hi, sweet boy." Ashina rubbed his tummy gently and Sabo cooed up at her, his lips pulling up into a slobby grin as he continued to chew on his hands. "Does mama need to change you? Huh? How about a diaper change, and then we play in the sand? Yes? Does that sound like fun?"

Sabo cooed and babbled, trying his best to mimic her sounds.

"That's my sweet boy. What do you have to say, huh? Do you want to watch Tenshin and Yukichi train some more with Daddy?"

Ashina was slipping Sabo's blue swim trunks over his fresh diaper when Ace emerged from the tree line, three long branches in his hands. Ashina lifted Sabo up, peppering his cheek with lots of kisses. She held him against her as she turned around to look at Ace when he tossed two of the sticks at the boys.

The long branches were solid, and about as thick as her forearm.

"What are we going to do with these?" Yukichi asked first, picking up his branch.

Ace spun his own longer branch in his hand, jamming it into the sand and giving the boys a big grin. "We're going to add a weapon to our hand to hand. My brothers and I used metal pipes, but we're fresh out of those today."

"Really? We get to use weapons now?" Tenshin asked excitedly.

"Just these sticks, and just this one time. We might do some more training like this on the Moby, we'll see how today goes. Wanna hear the rules?" Ace asked them.

"Yes!" The boys shouted at the same time.

Ashina grinned, shifting to sit cross-legged in the shade, and cradled Sabo to her chest so he could feed. Ace winked at her and then turned his attention back to the boys.

"Alright. You two against me, but only one at a time. You get a chance to attack and then you tag out. Next one can try while the other catches their breath and think of their next move. Tenshin, you go first. Yukichi, watch carefully to plan your attack for when your turn comes."

Both boys nodded and fell into a fighting stance, each slightly clumsy with their wooden batons. Tenshin shifted his hold, adjusting the weight in his hand, while eyeing Ace who was casually twirling his own weapon in one hand. Tenshin moved and Ace easily countered him, sidestepping and gently tapping the boy on the back of his thighs.

"Out."

Yukichi moved next, striking with a hard, overhand swing that Ace easily knocked away. "Out."

The boys continued trying to take down Ace, and Ace continued to counter and attack. They practiced for a long time before both boys collapsed in the sand, panting hard.

"He's too strong," Yukichi panted.

"He's just older, s'all. We've got to train more. Get stronger," Tenshin replied between breaths.

Ashina and Ace shared a knowing grin. They too knew what it felt like, the desire to be stronger, to get better so that you could be one of the best.

"Hey boys," Ashina called out. "What's say we pack up the stuff and head back to the ship. I'll make us all some fresh lemonade."

The boys were a little slower, their excitement quieter, but they rose to their feet and moved to help fold up chairs and take them to the little boat. Ace rowed them back to the ship and the boys rushed to unload items. Once the task was completed the boys raced off to the kitchens.

"Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie," Jora said, rushing up to Ashina. "You've had him all day. I've been waiting to play with him on the new water mat all day."

Ashina chuckled as she handed over Sabo, who cooed happily at Jora. "Then you can keep him while I go make the lemonade I promised Yukichi and Tenshin."

Jora waved a dismissive hand as she headed off. "I'll be on the quarter deck, take your time."

Ace tossed an arm over Ashina shoulders and pointed toward Jora with his free hand. "Did she just snatch and dip with our baby?"

"Sure did. Come on, let's get these boys some lemonade and then grab a shower while Jora has Sabo."

.

.

.

The crew was scattered about the deck, enjoying the last rays of warmth from the sun as it began its decent toward the sea. Pops was sipping sake in his chair, while Jozu and Vista lounged beside him, the three men sharing quiet conversation.

After their quick shower, Deuce caught Ace and talked him into a game of cards. They sat with Saber and Mihar around a large barrel playing poker and sharing jokes and stories.

Sabo was still enjoying the water mat Jora found at the last town. Ashina and Jora sat on either side of Sabo while he played. He sat in the middle of the mat, which had a layer of plastic that covered the blue, sparkling liquid inside. Bright colored plastic fish floated inside the mat. The edges came up high enough to allow water to be filled inside the play mat too. Sabo splashed his hands in the shallow water, trying to grab one of the unreachable plastic red fish.

Jora waved a bright green octopus in his face and Sabo reached for it, leaning to grab it just until he was unsure about his balance. Then he straightened to sit up again and screeched at her, his fist clenching and unclenching.

"Goodness, Sabo. Here," Jora replied to him, holding out the toy.

He gripped one of the tentacles and flapped his arms happily, splashing in the water and sending droplets into the air along with his giggles. A particularly large splash doused Kotatsu in a mini rain shower and the lynx stood. He shook out his fur before padding a foot or two away before flopping down once more.

The beat of wings caught her attention, and Ashina tilted her head back to see Marco flying above them, doing circles with Thatch on his back as he slowly descended toward the deck.

Thatch jumped down, Marco's wings disappeared, and both men landed light-footed on the deck.

"Thought you two got lost," Jozu called out, making many around the deck laugh.

Thatch shook his head. "Just got lost in adventure," he pulled his arm from behind his back and held up his hand. "Look what I found!"

Kotatsu let out a loud hiss, shrinking back toward Ashina and Sabo.

"Woah," Ace said, hoping up from his poker game to trot over to Kotatsu. He patted the lynx's shoulder while examining the fruit in Thatch's hand. "It's okay, man. It's just a Devil Fruit. I wonder which one it is."

Thatch shrugged. "No clue. Found it growing on this weird looking bush. It was bright green with spiky leaves with dark purple tips. Thing looks pretty cool," Thatch said, holding up the fruit and admiring it.

"You gonna eat it or just look at it?" Marco teased.

"I'm gonna think about it. Gotta weigh the options. Besides, I don't even know what powers it has. Do you?"

Marco shook his head.

"So it could be something really cool, or something really stupid."

Ashina chuckled. "It's still a hard no for me. Your kitchen crew said to tell you dinner is almost ready. They want your last opinions before it's served."

Thatch nodded, tucking the fruit under his arm, and heading down to the kitchens.

.

.

.

Ashina laid her sleeping son in his cradle, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Sabo took to the bottle easily, allowing for Ace to help feed him, but at night it was easier to just feed him herself than to deal with warming up milk. She was hoping soon he would sleep through the night without the need for the midnight feed. It disrupted her sleep, which was beginning to take its toll. Most nights she could curl back up into Ace's warm chest and fall asleep, but some nights, like tonight, she couldn't fall asleep.

Instead of fidgeting in the bed and risk waking Ace, Ashina slipped on her long robe and padded softly out of the room. The summer air was warm, but humid with the lack of a breeze, even on the open sea. The deck was dark, the heavy cloud coverage blocking out the stars and threatening rain on the horizon. A distant flash of lightening illuminated the deck long enough for Ashina to spot Thatch. Now that her eyes found him, she found it easier to see his tall shape. He held the devil fruit in his hands, tossing it back and forth, as he sat perched on a large barrel.

Ashina headed toward Thatch, the sudden warm breeze blew across the deck, lifting strands of her hair. Electricity seemed to buzz in the air, lifting the hairs on her arms as well. Ashina squinted in the dark, catching movement behind Thatch. The flash of lightening illuminated the deck and Teach's wide body as he stepped out of the shadows.

A glint of steel caught her eye as Teach moved close behind Thatch. "Hey!" Ashina screamed, but the boom of thunder drowned out her cry.

Thatch's shout of pain reached her ears as he crumpled, the fruit dropping from his hands. Ashina watched as it bounced on the deck, rolling a few feet away before Teach scooped it up. He was laughing, holding the fruit up triumphantly as blood dripped from the three-bladed claws clutched in his hand.

"THATCH!" Ashina screamed as he slumped forward, falling onto the deck.

Teach caught sight of her and he took a step forward, as she screamed, "ACE! POPS! HELP!"

Teach stopped and locked eyes with her, squinting at her with a cold, unfriendly gaze, one she'd never seen on his face before. The next flash of lightening was followed suddenly by the boom of thunder and the downpour of rain. As her eyes blinked back the fat raindrops, Teach was gone.

It was Pops who reached her first, Marco seconds after with Ace on his heels. The bellow Pops released had the deck a flurry of movement within seconds, but Ashina couldn't make out his words. Warm arms pulled Ashina off the deck. She didn't remember falling to her knees. The arms wrapped her tightly in a desperate hug all while checking her for injury.

"I'm okay," she heard herself whisper. Ace's lips pressed to her forehead while his arms kept hold of her.

Ashina turned her head to watch as Marco's fingers worked quickly, ghosting over Thatch's wounds. Thatch tried to mumble something as Marco tore away his shirt and Ashina caught Marco's smirk as he snapped, "shut up, pervert" before it disappeared to his serious look of concentration.

Marco shouted to Izo, as Pops was shouting his own orders. Izo stopped next to Marco as the nurses came running onto the deck. Jora's scream pierced the night as she caught sight of Thatch's bloody body. Marco caught sight of her and shouted her name.

"Jora. Jora! Prep the operating room! Now."

Marco's Commander's tone, one rarely used, snapped Jora into action. She took control of the nurses surrounding them, barking out tasks as she ushered them back below deck.

"Ashina. Ashina. Hey, look at me," Ace's voice snapped her out of her dazed thoughts and brought her back to him. She met his gaze, focusing on his dark grey eyes. Ace's thumbs brushed over her cheeks as his hands cupped her face. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I… I couldn't sleep. I came up here, Thatch was sitting on the barrel. It was dark. Teach, he… he came out of the shadows. He took the devil fruit. He attacked Thatch for it."

"He stole it?" Fossa asked.

"Why would Teach steal Thatch's devil fruit? He knows the rules of the ship," Haruta mused.

It was then Ashina realized the other commanders were surrounding them. Her fingers dug into Ace's arms, sudden panic striking her. "My baby."

Ace held her tighter, not letting her run away. "He's okay. Deuce is with him."

"I need to… I need my baby." Ashina whimpered, clutching Ace tighter.

Pops touched Ace softly on his shoulder, catching his attention. He nodded toward the doorway, motioning for Ace to take her below deck. Ace looked around the circle of his brothers, all standing in shock as the rain washed Thatch's blood from the boards of the deck.

Ace nodded his head and gathered Ashina in his arms, striding quickly out of the rain and disappearing below deck. Deuce pushed open the door for Ace and stepped to the side. Ace was glad to see that not only was Deuce guarding the door, but Kotatsu sat protectively beside the cradle.

The moment they were in the room, Ashina scooped Sabo into her arms, cradling him close to her chest. Her lips pressed to his forehead and her eyes closed. Ace could see the relief on her face at the feel of her baby safely in her arms, and the shock that he could have lost her tonight stuck him with a suddenness he was unprepared for. Teach had so easily severely wounded Thatch and he could have easily struck Ashina as well. Her screams woke him, like Marco and Pops.

Ace felt the sudden urge to have her in his own arms. He turned to look at Deuce, clapping him on the shoulder. "Go up on deck. Check in with Pops. Tell him I'll be there in five."

Deuce nodded once, shutting the bedroom door behind him as he followed Ace's order.

Wasting no time, Ace closed the distance between him and Ashina, pulling her in to his chest with one arm while being mindful of their son. He lifted his free hand to gently brush her hair back, tucking it behind her ear. Ashina raised her head to meet his gaze. Ace dropped a tender kiss to her hairline, before touching his forehead to hers, the tip of his nose brushing hers. Her free hand slid around his waist and she managed to press herself closer, their son still sleeping peacefully between them.

"Why would Teach do this?" Ashina whispered. "He tried to kill Thatch, he-" her voice cracked, choking off her words.

Ace brushed his thumb over her cheek, raising his head so he could see her eyes better. Ace wasn't sure what to say. Teach was a member of his crew. A member without a bounty. A man who, when Ace joined the crew, encouraged him to take the position as second division commander. Tonight he, a man who seemed to have no care for power or fame, attempted to murder a fellow crew mate - a Commander - for a devil fruit. Ace tried to contain his building rage. Teach was one of his men, one of his brothers and he committed a heinous crime aboard the ship.

Ace took a deep, slow breath, his hand trailing down Ashina's neck to her back. "I don't know, but we'll find out. Stay here with Sabo until we know for sure if he's left the ship. I'll send Deuce to stand outside the door again. Kotatsu, will you stay here?"

The lynx nodded as Ashina whispered, "Why would he stick around?"

"I don't think he did," Ace replied, lifting his hand to brush a strand of hair away from her face. "But stay here, please? I'm sending Deuce back down just in case."

Ashina could see the worry swimming in his eyes, and gave him a soft smile. "I'll stay, but keep me updated, please."

"I will." Ace kissed her mouth. He let the kiss linger, treasuring the feel of her in his hands, safe, before he turned for the door.

Ashina felt tears sting her eyes, sudden and unbidden. Laying Sabo gently in his cradle first, Ashina moved to catch Ace's arm.

"Ace." Her voice broke again as the sob left her lips. She flung herself into his chest, arms going tightly around his torso, squeezing him just to feel the hard presence of his body. "I love you."

Tears blurred his vision as he dipped his head to press his lips to the top of her head. "I love you too."


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy Update Sunday, lovelies! This chapter is back to normal size, but is still full of plot and action. Stick with me y'all, we're getting to the good stuff.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 29**

The mess hall was tense, everyone lacking sleep and short on patience. The Commanders were all present, except for Thatch and Marco, who would not leave the infirmary for fear of Thatch taking a turn for the worse. They had gathered for a meeting in the early light of dawn, but no one yet dared to break the silence.

"How's Ashina?" Izo asked finally, gazing at Ace across the table. "She was there when it happened. Is she okay?"

Ace nodded. "Physically she's fine, but she's worried about Thatch."

"We all are," Vista interjected. "He's lucky Ashina has a habit of being on deck when she can't sleep at night. Without her there Teach's murder attempt could have been successful."

"Thatch isn't in the clear," Fossa added. "Marco and Jora haven't left that room, probably haven't slept."

Curiel nodded his head slowly. "What are we going to do about Teach? He's fled after stealing a Devil Fruit and he intended to kill Thatch to do it. Both huge offenses."

Ace's fist slammed on the table, his shoulder's ablaze. He answered Curiel's question, his voice firm as he did his best to contain his rage. "He was in my division. I'm going to find out why he did this."

"You're not to leave this ship," Pops commanded, his own voice harsh as he gazed down at Ace.

"I have to!" Ace shouted, flames licking his shoulders and neck. "He tried to kill Thatch! He stole a fruit and broke the code. He betrayed you and everyone on this ship he called brother!"

"And you have more responsibility than sailing off to fight him. Teach clearly had a plan. I will worry about my son that is still aboard this ship fighting for his life. Once I know Thatch's fate I will worry about Teach's."

Rage boiled inside Ace. Rationally, he knew Pops was right, but Ace felt responsible. Teach was his man, on his crew. Ace was a Commander. It was his responsibility to keep order and control of his men, and it was his man who tried to kill Thatch. The need to act was overwhelming. Despite practically being able to see Ashina as she smarted out, 'don't be reckless' behind his tightly closed eyes, Ace shot out of his chair and headed for the door.

The other Commanders hollered at him, yelling for him to calm down and come back, to sit down, but Ace didn't want to sit down. He wanted action. He wanted to avenge Thatch, to get the answers he wanted from Teach. It wasn't until the cool breeze smacked him in the face did he realize his feet had carried him to the deck. The saltwater air did nothing to calm the fire burning inside him.

It wasn't until the soft babbles reached his ears did his vision clear, revealing Ashina walking toward him with Sabo on her hip. He was upright, one arm wrapped around his mother's back, likely gripping her shirt tightly like he sometimes did. His other hand held tightly to a ring of plastic keys. When he spotted Ace, a loud squeal left his mouth and he shook the keys in his hand, waving them about and almost smacking Ashina in the face. Ace couldn't stop the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth. The sight of his son _did_ calm his rage.

Ashina noticed though. He knew she would. She could read him too well. His son however, was oblivious to Ace's turmoil and shook his keys happily again, once again coming dangerously close to Ashina's nose. "Easy there, tiger," Ashina cooed to Sabo, dipping her head to pepper his cheek in loud kisses. Her eyes turned back to him. "Looks like daddy could use a hug, or a really intense sparring match."

Ace smirked at her attempted playful banter, but it faded quickly. Sabo didn't seem to notice Ace's turmoil, and babbled delightedly, ever happy to vocalize his own inner musings. He reached for Ace, shaking the keys at him before pulling them back quickly, lest Ace snatch them from him.

"The innocence of a child," Ashina whispered softly. She reached out and brushed his arm with her free hand, squeezing his bicep. "Hey. Everything will be alright. You have to believe that. I'm going to go see Thatch, check on Marco and Jora. Make her rest, I doubt I can get Marco to leave and it may be best if he doesn't, but he needs to eat, too. Hold the baby. He's the best calming medicine there is."

Ashina didn't give Ace time to reply before she thrust the boy into his chest. Ace scrambled to hold onto Sabo, one hand going around his back and another gripping a chubby leg as she let go. Ashina pecked his cheek with a kiss and was gone in a flash.

Ace watched her disappear below deck, readjusting his hold on his now disgruntled son. Once he was comfortably tucked against Ace's side, Sabo went back to happily babbling while shaking his set of keys. Ace brushed his hand through the unruly, dark locks of hair and smiled despite himself.

"Maybe you are pretty good at calming your old man down, like your mama says, but some things can't be solved with snuggles, no matter how cute you are." Ace fell silent as he started to pace the length of the deck, but his mind was screaming with a thousand thoughts. He knew what he should do, what Pops wanted him to do, but a part of him raged against it. He needed something more than idleness. He needed action.

"Mama's gonna be mad at me, Sabo, real mad, but I have to do something about this. I can't let it rest. I can't let it go. Teach is my responsibility. One day when you're older, when you're a man, you'll understand, too."

.

.

.

The door creaked as Ashina opened it slowly, slipping carefully inside with the tray balanced in her left hand. Thatch looked as if he was sleeping, but Ashina knew Marco had him on enough drugs to put Pops' under. Several lines and tubes were connected to Thatch, held in place with little white patches, hooked up to several machines and IV pouches of fluids.

Jora sat in a chair beside the bed. She was hunched over, her head resting on her arms, which were folded on the edge of the bed. She was asleep, the fingers of one of her hands wrapped tightly around Thatch's. Marco sat in another chair on the other side of the bed, he was slouched down in the chair, his long legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. His arms were folded over his middle, but his eyes were open and they flicked away from Thatch to glance at her. Ashina noted the tired look in his eyes.

"Have you slept any?" she asked softly, setting the tray on the clean table.

Marco shook his head, stretching his arms high above his head before sitting up in the chair. "No. Jora fell asleep an hour or so ago. She needs it."

"You need sleep, too. I brought food," Ashina said, motioning to the tray. "If you won't sleep you should at least eat."

She flicked her eyes over to Thatch, eyeing the thick bandages around his torso and little monitor pads stuck his chest in various places. "How is he?"

Marco noted the waiver in her voice, and teased softly, "Don't tell me Red really does love Pompadour Dude?"

Ashina huffed out a small chuckle, cracking the smallest of smiles as she blinked back tears. "He's like an annoying big brother."

Marco grinned briefly, but it faded into a serious concentration. "It was touch and go most of the night. I managed to seal the wounds to his organs with my healing powers, but we've had to catch internal bleeding once already and there's still the risk of shock. He's…"

"Strong, and stubborn, and you're a good doctor. He's in good hands with you and Jora. I'm going to send Tana and crew in here so that Jora can get some real sleep. Eat. And sleep, the nurses will wake you if they need you. Keep me posted, yes?"

"Yeah. Thanks for breakfast."

"You're welcome. I'll be back with Tana."

Ashina flicked her eyes to Jora and Thatch, taking one last look at the pair before she slipped back out the door. First, she would gather some of the available nurses to stay with Marco and also help her drag Jora to bed. After that Ashina planned to busy herself with any boring chore she could manage while taking care of Sabo in an effort to keep her mind off the worry in her heart.

.

.

.

Another meeting with the Commanders and Pops kept Ace up late into the evening. With everything happening throughout the day, Ace barely saw Ashina or his son after the brief moment in the morning on the deck. Opening the door, a tired smile graced his lips as he saw both his son and Ashina in the bedroom. Sabo slept peacefully in his cradle only a few feet away from where his mother sat cross legged on the floor folding a basket of laundry. Piles of baby socks, onesies, blankets, diapers, and bibs were stacked in neatly folded piles in a semi-circle around her.

Ace stepped carefully closer, bending at the waist to press a kiss to the top of her head. He scooped up the pile of paired socks as he righted himself and turned to put them away. Wordlessly they finished the task together, Ashina folding the remaining clothes while Ace put them away.

It was in these moments that Ace truly realized how much he loved her, how easily she fell into his life and took her place beside him. He could see a future with her, growing old together as they traveled whatever path life might have in store for them. Ace wanted that now more than ever. The birth of Sabo changed him, made him think of a different kind of future, one he never imagined for himself before. Ashina saw something in him, she trusted and loved him. Her love was the greatest gift he ever received.

Stopping in front of her again, Ace held out his hands, pulling her to her feet as soon as her palms touched his. Trailing his hands up her arms he slid them back down her back. Ace gripped her hips firmly and pulled her closer.

"Hi," she whispered, tilting her head back slightly to catch his gaze.

"Hi." The word ghosted over her lips before his own mouth crashed against hers. His fingers pressed harder into her flesh, desperate to feel her body flush against his own.

Ace deepened the kiss as her hands snaked over his shoulders, drawing herself impossibly nearer. A muffled groan escaped his throat when her nails scratched through the hairs at the nape of his neck. His own hands fumbled to find the knot of her robe, tugging it loose and slipping his hands inside.

Ashina shrugged out of the robe, letting it fall to the floor, before her hands drifted up his chest. She broke away from the kiss, trailing her lips across his jaw as they both panted for air. The moment Ace lifted her off the floor she wrapped herself around him.

Ace toed out of his boots before walking the short distance to the bed. He undid his belt, pushing his shorts over his hips and stepping out of them. Ace was quick to move his hands back to her smooth skin, trailing up her thighs before gathering the hem of her silk nightgown in his hands. It bunched as he traveled upward, gliding over her curves before he pulled the garment over her head, leaving her completely bare.

Laying her on the bed, Ace hovered over her and held her gaze, caught for a moment in the beauty of her green orbs shining with love in the dim light of the room. She reached up, fingers brushing through the thick strands of dark hair.

"I love you," she whispered.

A half-smile tugged at one corner of his mouth and he dipped his head to kiss her tenderly. He pulled back, touching the tip of his nose to hers. "I love you."

Ace was moving then, a burning need igniting in his soul, and his lips left open mouth kisses down the column of her throat. He trailed over her collarbone before sliding lower. He was careful with her breasts, lest he get more than he bargained for, as he lapped at her sensitive nipples. She whimpered as he dragged his tongue down the flat of her stomach, dipping playfully in her belly button before peppering her skin with wet kisses.

Moving lower still, Ace pressed a kiss to her sex and then licked her entrance. His hands pushed her thighs further apart and one trailed back to her sex so that he could slide his fingers over her folds, opening her core for him. Ace covered her sex with his mouth, lapping at her with wild abandon. Her soft moans and whimpers, barely audible behind her lips pressed tightly together, urged him on. He could feel her thighs quivering against his shoulder and pressed his tongue inside while he circled her clit with two fingers.

Ashina's back arched off the bed, grinding her core against his mouth as she whimpered, "Yes, Ace, oh, I'm coming."

He moaned, continuing to eat her as she came, enjoying the taste of her on his tongue. Flicking his eyes up to watch her come down from her high, Ace slowed his pace and stilled his fingers. Teasing, he dipped his tongue into her core again before he pulled back. He didn't bother to wipe his chin before sliding up her body to press his lips to hers. Deepening the kiss caused Ashina to moan softly.

Ace slipped an arm under her back, breaking their kiss just long enough to drag her higher onto the bed. Her hands where everywhere, ghosting over his heated skin while her hips rolled beneath his. His cock slid between her slick folds, an erotic imitation of what he really wanted to do to her, but he enjoyed the soft cry that left her lips each time the head of his cock brushed over her clit.

"More, Ace," Ashina whispered.

He chuckled lowly, head dipping down to suck gently on the curve of her neck. Shifting his weight to one arm, Ace raised slightly, and tilted his hips to angle his cock. He watched her eyes flutter closed as he entered her.

"Yes," she purred, her eyes opening again and meeting his.

Ace pulled back before thrusting slowly into her. Her hands slid up to his shoulders, arms wrapping around his neck. She pulled him down to her, wrapping her legs around his hips as their chests pressed together. Ace thrust into her again as Ashina rolled her hips.

They set a sensual pace, their hips meeting and grinding together before they pulled back, so far that Ace almost slipped completely out of her before he was balls deep once more. Her nails scratched at his back, her breaths coming in pants between soft whimpers each time his pelvic bone tapped her mound. Ace kissed any part of her body he could reach, lavishing her skin in warm, wet caresses, lingering on the places that made her moan a little louder.

Ace could feel her thighs quiver against him, a telling sign she was close, and he increased their pace. A smirk graced his lips as she easily matched him.

"Ace." His name fell from her lips in a soft plea.

Raising his head, he captured her lips in a fiery kiss. He felt her tense for a moment before she fell over the edge. Swallowing her soft cries, Ace's tongue slid against hers as he thrust into her.

Ace threaded a hand through her thick hair, wrapping the strands around his fist as he slid his lips across her cheek. He groaned, nipping the skin just below her ear, trying to hold back his own orgasm as she rode out her high. The way Ashina's hips rocked and ground against his was too much, her slick heat milked his cock, the waves her orgasm fading but still pulling his own release suddenly from his body.

He attempted to muffle his groan into her shoulder, releasing deep inside her. His hips stilled for a second before he thrust into her several quick times. Slowing again, Ace pumped his hips until he was completely spent. Ashina's lips peppered his shoulder as they both tried to catch their breath.

Ace kept one arm under her, pulling her with him as he rolled to his side. Their legs tangled together as Ashina stretched hers out, her toes brushing down his shins. Ace kissed her nose and then her lips.

Ashina hummed softly, her eyes closing as his fingers untangled from her hair to trail up and down her spine. Her fingertips traced blind patterns over his chest.

"I love you," she mumbled, sounding half asleep already, and snuggled deeper into his arms.

Ace chuckled softly and pressed his lips to the top of her head, breathing in her sweet scent before shifting slightly to get comfortable on the pillow. It was rare Ashina fell asleep before him, but Ace took the chance to watch her. Her calm breaths blew softly against his skin where her fingers laid slack against his chest. Pressing another kiss to her forehead, Ace let his lips linger for a moment, savoring the momentary bliss. Ace closed his eyes, keeping his nose buried in her hair, and tried to quiet his mind, thinking only of Ashina in his arms as he drifted to sleep.

.

.

.

Ace slid out of bed, careful to not wake Ashina. He stretched his tense muscles before quietly padding across the room to dress. Tugging his belts on last, Ace stepped over to the cradle and peered down at his son. His little arms were stretched over his head as he slept soundly. Ace cracked a smile as he bent down to scoop Sabo up. The boy squirmed, letting out a soft grunt of unhappiness at being lifted from his soft bed. His face rubbed against Ace's bare chest, relaxing and stilling as he inhaled his father's scent and calmed.

The rocking chair was a favorite spot for both Ace and Ashina. It gave him the perfect view of Ashina sleeping in their bed while he held his son, rocking him gently while he continued to slumber. Ace brushed his fingers tenderly over Sabo's unruly mess of dark hair, surprisingly thick for only five months old.

Ashina stirred on the bed and Ace raised his eyes to study her. She wrapped her arms around his pillow, pulling it to her chest and curling herself into a ball. The blanket was only partially covering her legs, and Ace let his eyes travel the smooth, naked skin. She was beautiful, like a sleeping siren, with her hair spilling across her pillow in wild waves. She looked younger than her twenty-one years when she slept.

He would miss a lot of moments with both his son and his lover when he departed for the task he was determined to take, for the score he needed to settle. There was no telling how long it would take him. Teach already had a head start, and Ace would be on the hunt to catch up.

Glancing down at his son, he took in all his soft features. How old would he be when Ace returned? Ace hoped he didn't miss his first birthday, and while that was months away, nothing was a guarantee. Ashina would take care of their son, of that Ace was certain. She was a fierce woman and an even fiercer mother, a true mama bear.

It would be strange to be away from her, to not pull her into his arms at night and wake up with his nose buried in her hair in the morning. He would miss the intimacy, the conversations, the jokes, and even her occasional snarky attitude and smart mouth. She would be angry with him for leaving, but Ace was prepared to beg for forgiveness when he returned.

Ace sighed. Ashina would think he was acting recklessly, but Ace had thought of nothing else since Teach's betrayal. He weighed every option, thought of all the possibilities, and no matter the risk, Ace's mind was made.

Ace bent his head, lifting his son slightly so he could press his lips to his forehead. Ace inhaled his sweet baby smell and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Sabo. You are my pride, the reason why it's good that I'm here," Ace whispered softly.

He gazed at his sleeping boy for a moment longer before standing from the rocking chair. Ace gently placed Sabo back in his cradle, being extra careful not to wake the boy, before he slipped silently out of the room.

The deck was beginning to stir with life as the rising sun lightened the hazy horizon. It was clear the day would be another overcast one, the potential for more rain hanging in the air. Ace found Deuce and Aggie sharing cups of coffee over quiet conversation near the quarter deck.

"Morning, Commander Ace," Aggie greeted with a short wave.

Ace nodded in reply.

Deuce caught on to his seriousness and set his cup down. "What's up, Boss?"

"I need you to ready Striker. Quickly. I intend to leave after breakfast."

Ace didn't wait for their reply before he turned and headed off. Deuce wasn't sure what his next intentions were, but his orders had been clear. He stood slowly from his stool and nodded to Aggie. "Well, let's get to it. You heard him."

Aggie exchanged glances with Deuce, briefly looking at Ace's retreating back before turning back to Deuce. "The Missus isn't going to like this."

"Don't tell her," Deuce replied.

"But -"

Deuce shook his head. "S'not our place. He's the Commander. I protect Ashina, but I take orders from Ace."

Aggie agreed, still uneasy about Ace's intentions, but he stood to follow his Commander's orders.

.

.

.

Ace cinched the backpack closed and then slug it over his shoulder. He surveyed the room, lingering on all the little touches Ashina added to make their space more personal, truly theirs. His eyes fell on the cradle in the corner of the room and Ace sucked in a breath.

"You'll understand why I have to do this when you're older," Ace whispered to the empty room.

Sabo was with the nurses and Ashina. He didn't want to seek out his son again, letting him go to his mother's arms at breakfast had been hard enough. Ace was going to miss a lot with his son, and the early mornings together when he let Ashina sleep in for just a while longer were his favorite minutes of the day. Those precious moments alone with his son, just the two of them in the quiet of the morning. Ace clenched his teeth together, shaking his head to try and physically rid those thoughts from his mind. He needed to focus on his task, what he needed to do for his crew and his family.

Ace opened the door and stepped into the hall, closing it gently behind him before turning to head for the stairs. Ashina caught him as she came down them. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the straps of the bag clutched in his hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked, closing the small distance between them.

Ace answered with honesty. "I'm going to find Teach, and I'm going to settle things."

Ashina frowned, shaking her head gently. "Pops doesn't want you to leave, Ace. I don't want you to go."

"I know," he said, dropping a kiss to her forehead before side stepping around her. He couldn't hold her gaze. He couldn't look her in the eye. If he let her have the chance to talk to him with the thoughts of his son still sitting on the edge of his mind, his determination would falter, and Ace had to do this.

"Ace," she said, her voice sharp, but he continued up the stairs.

Ashina silently followed him all the way to the deck, which was already buzzing with activity. Pops sat in his chair, and the moment he spotted Ace, said something to Marco.

It was Marco who approached Ace, stopping him as Ashina came to stop at his side, narrowing her eyes. Marco cocked his head slightly, seeing the bag over Ace's shoulder. "Why is Striker in the water?"

"I'm going after Teach."

Pops made a low noise of disagreement in his throat. "We will track down Teach when it is time. Do not act out of rage, son."

"He's disrespected you! He attempted to murder Thatch! He's a member of my division and he should answer for what he's done."

"It doesn't feel right, Ace. Let it go!" Pops ordered.

Ace shook his head and made to cross the deck. Several members of his division tried to stop him.

"Commander Ace, wait."

"Pops said to let it go, Commander."

"Ace, you shouldn't go."

Other shouts fell on deaf ears as Ace shook off their hold on him. "Let go of me. I'm going to make Teach answer for what he's done."

As soon as Ace took a step Ashina was moving. Ashina stepped in front of Ace, blocking the path he was storming through the crowd. She put her hands up, pressing them into his chest as he stepped forward once more before stopping inches from her. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Ace wouldn't meet her gaze, staring straight ahead, looking just over the top of her head.

Ashina spoke calmly, despite how she wanted to rage at him. With the rage coursing in his veins, he would only meet her own anger with a stronger force. "You need to think before you do something reckless."

He breathed deeply, his chest heaving with each breath, and she could see the hurt in his eyes, the pain that could only be displayed as rage. Ashina reached up to touch his jaw, trying to get him to meet her eyes. "Going off half-cocked isn't going to help anyone, Ace. Look at me, Ace," she whispered.

He looked down at her then. His gaze softened as he leaned in to kiss her. It was a soft, quick kiss, leaving her lips with a warm tingle as he brushed across her cheek, his lips ghosting against her ear. "I love you," he whispered, "I'll come back."

Ace straightened, stepped around her, and headed for the side of the ship where Striker was ready to depart.

Ashina whirled around in time to see him vault the side of the ship. "Ace!"

Her cry fell on deaf ears and tears pooled in her eyes, as she reached the edge of the ship, Marco joining her side seconds later.

"Ace! Yoi, wait! Come back," Marco shouted.

Flames erupted from his feet and Striker was gone, darting over the waves as fast as Ace could propel the craft.

Ashina sighed heavily. She didn't acknowledge Marco when his hand squeezed her shoulder. When the silent tears slipped down her cheeks, Marco pulled her into his side, wrapping an arm around her in a comforting embrace. Ashina leaned into him, accepting his support. They stayed on the deck long after Ace had disappeared into the horizon and long after the rest of the crew went back to their daily tasks.

Marco's calm voice broke the silence. "Let's check on Thatch. Give Jora a break."

"I should check on Sabo," Ashina replied.

"He'll be fine with the nurses." Marco knew she needed a distraction greater than the boy who looked just like his father. "Let's go. You can get Sabo from them later when he's hungry."

Ashina gave in, nodding her head even as her eyes remained on the horizon. It took Marco physically turning her for her gaze to finally slip away, to accept that Ace wasn't turning around. His mind was made up, and whether or not his decision was reckless, it was made and there was no turning back. They would have to move forward and face whatever was to come. Ashina only hoped Ace didn't act recklessly, any more so than he already had. Above all else, he was her other half and she needed him to come back to her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Happy Update Sunday, lovelies! In between waiting for updates if you have not checked out Grand Line Shenanigans or Bingo Challenge Pieces, I urge you to do so! The Bingo Piece are some AU prompt pieces that revolve around Ace/Ashina. Grand Line Shenanigans are bits and pieces and some AUs for RAAI. More to come in the future for the Shenanigans. **

**Anywhoo... Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 30**

The night was quiet, the ship calm and steady on the sea, gently swaying with the pull of the tide. Pale moonlight lit the cabin. Ashina laid on her side, stretched diagonally across the bed so she could stare at Sabo who slept peacefully in his cradle. She couldn't sleep. Three days had passed since Ace sailed off into the horizon in search of Teach. She knew Ace was resourceful, smart, and with his devil fruit he could feed himself on anything he caught by fishing. She wasn't worried about his journey alone. Other thoughts, possibilities, plagued her mind. What would happen when he caught up with Teach?

Rising from the bed, Ashina slipped on her robe, tying the sash around her waist. She padded silently across the room and opened the door. Kotatsu lifted his head from where he laid in front of the doorway. Slowly he rose from the floor and stretched. As he walked by, Kotatsu bumped his head into her hand. His warm fur brushed her leg as he passed by and her fingers trailed through the fur down his back. Ashina smiled softly at the quiet purr he emitted. Turning her head, Ashina glanced back as she shut the door to see Kotatsu curl up beside the cradle. She paused as his golden eyes caught hers and she smiled gently, always thankful for his loyalty and protection.

Ashina closed the door and made the short trek down the hall to the stairs. Stepping out into the cool night was refreshing, but it brought a wave of nostalgia crashing over her. How many nights had she spent upon the deck of the Spadille, hands cupped around the warm flame that danced in Ace's palm? Ashina took a deep breath and scanned the deck, eyes landing first to where Teach betrayed them all. Movement to her right caught her attention, but the haki presence was familiar.

"Couldn't sleep either, yoi?"

Ashina shook her head, as she headed over to where Marco was perched on a crate. Ashina hopped up on the crate beside him and leaned back against the larger crate behind them.

"How's Thatch doing?" she asked softly.

"Better. The nurses managed to get Jora to leave and go bathe and rest in her room finally. The night shift girls are with him now, monitoring and observing. His vitals are good, stable. He's out of the risk of shock."

"That's good, right?"

"Most definitely. The internal bleeding has stopped completely, and the wound appears to be moving in the direction of healing. Jora's stitch work is something else."

"And how are you?"

"Tired, but I can't sleep, too much on my mind."

"Same here," Ashina replied softly. She leaned into his shoulder dropping her head to rest against him. "Kotatsu's been sleeping outside the door of my room."

"He's a good guy. The second division knows to look out for you and little Sabo."

"Yeah," she replied softly. She was honored her division and former Spade crew cared so much to look out for her and her son in Ace's absence, but she missed him. It was as if Ace had taken a piece of her with him when he left and now she felt lost on the sea.

There were so many questions. So many things left unanswered. Teach had been a part of the crew for years, unassuming and without the desire for power or fame. What would have been his motive now? Why that devil fruit?

Ashina's voice was hesitant as she whispered, "Marco, what was that Devil Fruit?"

"I honestly don't know. I've been searching through the library's books, but I can't find mention of one that looks like what Thatch found."

She nodded her head, her cheek rubbing against the soft fabric of his jacket. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and added, "I'm worried about Ace."

Marco let out a gentle sigh. "Me too, but we'll be ready when the time comes."

That caught her attention and she sat up. "Ready? For what? What is Pops going to do?"

"Nothing yet," Marco said, looking down at her. "But we'll be ready if we need to move. Pops has sent out word to the Subordinate Crews."

"Oh," Ashina breathed. Her mind whirled with ideas, with hope. If Pops was planning to prepare for action, there was something Ashina needed to do. She needed to speak to Pops. As much as she wanted to speak to him now, it was late, Pops was asleep, and Ashina needed to be sure she was making the right choice. Her actions and thoughts needed to be planned out. This wasn't a time to be reckless.

The pair sat together, lost in their own thoughts, until Ashina's breathing evened out. Marco chuckled silently to himself as he glanced down at Ashina asleep on his shoulder. He moved carefully to scoop her into his arms and carried her down to the Commander's Hall. He fumbled with the door knob, trying not to jostle her awake, before he finally managed to grasp the knob and push open the door.

Kotatsu's head raised from his paws. Marco gave a short nod as he crossed the room to the bed while Kotatsu laid back down. Laying Ashina carefully on the bed, Marco turned to gaze at the sleeping baby before he caught Kotatsu's eye.

"You staying in here?"

When the lynx didn't move, Marco nodded again. "That's good, yoi."

.

.

.

The warm, afternoon rays of sunlight glistened on the calm waters of the sea and warmed the deck of the Moby Dick, which sat anchored in the waters and swayed gently with the pull of the tide. Ashina thrummed her fingers on the warm boards as she sat beside Sabo, who played with an array of brightly colored toys on a blanket. Three weeks seemed to have dragged by since Ace left to find Teach. Thatch was doing much better, awake now, though he still slept on and off throughout the day. He was even trying to move around, much to Marco's dismay.

She spotted Jora heading her way and lifted a hand to wave. Jora folded herself down across from Ashina on the blanket and gently ruffled Sabo's dark hair.

"Hi, little man. Ooo, stuffed teddy bear, good choice of toy."

"How's Thatch today?"

"Irritating," Jora said on a chuckle. "Demanded to attend the Commander's meeting this morning. Made Marco and I help him down to the library. I thought Pops was going to lose it when we walked in the doors."

"How'd he manage getting down there?" Ashina asked.

Jora rolled her eyes. "Of course the big, strong man pretended he was just fine, but he was a bit green around the edges by the time we got him in a chair, not to mention soaked with sweat."

Ashina chuckled at Jora's tone, but couldn't help but smile at her friend. "Sounds like Thatch is being his typical self. How are you?"

"Better. With him out of the danger of shock or imminent internal bleeding, I've managed to get some sleep. You look like you've had no sleep. How are you?"

"We weren't talking about me," Ashina shot back, fingering the edges of the blanket.

"Ah, but we are now," Jora smarted in return.

Ashina rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "I don't sleep well, if at all. I miss him Jora. With every fiber of my being. I… I didn't think it'd be this way. I was so independent before I met Ace. Didn't rely on anyone and could make my own way in the world, but now, with Ace… I feel like a piece of myself is missing. I'm worried more than anything. A part of me knows how Ace felt. I need to act. I can't just sit here."

"Well, you didn't hear this from me, but the Commanders are discussing next actions. I think Pops wants to be prepared for the potential worst."

Ashina frowned and Jora cringed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said it tha-"

"No, it's okay," Ashina said, cutting her off. "Thanks Jora." Ashina was already getting to her feet when she added, "Can you watch Sabo for a bit for me?"

She didn't wait for an answer before she headed across the deck. If the Commanders were in a meeting, now was her best chance to talk to Pops, to tell him of her plans, her desires, her need for action. Muffled voices could be heard in the hall before Ashina knocked on the library doors.

"Come in," Pops' voice boomed.

Ashina opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind her and standing with her back pressed to the cool wood. Eyes scanned the room before they fell on Pops where he sat at in the circle of Commanders.

"I know you're discussing plans of action, and I…" Ashina hesitated before she stood straight and met Pops' eyes. "I want to go back to the Revolution. I can ensure my son's safety there. I can inform Ace's brother what is going on and gather more forces for the potential of what may come. I have to act, I can't sit here and wait."

"Luffy isn't with the Revolution," Marco interjected.

Ashina shook her head. "Not Luffy. Sabo. The first Sabo."

"Ace said he's -"

"He's not dead. He's very much alive. I secret I promised to keep until the time was right. The time is now. He needs to know what Ace has done."

The room was silent, save for the few whispers shared between some of the Commanders. Ashina sighed, eyes pleading with Pops. "Pops, I have to go. Please."

It was his turn to sigh. "The journey to the Revolution's base will be long and potentially dangerous. I forbade you from going on missions without Ace."

There was a beat of silence before Thatch spoke up. "I'll go with her, Pops."

Marco snorted. "You could hardly get down here from the infirmary. How could you fight? You're still healing. You shouldn't even be out of bed, much less a part of this meeting."

Thatch's chest puffed up slightly. "I'm a Commander, still. I'll take Jora with me. I don't plan on fighting. Let her leave with the Spades, Pops, and any of the Second Division that want to go. They'll protect her and little Sabo."

Ashina looked from Thatch back to Pops. There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch on for eternity as Pops stared at her, speculating.

"Fine," Pops said, and Ashina breathed a sigh of relief. "You are _not_ to track down Ace. Go to the Revolution. You have my permission to go to the Revolutionary Army, but you will always be a Whitebeard Pirate. The Commanders and I will figure out a way to get you there."

Ashina nodded. "I will, thank you, Pops."

She turned to leave, already mentally making a list of everything she would need to pack and to obtain in order to make the trip back across the Grand Line.

Once the door was closed Pops looked to Thatch. "I expect you to check in at least twice a day. Do not be reckless. Do not let her go after Ace. She goes to the Revolution to stay away from whatever is brewing. She's not to be a part of this."

.

.

.

The day was rainy and overcast as they sailed for the island where Pops was sure they would find a ship suitable for Ashina to sail to Baltigo. Pops made it known that while he agreed to the idea, he was not happy about it, and while he was usually tight on spending, he assured her she would be traveling on the best ship.

The gloomy weather kept her below the deck. She occupied her morning packing the bedroom while Sabo played on the floor. All of Ace's belongings were locked in his large trunk, and the tapestries and fabric that usually hung from the ceiling and walls were folded carefully into the bottom of her trunk. More clothes and knickknacks were packed on top of the décor. The clothes Sabo outgrew were folded and stacked into a pile in the corner, away from the two full trunks.

Ashina sighed as she closed the lid of the trunk and then straightened. There was still the desk, and all of Sabo's things, not to mention the bedding and the sparse pieces of furniture. She had time according to Marco. They would make landfall in four days. Before they landed she needed to talk to her former crew. She wanted to be sure they all agreed to this mission. A meeting needed to be called, but first, Sabo needed a diaper change.

Lifting the boy into the air, Ashina held him out in front of her and wrinkled her nose. "You're a stinky boy, you know that?"

Sabo giggled at her expression and tried to mimic her wrinkled nose.

"Mama. Can you say mama?" Ashina cooed as she laid him on his back. "Ma. Ma ma ma."

Sabo squealed a string of gibberish and flapped his hands. Ashina continued to try to get him to say mama as she changed his diaper. The soiled diaper was tossed in the pail to be cleaned before she scooped her boy into her arms. Peppering his face with kisses, Ashina basked in the sweet sound of his laughter.

"Let's go, sweet boy. We've got lots to do before we go see your godfather and godmother."

Holding Sabo in one arm, Ashina squatted down to toss several toys in the middle of the blanket. She pulled the corners together and tied a makeshift, loose knot, creating a bag. Standing upright, Ashina headed for the door, leaving her room in search of someone from her division. Ashina found Kotatsu first, lying in the hallway in front of her bedroom door.

"Doesn't the floor get hard?" Ashina asked the lynx. He merely shrugged, so she added. "I want to meet with all former Spade pirates. Will you round them up? I'll be in the library."

Kotatsu nodded and trotted off in search of the other crew members while Ashina headed for the library.

She was pulling out toys in front of Sabo, who sat on the floor in the middle of the cluster of chairs and couches, when Deuce, Mihar, Saber, Skull, and Aggie walked in.

They took various seats around the room as the others strolled in and joined them.

"What's up, Missus?" Saber asked as Ashina stood from the floor and glanced around the room.

"I wanted to call you all into a meeting because I feel that you should have a say in what is to come. I'm not sure what's going to happen because of the choices Ace has made, but I cannot sit idle. You all are aware that I intend to sail back to the Revolutionary Army's home base. My reasoning is to place Sabo somewhere safe while Pops prepares for the potential worst-case situation. I will not make any of you go with me. We have all found our places here amongst the Whitebeards. They are our crew and our family. I would understand if you wish to stay with Pops. Please be honest. I do not wish to force your hand to follow my decisions.

The only noise that filled the room for a long moment where the content babbles of Sabo as he played with a set of wooden blocks.

It was Deuce who broke the silence. "Ace is my friend," he started. "He has become like my brother. I made an unspoken promise long ago, and I'd be ashamed to face Ace again if I didn't go with you Ashina. It's my duty as First Mate. Besides, with Ace gone at the moment, the way I see it, you're acting commander Missus."

"Aye aye," Mihar added, nodding his head in agreement. "You are not just Ace's partner, but you are my friend, as well, Ashina. Most of us have known you almost as long as we have known Ace. Like Deuce, I would not abandon you and I trust in your decisions. I will sail with you wherever you take us."

The others nodded, some uttering small words of agreement.

Tears welled in her eyes. "Thank you. You don't know how much your words mean to me. We will need to set a course for Baltigo, I have an eternal pose. We will also need to secure provisions for the journey. If we face good winds and weather, and make only necessary stops, we should reach Baltigo in two months."

Deuce nodded. "If you'll give me the log I'll map a course as best I can, and I'll handle the preparations, Ashina. We will be ready when you give the word."

.

.

.

With Sabo finally down for the night, Ashina breathed a sigh of relief. After a day at the docks negotiating prices for a ship and securing goods and equipment she was exhausted, yet there was still work to be done. Sabo enjoyed sightseeing at the start of the morning, but quickly became a cranky baby by the end of the afternoon. Deuce promised to finish business at the docks and sent her back to the Moby Dick with Mihar, Aggie, and Kotatsu before dinnertime.

Ashina sat at the desk and pulled her brush from the drawer. She combed her hair first, closing her eyes at the pleasurable sensation of the brush running over her scalp. Setting the brush down, Ashina shivered slightly and pulled her robe tighter around her, staving off the chill in the room. She tried not to think about Ace as she pulled the small transponder snail closer to her.

Taking a deep breath, Ashina lifted the receiver and dialed the familiar number. Two rings echoed out before the click of the call connecting sounded and a deep voice echoed over the line. "It's been forever, A, I didn't think you'd ever check in again."

Ashina chuckled softly, a fond smile tugging at the corners of her mouth at the sound of Sabo's voice. She missed her partner. "Hi, Sabo. It's good to hear your voice. I have some news, lots of news actually."

"Well, spill, it's been forever since we've spoken."

"Is Koala near? She'll want to hear this too."

There was a shuffling over the phone and then a more distance sounding voice. "We can both hear you now."

"Okay, good," Ashina took a breath and then added. "Ace and I had a baby."

"You what!" Koala screeched. "I'm an aunt and you haven't told me! For how long?"

"He's six months old."

"Oh my goodness, Ashina! Why haven't you told me sooner! I could have sent presents and toys and clothes! You said he, so it's a boy. What's his name? Who does he favor? Can he talk yet? Or walk?"

"Koala, slow down," Ashina said on a giggle. "He looks mostly like Ace, but his eyes are green. He can't talk or walk, he's only six months old. He can eat some fruits and veggies that have been pureed. He likes to giggle and make faces. He loves to be held."

"What's his name?" Sabo asked.

"Ace decided on the name before he was born. If the baby was a boy of course. We didn't know. It was a surprise at the birth. Ace named him Portgas D Sabo."

The other end of the line was quiet for a long moment before Ashina added. "Sabo?"

"I'm still here. He… where is Ace? Is he there with you now?"

Ashina frowned, fingers weaving through her hair as she pushed it back from her face. "That's why I've called. I have more news that just your godson."

"Godson?" Sabo choked on the other end of the line.

"Yes, but we can talk more about that later. I'm coming back to the Revolution. I'll be bringing at least the former Spade pirates with me, maybe a few extra members from the second division. Pops procured a ship today for me. Once it's ready, we'll be departing."

"Where is Ace?" Sabo asked again.

"He's… off on a mission. There's been an attempted murder, another member of our division stole a Devil Fruit and has fled. Ace has left to find him. I'm… worried. We don't know the fruit's powers, but Teach seemed to know the fruit."

The was another moment of silence before Sabo spoke again. "So you're coming back? Whitebeard is letting you leave his crew?"

"For the safety of little Sabo, his grandson, yes. Pops is also preparing for the possibility of something… happening. We don't know, I just… something isn't right Sabo. I think Ace is heading straight for trouble. I can feel it."

"I believe you. We'll prepare rooms for you and your crew. Give me your head count once you've set sail. I'll let Dragon-sama know you're coming home."

"Home is wherever Ace is," Ashina replied softly.

"We'll look into that too, Ashina. Don't worry, I still have to tell my brother I'm alive."

"Going to finally tell him?"

Ashina could practically feel Sabo's grin through the pause in the conversation. "I think it's time now."

"Good. I've got a lot to do here. I'll call again when we're departing for Baltigo. I can't wait for you to meet your godson."

Ashina hung up the phone, not giving her friends a change to reply. A smile, a real smile, tugged at her mouth as she thought of her friends meeting her son for the first time. Life leading up to the birth of her boy felt like a whirlwind, and no matter how much these last weeks seemed to drag by without Ace, time had not slowed down since he was born.

Ashina turned to gaze at her sleeping boy. There would be a lot Ace would miss in the next months. She tried not to think of how long Ace could be gone while she stood in the middle of the room, deciding now was as good a time as ever to finish packing her belongings.

.

.

.

The ship was beautiful, more than she imagined it would be. Crisp white sails, ready to be unfurled, stood out against the dark wood of the galleon. The Midnight Maiden. She was a fine ship and Ashina wondered how much Pops spent purchasing her.

"This is too much," Ashina whispered, standing beside Marco on the dock as her men loaded their belongings and goods onto the Maiden.

Marco shrugged. "Pops said to consider it an early birthday present to you and Ace."

"Rather extravagant for a birthday present."

Marco chuckled at her deadpan. "Well, he wants to ensure you'll reach the Revolutionaries safely."

Ashina hummed, the slightest of smiles tugging at her lips. The rising sun promised a warm day and clear skies, perfect for setting sail and covering as much distance as they could on the first day. She didn't know what the future held, but all she could do was move forward. The plans weren't set in stone, everything was based on possibilities, but the transponder snail, tucked safely in the pouch at her hip, would keep her in contact with her family, her crew, while she sailed for her other family.

"I've packed all the necessary items for Thatch's care, medicines, gauze, alcohol. Plus any other medical supplies needed. Deuce and I organized them last night in the infirmary of the Maiden. Jora will be going to monitor and care for Thatch… among other things." Marco snorted and cleared his throat before turning slightly to face Ashina. "I'm going to miss you, Ashina. Check in every day. More often if you feel like it."

"It feels strange to be departing. Everything is so uncertain."

"Not everything," he said calmly. "We'll meet again, sooner I believe rather than later."

Marco pulled her into a warm hug. Ashina wrapped her arms around his torso, squeezing him tightly as he squeezed her back. "Be safe, Ashina. Take care."

Ashina hummed. "You too, Marco. Keep an eye on Pops, and keep me informed."

"I will," he said, taking a step back.

Deuce cleared his throat as he approached the pair and stopped. "Everything is loaded, Ashina. We're ready when you are."

"Looks like it's time for me to say goodbye then, eh?" Pops voice carried over the docks and Ashina turned to smile up at him as he walking toward them, Tenshin trudging behind while Yukichi ran in front.

"Missus, we get to go with you! It's going to be so cool to see the Revolutionary Army's secret base! So how exactly do we get there?"

"I have an eternal pose," Ashina replied with a grin, reaching into her pouch to retrieve the small log pose.

"Cool." Yukichi's voice was tinged with awe.

Ashina slipped the pose back into her pocket as Pops reached the small group. He knelt and held out an arm. Ashina darted forward instantly and jumped into his embrace. Pops chuckled as he hugged her gently. "Take good care of my grandson, and follow my orders. Don't go looking for Ace. Take yourself and Sabo to the Revolution, and Thatch. Keep an eye on my son, I've already ordered him to keep an eye on you. Take care of each other."

"I will. We will. Take care of yourself, Old Man. Thank you, Pops," she whispered, "for everything. I love you."

Pops cracked the faintest of smiles and his hold tightened a hair before he released her. "Keep in touch."

Ashina patted her leather pouch. "Transponder snail packed."

"Good. Thatch," Pops said, turning slightly as he stood to greet Thatch as he and Jora walked slowly down the dock.

"Hey, Pops. Little man is zonked out, but he's ready to board The Midnight Maiden. Super cool name by the way, though I'm not sure any maidens are boarding."

Jora rolled her eyes as she carefully transferred a sleeping Sabo into his mother's arms.

"If you took your hair out of that ridiculous pompadour you could pass as our maiden," Ashina joked.

Thatch carefully brushed a hand over his coifed hair. "Not a chance. It's been down for too many days. Today we set sail. I've got to look my best. Why do you look like someone pissed in your breakfast?" Thatch asked, staring down at Tenshin.

Tenshin made a noise of indignation before rolling his eyes. "I'm thirteen! I can stay with the main crew. I can still be of use, I don't have to be sent off like a baby!"

Pops remained silent, letting the weight of the boy's words hang in the air. It was Ashina who spoke up.

"My father took me to the Revolution when I was fourteen, left me there while he continued his journey, because he knew it was dangerous. Too dangerous for me, no matter how much I boasted that I was competent enough. In his eyes, I wasn't. He made the right decision. I could beat those kids of my own age and a few of the younger big guns, but the Officers handed me my ass, repeatedly. Until I grew stronger. If you want to get stronger, we can help with that, and then when all of this is over you can make your own decisions."

"There's no one stronger than Pops," Tenshin stated matter-of-factly, nose turning up as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The four men chuckled, but it was Thatch that spoke, playfully cuffing the boy's ear. "You're not wrong there, but Ashina's right, too. Besides, you're going with us whether you like it or not this time. When you've gotten strong enough to defend your voiced opinions then you can make your own decisions who you sail with. Now, you and Yukichi get on the ship and start helping."

"Just take care of yourself," Marco said, stepping forward to clap Thatch carefully on the shoulder. "Going to miss you brother. Take care of Red."

"Of course. Watch out for Pops. Most of my guys are staying behind. Two are going with us. I've appointed a stand in as lead while I'm gone, but he's to report to you or Vista."

Marco nodded and Thatch moved to pull him into a manly hug.

"It's not goodbye forever," Marco joked.

"I know," Thatch said as he stepped back. "But it's still goodbye for now. Let's go, ladies, Deuce."

Eyes turned to look at Ashina for confirmation, so she nodded. "I'm ready."

Ashina hugged Pops and then Marco once more, careful of the sleeping boy in her arms.

"Ashina," Pops called, stopping her as she headed toward the gangplank. "When Ace comes back, you and my grandson will too."

"Of course," she replied with a smile, and then strolled up the gangplank beside Deuce. Ashina scanned the deck of the ship. The dark wooden boards stretched across the long ship from the small fore deck all the way to the quarter deck. Six canons lined the sides of the ship, three on each side, and were anchored with rope to the railing. Ashina climbed the short stairs that curved up to the quarter deck and joined Deuce who stood at the wheel.

"Deuce," Ashina said confidently, looking out over what was now her ship and her crew. "Set sail."


	31. Chapter 31

**Happy Update Sunday, lovelies! We're getting closer and closer to you know what... so bear with me as these next chapters have are pretty angsty, sprinkled with some occasional baby cuteness. **

**Also, if you haven't checked out my pieces, Grand Line Shenanigans or Bingo Challenge Pieces, go check them out! (Please) :) They are companion pieces to RAAI. The Challenge pieces are completed, but the Shenanigans will be added to over time. Anywho... **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 31 **

The Midnight Maiden was similar to the Spadille, only larger. The ship boasted four decks, including the hold at the very bottom. The third level held additional cargo, the infirmary, a carpentry shop room, and the small galley. The gun deck held the fore hold, fourteen cannons, seven on each side, the anchor chains and capstan, access to the cargo hold, and the crews' hammocks and belongings. At the stern end were two rooms; a bathroom and a room Ashina converted into a library and gathering place. Sets of stairs led up to the main deck from two points, one near the fore hold, and the other near the middle of the ship.

Ashina strolled up the middle stairs, coming up to the deck next to the main mast. Many of the crew milling about greeted her as she walked by, heading for the door beside the stairs that led up to the quarter deck,.

Opening the door, Ashina entered the stateroom which held the navigation rudder, a pair of small couches and a table and chairs. It made for another good meeting place, as well as a nice play area for Sabo and quickly became where his toy box Mihar constructed was located. The quarter deck was large enough that the space beneath it also boasted a small First Mate quarters along with the large Captain's cabin. Ashina favorite part of the Maiden was the skylight that was built into the quarter deck that allowed beautiful sunlight to filter through into her cabin. Deuce refused the First Mate quarters, giving them instead to Jora and Banshee, so that the women had a private room as they were used to on the Moby Dick. Although, Ashina had a strong suspicion Jora spent most of her evenings with Thatch, whose room was across the ship in the cabin beneath the fore deck.

Sabo's cradle sat in her bedroom and Ashina pushed the door open to check on her boy. "Hello, sweet boy," she cooed as she peered down at Sabo, who was awake from his midday nap and playing with his feet. "Oh, do your toes taste good?"

Sabo smiled up at her as she lifted him into her arms. "Hi baby," she cooed again, kissing his cheek before holding him to her chest. He laid his head against her shoulder, content in her embrace, and Ashina pressed her lips to the side of his head. She inhaled his clean scent and closed her eyes, willing the tears to stay away. She needed to be strong for her son, for Ace, and for herself.

Blinking her eyes, she pulled her lips away from her baby and grinned at him. "Let's not sleep the day away, huh? How about we go see the pretty water and our friends? Huh? Does that sound like fun?"

She tickled his belly just to hear his giggles, as she headed for the door. When she stepped out onto the deck, the breeze lifted strands of her hair that were free from her braid. Ashina made her way across the deck to where a barrel was stacked with a few other crates near the railing. Holding Sabo in one hand, Ashina carefully climbed the boxes to perch on the top of the barrel, giving her an excellent view of the deck of the ship as well as the horizon. Sabo contented himself to play with the amber pendant around her neck.

Thatch opened the door to his small cabin, spotted Ashina on the deck, and strolled over to her. Thatch sat himself carefully down on one of the taller crates beside her. He clapped his hands before holding them out.

"Hand 'im over."

Ashina chuckled, as she lifted Sabo off her lap and into Thatch's hands.

"Hey, little man!" Thatch exclaimed, holding the boy out in front of him. Sabo's legs kicked excitedly as he grinned back at Thatch.

Thatch tossed the boy several times into the air, catching him and hoisting him high above his head before repeating the action. When he brought Sabo down to sit in his lap, he turned to Ashina and his expression shifted to a serious one. "How you holding up?"

"I'm worried about Ace," Ashina answered honestly.

"No news is good news. I know you want word in the papers to show where he is, but you have his vivre card. Ace is fine, probably passed out at some restaurant somewhere making a fool of himself."

Ashina snorted, but didn't chuckle along with Thatch. She didn't have the heart to tell him she couldn't bring herself to look at his vivre card, afraid of what she'd see. She wanted too, but it was in a little wooden box, and every time she went to open the lid she stopped, unable to face what she may find.

"You've done good, Red," Thatch said, snapping her out of her thoughts, "stepping into the role of acting Captain. It looks good on you."

"You're the better fit, you're the actual Commander."

"Not on this ship I'm not. Here on the lovely Midnight Maiden I'm just Thatch the ridiculously sexy cook."

"Whatever Pompadour Dude, more like ridiculously dorky."

Thatch grinned, nudging her knee with his elbow. "Hey. Cheer up. Pops procured for you a gorgeous vessel and gave you his well wishes to return to the Revolution for a time. You've got a crew that supports, trusts, and loves you. Your man is going to be fine, and sometime in the future the Whitebeards will all meet back up together."

"What will we do with the Maiden?" Ashina wondered.

"Dock her somewhere. Maybe little man will become a pirate like his daddy. Huh, my man? What do you say? You gonna be a pirate like ol' Ace?"

"Da," Sabo babbled softly.

Ashina let out a soft gasp, and Thatch caught her wide-eyed expression with one of his own. Her lips curled up into a smile and she pulled the small photo of Ace and her together on the beach, pre-pregnancy from her pouch. She held the picture up to Sabo so he could see.

"Daddy?" Ashina replied, pointing to Ace's grinning face.

"Da da da, mhmm," Sabo cooed back, twisting in Thatch's gentle hold to look around the deck.

"He's looking for Ace," Ashina whispered, so softly Thatch barely heard her.

He turned his head to see her blinking back tears, and frowned. He plucked the picture from her hand with two fingers and waved it in front of Sabo. "Look here, buddy. Daddy's here in the picture. Sorry, little man, your dad's off on a mission at the moment. He'll come back though, he's tougher than your mama gives him credit for."

"I know he's strong," Ashina smarted back, wiping her eyes, as Sabo turned to look at her.

"Mmm," Sabo cooed, clapping his hands together and then reaching for her. "Mmm..Ah!"

Ashina smiled at him. "Are you trying to say mama? Can you say it, sweet boy, ma, ma, ma."

"Mmm, mmm, ma!" Sabo squealed reaching for her, fingers grasping at the air.

Ashina scooped him up, peppering his belly with kisses and making her way up to his cheeks. "Okay, okay, mama's boy," she said, unable to contain her grin. "If only daddy could have heard that one."

"His first ma. Good job little man. Now we just need a Thatch."

"Good luck with that," Ashina said on a snicker.

"Yeah yeah, here." Thatch held the picture out to her and she took it with one hand, tucking in back into her pouch. "Good picture of you two. You got more?"

"A few."

"How many is a few?"

"There's a shoebox full from over the last two years."

Thatch chuckled, and went to speak when he caught sight of Jora and the words died on his tongue. Ashina followed his line of sight and snorted when her gaze landed on her dark-haired friend.

"Do you love her?" Ashina blurted.

Thatch choked and sputtered for a second before he stared at her. Ashina held his stare, unblinking, until Thatch sighed and carefully rubbed a hand over his hair. "I could. Easily. I know she loves me. Maybe I do, who knows. I'm a pirate, Red. I haven't been sailing the seas looking for love."

"Then what have you been sailing for? What made you decide to be a pirate?"

"Wanted to feed people, and myself. I always loved to cook, learned from my grandpa before my village was raided and burned. I hitched a ride as a stow away on another pirate ship. Showed my worth as a cabin boy. Got caught by their chef playing in the kitchen. He could have punished me, instead he took me on as an apprentice. I sailed with them for a while, until I was a young teen."

"What happened?"

"Ship wreck. Pops found me floating out at sea on a piece of wood, the only survivor. You know," Thatch chuckled, catching sight of the two young cabin boys playing jacks on the deck, "Marco and I used to fight like Tenshin and Yukichi. Best of friends and the worst of enemies for a long time."

Ashina snorted. "I can see that."

Thatch grinned. "I gave the crew hell at first, a lot like you and Ace did."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I hated the idea of becoming someone's son. Didn't want to join a division. I just wanted to cook for people who needed food. Came to learn that with Pops was where I was meant to be. That these people could be my family and that I could still cook for people, help people in need when we docked at islands."

"Is that why you always cook for people wherever we go?"

"Yeah," Thatch said, grinning as he scratched the back of his head. "I like to share my food with people who may not have gotten a good meal in a long time."

"That's nice. So, you've found why you've been sailing all these years… but what about Jora? What about now?"

"You ask some tough questions, Red. What's gotten into you?" he asked on a chuckle.

"She's my friend. You're my friend. I think you both deserve happiness, and I think you make each other happy."

"I'm a pirate."

"And I'm a Revolutionary Pirate, the daughter of a yonko and an exiled kunoichi. Who we are doesn't determine who we can love, or if we are worthy of love. It doesn't matter who you are or where you came from. So, I'm going to ask you again… do you love Jora?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to do something about that beside continue to be fuck buddies?"

"Ouch, wow. I did not expect you to use that word. You know how I knew Ace was serious about you?"

"Nice change of subject, but okay, I'll bite. How?"

"When you went off on that mission for the Revolution, Ace was moping around one day, so I was trying to cheer him up. Said something along the lines of knowing you two weren't just fuck buddies, and the boy, once he figured out what that word meant, about blew a gasket."

Ashina giggled. "Sounds like Ace."

"Doesn't it?" Thatch sighed then, eyeing Jora from across the deck before he turned back to Ashina. "I don't know Red. How do I even approach that? Huh? How do you change from doing one thing for so long to being… more?"

She shrugged, because she didn't have any idea. Ace and her started as friendship with a touch of serious attraction and fell into a relationship that was as easy as breathing. "Tell her how you feel. Be honest. Hell, Thatch. I don't know. The way I see it there isn't really much more to do, other than admit to yourself and to her that you two are more than just friends who fuck."

"You sure she loves me?"

Ashina rolled her eyes. "Thatch. I was sure before but when you almost died… Jora… we had to force Jora to leave the operating room those first few days. She slept in a chair for the most part, her head on your bed beside you. When she came up on deck that night, when everything was happening… her scream when she saw you. You were already unconscious by that time… Thatch, I'll never forget that sound. She chose to sail to Baltigo not because I'm going, but because you are. She loves you Thatch."

Ashina hopped off the barrel and patted Thatch's leg with her free hand. "Now's as good a time as ever, Thatchy."

Ashina walked away, heading for the stairs and leaving Thatch to himself. Thatch sighed as Jora finished her conversation with Mihar and stood alone at the rail of the ship. Thatch blew out a breath. "Alright Thatch, man up," he whispered to himself, wishing that Marco was there to impart some words of wisdom, although knowing his brother, Marco would only give him shit for not manning up sooner. Thatch hopped off the crates and started the slow stroll across the deck. Ashina was right, now was as good a time as ever.

.

.

.

"Who can win what now?" Ace asked as he landed on the railing of Luffy's ship.

Luffy was trying to introduce him to his crew, and Ace could only grin as they noticed the extreme differences between the two brothers.

"Sorry if he's so much trouble. I appreciate you taking care of and looking out for my little brother." The small crew waved him off as if it was no big deal, but Ace had spent enough years to know Luffy was an utter handful.

Before they could take a moment to relax and catch up, ships came into view. The blue-haired woman stated they were Billions ships. Ace raised an eyebrow as everyone around seemed to be nervous and unsure about the incoming ships.

"Those guys again?" Luffy asked as the shouts of the men calling for Ace and Luffy's blood reached their ears.

"Luffy," Ace said, standing on the railing. "I'll clean them up."

Ace jumped from the ship, landing effortlessly on Striker and took off, heading straight for the large set of ships that were quickly gaining ground. Deciding to show off a bit to his brother, Ace jumped, forcing Striker below the water, and vaulted into the air, flipping over the ships and propelling himself with his devil fruit powers. If Ashina was with him, she'd have called him out for being a show off, especially when he let loose a strong blast of fire with his Hiken, destroying all of the ships in its path.

Ace returned to the ship, throwing the rope to anchor Striker over his shoulder before he vaulted to the railing and dropped onto the deck.

"Ace you're incredible!" Luffy shouted.

Ace just grinned as he tied a knot in the rope. The blond cook who Ace believed Luffy introduced as Sanji brought out a tray full of mugs. He passed them around, handing a mug of beer to Ace first before distributing them to the rest of the crew. He disappeared into the interior of the caravel before returning with several trays of meat balanced in his hands.

Luffy was quick to snatch up several pieces. The action made Ace smile, remembering all the times as children that Luffy would devour the majority of whatever animal they managed to hunt and kill for a meal.

"Cheers to Ace joining our crew!" Luffy shouted, holding up his mug. The little reindeer and the long nose man, cheered along, clanking their mugs with Luffy's.

"Who said I'm joining you?" Ace questioned, leaning forward where he sat perched on a barrel.

The strawberry blonde woman giggled. "Don't mind them. They look for any reason to celebrate with a drink."

Ace realized she was right when they continued to cheers to all sorts of increasingly ridiculous things. Ace raised a brow, but could only grin as he sat back and observed his brother's crew.

The ship was decent, not as large as the Spadille had been, but it was a good ship. More importantly his brother found himself a good crew. Nami, as Ace learned was the woman's name, reminded him of Ashina. They shared the same quick wit and low tolerance for bullshit, but it was clear the woman cared for the dumbass men in her crew. Ace was surprised the reindeer was their doctor, but he wasn't going to ask any questions about that. What surprised him the most was Pirate Hunter Zoro turning in his bounty hunting title and becoming a pirate himself. Luffy, Ace was sure, still had a way with people. Luffy sucked you in and made you fall into an easy friendship with him. It was just his nature.

Ace sighed as he took a swing of his drink. He missed his crew and he missed Ashina and Sabo more. He wondered what they were doing. Where they were now. How big had Sabo grown? Was he still enjoying pureed solid foods? Had he tried any new ones? He wondered if he was fussy without Ace there. He hoped his boy wasn't giving his mother too much trouble. The Merry reminded him greatly of the Spadille. If he closed his eyes, Ace could see Ashina standing at the railing, midnight air lifting the strands of her long hair. He squeezed his eyes closed and when he opened them he tried to focus on the present.

It was the blue-haired princess, Vivi, that allowed Ace to distract his mind when she pulled out a map and began discussing where they were going to make landfall. Ace shared his business in Alabasta and decided to travel with the group inland. It would give him more time with his brother, and the company, no matter how boisterous they were, was a welcome change to being alone.

The trek through the desert was hot, even with the proper clothing to protect them from the sun. The heat made Ace think of Ashina. She'd love it here in Alabasta. He could picture her laying on the sand, her blanket stretched out, and that damn blank bikini covering as little of her skin as publicly decent. She wouldn't care about the blistering heat, she'd bask in it. Kotatsu would be right beside her, though maybe not in this type of heat. The poor reindeer wasn't having much of a good time with all his fur.

The cold night air, however, Ashina would hate, Ace thought as the group made camp. As everyone settled for the night, and waited for Sanji to say the food was done, Ace sat away from the group. It gave him a chance to be alone, but to also observe his brother with his crew. It was better at the moment for him to be away from the group.

He wanted to tell Luffy about Ashina. He wanted to tell him how smart she was, how strong she was, how beautiful. He wanted Luffy to know about their adventures together and how wonderful of a mother she was to their son. Ace wanted more than anything to tell Luffy about Sabo, his Sabo. Ace touched his short's pocket, where the picture of Ashina and little Sabo was safely tucked away, but he didn't dare take it out. He would brag on Ashina and his son, and tell Luffy how much Ashina and Sabo helped him come to terms with his father being Gold Roger. As much as he wanted to tell Luffy everything, he couldn't.

Ace trusted his brother, and from his observations, it was clear Luffy trusted his crewmates, but Ace couldn't take the chance. Ace remembered how easily Luffy blabbed about Roger being Ace's father and he couldn't bring himself to call Luffy over. One slip, one word uttered in front of the wrong person would be danger for his family. Pops would protect Ashina and Sabo, he knew, but Ace wouldn't bring any unnecessary trouble to his family.

It was late in the evening, when everyone was finally asleep, that Ace felt safe enough to pull out the picture. He traced his finger over the curve of Ashina's cheek, wishing he could touch her if only to feel her in his arms again for the briefest of moments. Stroking his thumb over the image, he stared at his little boy, barely a few weeks old in the picture.

"Oh."

The soft exclamation snapped Ace out of his thoughts and his eyes lifted to see Vivi standing in front of him. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I thought everyone was asleep. I just…"

"Couldn't sleep?" he provided.

"Hmm." Vivi nodded and Ace gave her half a smile.

"It's alright. You're not disturbing me," Ace said.

She nodded again and then folded herself down onto the ground beside him. "I'm sorry to pry, but is that a picture? Who's it of?"

Ace hesitated, looking to where Luffy and his crewmates, sans Nami, were piled in a tent together. All appeared to be asleep, so Ace took a deep breath and passed the picture to Vivi.

"Oh," she whispered, studying the image of a young woman holding an infant. "Is this your family?"

Ace nodded. "Ashina and Sabo. Please don't tell Luffy… he's got a bit of a big mouth. Other than my crew and her father no one knows about our boy. Being a pirate's son in a dangerous thing."

Vivi looked up, her eyes wide. "I wouldn't. I promise. I'll keep them secret." Vivi looked back down at the picture and her lips curved up into a gentle smile. "Sabo looks like you. Is he still a baby?"

"Half a year old," Ace whispered, pride tinting his voice.

"Oh, how old was he here, then?"

"Only a week or two, maybe a couple days? Those first weeks went by quick, it all started to kind of blur together."

Vivi smiled again, looking to the picture and then to Ace and back. "He looks like you even then. His mother, Ashina you said," she glanced to him for confirmation and then continued at his nod, "she very pretty. Her hair is extraordinary. You must miss them, traveling by yourself."

Ace didn't speak for a moment and Vivi frowned. "I'm so sorry. That was insensitive. Of course you miss th-"

"It's okay, princess. No harm done. But you're right. I do miss them, but I've left for this mission and I'll see it through. Ashina understands that and the why behind it. My crew, my family, they'll protect her and Sabo until I return."

"That's nice that you have people you trust like that to care for your loved ones. You have a beautiful family, Ace-san," Vivi said, handing the picture back to him with a smile. "I promise not to say a word."

Ace took it and slipped the photograph back into his pocket. "Thank you, Vivi."

Vivi hummed, turning to look at the stars. They were quiet for a moment, both lost in thought.

She went to stand, but Ace made her pause at the sound of her name. "Vivi… when I first met Luffy's crew I thought Nami was similar to Ashina, but after we've traveled. I see your determination. You remind me of her." Ace took a breath and continued, "You have a goal, a dream. She wants to change the world, you want to change the life of your people, your country. You both like to stare at the stars," he said on a chuckle, making Vivi grin.

Ace continued, cutting his eyes to look at her, "You're strong, stronger than you believe you are, I bet."

Ace looked back to the stars himself, thinking of Ashina in this situation. She'd never back down in order to protect someone she loved, he knew, for she stood up to Pops, Marco, and Thatch for him. That time felt like an eternity ago as he sat in the desert of Alabasta. Ace was glad to have met Luffy here in the Grand Line, to have met his crew and Vivi. His wild little brother managed to gather a good crew, they were a strange bunch, but they watched out for one another, they cared about each other. Ace knew Luffy would ask Vivi to stay, but she had bigger responsibilities, like Ace did himself, and she was resolute on saving her people.

"I believe you'll succeed because you're determined, you have something to protect," Ace added when she remained silent. "A princess who loves her people above all else, you'll make a great Queen one day, Vivi-san."

Vivi let out the softest of gasps, her blush pale in the moonlight. "Thank you, Ace-san. I hope you succeed in your mission so you may return to your family quickly. You are a kind pirate, like your brother. I appreciate your words tonight, and one day I would like to meet your wife, Ashina. Goodnight, Ace-san."

The correction caught in his throat, and Ace was glad she bid him goodnight. He nodded in return with a whispered, "Goodnight."

Wife. Ace wondered how he would even correct her, what would he call Ashina? His lover? The mother of his child? While true, they all felt insufficient. She was his other half. She was his just as he was hers.

Wife. He'd have to ask Shanks first. It seemed like the right thing to do before he married the man's only daughter, his only child. Ace laid back in the sand and looked up at the stars, wondering if Ashina was doing the same, staring into the sky. They weren't on the same side of the Line, but the stars never changed.

Ace was going to find Teach. He was going to make good on his word and avenge Pops, Thatch, and himself as Teach's Commander. Then, he was going to go back to the Moby, back to his other half and the boy they created together. He'd find Shanks somehow, maybe swipe Ashina's vivre card, and track him down so he could ask him to marry Ashina. Then, he'd ask her, and Ace was ninety-nine percent sure she'd say yes.

.

.

.

Shanks was already on edge as he prepared to board Whitebeard's ship. He searched again for the familiar current of haki and frowned when he couldn't pick it out from the crowd. Frowning deeper, he let his own current of haki loose as he climbed aboard the Moby Dick.

"Yoi, Red-Hair, what's up with this? Why are you knocking out our crew?"

Shanks cut his eyes over to Marco and then looked back to Whitebeard as he walked across the deck, dragging the massive container of sake behind him. He was waiting for her to dart out of the crowd, to surprise him with how well she masked her presence, but when she never appeared Shanks' frown deepened even more. He remained silent as he folded himself down onto the deck across from Whitebeard.

He tossed the sake toward Whitebeard, who caught the jug easily. "I brought you some sake from my hometown, best kind there is."

Whitebeard only hummed, popping the cap and smelling the contents before ordering one of his men to fetch a cup for Shanks.

"Where's my little girl? My grandson?" Shanks asked, eyes scanning the deck once more before landing on Whitebeard. He accepted the large cup of sake from the unknown crew member.

"They're on their way back to the Revolution."

Shanks eyes widened and his blood boiled. He set the cup down and leveled Whitebeard with a hard stare. He was glad to see her going to land, but at a time like this he couldn't understand why he sent her away, and the angry father inside him lashed out. "She's unprotected and unaccounted for? Why would you send her away now? What were you thinking!"

Whitebeard threw the jug at Shanks, narrowly missing his head, and boomed. "Weren't you the one who said she needed to be grounded to an island should trouble begin to brew? That you wanted her grounded before it was too late? She made a request, and I made a decision. Don't question my judgement as Captain of this ship!"

"If it concerns my daughter or my grandson, I'll do as I damn well please. Is she going after Ace? The rumors have spread across the seas. You had a mutiny of sorts, and Ace has gone off on a one man hunt to find Teach. You need to call him off."

"You don't get to order me around, brat."

"Call him off. You have to sense that Teach is up to no good. There's something sinister brewing, Newgate. Did you send Ashina after him?"

"I would never put my daughter in that kind of danger!" Pops boomed. "I told you no lies. She is returning to the Revolution with Sabo to protect him if there comes a need for us to take action."

Shanks let it go that Whitebeard called her his daughter, for he knew the man cared for her and Shanks did appreciate that, however it didn't change what needed to be done. "Call off Ace."

"No. Teach needs to pay for what's he's done. He may not have been successful in killing my other son, but he betrayed our trust, betrayed our family. Ace is doing what needs to be done."

"Ace has bigger responsibilities than a wild goose chase and revenge for a failed murder attempt!" Shanks' voice raised, despite him trying to remain calm. "I've fought in many battles over the years, earned a few scars along the way, and I've learned to get a feel for the situation. This one doesn't sit well, Newgate, you must feel it too. Call Ace back."

"It's too late for that."

"It's not," Shanks countered, his voice hard. "If he hasn't caught up to Teach then it's not too late. Call him back."

"Don't give me orders brat!"

Shanks was surprised at the speed at which Whitebeard moved, but he was prepared, sensing the action with his haki. Whitebeard ripped away his medical lines that hooked him to the machines behind him, grabbed his naginata, and stepped forward, swinging the weapon down hard at Shanks. He met the blow with his sword drawn, the resounding clash booming like thunder and splitting the skies.

Pops laughed, a rough sound, as he withdrew. The end of his weapon stamped the wooden boards of the deck with a solid thunk as he stared at Shanks. Shanks didn't sheath his own weapon, but instead let it hang relaxed at his side.

"This meeting is over," Pops ordered. "I'll not call off Ace, from the word on the seas, he's close to catching that bastard. Marco, get Red-Hair the number for Ashina's transponder snail. Once you have the number, leave this ship."

Shanks stared, eyes squinted as he glared at Whitebeard. "I appreciate the number, but you're making a mistake Whitebeard."

"Me and mine will be ready for whatever is coming. Will you?"

Shanks didn't answer as he sheathed his weapon. Marco appeared at Shanks' side, a slip of paper between his fingers. Shanks took it with a grateful nod.

"She touched base this morning, yoi," Marco said softly. "They're nearing the Revolutionary base and should reach land within the next few days. She's safe with the Spade Pirate crew, couple of the other second division members went with her too."

Shanks nodded, but didn't comment. She wasn't safe. Those men might care for her and lay down their life for her, but she was the strongest on that ship he had no doubt. His nerves wouldn't be calmed until he heard her voice for himself, maybe not even then.

Shanks turned to leave, and took several steps before Whitebeard called out, "Red-hair."

When Shanks stopped he continued, "I never have asked, but everyone wonders. Who took your left arm?"

Shanks dropped his chin, hand reaching up to touch his left shoulder for a second before letting his hand drop to his side. Raising his head, he answered as he walked away, thinking of Luffy first, picturing the young boy he used to be, before he thought of Ashina, Ace, and his grandson. "I gave it up for the next generation."

As Shanks boarded the Red Force he touched the scar on his face. His encounter with Teach years ago left him with the permanent reminder and a bad taste in his mouth. The scar seemed to throb with phantom pain, much like his left arm did on occasion, and Shanks wondered if it was a bad omen.

"Boss?" Benn asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Set sail for the course we planned. I'll be in my quarters."


	32. Chapter 32

**Happy Update Sunday, lovelies! **

**Chapter 32**

The large dining room was empty, save for Koala who still sat at the table a few chairs down from Sabo. Breakfast was long over, but Sabo couldn't bring himself to move as he stared at the article printed as the headliner of the morning paper.

Sabo crumpled the paper in his fist, wrinkling the pages in his anger and sadness. He understood now why Ashina was worried for Ace. He understood why she was coming back. Ace left the Whitebeard pirates in search of Marshall D Teach, his crewmate. After a destructive fight on an island that ended in Ace's defeat the man turned him in to the Marines. His brother was to be executed. Ashina's gut feeling, her instinct for picking up on trouble, had been right.

"You okay, Sabo?" Koala asked gently.

"No," he choked out, squeezing his eyes closed. He thrust the paper out to her, listening to her take it and open the pages. Her soft gasp confirmed she'd seen the headliner and Sabo opened his eyes.

"Ashina's going to be devastated," Koala spoke softly.

"She's going to be pissed. I'm pissed. That reckless bastard."

"You're pissed at Ace?" Koala asked, raising a brow in surprise.

"No, no. Well, kind of, he was reckless to go off by himself and get himself captured. But think about Ashina. Do you think she knows?"

"You're about to find out," Hack said, entering the room. "Ashina made contact again. They are rowing into port now."

Koala tossed the paper down on the table and grabbed Sabo's face between her hands. "Wipe the someone just killed your puppy look off your face. You can break the bad news to her after she's made it inside and we've gotten introductions out of the way."

Sabo sighed and nodded, pulling Koala's hands away. "Okay, okay. Better?" He gave a forced smile.

"No. Worse. Just… relax. For all we know she got the news coo this morning and she already knows."

Hack shrugged when Sabo and Koala both looked to him. "I don't know, she didn't mention anything."

"She wouldn't," Sabo replied. "Let's go."

The docks were located on the back side of the island, and could hardly be called docks. Over the years, they were renovated enough to hold several ships in the small harbor, but the port was nothing like any found on inhabited islands.

The dark ship sitting beside Wind Granma was large, almost as large as Dragon's ship herself. The crew was working diligently to drop anchor, hoist sails, and secure the mooring. A plank was lowered as Sabo, Koala, and Hack reached the edge of the dock. Ashina was first to step off the ship, her red hair pulled back into her traditional half braided style, the long red tresses left loose to tumble down her back.

Koala squealed at the sight of the dark-haired baby in her arms and clutched Sabo's forearm as she bounced on her toes. "Look at him!"

As soon as Ashina was approaching the group, Koala darted forward. "Ashina! Look at him! How cute! Hi, baby! Oh, look at those little freckles and those chubby cheeks."

Ashina smiled at Koala's shocked face when little Sabo swatted at her and giggled. Koala was unfazed, and cooed, "Oh, and them itty bitty fingers! You're so cute! Look at those pretty green eyes. Do you have your mama's eyes, pretty boy? Can I hold him?"

"Maybe later," Ashina said, "Once we've all settled down."

Koala nodded, but pulled Ashina in for a tight side hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you!"

Sabo took a tentative step forward, nodding as he met Ashina's eyes over Koala's head.

"Hiya, Red."

"Hi, Sabo." The baby in her arms cooed at the sound of his name and Ashina grinned. "Well, Sabo, meet Sabo, and Koala, and Hack. They're mama's best friends."

Sabo stepped forward, his breath escaping him in a whoosh as he took in the sight of his nakesake. "He looks so much like Ace," Sabo whispered.

Ashina grinned, but before she could respond she turned at the sound of bootsteps behind her She waved a hand at the small group hanging back on the dock, ushering them forward. "Sabo, Koala, Hack, this is Thatch, Deuce, Mihar, and Jora."

Greetings were exchanged before Deuce leaned in to Ashina. "The others are preparing the ship and gathering our belongings. We just need to know where they can go."

"Oh, I'll see to that," Hack said. "Ashina you'll be in your old room, and we've set up several private quarters per your request, as well as lodging for the others. I'll show them where to go."

"Thank you, Hack." Ashina turned, but before she could speak again Mihar raised his hand.

"No worries, Missus. You go get settled, enjoy reuniting with your friends. I'll stay with Hack and see to the unloading of our belongings."

Ashina nodded her thanks before her eyes slid first to Thatch before she met Deuce's gaze. "Welcome to Baltigo."

"Woah, you didn't mention the cool ruins you lived in. Was this some sort of castle?" Thatch asked.

"Possibly, no one knows. Let's get out of the cold. We can catch up in the dining room, yes? I see Dragon-sama's ship is here, where is he?"

"Sure. He's in the library, pouring over some books."

"How many of you are there?" Thatch asked next, eyes darting everywhere as he took in the new island.

"Here? There are about thirty total staff, plus some of the main officers and higher up members. We have Commanders in all of the blues as well as the grand line, with crews of their own as well," Sabo answered as they reached the doorway to enter the ruins.

"Nice. What do you do?"

Sabo beamed a proud smile. "I'm the Chief of Staff, I work solely under Dragon."

"Damn. Where do you stand Ashina?"

"When I was here? I'm Sabo's second, or Koala's partner if Sabo wasn't going on the mission." Ashina answered as Koala opened the door to the ruins.

They fell silent as Sabo led the way to the dining hall. Ashina knew the way by heart, having spent almost five years with the Revolution. It was here she had perfected her use of her haki, here that she made her first real friends, here that she found her purpose, the means to achieve her dreams. She wanted Ace to be here with her, to see the halls of what was one of her homes growing up. Ashina shifted her hold on her son as his namesake opened the dining room doors.

The small group entered and Thatch gave an approving hum. "This is nice. Spacious. Are the kitchens big? I'm a cook. Do you need a cook?"

"We could always use a more experienced hand in the kitchens. I think you'll enjoy what we've done with the space," Sabo said. "So, Red,"

"Wait, he calls you Red, too?" Thatch interrupted as everyone moved around the table to find a seat.

"You're just now catching that?" Ashina chuckled, sitting Sabo on the table in front of her as she sat down. She handed him one of the colorful, square, textured soft toys out of her pouch and watched him wave it around happily.

"I thought I was the only one who called you Red," he pouted playfully.

Ashina laughed and looked across the table at him. She didn't miss the way he tugged on Jora's hand, pulling her down into the chair beside him. "Nope," Ashina replied, "Sabo nicknamed me first."

"Ashina," Sabo said, catching her attention. "There's something we sho-"

"Shit. This is bad," Deuce interrupted, staring at the headline of the newspaper he'd flipped open where it sat folded on the table. "Ashina. You need to see this."

"-talk about," Sabo finished lamely.

Deuce slid the paper down the table, and Ashina pulled it closer to her. A gasp left her lips as she read the large print. Portgas D Ace to be Executed.

Hands trembling, Ashina lifted the paper and continued to read the article. Teach. This had been the doing of Teach, Blackbeard as he wanted to be called. He turned Ace over and in return was named one of the Shichibukai. Ashina's stomach rolled and she squeezed her eyes shut, lips pressing into a tight line as she tried to gain control over her emotions. Ace was to be executed in a less than a month. Ashina wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted Ace.

"Ashina, what is it?" Thatch asked, concern written in the lines of his face as he stared at her across the table.

She slid the paper to him, giving him a moment to read the article. "Fuck," he whispered. "We need to contact Pops. We need to let him know we've landed anyway and we'll see if he's seen the news."

"We have to act," Ashina said quickly.

"No," Thatch said. "We just got here. This is where you are supposed to be. Pops gave orders for you to stay here. Your job is to keep your son safe."

Ashina shot out of her seat. "That was before the World Government announced they're going to kill him! I have to do something, Thatch!"

"You're going to sit down, Ashina," Thatch retorted, with a touch more authority than he meant. "What we're going to do is contact Pops. Make sure he's seen the paper. Pops will decide what we do."

She staying standing for a moment, staring at Thatch, before she nodded and sat, only because deep down she knew Thatch was right. Right now, there wasn't anything she could do. She needed to plan. She needed to think. As she glanced over at her partner, she realized he was deep in thought, and wondered what was going through his mind.

Pulling out the transponder snail, Ashina tossed it to Deuce before lifting her son into her arms. She cradled him to her chest, wrapping him tightly in her hold and pressing her lips to his soft hair.

"Call Pops," she said, raising slightly before dipping her head back down again. Holding onto the only piece of Ace she had at the moment, she was grateful for her sweet boy, and for the strength she found in him to not break down in tears at the table.

"Yoi." Marco's voice came through the receiver after a few rings. "Thatch?"

"Hey, man. We've landed at Baltigo. Crew is unloading the ship. Ashina, Deuce, and I are meeting with her team now. You see the paper?"

"News coo dropped it off a few hours ago. Ashina?"

Thatch caught her gaze, and watched as she struggled, opening and closing her mouth several times but unable to form words. He could see the tears welling in her eyes and shook his head at her. "She's seen it. She can hear you."

"You okay?" Marco asked.

The softest of hums left her lips it was all she could muster as her emotions churned insider her.

Thatch watched her with a sorrowful frown and added, "Best as can be expected. Pops call a meeting yet?"

"Tonight. He wanted the day to think it over. They'll be holding Ace in Impel Down, but there's no way to break into the prison."

Thatch eyed Ashina again when she let out another soft squeak and he could see her arms tighten around Sabo. The boy let out a disgruntled cry, and Thatch nudge Jora with his knee. Jora took the silent hint and stood. Walking around the table, she moved to sit in the vacant chair beside Ashina. Placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, Jora gave Ashina a gentle smile when she caught her eyes. Jora clapped her hands softly and then held them out. Ashina nodded, understanding her intentions, and lifted the boy out of her lap and passed him to Jora.

"We'll contact you later. After we've held the meeting," Marco said. "Pops will want to relay the information. Ashina, everything will be okay."

"You've never been one for sugar coating, Marco," Ashina piped up, her voice cracking. "Don't start now."

There was a silence before Marco spoke again. "Pops won't sit idle. I'll let you know when we have a plan."

Thatch nodded and he stared at the little transponder snail. "We'll talk to you later then, give us time to get settled. This place is pretty cool man, like a top secret hide out."

The group around the table let out a mix of snorts, chuckles, and hoots of laughter. Thatch just grinned, glad to have momentarily lightened the mood and continued, "Keep us posted, Marco."

"Yoi, of course. Don't get too comfortable, you'll be back on the Moby before you know it."

The line clicked and Thatch hung up the receiver. Everyone was silent, lost in their own thoughts before Ashina sniffled, the sound echoing in the quiet room. Sabo moved, standing from his own chair near the head of the table, and pulled Ashina up from her own seat.

"Wha-"

Sabo cut her off in a crushing hug. Slowly, her hands slid around his middle, returning the hug, and then she broke. Her cries filled the room, cries she tried to muffle for the sake of her son, but she was unable to control the tumult of emotions inside her. The thought that Ace was in Impel Down had not struck her, and the reality of his location finally set in. What would they do to him there? The rumors that swirled around the seas about the torture people endured there came to the forefront of her mind, and she cried harder. He'd be chained in seastone, and that thought alone broke her heart. It would slowly drain him, but it was the only way they would be able to contain him.

Her partner's soothing words and murmurs barely reached her ears. Suddenly, smaller arms were wrapped around her and a warm body pressed against her back. Ashina felt the presence of Koala and smiled through her tears, choking out another sob, but trying to absorb the love and protection they were offering. Her friends. Her family.

Thatch watched as the pair calmed Ashina with this group bearhug, both whispering to her in hushed voices. It was working, her sobs lessening to quiet tears. He'd had his doubts about Ashina's relationships with the members of the Revolution, but they were laid to rest as he watched her with her friends, the people she considered her family.

One of the large doors swung open, revealing Dragon, he stepped into the room. Thatch was familiar with his bounty poster, but it did not do the man justice. He was taller than Thatch, and broad shouldered. His tattooed face was serious, but softened with a grin as he caught sight of Ashina standing with Koala and Sabo.

"Finally came back, Red? It's good to see you. I wish it was under better circumstances," Dragon said as he moved through the room, heading for the trio. "I want to tell you to use whatever means we have to help, but the RA cannot interfere in this matter, but," he placed a hand on Ashina's shoulder, "how _can_ we help you?"

Ashina nodded, wiping her eyes and cheeks with the back of her hands. She met Dragon's gaze with a serious one of her own. "I just want to keep my son safe. That's all I ask."

Dragon nodded slowly, the faintest of smiles pulling at one corner of his mouth. "We can offer that. Let's look at the boy, then. Who does he take after?"

Thatch relaxed at the table, watching as Ashina lifted Sabo into her arms and introduced him to Dragon, her former leader. It was easy to see that Ashina had a place here with the Revolution, the type of place that time nor distance affected. Ashina would always have a home here with them, and that soothed Thatch of a worry he wasn't aware was bothering him. He looked to Deuce and could see that the man was thinking the same thing judging from his calm expression. Thatch stood slowly from the table, chuckling to himself when Jora stood quickly to join his side.

"I'm okay," he whispered to her, then louder for the room to hear, "I'm going to check on the crew. Maybe check out the kitchens. I'll catch up with you later, Ashina."

.

.

.

With Sabo down for the night Ashina was free to handle business without worry of her son. Kotatsu took his usual place at the foot of the cradle, giving Ashina an additional peace of mind. Her son was safe here at Baltigo, with the Revolution and her crew, her family. Worry still racked her brain and she couldn't settle. Ace was to be executed and currently who knew what was happening to him at Impel Down.

A fire crackled and popped in the large hearth of the library. Ashina paced the room while Thatch, Deuce, Sabo, Koala, and Hack sat around the scattered chairs and couches near the fire. The ring of the transponder snail that sat on the table in the center of the half circle of chairs stopped her in her tracks. Ashina pivoted around and perched on the armrest of the chair Sabo occupied.

"Hello?" Thatch answered.

"Yoi. We just got done with the Commander's meeting," Marco's voice rang through the receiver. "We're going to make a move. Pops is planning to strike Marineford the day of the execution. We'll rescue Ace, Ashina."

"When do we move?"

"Not we, just us. Pops doesn't want you to go. Your priority is your son, Ashina. We have to be hopeful as well as realistic. There is a chance that we fail, and if we do, you're Sabo's only other parent. You must stay there for him, Ashina. You know Ace would want that."

"But –"

"Don't argue, daughter," Pops' voice boomed. It softened as he continued, "We're going to rescue my son from the marine scum. You are to stay put. This is one battle you will sit out of, Missus Spade. Thatch will remain there as well. I want you resting and healing, son."

There was another pause before Marco spoke again. "We're reaching out to the subordinate crews. They'll be joining us in the attack. We have enough forces to go to war for Ace, and that's what we're going to do. When we have a more concrete plan, we'll let you know. For now, know that we're already making moves to bring us closer to Marineford."

"Marco…" Ashina said softly, trailing off as tears welled in her eyes.

"I know, Ashina. We're going to do everything in our power to stop this. I'll call again tomorrow. Try and sleep. You need to keep yourself strong for Sabo. Thatch?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep an eye on her."

"I can hear you," Ashina smarted.

"I know, yoi. You keep an eye on him too. Take care of each other. I'll call tomorrow."

"We will. Bye, brother."

Thatch hung up first this time and then leaned back in his chair.

"Pops attacking Marineford is declaring war. If he strikes with all his forces, well… it will turn into an all-out war at Navy Headquarters."

"Think the Marines knew what they were doing when they declared Ace's public execution?" Hack asked.

"I think they knew there would be backlash. Pops would never sit idle when one of his own was threatened, much more so being sentenced to death."

Hack hummed in agreement and the room fell silent again. It wasn't until Sabo stood that Ashina was brought out of her own thoughts. Her eyes focused on him as he looked down at her.

"I get you have new loyalties, that you've found a new crew and a family, but you're still a free woman. You're a Revolutionary Pirate. Here, with the Revolution, you chose if you go or stay, but it's time for me to see my brother again."

"Sabo," Koala whispered, worry tinting her own voice. "This isn't RA business."

"No, but this is about family. For years I've been too scared to track down Ace, to tell him the truth. I don't even know why I was so afraid. We made a vow to become great pirates, to make a name for ourselves and then meet up again one day. Ace believes I'm dead, but he did it anyway. He made a name for himself, and I'll be damned if my brother goes to his execution believing I'm dead. This is something I have to do, Koala."

She nodded, relaxing back into the couch cushion she occupied.

"Ashina?" Sabo asked.

"No," Thatch interjected, eyes fierce as he stared at her. "You've been given orders, Ashina. You're a mother before anything else now."

"I know," she said, rising from her seat. "I'm going to check on Sabo, maybe turn in for the night."

The room watched her go, concern on their faces, as she closed the door behind her.

"Deuce," Thatch said, "Keep an eye on her."

Deuce hopped up from his spot and followed silently behind her.

Sabo narrowed his gaze at Thatch. "Ashina is free to choose."

"Maybe before, but not now," Thatch countered. "Revolutionary Pirate, I'll agree she is, but she's a pirate under Whitebeard's command. He's given her a command, and I'll see to it that she follows it. If not for Pops, for Ace. He wouldn't want her anywhere near his execution stand. You have to know that? No matter how many years it's been since you've seen your brother. You have to know he'd want the person he loves most in the world safe, and far the fuck away from his potential murder."

Sabo was silent then, both men staring at each other, before Sabo acquiesced with a nod. "You're right, but she is still free to choose for herself."

.

.

.

It was late, long past midnight, but the fire in the library still roared. Ashina sat cross-legged with her back to the heat, as close to the fireplace as she could. The small monitor sat beside her, just in case little Bo woke from his peaceful slumber in the unfamiliar room. Ashina, however, could not sleep, and the cold halls of the ruins did little to warm her. The heat of the fire warmed her skin, but it was nothing compared to Ace.

In front of her sat the little wooden box that held his vivre card. Ashina ran a finger over the top, wondering if it would have made any difference if she'd opened it before. Would they have seen he was injured, that Teach had beat him in a fight? It was hard to imagine Ace losing. He was so strong. If they had known, could they have saved him before Teach turned him over to the Navy?

He was in Impel Down. Ashina tried not to think of the horrors he faced there, the possible pain and torture. The thought of someone physically hurting Ace made bile rise in her throat and she squeezed her eyes closed, pressing the heel of her hands against her eyes. She rubbed down her face with a sigh and then looked down at the little box.

The paper used to be the size of her hand, folded neatly into fourths and tucked into the petite box. Ashina reached for the small cube and held it in her palm. Taking a deep breath, Ashina flipped open the lid and stared at the contents.

The edges of the paper were singed, still red as his life practically burned away before her eyes. The paper was smaller, almost half the size it had been. Ashina breath caught in her throat, along with a screech of horror. Tears blurred her vision as she snapped the lid closed, clutching the box close to her chest. Her lips quivered and her shoulders shook as she tried to keep in her sobs. As the first tear trickled down her cheek, Ashina decided she would be strong in the morning. Right now, she was breaking and she just wanted to let the pain out.

Ashina curled her arms around her legs, drawing them close to her chest as she shifted to be closer to the fire. Letting the heat blaze against her back as she sobbed.


	33. Chapter 33

**Happy Update Sunday lovelies! I hope you enjoy this next bit. :) **

**Chapter 33**

It had been three days since Ashina learned of Ace's execution. Three days of conservations. Three days of talking through ideas with Sabo. Three days too many of talk without action, and Ashina found herself in the training room. Sweat dripped from her nose and ran down her neck as she threw a string of punches before delivering a final, roundhouse kick to the dummy. She lost track of how long she had been down here, punching, kicking, fighting. She called it training, but really she was just letting off steam, all of her pent up worry and anger and fear.

"Feel sorry for that poor fellow."

At the sound of the voice, her punch fell short and she turned around to see the intruder. Thatch stood near one of other dummy targets.

"Rumor around town is your plotting to go crash Ace's execution even though Pops ordered you not to go anywhere," Thatch said, his voice was neither angry, nor did it have the same upbeat tone it normally carried.

Ashina was honest as she responded, "I have to, Thatch. Everything in my soul is telling me to go. I trust my partner, I trust Sabo with my life, and I have to try. Ace would try for me."

Thatch rolled his eyes. "That's because he's the reckless one." He paused then and let out a deep sigh. "But I would do it for Jora, so I understand your feelings. I get where your heart is, but what about Bo? What if this fails and you don't come back?"

"I can't think like that," she answered, shaking her head. "I have to believe we'll both be coming back for him. Until then I'm trusting you with him, Thatch."

Thatch tossed an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. He pulled a face at her sweaty skin. "You need a shower, Red," he teased, then sobered. "Be careful, Red, but kick ass if you have to. I've got Bo."

"Bo?"

"Yeah, I've nicknamed your kid. It's too confusing with two Sabos. There's your Sabo and then the original Sabo and no one knows who talking about who half the time until a distinction is made, or something about dirty diapers, but… little man's earned himself a nickname. Bo."

"Bo," Ashina repeated. "I don't hate it. Don't corrupt my baby, Thatch."

He just chuckled and tugged her closer, hugging her a little tighter. "I'm not gonna be able to talk you out of this, am I?"

"No."

"Didn't think so. Pops is going to skin both our hides for this you know." They shared a chuckle before Thatch pulled back and looked down at her, hands holding gently to her shoulders. "Just be smart about this, Red. Be the Revolutionary, not the Pirate."

.

.

.

"How are we going to get there?" Ashina asked the room. Her circle of friends surrounded her as she paced the floor of the library again. She felt caged, she needed to be in action, moving, doing something, anything, to get to Ace.

"Karasu can get us into Marineford and make it out without getting involved," Sabo said, breaking the silence.

Ashina shook her head and continued to pace. "He can't get here to get us and then back to Marineford in time, Sabo. We'll be too late."

"Not if he meets you nearby," Deuce chimed in. "We could sail the Maiden."

"It's too dangerous." Ashina whirled around to face him. "You can't sail into Marineford."

"We'll never get close enough to be caught. We'll sail away, just like this Karasu fellow is going to fly away. He's going to drop the two of you in the middle of a war, and I'm going to help you get there. Ace is going to fucking set me on fire…" Deuce took a deep breath. "But I'm still going to do it, because if this was reverse we'd be doing it and more for you."

Ashina blinked away the sudden tears and nodded, turning to look at Sabo. They gazed at each other for a moment, a silent discussion from facial twitches alone that they'd perfected over the years. She finally spoke again after a few minutes. "We'll have Karasu meet us near the calm belt. Deuce and the Spades can sail the Maiden away to safer waters while we get Ace and get the hell out."

"How the hell will you get out?" Thatch chimed in, uncrossing his legs to lean forward and rest his elbows on his knees. "Once you have Ace, how are you going to get out? Swim? Ace will sink like an anchor if the seakings don't swallow you whole."

"We'll take a transponder to keep in contact," Sabo answered when Ashina hesitated. "We'll find a way out, maybe Karasu can stay nearby, maybe not. But we'll find a way, without having to swim. We'll make contact for pick up and the Maiden can come take us home."

"It's as foolproof as we're going to get with so many unknowns," Deuce added, looking to Thatch to see his response.

Thatch hummed. "Ace might kill you, but Pops is going to do me in for this one, Red. Come back, bring Ace back with you, but don't let him set Deuce on fire until you get back here. I wanna see that shit."

Thatch's teasing made Ashina chuckle and she nodded, smiling at Deuce's frown, "Of course, you have to have some sort of reward for taking care of my baby for me."

"Gonna have that boy in the kitchen. Youngest chef in the world," Thatch said with a wide grin.

Ashina rolled her eyes. "Just remember one new food at a time. Only mix what he's already-"

"Already had before in case of a food allergy," Thatch finished for her as he waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Potential allergies and shit. That's what Jora is here for."

"Oh jeez, thanks," the nurse replied. "Don't worry Ashina," Jora said, flicking her eyes away from Thatch to smile at Ashina. "I'll take good care of sweet Sabo."

"Bo," Thatch interjected.

Jora rolled her eyes, but corrected, "I'll take good care of sweet Bo." Then she cut her eyes over to Thatch again. "You know, it's only you that struggles with differentiating the two. Everyone else knows when we're talking about the baby or the man."

"I dunno, Bo is pretty catchy. Good nickname for the little rascal," Sabo stated.

"My baby is not a rascal."

"He's part Ace, isn't he?" Sabo retorted with a grin.

"Oh shut up," Ashina shot back. "He's not even one, he's still a sweet baby. Thatch, don't you corrupt him," she added, pointing a finger at Thatch.

Loud cries came through the little monitor snail and Deuce chuckled. "Speaking of the little rascal."

"Hey now, not you too," Ashina said, grinning, before her expression turned serious. "Deuce, have the Spades begin preparations to the Maiden, necessities only. Sabo?"

"I'll contact Karasu. We can discuss this again after dinner, once I've talked to him. We have some time, Ashina, not a lot, but some. Relax. Cuddle Bo. Spend your time with him. I'll handle the rest."

"No offense, Chief, but I take orders from the Missus only until Commander Ace returns," Deuce said casually, still relaxed in his seat.

Sabo smirked in response, nodding slowly as he stared at the blue-haired man. His gaze turned back to Ashina as he replied. "You've got yourself a good First Mate, Red. We'll talk after dinner then, and handle things together like we used too."

Swiping the monitor off the table, Ashina nodded. "Good. I'm going to get my boy before he throws a bigger tantrum than this little hissy fit."

"I'll come with," Jora said, hopping up and following Ashina out of the library.

The gentlemen remained silent for a long moment. It was Thatch who finally broke the silence. "I know I'm not well enough to fight, not in a war like what Pops will bring to Marineford. I'm not up to par just yet. And I know you've known Ashina longer than I have," he said, meeting Sabo's blue gaze. "But Red is like my sister. I love her like my sister. I'm trusting you to bring her back here. Even if you fail, and I hope you don't. I pray you rescue Ace. But you know just like I do that this is only a chance, and if you lose, I need your word that - no matter what it takes - you're going to bring her back alive."

"Red is like my sister too. You have my word she'll come back to Baltigo."

.

.

.

Ashina sat on the dock with little Bo in her arms. She wore her cloak, and he was bundled in a small coat and wrapped in a blanket to stave off the cold breeze.

"I love you, sweet boy. Mama has to go for a while. It won't be too long though," she said, holding him up so she could look into his green eyes. Her eyes. They only feature he shared with her, everything else about the little boy was inherited from Ace. "Your daddy's gotten himself into some trouble and Mama has to try to help. I'm going to bring Daddy back, okay, Sabo?"

Her boy cooed, grinning a gummy grin at her. She lifted him, bringing him closer so she could pepper his cheek with kisses. The action also hid her tears from him. Sabo's giggles filled the air as she made loud smooching sounds.

"I love you, my baby. You're going to stay with Aunt Jora and Uncle Thatch and the Revolutionaries while I'm gone. Thatchy will cook you all sorts of yummy, mushy foods, and you'll play with Jora and Koala and Tenshin and Yukichi. Go easy on Dragon, there hasn't been a baby in the Revolution… well, ever. You're the first, sweet boy. They are going to take such good care of you."

"Damn straight," Thatch interrupted, his voice making Ashina look up from where she sat.

Thatch and Jora stood a few feet away, both smiling softly at her. Before she could reply Deuce trotted down the dock.

"We're ready, Missus. Chief is setting the log now."

Ashina nodded. "I'll be there in just a minute."

Deuce hesitated for a second before nodding once and headed back up the gangplank.

Ashina watched him go before rising to her feet, cradling her boy in her arms. He squirmed and wiggled, not appreciating her tight embrace. Pressing her lips to the crown of his head, Ashina inhaled his clean, baby scent and then sighed.

"We'll take really good care of him, Ashina," Jora comforted. "You know we love him."

"I know. I know he can't go with me, but I hate leaving him. We've never been apart."

"I know," Jora said, stepping forward to hug her friend. "It will be okay. Kiss him goodbye and let me have him. You need to get going and rescue your man."

Ashina nodded. "Yeah, you're right." Ashina pressed her lips to Sabo's chubby cheek and closed her eyes, savoring the feel of her baby in her arms for a moment longer. "I love you sweet boy," she whispered once more when she pulled back.

Handing him off to Jora, Ashina quickly wiped her eyes. Thatch didn't wait before pulling her into a strong hug. "Be safe, Red, but don't you worry about little Bo. He's safe with us. I swear, no harm will come to him. We'll protect him with our lives."

Ashina hugged Thatch tighter, her cheek rubbing against his shirt as she nodded her head. "I know," she choked out.

Thatch chuckled. "Never thought I'd see the day when Missus Spade would cry."

"Shut up. This is hard."

Thatch gripped her shoulders and held her away from him. He looked into her eyes, a fond smile playing on his lips. "I know. Go rescue Fire Fist and come back to get us so we can go back to the Moby Dick."

"Okay."

"Oh and remember, if Pop asks, I knew nothing about this."

Ashina rolled her eyes. "Right. Like he'd believe that for one second."

Thatch chuckled with her. "Well, it's worth a shot. Get there and come straight back with Ace, Ashina."

"We will."

Ashina didn't hug Sabo again, but waved goodbye to her sweet boy who flapped both his hands and smiled widely at her. If she pulled him back into her arms she'd never be able to let him go and she had to, because she had to save Ace.

Ashina turned around and didn't look back as she boarded the Maiden. She joined Sabo near the helm and nodded to her partner. He gave the orders to set sail and her crew made fast work.

As they pulled out of the harbor and into the open sea, Sabo tossed an arm over her shoulders. "We've got this, Red. We're going to save him."

.

.

.

So far they were faring well, only encountering one storm that set them back a few hours due to the high winds. Otherwise they were on course.

What they had not prepared for was the incoming ship. The crew was running around the deck, preparing for the possibilities of an attack, manning cannons and reading their positions. It wasn't until Ashina took the spyglass from Sabo's hands did she give the order that halted all motion of deck.

"Wait! Don't fire that cannon! It's the Red Force! It's Shanks!"

The crew relaxed then and instead of preparing for a fight, began to prepare for the ships to come side by side. A rope was tossed between them when the Red Force drew close enough and they anchored the two ships together. As soon as a board was stretched between the two ships, Shanks and Benn scaled the distance and boarded the Maiden.

"Papa!" Ashina rushed into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad to see you, little girl, but you should be on Baltigo, not in the middle of the ocean. Where's Sabo?"

"On Baltigo." Ashina hesitated, unsure if she should tell her father of her plans to rescue Ace, but before she could break it to him carefully, Sabo stepped up and admitted their plans.

"Hi, sir. You may not remember me. I'm Sabo, Chief of Staff now for the RA. We're on our way to Marineford to rescue Ace."

Ashina held her breath as Shanks' eyes widened and waited for the fallout.

"I remember you, haven't changed much in six years. Maybe a bit taller," Shanks said and then fell silent as he studied Ashina.

She was nervous under her father's critical gaze, but didn't shift about like she wanted to, knowing it would give away her anxiousness.

Shanks was unsure of what he had just heard. He knew Ace was set to be executed, and he expected Ashina to fight against Whitebeard's orders, but not to this extreme. She was headed for a war. As a father he didn't want his only child anywhere near the war that was to come in just a few short days, but it was hard to miss the determination in her eyes or her mother's fighter spirit shining inside her. She'd inherited a double dose of stubborn from both of them, and Shanks knew the fight to make her turn around would be an ugly one.

Shanks spoke softly and carefully. "I don't like this, little girl. You're heading straight into a war, with no guarantee of success or that you'll even return. You have a child to think of Ashina."

"Papa, I have to try. I know I have a baby, but it's Ace. I…" she trailed off, voice cracking as she choked back her tears.

Shanks pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head before he spoke again. "I know, Ashina. You're just like your mother, so much determination and strength in those green eyes. I can't hold you back. Trust me, I want to. I want to order you to turn this damn ship around and go straight back to Baltigo, but I won't. Tsuna would understand why you need to go. I know the Rookie loves you, but you know he wouldn't want you to go." It was a low blow to play that card in this moment, but it was Shanks' only hope for getting her to agree to go back to the safety of an island far away from Marineford.

Ashina shook her head. "He would fight for me, and because of that, he can only hope Pops holds me back."

"And Whitebeard isn't here," Sabo chimed in.

Shanks cut his eyes over to the young man. "He's not," Shanks said casually. "But her father is. Be careful, Ashina, use your head."

Ashina hugged her father, a soft grin tugging at the corners of her lips. "I'm the daughter of two yonkos, the marines better fear _me_. I'm going to save Ace, Papa." Her grin widened as she thought of her little boy, far away and safe with two people she considered family. "Besides, I can't leave little Sabo to your upbringing or Thatch's. You two would be a horrible influence on my boy."

Shanks laughed loudly and then kissed the top of her head. "Go rescue your Rookie, little girl. I've heard whispers of Kaido moving. He plans to slow down Whitebeard, but I'll intercept him and then head for Marineford. Don't linger there, Ashina, if you rescue Ace flee the battlefield. Don't stay and fight."

"We will Papa."

"Good." Shanks grinned at her and added, "Once you rescue the Rookie, I'm going to force him to make an honest woman of you."

"Papa!"

Sabo and the crew around them hooted with laughter and teasing shouts. Shanks laughed for a moment and then turned his eyes to the tall young man standing beside Ashina. "Chief of Staff now, huh? Well, that means you're just under Dragon, right?"

Sabo nodded in reply and Shanks continued. "Good, that means you're in charge of her safety too."

"We all are, sir," Deuce said, stepping forward. "Missus means a lot to this crew. In many ways she's completed it. We'll see to it that she gets to and leaves from Navy Headquarters alive."

Shanks eyed the blue-haired man for a long moment before he nodded. "Good." Shanks said no more and turned to wrap Ashina in one final hug.

His lips pressed to her temple and he pulled back just a tad to whisper in her ear, "I love you, little girl."

Ashina hugged her father tighter. "I love you too," she whispered. "Thank you."

.

.

.

The cell was cold, dark, and damp. The torches in the hallway gave only the smallest flicker of occasional light, when the guards decided to light one. Ace was slumped against the wall, the chains around his wrist keeping his arms suspended, the sea stone cuffs draining his powers and energy.

It was late at night, but Jinbei knew the young man was awake. He was saddened to see the man in the cell when he was brought in. He was surprised they had placed him in the same cell after his refusal to fight Whitebeard in the impending possible war. After fighting Ace, and then befriending him as a son of Whitebeard, Jinbei grew to respect and genuinely like the young man. Ace's only acknowledgement that Jinbei was near him was a slight tilt of his head and a glance from the corner of his eyes when he was first brought in. Otherwise, Ace remained silent. Jinbei could see now that the boy was lost in his mind, and wondered how he was affected by news of his looming execution.

"What are you thinking about, Ace-san?"

At first Jinbei didn't think he was going to answer. "My son and his mother," Ace said quietly, barely loud enough for Jinbei to hear him.

"Missus Spade," Jinbei spoke just as softly. "Your boy, eh?"

"Yes." The faintest of smiles touched Ace's lips and then it was gone.

"How old is he now?" Jinbei asked, still maintaining their hushed conversation.

Ace flicked his gaze to Jinbei's. "He'll turn one in March, so by now… about nine months."

Jinbei's eyes widened. He knew the infant boy was small when he boarded Whitebeard's ship so many months ago, but he assumed he would be a bit older by now, at least over a year.

Before he could speak, Ace added. "Missus knows I love her, love him. I only hope she doesn't do anything reckless."

Jinbei chuckled. "I thought you were the reckless one of the pair."

Ace grinned, memories of Ashina warming him despite his inability to use his devil fruit. "She's fierce and she thinks about her actions before she strikes, most of the time. Pops would stop her, Marco too."

They were silent for a minute before Jinbei asked softly, "Your boy, does he still look like you?"

Ace nodded. "Has his mom's eyes."

Jinbei hummed. "Bet the Old Man is proud."

Ace was quiet then, a silent acknowledgment with a flick of his eyes. Hanging his head, Ace's thoughts drifted to his son, to Ashina, to his brothers, and to Pops. Thatch… did he survive? Ace wanted to see Ashina, but with his execution pending, he didn't want that to be the last time she saw him. If she did show, Ace would live with no regrets, but he hoped Pops kept her and his son safe, and far away from his execution.

**.**

**.**

**.**

All Ace could do was walk, led in chains by the guards and the Warden to be placed on a ship. The transport was here. It was too late, even if what Boa Hancock told him was the truth. Luffy, his bold, crazy little brother managed to infiltrate the impenetrable prison, but he would never reach Ace now.

"Warden! Warden!" A voice came through the transponder snail in Magellan's hand, catching Ace's attention. "Straw Hat Luffy is trapped in Level 6."

The warden turned his eyes to Ace. "How unfortunate. Straw Hat made it to Level 6 just after we left. He will soon succumb to the sleeping gas and we will capture him. As a pirate, he'll stay here in this prison. If his first cell wasn't torturous enough for him he can have your now vacant one in Level 6. We'll see to it that your brother regrets coming to rescue you."

Then it was true, everything Hancock had said and the guards. Luffy was here. Ace couldn't get on that transport ship because he needed to get to Luffy. Ace stood frozen even as the guard began to walk again. When one shoved his shoulder, Ace pushed back, igniting a fight even with his hands cuffed. Gaining one of the trident spears gave him a momentary advantage, the muscle memory from his days of wielding a pipe assisting him. He had the upper hand for the briefest of moments, until Magellan stepped in and took control over the situation.

Even as the concrete rushed up to meet his face and Magellan's large hand held him captive, Ace still tried to struggle free. It didn't matter what they did to him, but he needed to save Luffy from the same torture he experienced. He could get to Luffy, save him, tell him to get out of here while he could. Ace was hauled upright and barely given any tome to gain his footing before he was yanked forward by the chains that bound his hands. The guards chuckled as he stumbled and he watched one hack a glob of bloody spit into the floor near his feet. Ace hid his disgust and kept walking until they reached the doors that would lead them outside.

They opened slowly, with a moaning creak, a tell that these doors were rarely opened. Prisoners didn't just leave Impel Down, not unless they were to be executed. Had Roger walked out these same doors? What had he thought when he saw the sun again for the first time in how many months?

Ace didn't fight as he was handed over to the Marine Vice Admiral. He didn't acknowledge the men as they forced him to sit and chained him heavily to the chair in the middle of the deck. He didn't complain about the heat of the sun on his skin as the ship pulled away from the underwater prison.

Instead, Ace prayed his brother would be safe. That somehow, someway, Luffy's infallible energy and will would see him to safety and out of that prison. Ace would never know if Luffy would get free, but he had hope. If anyone could do it, it would be Luffy.

Ace let his mind wander as he tilted his head back, the warm rays hitting his face and making lights dance behind his eyelids. Was Ashina basking in the sun? Was she safe?

Ace knew the answer to that as sure as he was still breathing. She was with Pops, and there she would always be safe. Pops, Marco, Deuce, and the others would never allow harm to come to Ashina or his son. Ace knew that if what Jinbei and the marines believed to be true, and Pops was going to start a war at his execution, Ashina would be far away from there. Pops would never bring her or his grandson near the enemy. Was she on Sphynx? Or had Pops taken her somewhere else?

The Marine in charge spoke, but his words barely registered in Ace's mind. Something about enjoying the sun for the last time.

He wasn't wrong, Ace would enjoy the sun for the last time, as the sun brought some of his best memories to the forefront of his mind. Ashina. She loved the sun, loved the warmth it provided. He would feel the warm rays and forever remember the sight of her on the deck of the Spadille.

He could picture her like it was yesterday, and it was hard to believe two years had passed them by. They wouldn't make it to three. He wouldn't live to see his son turn one. Despite that, Ace knew Ashina would always protect their son, she'd tell him about his father, Ace knew. She'd keep his memory alive for Sabo. This wasn't what he wanted, to leave behind his son the way he'd been left behind, but he couldn't find it in him to be regretful, because Ashina would live, and Sabo would know love, never the hatred Ace felt as a child. That knowledge, that confident understanding that Ashina would forever tell Sabo his father was good and kind, and that he was so, so loved by his father soothed Ace's soul.

Ace could picture her laying on the boards of the Moby Dick, basking in the glow of the sun, little Sabo stretched out beside her and Kotatsu not far away. That image would forever be one of his favorites, second only to that first day on the Spadille when she'd shed her robe and revealed her barely covered figure to the entire crew. He didn't notice her at first, too focused on the map stretched across the makeshift table as Deuce and him discussed travel routes and best courses of action. It was Saber's incessant jabbing with his elbow that finally made Ace snap his head up with a sharp, "What?"

Any further words had died on his tongue as he took in the sight of Ashina's short robe cascading to the ground, revealing the smooth expanse of her back and those long, toned legs. The black bikini barely covered anything, only hiding her most private places from public view and it took all of Ace's willpower to stay rooted in place and not to make a fool of himself by approaching her. He forced his eyes away from her body, memories of Makino explaining respect for women flittering through his mind, and he tried to focus on the map beneath his hands. It barely worked. Countless nights that image had plagued his dreams until they finally stopped dancing around each other and came together as lovers. He thought he'd lost her forever when she departed from the Spadille at Sabaody. Never in his wildest dreams had he believed she'd come back to him. But she had, and she was his as he was hers.

He only wished now he'd been less bull headed, that he'd turned around and looked her in the eyes before he left the Moby. Maybe then he'd have stayed, but he couldn't change the past, and he had to face whatever future awaited him at his execution. Ace would live with no regrets. He could face his death with no regrets because he knew Ashina loved him, and he knew that she knew he loved her. His little family was safe and that was all he needed to know in the end.


	34. Chapter 34

**Happy Update Sunday lovelies! Enjoy but bear with me because we've officially reached Marineford. **

**Chapter 34**

Ace tried his hardest to keep his thoughts away from his family, if only to make the upcoming hours leading to his death easier on himself. It wasn't working. All he could think about was Ashina and Sabo. Their laughter, their smiles, the memories he had of them. He wondered if this was how Roger felt as he walked up the stairs to the execution platform. Did his own father think of him? Of his mother? What did Roger feel as they led him to his own death years ago? Did the crowd roar with hate-filled cries the way they did at the sight of Ace?

Ace was shoved to his knees on the platform. Once he was chained, a long moment passed before footsteps could be heard approaching. A deep voice gave the order for the guards to step aside for a moment. The man asked for a transponder snail before stepping up beside Ace. From the corner of his eye he could see Fleet Admiral Sengoku.

"I have something to tell you," he announced to the crowd and the broadcast of the execution.

Ace's blood ran cold at those words. There were only two thoughts that cross his mind. They know about his lineage, or worse, much worse, they knew about Sabo. Ace was shocked and also relieved, a soft gasp leaving his lips, as Sengoku asked him to name his father to all the world. Ace turned his head, casting a burning side glance at the admiral. Ace turned his head back to look down before raising up slightly.

"Whitebeard is my father."

"No!"

"Yes he is! Whitebeard is my father! My only father!"

Sengoku ignored his words and began to speak, telling the story of the massacre of innocent children, newborns and those still in the womb. Rage boiled inside Ace as he thought of his son, his precious, innocent boy.

His mother's name caught his attention, and Ace gritted his teeth, silently fuming, hating the Marines for what they were doing. This wasn't about Sabo, they didn't know of his son, which meant both his boy and Ashina were safe. The Marines knew about Roger. They knew that Ace was really Gol D Ace, and before they executed him in front of the world, they wanted to broadcast his real lineage, to make the world see why they were doing this, why his execution was so important.

Sengoku continued to speak of his mother's sacrifice, of his mother's death. He spoke of her love for him. Ace gritted his teeth, fighting against his rage, his knuckles turned white as his fingernails bit into his palms with how hard he clenched his fists. Sengoku knew nothing of strength, knew nothing of a mother's sacrifice. Images of the birth of his own son, of Ashina's raw strength, flashed through his memory before many of the tender moments he caught her doting on their son. Sengoku knew nothing of a mother's love.

"Surely you know?" Sengoku asked Ace. Did he know? Of course he knew.

The question brought Garp to the forefront of Ace's mind. Gramps, the man who wasn't related to him by blood but treated him like a grandson upon Roger's request. Ace had questioned his grandfather from an early age. Who were his parents? Where were they? Then, once he understood the implications of his lineage, there were harder questions. Was it good that Ace had been born?

Gramps had tried, but he had no real answers for Ace. It was something Ace had to learn for himself, and learn he had. It didn't matter what the world thought of Roger or now of Ace. His son, Sabo, was innocent. His son was nothing short of the best of Ace. He didn't carry Roger's sins, they were not his, just as they were not Ace's. It was Shanks' words that finally brought real belief into Ace's soul. He was innocent, his son was innocent, and he would never again believe otherwise, no matter what Sengoku, or any other party in the World Government, had to say.

"You are the son of the King of the Pirates, Gold Roger!" Sengoku announced.

The words spoken aloud, despite knowing they were coming, still made Ace grind his teeth so hard he thought one might shatter. Rage blazed inside him like an inferno, caged and controlled due to the seastone on his wrists. The shock was palpable as the entire bay fell silent for a split second that seemed to drag on forever before the whispers began, the hushed murmurs and questions of disbelief.

There it was. Ace's secret was laid out before the entire world, the Pirate King's legacy lived on in him. But it didn't matter that the world now knew, Ace thought, because as long as they believed it died with him, Sabo would be safe. His son was still a secret, just as he and Ashina wanted, and he trusted her with all his body and soul to keep it that way.

Sengoku kept talking though, about Ace's start as a Spade pirate, and how the Government knew then who he really was. "No!" Ace screamed, his anger too great to control as Sengoku talked about Ace joining Whitebeard's crew to be under his protection. Pops gave him, _his family_, protection now, but back when he had joined, Ace did so for the growing friendships, the family of brothers, and eventually the _father_.

Ace couldn't believe Sengoku's words as he rebutted Ace's exclamation, leaving him speechless with incredulity and rage. "If we let you go free, you'll use your abilities to become the next King of the Pirates. That is why it matters that we execute you today, even if it means a war with Whitebeard!"

The crowd roared, but Ace barely heard the thundering noise, over the blood pounding in his ears. Ace caught the announcement being made to Sengoku, the Gates of Justice were opening against command. A hush fell over the crowd, more deafening than the roar of their shouts. Anticipation was palpable in the air as the tense moment dragged on.

A shout cut the silence as the lookout spotted the first ships on the horizon. Sirens pierced the air within seconds and then the marines were a flurry of movement as they were ordered to their battle stations.

Forty-three the announcement came. Forty-three allies of Whitebeard. All were powerful New World captains in their own right. They were men and women Ace fought against, fought with, drank with. Some of them were his friends. He couldn't believe they came to Marineford. Pops was one Ace expected, but for him to have called in their allies, _and for them to have come_, was another matter entirely.

_Where was Pops_, Ace wondered. The battleships arriving was the start of the war, but where was the Moby Dick? Ace held his breath, muscles tense, as he waited, unable to do anything but watch. Murmurs ran through the crowd once again as ripples began to form in the bay. Movement in the center of the pool started to increase, bubbles arising from beneath the surface of the water as a shadow began to appear underneath. When the Moby Dick finally breached the surface of the bay in a flood of displaced water, Ace's jaw dropped open in shock. He couldn't believe his eyes as the waves continued to crash against the surrounding stone walls. More bubbles and bursts of water rose from underneath the surface before the smaller Moby-like vessels, at least ships one, two, and three, broke the surface, completing the infiltration of the Marine's stronghold.

The boom of his naginata hitting the ground with each step Pops took echoed in the bay. Ace couldn't believe his eyes as Pops came into view. His eyes scanned the decks, praying that he didn't catch sight of that familiar, beloved red hair. Ace prayed that Pops sent her to Sphinx, anywhere else, where she and their son would be safe from this war. Relief rushed through his veins when he didn't spot her among the Commanders.

"Sengoku, it's been a long time," Pops spoke before he chuckled lowly. "You better tell me that my beloved son is alright," Pops spoke. From across the bay, Pop's met Ace's gaze. "Give me a second, Ace."

Emotion welled up inside Ace at what he knew was about to come. The war would start with Pop's next action. There was no turning back, the war was inevitable. It had been since the notice of Ace's execution reached his father's ears.

"POPS!" Ace yelled, pulling against his chains, wanting to go forward, to close the distance between them and flee this place. His stomach was in knots for fear of what was to come, but his heart soared at the sight of the only man he would ever call father.

Ace watched as Pops used his powers to create two massive seaquakes, sending the marines into a panic as the ocean swelled around them. Looking at them, Ace wondered if they were experiencing what people meant when they said they saw their life flash before their eyes before their death. Ace remembered thinking of Luffy and Ashina as he blacked out during his own fight with Pops, only to then wake up on the Moby for the first time. Many of the young marines now standing between Ace and his freedom would never experience a similar respite though. His family would show no mercy here as they did back then, not with one of their own at risk like this. But as happy as he was to see his crew, glad that they loved him so much that they risked their lives for him, Ace didn't want them to do that, didn't want them to die for him. No, he wanted them far away from here. This was his fault. His fuck up. They should not have to suffer because of his choices, but it didn't matter what Ace said now, Pops shot down his shouts that Ace disobeyed his orders, claiming he was the one who sent Ace after Teach. Ace knew it was a lie. He'd gone off on his own, against Ashina's wishes, against his crew's wishes, and against Pops' orders for him to stay. Yet now, they were here to save him, claiming it was their fault. How they would hurt anyone who harmed him. Ace longed to be free, to be able to return to Ashina, to his son, but at the moment, there was no foreseeable way out of his chains, so he waited and watched.

Everyone waited with baited breath to see the outcome of Pops move. The panicked murmurs began when the sea started to recede. Ace knew this move, knew what would happen once the water returned. It was not the first time Ace witnessed Pops' tremendous power. It was the power, and Pops' kindness despite his reputation, that made Ace want to make him king. The massive waves coming from either side caused more panic among the lower ranked marines. It was Aokiji who turned the massive wave to ice, turning the churning waters of the bay solid. His counterattack created the battlefield, closing the space between the Marines and the Whitebeard Pirates and their subordinates, freezing the four ship in place. Then the battle truly started.

.

.

.

All Ace could do was watch, but he waited, knowing that even though he was helpless at the moment, they were not hopeless. He had faith in his crew. If Ace had the opportunity to get free, he was going to take it. Sengoku was right, there was a chance that Navy Headquarters could lose, that Pops and his forces could win. Ace knew the strength of his family. It didn't stop his worry though. As the sound of swords clashing rang through the bay mixing with the boom of cannon fire and the shouts of war, Ace was more thankful than ever that Ashina was nowhere to be seen. Even in this dire situation, one where she would want to fight, Pops kept his word that she would not participate in a battle again. Ashina was strong, strong enough to hold her own, even in a war this caliber. The mere thought of having to watch her, unable to help her should she need it, unable to break free from his seastone chains, made bile rise in his throat.

Ace shook his head, trying to shake away the conjured images of Ashina, and squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them again all he could do was stare at the battlefield of ice. It was Kizaru that attacked next, and Ace watched in horror as the bright light formed just in front of Pops. It was Marco who blocked the attack before engaging the Admiral. Then Jozu moved in for an attack, throwing the massive piece of ice at the heart of the execution stand. The last Admiral, Akainu who blocked the ice with a massive magma fist. The blast sent blobs of molten magma raining down onto the battlefield causing chaos and striking one of the smaller ships in the bay.

Shock ran through his body as Ace caught sight of the massive figure at the opening of the frozen bay. "OARS!"

His words didn't matter. Oars lifted a battleship into the air, crashing it through the gates of the bay. The giants moved to take on Oars, but Ace's massive friend kept pushing forward, all the while talking of how Ace was his friend and how he had to save him. Pops gave the order for everyone to back up Oars as he kept moving. Fear gripped his heart as he watched the marines attack Oars. It was Bartholomew Kuma's attack that made Ace scream out his name again, the impact of the blast sending ice and stone fragments, along with marines and pirates alike, flying into the air.

"Enough, Oars!" Ace screamed as Oars fell to his knees, bleeding and breathing heavily. "You've done enough!"

"Ace-san." It was his only reply, barely heard over the noise of the battlefield. Oars reached for the Shichibukai, unable to land a blow and coming away with a missing foot, courtesy of Doflamingo. It was Moria who delivered what would be the killing blow.

Ace struggled against his chains as Oars tried to reach for him. He seemed so close. If only Ace had the strength to rip the chains for the hooks out of the platform. Oars could have grabbed him and he would have been free. Oars sacrifice wouldn't have been for nothing. Tears streamed down Ace's face, unable to stop the flood of his emotions. Even dying, Oars was still trying to reach for him, still trying to say his name. When he finally fell, Ace could feel the breeze made as the giant's fingertips dropped with the rest of his massive body.

Tears blurred his vision and he stopped struggling against the chains, his fight waning in the wake of his friend's death. Pops retaliated as one of the Vice Admirals tried to strike him from behind, brutally crushing the man's skull with his devil fruit powers and flinging his lifeless body away, far across the battlefield.

There was a moment of pause on the battlefield as all felt the shock of Pops' actions. His voice boomed over the battlefield as he gave the order, "Climb Oars' body and advance!"

It was impossible to tell how much time passed as Ace's family pushed forward once more in answer. He watched more of his crew mates and the marines fall, before the echo of footsteps pulled Ace's attention away from the raging battle below. His breath hitched in his throat as Garp stepped into his vision, folding himself down to sit a few feet away from Ace.

"Old man," Ace whispered.

He didn't make out Sengoku's words nor most of Garp's, but he heard him say "it's different for family." A lump formed in his throat as Ace looked at Garp. His grandfather, maybe not by blood, but family didn't have to be blood. Garp took care of him, even tried to be a father figure in his childhood. Garp was the only one Ace had known, rejecting all other notions of having a father, until he set sail and later as an adult found a true father in Whitebeard. Garp was crying, unable to hold back the tears as he berated Ace for becoming a pirate. The sight of his grandfather in tears, had more of his own falling down Ace's cheeks.

Something had caught Sengoku's attention, and Ace lifted his eyes skyward to see the shape of a ship falling from the sky, along with lots of men. Ace's eyes widened as they continued to fall, coming closer into view.

"Ace!"

Ace knew that voice. Luffy. The ship rocketed into the bay, falling perfectly in the water where Jozu had carved out the chunk of ice. His breath caught in his throat as he waited to see Luffy emerge from the wreckage, praying he didn't fall into the water.

Ace could only breathe again once he saw the wiry figure climbing to the top. Luffy must have caught sight of him, because he yelled his name again. Ace stared in shock, heart in his throat. Luffy managed to escape Impel Down, but Ace never imagined Luffy would chase him to Marineford.

"Luffy!"

"ACE!" Luffy screamed back.

Ace could hardly believe when Luffy protected Pops and then stood up to him, Luffy proudly exclaiming that he was going to be King. He didn't waiver under Whitebeard's show of power, ignoring him completely as he turned to face the platform where Ace sat on his knees.

As the war continued, raging harder now as Whitebeard's forces were emblazoned by Luffy's appearance with fresh allies, all Ace could do was watch with bated breath as Luffy fought to gain ground and save him. Watch and pray and hope the sea listened to a pirate on his execution stand because it seemed Sengoku still had a plan.

Watching Luffy fight officer after officer was just as bad as if Ashina was down there. Sweat dripped down his temples, leaving wet trails on his neck and shoulders. Fear and panic, hope and determination, and a hint of pride were all at war inside Ace at seeing how much Luffy had grown even in the short time since Alabasta. Luffy soared across the battlefield, having taken a hard blow, and Ace flinched, watching his brother rise and continue to fight.

_Red put up a hell of a fight. _

Thatch's words rang in his head as he watched Luffy, his thoughts drifting to memories of Ashina. He tried not to think of her fighting Thatch or Marco for real. Sparring with them was one thing, but their initial meeting had been an exchange of swords, Ashina's with the intent to kill. What would it be like to watch her here on this battlefield? How would it feel, chained to the execution stand as he was now, helpless as she fought to free him just like his brother was doing? Watching his little brother getting beaten, and still continuing to rise and fight, Ace knew the answer the moment the thought formed in his head; he was horrified.

"Stay away, Luffy!" Ace waited a beat, catching Luffy's attention along with that of several others. "I know that you know it! We're both pirates! We both sailed on the sea as we liked!" Ace screamed at him over the noise of the battlefield. "I have my own adventures and friends!" Ace grew angry as Luffy kept fighting, kept trying to reach him. "You think a wimp like you is going to save me? Go back! Why did you come here, Luffy?"

Ace was desperate to make Luffy leave, to get away from the war. He didn't want his little brother to get hurt, didn't want him to die. This was _his_ execution, Luffy was supposed to live! The little rubber-ball of sunshine that dreamed of becoming the Pirate King. This was all Ace's fault. His reckless decision to chase Blackbeard led to this moment. Ace hung his head, his shoulders drooping as he squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to fight back the stinging tears that threatened to fall once more.

"I'm –" Ace raised his head at the sound of Luffy's shout. "your brother!"

He remembered sharing cups of sake with Luffy and Sabo. They took an oath of brotherhood over shared drinks. Did Luffy still remember that day? It was one of the best days of Ace's life, along with meeting Ashina and the birth of his son. Those moments, and the people he shared them with, were his greatest treasures. Which is why Ace desperately _needed_ Luffy to live. He wanted him to follow his dream. He wanted him to meet his son, to meet Ashina. Luffy'd love meeting Shanks' daughter. He'd think she was so cool. So, however proud Ace was of how strong Luffy had grown, it didn't stop his desire for Luffy to flee the battlefield.

"You can say whatever you want, Ace! I'm going to save you even if it means death!"

"Luffy," Ace breathed, watching as he took out one of the giant Vice Admirals with the war still raging on.

While Garp still sat stoically the right of his grandson's kneeling form through all this, Sengoku, to Ace's left, was beginning to become antsy as the opposing forces continued to advance. The Fleet Admiral regained a bit of his composure, giving orders over the transponder snail and to the low-ranking marines that kept running up the stairs to give verbal messages. Ace knew Sengoku was up to something when he ordered for the cameras to be shut off.

On the next order, the two guards crossed their swords in front of Ace. He hung his head, gritting his teeth in helpless anger. He knew that if the marines executed him before the scheduled time, his friends, his brother, had no hope of reaching him in time. Ace bent over, pressing his forehead against the wood and feeling the bite of the seastone cuffs as they dug into his wrists. Squeezing his eyes shut, he thought of Sabo, his son, everything that was good about the innocent being that belonged to him. To him and Ashina, Ace's red-haired beauty. She was his partner, his lover, the mother of his child. He tried to find strength in his memories of them, knowing she'd be disappointed in him for losing hope.

Ace remembered the last time he saw her, the desperate look in her eyes. She knew his mind was made up, that there was no stopping him from leaving. She could have kicked his ass, put up a fight, but she didn't. But he also remembered the night before that, making love with her, the feel of her warm body pressed to his, and everything that proceeded it. His favorite memories were of their adventures together, all of the explorations, and above all else, Sabo's birth. That would always be the best moment of them all. In all his life, of all of his accomplishments, his son was his greatest pride and joy. The best thing that ever came from Ace's existence was his son.

Ashina would raise him to be strong, Ace knew, and Shanks and the Revolution would keep them safe. If the Whitebeard Pirates managed to escape Marineford, then they would watch out for Ace's family as well. An impulsive part of him even wanted to tell Garp of his son, but he knew he wouldn't get the chance. It was too risky anyway. He wondered though… would Ashina tell Garp about Sabo one day? Would she take the risk with the old man being allied with the Marines? Ace also wanted to tell Garp that it was good that he was born, that he no longer questioned himself, all because of his son. Because, even just in those first moments of his life, the tiny infant healed the old childhood wounds that haunted his father. Ace wanted Garp to know that his son looked like him, but had his mother's eyes. That he laughed every time Ace made silly faces or set something on fire. Ace wanted his grandfather to know how big Sabo already was, and even more so than that, Ace wanted to see it for himself. How much had his little boy grown over the months Ace was away?

Taking a deep breath, Ace raised himself back up, eyeing the battlefield once more to try and keep his thoughts away from what he already missed out on with his son. There would be much, much more that Ace would miss of his son's life if his family failed today. Too many things to bear thinking about. So, despite everything he wanted to tell Garp, Ace stayed silent. Instead of speaking, he listened to Sengoku grow ever more impatient, as one of the cameras continued to roll, and watched the battle below, trying to keep his mind from dwelling on what was at stake. Knowing it would crush him if he allowed the realization to fully settle.

Spotting Squard on the bow of the Moby Dick with Pops, Ace observed the two of them talking. He couldn't make out what they were saying over the roar of the battle, but there was something in their posture. His eyes widened in horror and disbelief and time seemed to slow, as Ace watched Squard draw his weapon and strike Pops, impaling him with his long sword. Marco must have seen too, as he was airborne within seconds, slamming Squard to the deck with a hand to the back of his head.

Heart in his throat, Ace desperately wished he could hear what was happening over the din of the war, but the massive pacifistas that continued to blow up the allied ships in the bay drowned out any conversations. Whatever the hell had happened, given the Fleet Admiral's grim satisfaction, it must have been one small part of Sengoku's plan, despite the camera that was still rolling, broadcasting all that was happening from the battlefield. Ace could only stare down in shock, mind a mess of confusion and worry, as Pops hugged a now distraught Squard before leaping off the bow of the Moby Dick. With that, the Strongest Man in the World finally fully entered the battle.


	35. Chapter 35

**Happy Update Sunday, lovelies! I messed up last chapter and failed to give a HUGE shoutout of thanks and appreciation to WhiteyWolf26 for all of their help with these Marineford chapters. I was given AMAZING feedback, advice, and inspiration. Without the help, these chapters would definitely not be what they are now. **

**And finally, I leave you with one little side note. Stick with me, I promise good things are coming. ;) **

**Chapter 35**

_**Previously: **__Spotting Squard on the bow of the Moby Dick with Pops, Ace observed the two of them talking. He couldn't make out what they were saying over the roar of the battle, but there was something in their posture. His eyes widened in horror and disbelief. Time seemed to slow as Ace watched Squard draw his weapon and strike Pops, impaling him with his long sword. Marco must have seen too, as he was airborne within seconds, slamming Squard to the deck with a hand to the back of his head. _

_Heart in his throat, Ace desperately wished he could hear what was happening over the din of the war, but the massive pacifistas that continued to blow up the allied ships in the bay drowned out any conversations. Whatever the hell had happened, given the Fleet Admiral's grim satisfaction, it must have been one small part of Sengoku's plan, despite the camera that was still rolling, broadcasting all that was happening from the battlefield. Ace could only stare down in shock, mind a mess of confusion and worry, as Pops hugged a now distraught Squard before leaping off the bow of the Moby Dick. With that, the Strongest Man in the World finally fully entered the battle._

The Whitebeards charged on with renewed vigor, the confidence that was moments ago faltering from shock now bolstered again after learning that the incident was clearly a trick played by the marines. Oh, how Ace longed to join them. How different would the battle be if Ace could use his own powers to aid them? If he could fight with his friends and his crew, instead of sitting there watching them fight for his life. He gritted his teeth as another of the giant Vice Admirals joined the fray, taking out many of the crew with easy looking swipes of his sword.

Despite the size difference, he was still no match for Pops. Ace knew the technique Pops used when he seemingly grabbed the very air the way he did, but chained to the platform as he was, Ace couldn't keep his balance as the ground tilted. Smacking hard into the boards of the platform, Ace groaned, trying to right himself as best he could to see what was happening. His crewmates knew what was coming too, evacuating the area as the land and sea both started tilting, causing the ice covering the bay to crack and buildings to crumble. While everything around them seemed to come crashing down, the steel platform bearing Ace sadly remained standing.

Pops was engaged in combat with the giant Vice Admiral once more when Ace returned to his upright position. The shockwave from his punch was hurtling their way, sure to crash into the scaffold. Ace tried to brace himself. He wasn't sure if he'd survive the blast, but if it brought down the scaffold, he didn't care what injuries he took as long as it meant he'd break free. It didn't matter though, as the shock was diverted, thrown off course by the return of the three admirals to their positions beneath the scaffold.

Next to Ace, Sengoku curiously looked to be on the brink of what almost seemed like panic, as the inner walls around the bay began to rise - except for one panel.

"Oars," Ace whispered before the young messenger marine came running back up the stairs to announce what Ace already realized: Oars' body was too heavy for the wall to rise. The marines already had a solution though, a frightening one.

Admiral Akainu stepped forward, using a move that sent balls of magma shaped like fists into the air, disappearing behind the clouds. There was a lull of silence, a pause where everyone turned to look skyward, before the commotion began again and the magma fists rained down on the battlefield. They melted the thick ice instantly and turned the water into a boiling pit. One of the magma balls struck the Moby Dick, but Pops stood unwavering as his ship burned behind him.

It was finally clear to Ace what Sengoku's plan had been all along: it was a trap. With the bay closed off by the walls, the pacifistas in the back, and the admirals at the front, there was nowhere left to run but through the opening left by Oars, straight into the line of fire. Nevertheless, the crew persisted, running through the haze of ash, smoke, and embers that made the air thick and sulfurous. Cannon fire boomed over and over, clusters of heavy artillery firing together before the next set went off. The screams of his friends and crewmates reached his ears, and Ace struggled against his chains with renewed urgency at witnessing the carnage below him. He pulled and twisted, yanked and shifted, but nothing he did helped. He could feel the cold bite of the sea stone cutting into his skin, as he tried in vain to pull his wrists free.

He had to help them! He _could_ help them if only he was free! He could send a fiery blast at the cannons and they'd be rubble. He could blast away the marines. Pops' blow couldn't destroy the doors of the encircling wall, but Ace could send fire down the halls of the plaza. Ace kept struggling, knowing the effort was useless. The seastone cuffs were meant to keep even the strongest at bay, slowly draining his energy while nullifying his devil fruit powers. But he had to try!

Sengoku's voice broke through his frantic thoughts, making him pause.

"Proceed with the execution of Portgas D. Ace!"

Ace froze. His arms going slack at his sides. If they executed him now, there was no hope. His crew wouldn't reach him in time. He spotted Pops in the bay, a sorrowful look on his face, but a final thank you crossed his mind for keeping Ashina and his son safe, for keeping Ashina far away from here. Ace wasn't sure if they would behead him, or drive the two swords through his chest, but either way, he didn't want that to be Ashina's last memory of him. As it stood, he wasn't happy that the last one was of his back, walking away to find Teach, but the sight of his execution would be worse.

He wanted her to remember him smiling, laughing. He wanted her to remember the first night they shared a bed, that time they'd taken on a pirate crew just the two of them while on a date, and even the time they got into a huge fight, because they'd made up afterward and been stronger for it. Hell, he even wanted her to remember the morning Sabo peed all over him, her, and the bed. The memory brought a faint, nostalgic smile to his face even now.

Luffy's loud scream caught his attention and he focused on the battle raging in front of him, just in time to watch in horror as a cannon ball rocketed into the ground just in front of Luffy. The blast sent him flying back, and all Ace could do was yell out his brother's name as he fell into the churning water of the bay.

Sengoku gave the order to take care of the pirates who managed to make it over Oar's body, but before they could strike the ground shook. The movement rattled even the platform and Ace's eyes widened as he watched Oars slowly begin to rise. The massive giant tried to say _Ace-kun,_ it was heavily slurred and thick with pain, but Oars managed to get it out.

Ace wanted to tell him to run, to get away, to take all of the crew and flee, but every time he opened his mouth all that came out was Oars name. But there was something else happening. Before Kizaru could strike Oars with his beam of light water was in the sky. Long streams of sea water wound through the sky like a serpent.

"LUFFY!" Ace yelled as Luffy landed, a large piece of destroyed mast under one arm, right in front of the three admirals.

Everything was a blur of motion after motion then and Ace did his best to keep his eyes on his brother as he was sent flying across the plaza by Kizaru, then Aokiji. It was Marco who saved him next, flying in at just the right time to keep Aokiji from piecing Luffy with the sharp ice staff.

It was in this chaos that Sengoku gave the execution order to the two guards, who raised their swords in answer. For a second, Ace froze, before he closed his eyes and bowed his head in sorrow, thoughts on the extraordinary woman he'd leave behind, as he prepared for whatever came after death. He wanted her to be the last thing he thought about, the last image in his mind before he died.

_I'm sorry, Ashina. _

The blow never came, even as the cold rush of air from the impending force of the blades hit his skin. The guards' screams of pain made him open his eyes. Sand hung in the air, and had carved a gouge into the platform on either side of Ace. Crocodile stood below them, staring up at Sengoku. Ace couldn't make out what was being said over the pounding of blood in his ears and the hammering of his heart. It made him lightheaded from sheer relief.

_Not yet, Ashina, there's still hope yet. _

Ace was dragged out of the momentary feeling of relief all too soon as a man on the wall caught his and Sengoku's attention, yelling about strange movement in the bay. With the dread of the barely avoided disaster still clinging to his bones, wariness of any new development and what it might mean for Ace and his family and worry for his little brother warred within him, making it hard to decide where to focus, back on Luffy or the men in the bay. The latter won out as something emerged from the water, and suddenly Ace realized, the fourth mini Moby Dick had not been in the bay originally. Pops kept one ship underwater this entire time.

Hope soared in Ace's heart, along with fear for his friends, as the ship paddled through the water miraculously dodging bullets and cannons. Once it reached Oars, he hauled the ship into the bay and made his final request: to rescue Ace at all costs.

It was Pops who jumped from the ship into the plaza first, dealing a brutal blow with his naginata coated with his devil fruit ability. Pops stood, back straight and proud, and raised his blade high into the air. "Sons! Save Ace and destroy the Navy!"

And just like that the battle was on again, and once more all Ace was able to do was watch from the platform and do nothing. His friends, his family, his brother, were all risking their lives for him, and despite his desperate hope for success, Ace knew the odds were against them. Marineford was the Navy's home turf and while they might not have the complete upper hand anymore, they were still holding their own, not allowing the pirates to make it closer to the platform.

.

.

.

A storm of emotions whirled inside Ace as he watched the battle, hope being the most dominant along with a strange sense of happiness. He wanted to live. He wanted to prove the world wrong. Roger wasn't evil, he wasn't the devil, and neither was Ace, and especially not Sabo. While his friends and marines alike were dying on the battlefield, it felt wrong to be happy, to find the strangest urge to live fill him. The earlier execution attempt had failed and so he still had a chance. Above the sounds of war Ace heard the occasional shout of his name, his crewmates and fellow Commanders, were calling out to him, urging him to wait for them.

Ace bowed his head until his forehead pressed into the hard wood of the execution stand once more. If only Luffy could see him now, crying like a baby, and from sheer happiness no less. He'd never let Ace live it down. But he couldn't stop the tears as they streamed down his cheeks no matter how hard he tried to keep them from falling.

"What's wrong, Fire Fist?" Sengoku asked.

Ace's shoulders shook as he cried, giving a minute shake of his head. The Fleet Admiral wouldn't understand. He was here to end the Gol D line, but he didn't know, and never would if Ace and Ashina had their way, that even if Ace died today, that very same bloodline would still live on.

"I shouldn't be happy," Ace mumbled after a few seconds. "Not when my friends and comrades are fighting and dying, but I can't help it. I want to live."

The noise of the battle intensified, grabbing his attention again and Ace instantly wished he hadn't looked up as his feelings of happiness faltered at what he saw. Despite their progress, the pirates' situation was still grave, the tides of the battle remaining treacherous. Akainu and Pops were engaged in combat, Marco was fighting with Kizaru, and Jozu was fending off Aokiji, while the rest of his allies clashed with the remaining marines. To Ace's alarm, Luffy was on the ground again, exhausted to the point he could no longer rise, but at least he was protected by what appeared to be his own allies.

One moment it almost seemed they had the upper hand, but then Akainu struck Pops with a massive blow that changed the tide again, distracting Marco and Jozu who were both attacked in their moment of inattention. Jozu collapsed, turned to solid ice, and Marco was overpowered, cuffed with seastone cuffs on one arm, eliminating his ability to regenerate from Kizaru's light bullets. Ace's breath caught as a group of marines charged Pops, mercilessly attacking with bullets and swords, but Pops remained standing.

And then Ace froze, as for the second time this day, Sengoku called out the order to go through with Ace's execution. The new executioners raised their swords, and Ace bowed his head once more as his hope was yet again replaced by bitter resignation.

_I'm sorry, Ashina. They tried so hard. I love you. _

But once again the blow never came. Instead Ace was overcome with a strange feeling. It was overpowering and he fought hard to remain conscious, surprised by what he realized was a sudden surge of haki.

He quickly looked up to see the majority of the people of the battlefield passed out. Who had caused such a tremendous blast of Conqueror's haki?

"Ace!" Luffy's scream pierced the air, and it was then that the sudden realization hit him. It was Luffy.

Without warning Ace was struck with a memory he'd thought long forgotten. Years ago in a similar situation, Luffy's life had been on the line and it had been Ace who had unconsciously let loose a burst of what he now knew was Conqueror's haki that ended up saving his younger brother. Is that what Luffy had done, just as unknowingly and equally as desperate to save his brother as Ace had been back then? Surely he didn't know he did it, as Luffy never mentioned having any sort of haki abilities in Alabasta, and Ace's experience with Ashina's haki made him think that one would know if they could use haki or not, except in the rare case of Conqueror's that laid dormant in the user until it was called forth in the most desperate of times.

The pause of surprise only lasted seconds before the battle was on heard Pops' order to all of his crew to back up Straw Hat and couldn't believe Whitebeard was putting such faith in his little brother. In the flurry of battle someone Ace didn't recognize was using some sort of scissors to cut the ground. They heaved the stone that now moved like a ribbon into the air, the end of the stone strip landing just in front of Ace on the platform, creating a bridge from the ground up to Ace. His allies carved a path through the marines and kept them back, giving Luffy the needed space to run straight for the makeshift bridge.

"Luffy," Ace whispered in amazement as he watched Luffy begin to scale the bridge, breathless with hope and anticipation.

But, of course, it was too good to be true. Too easy. Garp landed on the bridge, blocking Luffy's path to Ace.

"Grandpa! Move out of my way!" Luffy screamed.

Ace couldn't quite make out Garp's response with his back to him, but Ace watched intently as Luffy kept running forward. Garp went to strike, but then seemed to hesitate almost imperceptibly, giving Luffy enough time to land a devastating blow that sent Garp flying off the bridge.

"Old man," Ace murmured, upset to see him get injured and especially by Luffy. Ace knew it hurt Luffy to have to do it, but his younger brother was determined to reach him.

That boundless determination that had allowed him to actually make it. Ace sat straighter, eyes wide, as Luffy, against impossible odds, landed right in front of him.

"Luffy!"

"Finally! I made it, Ace!" Luffy beamed at him, his smile huge as he stood proud and triumphant.

The part of Ace's mind not still caught in stunned disbelief at the sight before him wondered what exactly Luffy was planning to do now that he'd made it to the platform until his little brother pulled a key of all things out of his pocket. Luffy moved quickly around him to unlock the cuffs, neither of them realizing until it was too late that Sengoku was not just standing by. When the looming shadow behind them caught Ace's attention, he twisted around to be greeted by the sight of the giant golden budda form of Fleet Admiral towering over them.

Suddenly Luffy was screaming about the key and Ace wasn't sure why, his attention still caught by the approaching threat, until half of it bounced around and landed in front of his knee. Then Luffy was saying something to one of the guards who was waking up and Ace turned back to Sengoku, just in time to see him rearing back for a strike.

"Make a wall around Ace!" Luffy shouted and Ace wasn't sure what he meant but suddenly everything around him was shaded by a solid white substance that looked strangely like candle wax.

Whatever impact was coming never struck Ace, but he could still feel the shockwave of the blow. Then the creaking and snapping of wood and steel was heard before suddenly they were falling. For a second, Ace panicked. The executioners many not have managed to kill him, but with the seastone cuffs on his wrists the fall was sure to do the job when he landed on his head on the stone ground that was rapidly approaching. Thankfully, before the dread of his yet again impending death could fully take hold of Ace, the wax man tossed a white key to Luffy, and a moment later Luffy was unlocking the cuffs even as they kept falling.

The cuffs fell away from his wrists. Ace was free. The first thing he did was test his powers. The giant ball of flame surrounding them as they fell, blasting through the plume of smoke from the blast of gun and cannon fire, was all the confirmation he needed.

_He was free. _

"Damn it, Luffy," Ace said, bursting with happiness, "You've always been like this. Never listened to me. Always doing such crazy, dangerous things."

But there was no time to relax or celebrate yet. He may be free from his cuffs, and not a second too soon, but they were still on enemy territory.

"Stay alert, Luffy!" Ace hollered, while preparing to finally join the fight he'd been anxiously watching.

"Enkai Hibashira!" The flames that erupted in a pillar downward to the marines felt good. A long time had passed since Ace had been able to use his devil fruit powers.

Ace landed on the ground, crouching with the impact, as Luffy and the unknown wax man landed beside him. The flames still encircling them gave them a moment to breathe before the marines would attack.

"Can you still fight, Luffy?"

"Of course!"

Ace smirked. "Good. I never thought I'd see the day that you had to rescue me. Thank you, Luffy."

Luffy just laughed, turning his head to look over at Ace. "Whitebeard and the others helped me."

As they fought back the initial attacks before landing beside each other again, he couldn't help the feeling of nostalgia at fighting in tandem with his brother like they always did back on Dawn. Only Sabo was missing. Shaking off the old grief surrounding his son's namesake, Ace crouched, arms at the ready, and eyes scanning the crowd of scared marines before them. Thinking about either Sabo reminded him too much of the family he was desperate to get back to with a sudden sense of urgency that was difficult to bear, and he couldn't afford to be distracted now. It was a difficult task though.

"Let's hurry, Luffy. We gotta get out of here," Ace said.

He needed to go. He wanted to see Ashina and Sabo. He wanted to hold them both. He hadn't told Luffy about them in Alabasta, but when they made it out of Marineford Ace swore to himself he was going to tell Luffy all about them, take him to meet them even.

Luffy nodded, and in the next second, they were fighting again, both gaining ground and taking out marines as they ran.

But even so, Ace couldn't help but pause once more when Pops' voice boomed out over the plaza. "Whitebeard Pirates! Listen carefully! This is my last order as Captain! We've completed our mission here. Everyone leave, get away from here, and meet back up in the New World!"

The crew around them froze, everyone questioning Pops' order as tears started to sting their eyes.

"But Pops, we can't leave you behind!" someone shouted.

"Do you dare defy my last order to you?" Pops roared back.

The men around Ace sniffled and cried, but agreed with Pops and began to retreat. Ace's hands turned to fists, his knuckles turning white from the force as his nails bit into his palms. He gritted his teeth as he watched Pops swing his naginata at the marines, sending a destructive blast through the plaza.

"Ace! Let's go! The old man has made up his mind!" Luffy begged from behind him.

"I know," Ace whispered, "and it won't be in vain." Just as a group of marines was about to attack Pops' back, Ace sent a fiery blast their way, surrounding Pops with his flames.

Ace dropped to his knees then, prostrating himself before Pops.

"We don't need words now," Pops said, as Ace breathed heavily, eyes staring at the ground. "Just tell me one thing."

Ace did raise his head then, looking at Pops who stood several yards away. "Were you happy to have me as a father?"

Tears stung his eyes as he dropped his head back down. "Of course I am!"

"Guarararara. Then go, my son! Escape from here and protect what it yours in the new era!"

Ace understood perfectly what Pops' wanted to tell him; to live. To protect his lover and his son. To treasure them, always. But on the battlefield, surrounded my marines, Whitebeard couldn't risk speaking more freely. It didn't matter though. Ace heard him. It felt like it broke something inside him to leave his father behind like that, but unlike his siblings, Ace didn't protest. Instead he silently vowed to see his last wish through. He understood, after all, being a father himself now. Were Ace in Pops' position, he would gladly give his life if it meant Bo would live and roam free. And so, taking a deep breath to gather his resolve, Ace stood up and took off running with Luffy beside him. Shots were still being fired at them as they fled, several of his comrades around him falling as they were struck with bullets. Jinbei ran up behind Ace and Luffy, blocking them with his body from the potential gunfire and urging them to keep going.

Ace continued to run, trying to make himself blind and deaf to the chaos around him, not stopping until Akainu's taunts reached his ears, and finally proved too much to ignore. A part of him screamed inside, frantically reminding him of the unspoken promise he _just_ made, but he couldn't help it. The Admiral was bad mouthing Pops and Ace _needed_ to say something, to defend his father's honor as a great pirate and a great man. Flames licked at his shoulders, his rage feeling like a living thing inside him that could not be held back any longer. It only worsened when Akainu called the family Pops had created fake.

They weren't fake. They may not be blood, but they were real. The evidence clear as day in the way Pops protected his family. Ace wished he could scream to the world in defiance how quickly Pops chose to defend and protect Ashina when she was pregnant with their son. How easy the decision to leave the seas had been for him when it came to protecting his grandchild.

"Take it back," Ace ground out instead.

"Never, and I'll tell you why," Akainu replied, continuing to spew venom laced words demeaning Pops, his family, and everything he worked for.

"Don't degrade the man who saved my life!" Ace shouted as he finally snapped. "This era should be named Whitebeard for all he's done!"

In the next moment Ace moved to strike Akainu in a fit of blind rage. Their fists collided and Ace instantly felt the overwhelming heat from the magma fist. He yelled, trying to throw more power into the punch, but the magma was stronger. With a yelp of pain Ace was flung back, his hand and wrist burned from the blow. He skidded across the stones before stopping on his stomach. Ace breathed deeply, trying to ignore the burning sensation in his hand.

Ace raised up slightly, cradling his burned hand as Akainu began to speak again.

"Gold Roger and Dragon the Revolutionary. I was amazed to hear their two sons were stepbrothers. You two have bad blood in your veins."

Ace gritted his teeth, trying to rein his rage back in; he couldn't afford to lose his head again, having already been hurt in his careless anger despite his resolve to return to his loved ones. But it was difficult. Akainu didn't know a thing about bad blood. There was no bad blood because his son, his sweet little Sabo was not bad, nor did he carry bad blood in him. The Marines would never understand that for their view of Roger and Ace and the Gol D bloodline was warped, like his opinion had once been.

"I don't care if the others get away, as long as I get you two. Watch what I do."

Ace's eyes widened as he got to his feet again, sudden realization striking him with a burst of absolute fear, as he caught on to Akainu's intentions. _Luffy. _

"Wait! No! Luffy!" His body moved without conscious thought as he threw himself toward where his little brother sat exhausted and unaware of the danger headed right his way.

_I'm sorry, Ashina. _Even as he rushed forward in a panicked sprint, a part of him inside was weeping with sorrow at how what he was about to do would affect his family and what that would mean for them. Ace knew Ashina would understand. He managed to get free, all thanks to Luffy. His brother may have saved him from his execution, fully prepared to lay down his own life in turn, but Luffy was his little brother, and as a big brother it was ultimately his job to protect Luffy at all costs, not the other way around. And so, Ace used every bit of his remaining energy to place himself between Akainu and Luffy and what he knew was intended to be a fatal blow.

Ashina…

Sabo…

_I love you. _

_I'm sorry._

_Please forgive me. _


End file.
